High School DMC
by RedDragonEmperor1515
Summary: Nero Angelo, a normal high school student has become the new member of Rias Gremory's peerage as her Pawn. What battles will he fight through? Who will he make as allies? Will he uncover the mystery of his family and heritage? {Rated M to be safe. NO HAREM!}
1. Chapter 1

(Hey what's up guys?So this is an idea that I have had in my head for a while,so I thought I would use it for my first since this is my first story I would really appreciate if you guys would give me some constructive that out of the way let's get on with the story!Also,since I don't really know the correct prefixes for Japanese culture,I will write all conversations in an english manner.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Devil May belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.

"Normal speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

Chapter 1:My Classmate Is a Devil!?

The sun gleamed down on the young man's face, making his silver hair shine ever more. He then got up after a few minutes, stretching out his limbs and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He is a young man that had the appearance of an 18 year old,a pale complexion,and a little bit bigger than average build with blue eyes.

"Man,I really hate mornings." The young man then proceeded to go into his bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes he emerged wearing a towel around his waist and moved to get his clothes which consists of the standard Kuoh Academy outfit except instead of a white shirt, he wears a navy blue muscle shirt and red zip-up hoodie and instead of the normal brown slacks, he wears a pair of brown leather boots and a ring with a design of a rose on its face.

After getting dressed, he went downstairs into his kitchen, made and ate breakfast, and left his house to start his walk to Kuoh Academy.

After entering the gates of the academy, for the first time in the three years he has been attending the academy, he felt eyes watching him.

" _Why do I feel like someone's watching me? This is really weird_." He thought as he entered the building.

He made his way to his first period class and took his seat in the far back and next to the window. He then started to stare out of the window and up at the beautiful blue sky.

" _I still can't get over the fact that I felt like I was being watched. Whatever,it must have just been my imagination_." The teacher then turned his attention to him.

"Nero,can you tell me what the three ways are to describe a population?" He asked.

Nero was then broken out of his thoughts. "The three ways are growth rates, population density, and geographical distribution."

"That is correct." The teacher then went on with his lecture.

After 2 hours of classes it was lunch break and Nero went to sit out by the old school building. On his way there,he noticed the two most perverted students in the school, appropriately named the Perverted Duo, being chased by the kendo club yet again.

"I swear I don't get how those two are so perverted." He said out loud to himself.

As he was enjoying his lunch, he felt eyes on him again and turned towards where he felt they would be. When he turned, he found the source and he noticed it was the beautiful Rias Gremory, a fellow third year at Kuoh and known as one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh. She has silky white skin, a buxom figure and beautiful, long, flowing crimson red hair. He became entranced at looking at her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She then returned back into the building.

" _Wow. I've heard a lot about Rias Gremory but I haven't seen her or really cared about what people said about her. But now that I've seen her, I have to say that she is really beautiful_."

Inside, Rias was sitting on a couch with a chessboard on the coffee table in front of the couch. On the chessboard were 4 glowing red chess pieces while the others were the normal black and white.

"Who was he?" Rias asked out her is Akeno Himejima, another third year and is the second of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh. She also has silky white skin with a buxom figure similar to Rias but with a larger bust, plum purple eyes, and a long black ponytail that is tied with an orange ribbon.

"Who?"

"The one who was sitting outside."

"Well, I believe he's in class 3-F and I'm pretty sure his name is Nero Angelo." Akeno answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just wanted to see if you knew who he was, that's all."Rias then put a white pawn piece on one of the tiles. "Checkmate." She then got up from the couch.

Akeno then came over and examined the board. "Awww." she whined.

"Your moves were pretty easy to see through." Rias said while she started to undress herself.

"I'm sorry. I really tried to make it harder for you this time."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll do better next time." She took off the last piece of clothing and stepped into the shower that was in the room. While in there she continued to think about the boy who she saw sitting outside.

Nero was making his way back home, going over the bridge that he passes every day when suddenly.

"Excuse me are you Nero Angelo from Kuoh Academy?" A mysterious voice said. He turned around to see a girl that appeared to be around his age, a white complexion, a buxom figure,and violet eyes. She was wearing a red school uniform jacket with a golden "R" stitched on it, a white shirt with a red tie, a green plaid skirt, thigh high socks and brown slacks.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Nero said.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Yuuma Amano."

"Well, did you need something?"

"Sort of. I just wanted to know are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Do you mean if I'm dating anyone right now? No, not right now." He answered. " _In all honesty I haven't ever dated anybody_."

Yuuma gasped in joy. "Really? That's great! Well, seeing as you're single, would you like to go out with me?" She asked shyly.

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Well, I see you walking across the bridge every day and you seem so kind, but for some reason you seem so sad and lonely."

" _I still don't get why the hell would she ask me out, we don't even know each other! But I don't really see the harm in saying yes_."

"I guess there's no real harm in it. Sure. " Yumma then started beaming with happiness.

"Really?! Thank you! Well,I'll see you tomorrow!" She then walked away.

"Well, that was a thing. Anyways, I need to get home and make dinner." After that he went home,made dinner, took a shower,and then laid in bed.

"Maybe this whole girlfriend thing won't be so bad after all." Just then,an image of Rias Gremory flashed in his mind. "Man, I really can't stop thinking about her .There was just something about her that just made me not want to take my eyes off her." With that in his head,he went to sleep.

The day after, Nero and Yuuma are walking home on the bridge.

"How about we have a date on Sunday?" Yuuma asked.

"Sunday? Sure."

"Great! See you then. I really am happy you're my boyfriend!" She said before leaving

"I am too. See you Sunday." He then proceeded to head home. A ways off a small, petite, white haired girl with yellow eyes is standing watching him while eating an ice pop.

Back at the old school building later at night, the white haired girl is in the room with Rias and Akeno.

"I see." Rias said while examining the pieces on the chessboard.

"You were right." The small girl said from in front of the coffee table.

"Yep,you totally called it Rias." Akeno said from the side of the room.

"Well, I'm just glad i told you two to keep a close eye on him."

"So what do we do with him now?What's next?" Akeno asked.

"We need to start making preparations." She then picked up a white pawn chess piece."That's all we can do. Everything else is up to him." She then sets the chess piece down. "Koneko, can you continue to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes president." Koneko said.

"Thank you. You are both dismissed for the night." Koneko and Akeno then bowed and left the room _. "What makes you so special Nero Angelo_?" With that she left to sleep for the night.

On Sunday, Nero is standing in front of a bus station wearing a black jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and while waiting for Yuuma,a woman in a strange outfit walked up to him.

"Here, take one of our flyers."

He took the flyer and examined the flyer, it had a strange symbol and a phrase that said "Your wish will be granted." After that, the woman walked away.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuuma said as she walked up to 's wearing a light purple blouse and skirt. Nero then put the flyer in his back pocket.

"No, it's alright, I just got here myself."After that, they went on their first went to a store where Nero bought a pink armband for her, they went to go get lunch, and now they are walking in a park at sunset towards a fountain.

"I had a really great time today." Yuuma said.

"Yeah, I did too." " _Well ,might as well go big_." And with that he grabbed her hand and she blushed a deep shade of red.

Yuuma then walked over to the fountain. "Can I ask you something? In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do, to remember this special moment."

"Yeah what is it? She then walked over to him.

"Will you die for me?" As she said this her face turned sinister.

" _Did she ask me to die for her? No, there's no way. I must be hearing things_." "Can you repeat that please. I think something was in my ear." She then walked up closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I want you to die for me." She then backs ups and changes her clothes so that she is wearing a black leather outfit that just barely covers her and a pair of black, feathery wings sprout from her back.

" _What the fuck just happened?! Why does she have a pair of giant wings coming out of her back?!_ "

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today, considering how naive you are,things could have gone much ,much a lot for the sweet gift. Very sweet but,even so…" She then made what seemed to be a spear made of red light.

" _Shit! I got to get out of here!_ " "It's time to die!" She then threw the spear at him but he was able to barely dodge it.

"Impressive. Not many humans would be able to dodge that but it won't matter." Before Nero could recover from dodging, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. When he went to look down, he noticed that a spear had pierced his stomach, blood starting to leak from the rim of the spear. It then disappeared and blood started to pool out of the wound, Nero trying desperately to stop the bleeding but to no avail.

"Sorry, but the fact is that you are just too big a risk to us, so I had no choice but to dispose of you. Also, if you're looking for someone to blame, blame God, he did give you the Sacred Gear.

" _What the hell is she talking about?_ " Nero then vomited his blood and fell down onto the ground.

"Oh, and thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun." She said as she flew away.

" _Well that sucked. I think I can say I've had the worst first date ever. I'm really about to die, huh? Killed by some type of creature for reasons I don't even understand? If I had one regret, it's that I didn't get to know anything about my parents. I never was able to find anything out about them_." Nero then brought his hand up above his face. " _Red, the same color as her hair and more beautiful than any hair I've ever seen. The same color as the blood that's running down my hand. Long, beautiful ,crimson hair just like my blood. Okay no need to get philosophical, I'm about to die, for God's sake_." He then coughed up more blood. _"Well,seems like my times almost up. Whatever happens in the next life, I'll try my hardest not to mess up_." Images of Rias popped up in his head again. " _Man,even now I can't stop thinking about her. With her beautiful red hair and her intoxicating blue eyes made it feel like I was being pulled into them.I really wish I could've been able to just speak with her, find out what's about her that makes me think about her_."

Just then, his pocket started to glow and the flyer he put in his pocket flew out and hovered in the air. A large symbol appeared in the air to form the shape of Rias.

"I have come. You are the one who summoned me,are you not?" She then turned around to face Nero.

" _Who is that? It's too dark for me to see her face_." Nero thought.

"Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." Rias said before unfurling a pair of bat-like wings.

" _She has wings too? She doesn't sound like she means me harm though_."

"From this moment forward you will live your life for my sake." " _What? I'm going to live for her sake? What does she mean?_ " Nero then died with that last thought in his head.

Rias then took out eleven chess pieces, one rook, one knight, one bishop, and eight pawn pieces. She then put the rook piece above his chest but nothing happened. She then took back the rook piece and repeated the process with the knight and bishop but nothing happened with either of them. She then put the eight pawn pieces above his chest, one by one , and when she put the eighth pawn piece above him, the eight stayed hovered in place. She started to then chant, "I call upon the soul of Nero Angelo to return back to thy body so that ye shall live to be be my servant and my Pawn." With that, the eight pieces turned crimson red and subsided into his chest and he started to quietly breathe and the hole in his torso healed.

" _He's already a Devil?! How did I not notice before? Something must have been suppressing his demonic energy_. _Either way, he took up all of the pawn pieces. I knew there was something special about you, Nero. I'm even more curious to find out what it is_." She then picked him up. " _Good thing the school records have his address_." She then made the same symbol from earlier on the ground and then appeared in Nero's laid him on his bed and then returned to her house to sleep.

The next morning, Nero woke up with a start and started checking his stomach,trying to find the hole in his stomach. "It's not here. What happened that made it not there? Unless it was a dream but it was too real to be a dream. No ,it definitely happened." He then got ready for school and went to the school. When he got inside the building,he stood in a stairway and checked his phone to see if Yuuma's number was in there and to his surprise,it wasn't. "Why isn't her number in my contacts?It was in here yesterday." Then for some reason he was compelled to look at the top of the stairs and there stood Rias. She walked down the stairs and as she passed him, she smiled at him.

" _Why did she just smile at me?_ "

After school ended he walked around the town. As it got darker, he noticed that he could still see clearly and that he could hear a child crying and his mother scolding him from a mile away.

"How can I hear them when they're so far away and it's eight at night! How can I see like it's still the afternoon?" He then ended up walking to the fountain that he took Yuuma to. "Just what was Yuuma?"

Just then a man in a purple trench coat,a purple fedora,purple pants,and business slacks approached him.

"Well this is really unfortunate,running into you that is." The man said.

" _What's going on? My body is so tense and I can't stop shaking_." He then jumped back to behind the fountain. " _Whoa, I didn't mean to jump, I meant to back up_."

"Looking for a way to get out of here?You won't find one."

" _Shit, I got to out of here and figure out what's going on with me!_ " Nero then started to run away from the man. While running,he noticed feathers falling from the sky. _"Feathers?It's not Yuuma is it?_ " The man then flew over Nero. " _He's got the same kind of wings as Yuuma_." He then landed in front of Nero.

"You're such a coward. This is why I can't stand lower beings. Now let's see here, your friends and master aren't around, you don't seem like you'll be disapearing, and no magic circles are being made to get you out of here. Therfore ,this means that you are a Stray, is that correct? Then that means killing you won't be a problem nor difficult!" The man proceeded to throw several blue light spears at Nero, but he narrowly avoided them all.

" _How am I able to avoid all of these?_ " With Nero distracted by his thinking, the man then threw another spear that went through Nero's stomach. " _Damn it! Not again! Why does it hurt more than last time?_ " He then tried to remove the spear only for it to burn and cause him even more pain,causing him to yell.

"Hurts doesn't it? Light is the most dangerous thing to your kind because it burns you from within. I thought one would be enough to finish you but it seems you're quite the resilient one. Don't worry, I'll end your suffering soon." The spear flew from out of Nero's stomach and into the man's hand.

" _Damn, I'm going to die again! I need help now!_ " As the man went to throw the spear, a flash of red and black destroyed the spear.

"What did you do you little shit?! What is that?" A red symbol appeared on the ground with a person coming out of it.

"Keep your hands off of him." The person said.

" _Wait, is that Rias Gremory? Did she come to save me?_ " Nero then passed out from his injuries.

"I'll teach not to get into other people's business!" He then threw the spear at Rias, but before it hit her, Koneko came from the sky and deflected the spear then stood next to her. The man then retrieved his spear and charged at Rias. "I'm done with this bullshit!" Before he got to Rias a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him. Akeno then walked out with lightning sparking in her hand. "Wait a minute, that hair, you're from the house of Gremory aren't you?"

"My name is Rias Gremory and who are you besides a Fallen Angel?"

"Well who would have guessed it? This town is controlled by the heiress of the house of Gremory." The Fallen Angel stood up while putting his fedora back on. "So this kid is part of your peerage, am I correct?"

"If you harm him in any way, you will receive no mercy from my peerage or me."

"I apologize for what has occurred, though I would advise you to not have your servants out and about. Next time he's out, he might meet someone less civilized like myself."

"I thank you for the advice, though I will warn you now that if something like this happens again, you will regret the day you angered the house of Gremory."

"I mean no disrespect to your hose, but the same could be said to you." He then flew into the sky. "My name is Dohnaseek, I pray that we won't meet again." Dohnaseek then left, leaving the four alone.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko walk up to the unconscious Nero.

"That was close." Koneko said.

"Nice job on getting us here Rias. I still can't believe he ran into a Fallen Angel." Akeno said.

"If we don't do something soon, he'll die." Koneko said.

"That won't happen." Rias said as she kneels down to Nero's face. "He'll live, I'll make sure of that myself."

Nero wakes the next morning. "Ughhh I feel like crap. Wait why am I naked and have no hole in my stomach again?"He goes to move the sheets off the bed and when he does, he sees the naked body of Rias Gremory. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He then falls off the bed, hitting his head on the floor. He then moves to the opposite end of the room,covering his unmentionables. "This can't be happening!" Rias then stirs and wakes up.

"Nero?Hey." She says then stretches making her bountiful chest bounce. He turns his head away with pink covering his cheeks. She then looks at him while smiling. "Good morning!"

"What are you doing in my house,my bed,and why are we naked?!The last thing I remember was being stabbed with a spear by the guy with the wings."

"Either way, you're taking what's happened so far pretty well. Let's start with name is Rias Gremory and I'm a Devil." She says while leaning on her knee.

"A Devil?"

"I am also your master so you're mine now. Nice to meet you Nero Angelo."

 **AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD DDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE**

 **So what did you guys think?This story is going to follow canon but will have changes but won't really start having changes until after the Asia ,I want to get this out of the way now,there will be NO HAREM.I already decided on my pairing for the leave a review and please give me some criticism so I can improve my writing.I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter:I Meet the Other Devils Of Kuoh Academy**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys welcome back! What I'm going to do is at the author's note, I'm going to respond to the reviews. So I hope you guys keep continuing to review as they improve my , I forgot to say this but Nero will have the Boosted Gear, from everything that I have seen of Nero, the Devil Bringer just isn't powerful enough for the fights that Issei gets into. With that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Mejciu- I'm sorry about what happened with Nero. I didn't intend to make Nero seem to have a disturbing infatuation with Rias, I wanted to have him seem like there was something about her that just intrigued him. After re-reading the chapter, I noticed my mistake with the way I wrote it. There will be a reason as to why he was able to tell exactly where Rias was. Also, there isn't much I can really do with the Yamato for it's abilities, it will most definitely come in handy but I can't add powers. Also, Dante is going to make an appearance but it won't be for awhile so be ready for that, along with another character from DMC.**

 **SOularbiter97- Thanks for pointing out the errors, I appreciate it and the positive feedback.**

 **OrangeKitsune-Kyuubi- I'm glad that you liked it and I didn't ever plan on having this story having a harem, so enjoy.**

 **With that done let's get to the next chapter!)**

 **Chapter 2: I Meet The Other Devils of Kuoh and a Nun.**

" **Speech"**

" _ **Thoughts"**_

Nero was processing what the now known crimson-haired Devil had just told him.

" _Devil huh? Well, after what happened last night, that isn't that surprising."_

"Wait, you said you're a Devil. What's the difference between a Devil and a demon?" He asked.

"Demons are a lesser being than a Devil. If you were to call a Devil a demon, you would basically be insulting them." She explained. "Do you really believe what I'm saying? You are taking all of this way too well."

"Well after being attacked twice and killed almost twice, once by my ex that grew wings and flew away after stabbing me mind you, I think I can handle you being a Devil." He started to get up while still covering his unmentionables and started to get dressed.

"How's your stomach?" Rias then got up and moved over to where her clothes are and put her bra and underwear on.

"It's great. I'd have never thought that I'd have gotten stabbed last night." He said while getting his pants on. A look of sadness appeared on Rias's face before it quickly went away.

"Can you get this for me?" She asked while turning around, showing her unhooked bra.

"Sure." Nero came over and started to hook it. "So why exactly are we both naked?"

"I had to get you healed before you died, so I brought you to your home and used my magic and it only works when we're both undressed. I do have to say it's impressive with how it only took you one night for you to be fully healed." He then got finished hooking her bra and stepped back.

"Wait, I didn't like do anything to you during the night did I?" He said while starting to feel nervous of what she was going to say.

"Don't worry. I'm still a virgin."

"Thank God- OWWW!" He started to clutch his head while his face contorted in pain. "What the hell was that?!"

"When Devils pray, they get a severe head pain as retribution." She said as she was fully dressed.

"Okay good to know. Don't say the "G" word or pray." He said as he too was now fully dressed. "So when you said I'm your's, does that mean that you're like my master or something?"

"That's exactly what it means. You are now my servant. No more questions for now, I'll explain everything else later."

"Alright. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I would be delighted." They then went downstairs and Rias was then looking around. "Where are your parents?"

"Don't know, never met them." Nero said as he had a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She apologized quickly.

"No it's fine. I've gotten over it a long time ago. I would like to find them but it's not like it's a really pressing matter. Though I will say that I would regret not finding them if I died."He then went into the kitchen and started to gather ingredients to use for breakfast for him and Rias.

" _He doesn't know who his parents are? They must be Devils if he was a Devil already. I'll have to investigate and find out who they are."_ After 5 minutes, Nero came back in the room with 2 plates of eggs and toast. After a short time, they started their walk towards Kuoh Academy.

As they were walking through the main courtyard, Nero could hear the students he and Rias passed by.

"Isn't that Nero?"

"Why is he walking with Rias Gremory? I've never seen them even remotely near each other."

" _Why is it that just because I'm walking with her, everyone's busting their asses about it?"_ An irritated look came across his they got inside the building, Rias turned around to Nero.

"I'll send someone to pick you up after school, okay?" She then walked away, leaving Nero in the hall.

" _Hopefully she'll give me answers when I see her again."_

He then started to walk to his classes.

"You seem to be pretty interested in him Rias, otherwise you wouldn't have taken him so impulsively. Hello again." A petite, black-haired girl wearing glasses and pink eyes with a white complexion as tall as Rias is leaning on a pillar.

"Hello to you too, Sona." Rias then walked over to look over the balcony and watched Nero as he walked.

"So, why'd you take him in? What's so special about him?"

"I don't is something special about him. Strange thing is, he was a Devil before I made him my servant." Sona had a surprised look on her face.

"How? If he was a Devil, we should have been able to tell he was one."

"I'm not sure but I'm going to try to find out who his parents. It would help him know who they are and help me know how strong he is. If he is strong enough, he might be able to help me defeat HIM." Her face had a look of anger before it quickly went away.

"Well, until next time." With that, Sona started to walk away.

"See you later Sona." Rias then went off to get to her classes.

The day went by quickly and Nero was waiting for the someone Rias was talking about to take him to her.

" _Whoever is supposed to get me sure is taking their sweet ass time._ " Just then, a huge commotion was starting at the door. " _The hell's going on?_ " A young man entered the room with blonde hair, a white complexion, grey-blue eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

"Oh my god, it's Kiba!" All the girls in the room immediately crowded around the now known Kiba.

" _So that's Kiba. I kind of feel bad for the guy, he's just surrounded by fangirls._ " Kiba then walked over to Nero.

"Hi. Are you Nero Angelo?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, let me guess, you're the one Rias sent, am I right?"

"That would be correct."

"Alright, let's go."

Nero and Kiba then left the main building and went to the old school building. Kiba led Nero into a room with Victorian style furniture, candles, and Koneko sitting on one of the two couches eating chocolate.

"So, what's going on here? Who's that?"

"That's Koneko Toujou, a member of the Occult Research Club and a first year." Nero then turns his head to where a pair of curtains with light coming behind them are.

" _Wait, is that running water? Why is there a shower in the clubroom?_ "

"Your clothes are out here for when you're finished, president." Akeno says from outside the shower.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias says from inside the shower.

" _Okay, that is something you don't see everyday._ "

"It's not polite to look." Koneko says while eating her chocolate bar.

"I wasn't, I was just wondering why the hell there's a shower in the clubroom."

"It's in case any of us want to relieve ourselves of the stress from the day or didn't get to shower in the morning." Akeno said from the side of Nero. "Are you the new guy? It's nice to meet you." She then walked up to him and bowed. "I'm Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club."

"Nero Angelo, it's nice to meet you ." Nero said while shaking her hand.

"I apologize for making you wait, I didn't get to take a shower at your house." Rias said while drying her glistening, crimson-red hair.

"No, it's fine, in fact it was rude for me to not offer if you wanted to use my shower." Nero said.

"Well, now that you've arrived, everyone's here. All of us would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club." She said while leaning on the desk in the back of the room.

"Thanks for having me but why exactly?"

"The club is just a front so no one can interfere with our work."

"Our work? So everyone else is a Devil? Should have seen that coming."

"The man and the girl you went out with were both Fallen Angels. There is common confusion that they are the same thing but that's not the case, they still want to serve God but they can't because their negative emotions banished them from Heaven and into the Underworld or Hell as most would call it. The confusion is understandable because they also walk the earth and misguide humans, but they wish to please God so they try to exterminate all Devils and gain complete control over the Underworld. There is of course the obviously known Angels sent from Heaven to kill us as well, so we're always being attacked by both sides."

" _Okay a bit much for a short time but still pretty simple to follow._ "

"You alright, you look a little overwhelmed."

"Just a bit. It's not everyday that you learn that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are real. But wait, how is it that Yuuma's or whatever her name is number isn't in my phone? After she stabbed me, she flew away."

"All the races can erase human memory, meaning all traces including phones."

"Well, that explains it."

"After a Fallen Angel completes their task, they wipe all traces of their existence from everyone that was near his or her target."

"Let me guess, her task was to kill me, wasn't it?"

"It was. She had to discover whether you were a threat and kill you if you were deemed one."

"So that's why she was talking about God and something called a Sacred Gear."

"That's because you have a Sacred Gear inside of you."

"What is a Sacred Gear exactly?"

"It's a special power that is only found in few humans. In fact, the only people I know who have had Sacred Gears are historical figures." Akeno said while smiling.

"There have been those whose powers have become a threat to those who reside in the , I need you to hold up your left hand."

"Alright." He said as he raised his arm up above his head. "Now what?"

"I need you to put all of your focus into your arm and your Sacred Gear should appear." She explained as she sat down on top of the desk.

"Alright I can do that." He then concentrated as hard as he could for five minutes but nothing happened. "Guess I can't do it. Sorry Rias." A look of disappointment appeared on his face.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to summon it on the first try."

"There's something that I've been wondering. How exactly were you able to make me a Devil?"

Rias then picked up a flyer that was identical to the one given to Nero. "When you were dying, you summoned me with your thoughts."

" _That's right. I was thinking about how red her hair was._ "

"After you summoned me, I made you become the servant of Rias Gremory, the current heiress of the Gremory clan." Just then, a pair of bat-like wings sprouted from her back.

"Whoa!" Nero stepped back in surprise.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko stand up and sprout their wings. "It's so exciting to know that you're one of us now." Akeno said. Nero then had wings sprout from his back.

"Whoa! That's pretty cool. Can we actually fly with these or are these just for show?"

"No, we can fly with them. If you want, I can teach you how to sometime."

"I would greatly appreciate that Rias."

"That brings up another topic. You must call me president while in school and while we're in the club."

"You got it president." He then bowed respectfully to Rias. "So what do I do now?"

"What Devils do is grant power to humans based on a pact with a price we both agree on. People used to draw magic circles to summon us but that has become too complicated. We now make house calls and personal deliveries." Rias then put out a large stack of flyers on top of the desk with a large bag next to it. "I want you to go out and deliver all of these okay?"

"No problem." Nero then started to put the flyers into the bag. Rias then got up from the desk and kneeled down closer to Nero.

"If you put in enough effort, you may be able to get servants for yourself one day to help you out."

"I'll be fine without any. If anything, I'd prefer not to have them help me. Would make things too easy."

"Well, that'll be all then. Make me proud." Nero then left the building to make his deliveries. A few hours later, Nero came back into the clubroom and Rias came out of the shower again with a towel covering her body.

"Pres, I finished handing out the flyers."

"Nicely done. I have one more thing for you to do. Koneko has two summon requests today. Would you mind taking one of them?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Koneko said from the couch with a popsicle in her hand.

"So does this mean that I'm going to make a pact?"

"That depends on you." She then got dressed and Akeno was making a magic circle in the middle of the room.

"That is a teleportation circle, we use it to get to long distances. Hold your left hand out for me again."

"Okay." He then held out his hand and Rias then made a symbol appear on his hand.

"This is a seal. It proves that you are a servant of the Gremory clan. When you get to the client, do just what I said. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I got this."

"Alright then. Good luck."

Nero then walked into the circle and after a few seconds, he disappeared into the light emanating from the circle. He then arrived into a room with a middle-aged man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said.

"I'm the Devil from the Gremory clan, . What can I do for you tonight?"

"Where's Koneko?"

"Koneko has been double booked so she could not make it tonight."

"Alright then. I guess we could just hang out."

"Sure, why not?"

An hour later, Nero is walking down a street, back to the clubroom.

"Well, I can say that I wasn't expecting that. The guy just kept talking about anime. At least I got a pact. Rias is probably wondering where I am but, I'd rather walk my way back." Just then, a woman appeared wearing a coat showing ample amounts of her cleavage, with violet blue hair that is tied into a ponytail that goes down her back.

" _Who the hell is she? Something feels familiar about her. She must be a Fallen Angel since it feels like that guy from last night._ "

"I'm surprised. You're not what I was expecting, but I'm sure you're who I'm looking for. My name is Kalawarner and I am going to kill you. But I don't get it. She was supposed to have killed you already." A pair of Fallen Angel wings emerged from behind her. She then made a spear made out of golden light and threw it at Nero only to be missed as he dodged it.

" _Well, that answers that._ " The seal on his left hand started to glow.

"Is that the symbol of the Gremory clan?!" The spear then flew back into her hand. "So you're the Devil who Dohnaseek mistook for a Stray. This is interesting. You being a member of the Gremory clan makes much more important that you're killed right now!" She then flew up into the air.

" _Shit she's going to kill me unless I do something! I could try summoning my Sacred Gear again._ " Nero then started to concentrate solely on his hand. "LET'S DO THIS!" He then threw his hand above him and a green orb that started to illuminate the street started to appear on the top of his hand and his wings emerged. A red gauntlet then formed around the now green orb with two golden spikes jutting out of the sides. Multiple green beams of energy then launched at Kalawarner, giving multiple injuries and shredding her top.

"Huh. So this is what my Sacred Gear looks like." He said awestruck.

"Is that the Sacred Gear that was inside you?! I'm done with this! Someone else can deal with you!" She then flew away. Nero then arrived back at the clubroom and told Rias about what happened.

"Congratulations, you unlocked your Sacred Gear. Now you just have to summon it when you deem it necessary." Said Rias sitting behind the desk. A green light flashed and Nero's Sacred Gear disappeared.

"Well that's convenient."

"Nice job Nero." Akeno said from behind him.

"Thanks Akeno."

"This does cause trouble though. The Fallen Angels now know that you are alive and that you've been reincarnated as a Devil which is probably going to cause more trouble."

"I apologize for that."

"It's okay. I know it was just a spur of the moment thing but don't try and go fighting Fallen Angels just because you've unlocked your Sacred Gear."

"I understand. I'm going to go home now if that's alright with you."

"It is. You may go. I will see you tomorrow Nero."

"Thank you. Have a good night." Nero then exited the building.

"You don't have to try and scare him you know? He's still new."

"I'm not trying to scare him, I just don't want him to overestimate himself. And, I will not let any of those rejected Angels take away my new favorite servant."

The next morning Nero was walking through a park on his way to school.

" _Damn, I hope she isn't still pissed at me._ " A scream then came from his left. When he turned, he saw a girl who had blonde hair, a petite figure, and green eyes in what appeared to be a nun's clothing had tripped over with her luggage.

"Why does this keep happening? Oh, I'm such a clutz." She said outloud to herself. She then looked over at him.

" _Who is she?_ "

 **Alright guys that wraps up this chapter. So how was it? Whatever you guys think please leave in a review. I will try my best to get these out weekly but I make no promises. Well until the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: I Make Friends With a Nun and Fight a Crazy Ass Monster!**

 **Edit: A few people have been misunderstanding the statement I made earlier of the Devil Bringer not being powerful enough. What I meant by that is that the Devil Bringer ALONE could not be enough for the fights that occur later on. I wrote this to clarify what I meant to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys I'm back! I was bored after I finished the second chapter so I said fuck it and wrote this chapter early. Anyways, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Mejciu- Thanks for telling me that Yamato can cut through anything. I honestly didn't know that. I only knew it could cut through space and can open the gate between the human and demon worlds. I had to look up the wiki on Yamato to see all that it can do. What I meant by I can't do anything with it's abilities, I meant that I can't make up abilities. Also, it isn't necessarily the source of his powers, it just unlocked his Devil Trigger, the source of his powers is him himself. He is a half demon, meaning his power comes from him, it's not as strong as Dante but you get my point. Either way I'm not trying to start an argument, I'm just saying. I thank you for the review and info.**

 **OrangeKitsune-Kyuubi- Glad you liked it!**

 **Now enough with my blabbering! On to the third chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. They all belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 3: I Make Friends With a Nun and Fight a Crazy Ass Monster!**

Nero then went over to the girl and offered his hand.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said as he helped her up onto her feet. The wind then blew off the veil she was wearing showing her golden locks. The veil then scattered away with the breeze.

"Hey! Get back here!" He then got the veil and returned it to the girl.

"Thank you, that was very kind."

"It was no problem."

"I'm sorry to be a bother but I'm a little lost. Could you please help me?"

"Sure where do you need to go?"

"I need to get to the local church, I was just assigned there."

"So you're a nun. Well that explains your clothes. Alright. Come on, I'll show you the way." They then started to walk through the city.

"I'm really glad I was able to find someone as kind as you to help me. Most people wouldn't do something like this."

"Most people aren't me. I try to help people as many times and as best I can." Nero then noticed the cross that was hanging around her neck and felt a strange feeling went through him. " _What the hell was that?_ "

"Everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine." A boy's crying then filled the air. The girl then ran over to the boy and knelt next to him.

"A boy like you shouldn't be crying over just a scrape. Don't worry, you'll be fine." A pair of rings that emitted a green light appeared and the scrape on the boy's knee then healed. Nero's left arm then started to tense up while the boy was being healed.

" _What was that? Why'd my arm start freaking out like that? And what does this girl have? Must be a Sacred Gear if she can do something like that._ "

"See all better. No reason for you to cry." She then looked at Nero. "Sorry, I'm finished." They then started to continue walking through the city to get to the church.

"You must be surprised."

"No it's fine. Pretty neat power you got."

"It is. I consider to be a gift from God himself." A look of sadness appeared on her face. "It's wonderful."

"There's the church. If you continue straight, you should reach it."

"Good thing I found it. What a relief." As Nero looked at the church, a sense of immense danger went throughout his body, telling him to turn back.

" _Whoa. That's a weird feeling. It would make sense that a Devil can't get close to a church._ " "You know, I don't think that I've ever seen anyone go up there."

"Let me thank you properly. Do you think you could come inside with me?"

"I don't think I should. If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for school."

A look of disappointment flashed across her face before she quickly perked up. "Oh, okay. Well I should be going too. It was so nice of you to help me get here. My name is Asia Argento by the way."

"I'm Nero Angelo. You're welcome."

"Well it was nice to meet you Nero. I'm sure this was a blessing and it's one I won't forget. I hope we'll see each other again."

"Yeah me too."

"If you have nothing to do or you're nearby, come and see me in the church."

"Sounds great. I'll see you next time. Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too." Nero then started to walk away. " _She's got to be the most kind person I've ever met_." They both waved goodbye to each other and Nero went to school.

After school was finished, Nero went into the old school building and Rias took him outside into the stairwell. He then told her about the kind girl he met.

"You must never go near the church again Nero." Rias said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Devils who step foot near the church cause trouble for us and the Angels. You should have felt that something was off."

"So that's what it was. When I was near the church, I felt like something was telling me to stay away and my left arm tensed up."

"That was your instincts telling you to not go near the church. Being close to someone from the church is very dangerous for both thing that's more dangerous is that there are exorcists that also have Sacred Gears. They could kill you if they wanted to. Nero?"

"What is it?"

"When a Devil is exorcised, there is nothing left, no way for said Devil to come back. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I got too worked up. I just want you to be more careful, that's all." She then walked away. Nero then went into the club room.

"Well seems like I pissed her off again. It seems like everything I do is just going to do that." " _Sorry Asia. Looks like I won't be able to see you again._ " Akeno then popped up from behind the couch.

"She's not pissed at you, you know? She's just worried about you, silly."

"AHHHHH! Holy shit Akeno you scared the fuck out of me!" Rias then walked into the room.

"Akeno you're still here? I thought you would've been home by now."

"We got a request from the archduke. It was urgent, a Stray Devil has been reported nearby." The Occult Research Club then appeared in a forest outside the town.

"So what are Stray Devils?" Nero asked.

"Stray Devils start out as servants like us. There are Devils that rebel against their masters to gain freedom. After that, they become Strays." Kiba explained.

"According to the reports, this Stray has been luring people into this building and eating them." Akeno said.

"Okay that's nasty." Nero said.

"This is a very simple mission, just find the Stray and kill it."

"Strays are pure evil and only care about their own desires which always leads to horrific states for them." Kiba said.

"Nero." Rias called out.

"Yes president?"

"Are you familiar with chess?"

"I am but I am a terrible player."

"I am the master, therefore I am the King, my right hand is the Queen, my cavalier the Knight, my tank the Rook, my clergyman the Bishop, and my footsoldier the Pawn. Devils with a title and nobility grant characteristics of the pieces to their servants."

"That's pretty interesting. So we're all based on chess pieces?"

"Yes, they are called the Evil Pieces. Right now I want you to watch and learn. Pay close attention to your fellow Devils as they fight tonight."

"Got it."

"It's close by." Koneko said.

"Now what could this smell be? It also smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it's going to be sweet or bitter." A new voice said. From across the room a topless woman stood.

"What the fuck?" Nero said

"Stray Devil Viser, you have abandoned your master to fulfill the desires that crept into your heart. The sins you have committed have made you worthy of being put in a thousand hells. I n the name of the heiress of the Gremorys, you will surrender or face your demise." Rias said.

"Just give it a rest. You're just jealous that your breasts will never be as great as mine." Viser then started to fondle her own breasts.

"This is your final warning. Return to your master now or face the consequences."

" _This is a Stray Devil? I imagined they would be a terrifying monster that would have tried to kill us by now._ " Nero thought.

"Let me show you what happens when you threaten me!" Viser then had a large arm with massive claws on the foot emerge from the shadows.

"I get it that this is more what you were expecting Nero?" Kiba asked.

"Now that's more of what I was expecting, minus the whole boobs thing that's going on." Nero said. Magic circles then started to appear around Viser's nipples before beams of energy shot out of them. Everyone from the Occult Research Club dodged the beams.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay that takes the cake on everything I've seen thus far!"

"Be careful Nero. Kiba!" Rias said. Kiba then grabbed the sword on his belt and then disappeared.

"How did he vanish into thin air?"

"He didn't. He's just moving at incredibly high speeds. Kiba is my Knight. He has immense speed and mainly uses a sword." Both of Viser's arms were then cut clean off of the lower half of her body. Koneko then stepped towards the Stray.

"Be careful Koneko!" Nero called out to her. Viser then had large fangs and gleaming red eyes appear on her head and the lower half of her body then opened with large spikes and closed around Koneko.

"It's fine Nero." The opening then opened back up to reveal Koneko unharmed but with some tears on her outfit. "Koneko is my Rook, giving her a monstrous amount of strength and defense. That attack won't even put a scratch on her."

"See ya." Koneko said before breaking the spikes and punched Viser across the room.

"Okay not to self, don't piss her off."

"Akeno." Rias said. Akeno then walked towards the downed Viser.

"Is it my turn now? So exciting! I love playing this game." Akeno said before chuckling to herself. One of Viser's arms then lunged directly for Rias.

"Shit move! Sacred Gear!" The gauntlet then appeared on his arm before he punched the arm away. Rias then fell onto the floor.

"Thanks for that Nero." Nero then helped her back up.

"No problem."

"Akeno finish her."

"I've got news for you, you aren't the only one who likes to play rough. Time for the two of us to have some fun." Akeno said while lightning crackled in her hands.

"Akeno is my Queen, she gains strength from all the attributes of the other pieces, making a perfect balance. She's simply unbeatable."

"You're pretty tough. Not ready to give up? Perfect, I get to play even more!" She then struck Viser with a large amount of lightning.

"Akeno uses magic powers to defeat her foes. That's not all about her though…"

"This is such a good fight. Its making me hot." She said while sporting a blush on her face and licked her lips.

"She is also the ultimate sadist."

"Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?" Akeno said before she moaned.

"She gets off on this? Okay that's another one for the books."

"Akeno, she's had enough." Rias said and Akeno ceased her assault on Viser.

"Already over? But I was just starting to enjoy myself." Akeno whined while still sporting her massive blush. She then walked over behind Rias while Rias approached Viser.

"Any last words before this ends?"

"Go to hell." Viser spat bitterly.

"Alright then, let's end this. Checkmate." She then shot a massive amount of black and red magic power at Viser, incinerating her body immediately. "We're finished here. Come on let's get back to the club room."

"Sounds good." Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko said.

"Hold on a sec." Nero said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"What am I? What chess piece? I just want to know how I'm going to help out."

"You are a Pawn."

"A Pawn?"

"Yep. You are my Pawn."

" _Well being a Pawn sounds lame but I'm sure that Pawns are special in their own way. I wonder how though?_ "

Nero was being summoned so he teleported to the client's house. He rang the doorbell and thought while he waited. " _If I want to become a high ranking Devil, I'm going to have bust my ass trying to get there. It'll all be worth it in the end. Still not sure on the whole servants thing though. Probably won't have them even if I was offered them. It sure is taking them a while to open the door._ " He then opened the door. "It's unlocked. This doesn't seem good. Hello! I'm the Devil that was summoned by the Gremory clan! Anybody here?" He then walked inside but the first step in caused him to get the feeling he got when he was around Asia. " _Knew there was going to be trouble._ " He then quietly walked deeper into the house. When he got into the living room, he stepped in a puddle. " _The floor's wet?_ " He then crouched down and touched the liquid to see that it was blood. He then looked ahead to see a bloody, mangled corpse. He then covered his nose, trying to block the smell and trying not to vomit at the mere sight of it. " _Who would do something like that?_ "

"Punish the wicked. Words to live by. Some nice advice to heed from a holy man." A man with shoulder length grey hair, red eyes with a crazed look in them said before he stuck his tongue out in a crazed manner. He then got up off the couch. "Well well, looks like you walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen at your service. Now, you must be the shitty little Devil who's ass this holy priest is going to exorcise." Freed said while hopping around like a giddy child.

"You're a priest?! My ass!"

"Yep! I work for a little Devil exterminator group you may or may not have heard of."

"So you were the one who did this?!" Nero said while pointing at the disheveled corpse.

"Summoning you was proof that he was no longer human. He became a sinner so I had to chop him up into tiny little pieces. Killing the Devils and the souls who call out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than yours truly." He then pulled out a gun and a sword that was made out of light.

" _Shit if he hits me with that sword I'm done for!_ "

"First I'm going to cut out your demonic heart with this heavenly blade, then I'll use my righteous gun to blow a hole in your little Devil face. How does that sound?!" He then lunged at Nero and slashed his sword of light at him but Nero dodged. He then shot Nero in the leg, making him fall on the floor and clutch his leg in pain.

"These bullets were blessed by an exorcist. Hope they taste good you scumbag Devil!"

Damn you!" Nero then summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Oooh, is the little Devil angry? Maybe it's time I send you back to the abyss from where you came!" Nero then charged at Freed but he dodged and cut Nero down the back. "Get a guy all worked up and leave him hanging? That's no way a little shit like you should leave me!" As Freed was about to give the final blow, a scream went throughout the room. "What the hell are you doing here Asia? Have you finished setting up the barrier yet?" Asia looked on horrified at the corpse that lay before her.

"Why did you do this?" She said.

"Oh that's right, you're a newbie. Well I guess it's time you learned. This is what we do, we dispose of the poor people who have been bewitched by the Devils." Asia then looked over to Nero and gasped in surprise.

"No it can't be you."

"Asia I-" Nero tried to say.

"What's going on here? Do you two know each other?" Freed asked.

"Nero why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm a Devil Asia." He said solemnly.

"No it's not true."

"I didn't want to lie to you and I didn't, and that's why I decided to not see you again. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Asia put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you and him can't be together. The Fallen Angels have forbidden all contact between us and the Devils. Have you forgotten that so soon?" Freed said to her.

" _Fallen Angels? What are they up to?_ "

"Now then why don't I finish what we came here to do? Not that it really matters, but I hope you've said your prayers!" As Freed was about to strike Nero, Asia jumped in front of him.

"Asia what are you-" Nero asked.

"You have to be kidding."

"Please Father Freed I beg of you not to. Forgive this man of his sins. Can't we just let him go?" Asia pleaded with Freed.

"That thing isn't a man, it's a Devil. You made a vow to defeat our enemies."

"It doesn't matter what he is, there's good in him I know it! You can't just kill him! Do honestly believe the Father would approve?"

"ARRGGHH! Enough of this bullshit!" Freed then slashed at Asia cutting her clothes and showing her topless upper body. She then covered herself with her hands.

"Don't you touch her!" Nero tried to get up but failed to do so with the wound on his leg.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! Are there maggots eating away your goddamn brain?!" Freed then grabbed Asia's face.

"Let her go!"

"The Fallen Angels said I can't hurt you but I don't give a shit about that now! You know what happens to girls who are naughty don't you?" He then kept Asia's hands up by stabbing his sword in the wall through Asia's sleeves.

"Asia!" Nero shouted and tried to get up but still to no avail. Freed then roughly grabbed one of Asia's breasts and slid his gun's barrel up her legs.

"Why can't an upstanding priest like myself get to do what he wants to a little tramp like you? That's not so wrong is it?!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Asia pleaded with Freed once again.

"Stop it!" Nero said while finally one his feet again.

"Look kid if you want to watch this, you're going to have to pay for it. Nothing is free."

"I'm not fucking around! Let her go now!" Nero said while his eyes started to glow red. Freed then whistled and removed the sword keeping Asia attached to the wall.

"Well you can take me down? Then come over here and show me what you're made of!"

"No please you don't have to do this!" Asia cried.

" _There's no way I can win. If I go through with this, I'm probably going to die. But she put her life on the line for me. Since she saved me, I'll save her!_ " "Bastard take this!" Nero then punched Freed in the face with his gauntleted fist and his glowing red eyes faded to his normal blue. Freed then wiped his chin and spit some blood from his mouth.

"I'll admit that I'm impressed. What do you say we go for a new world record Devil? Let's see how many pieces I can cut you into!" Freed then once again lunged at Nero. Nero couldn't get up and Asia screamed in horror. All of a sudden, a Gremory magic circle appeared and Kiba launched out of it, blocking Freed's blade with his own.

"Kiba?!" Nero said.

"Hey Nero. Thought you could use a helping hand." Akeno then stepped out of the circle followed by Koneko.

"This gross! Talk about one heck of a mess." Akeno said.

"Exorcist." Koneko said.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"Hell yes! Now we have ourselves an old fashioned gangbang!"

"We're done here. Sorry to disappoint, but he's one of us." Kiba said.

"Oh I'm far from disappointed. So what's the deal? Are you the pitcher and he the catcher?"

"For a priest, that's quite a mouth you got."

"What are you, the profanity police? Get off your high horse douche bag cleansing your kind is my only concern, so let's stop talking and get to it."

"My my he sure is a piece of work." Akeno said.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass. My god those eyes are killing me! There's nothing more I lust for than a hot Devil bitch!"

"If you want it, then come and get it." Rias said before she shot her powerful magic at Freed with him narrowly dodging it. "But I really doubt you could handle it. Nobody hurts my servants."

"Look who finally showed up! But don't get yourself too worked up because I'm pretty sure I just hurt him!" Rias then looked back at Nero.

"It's alright Nero I'm here."

"Thanks pres. I'm sorry I let you down. I tried but I failed you." Rias then came over and raised his head.

"Look how hurt you are. I'm the one who should be sorry. I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier around this place until just a bit ago so we didn't even realize you were in danger."

"You were supposed to make the barrier! You stupid bitch! Die!" Freed said while he kicked Asia multiple times.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Rias then stood back up.

"I never forgive those who harm my servants, nor those who prey on the weak and I definitely don't tolerate insidious wretches like you. Your evil does not belong in this world. That's why I'm here, to purge it." Rias said while a red aura surrounded her body.

"Oh shit, Red over there could be a problem. Need some backup." Koneko then sniffed the air.

"Fallen Angels are here." She said while holding a book case above her.

"Just in the nick of time too! Hope you're hungry because light spears are on the menu!"

"What should we do?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Right now, we just need to get Nero out of here. Akeno, prepare the circle."

"Right." Akeno said while making the teleportation circle.

"Koneko make sure we have Nero."

"Okay." Koneko said as she threw the book case at Freed.

"You're all screwed now! OWWW!" Freed said as he was hit by the book case. Everyone in the Occult Research Club then stood in the middle of the magic circle.

"We can't leave! What about Asia?!"

"Only members of the Gremory clan can use the circle. I'm sorry but it wouldn't work."

"No please don't leave! I'm not going to leave her behind with these guys! You have to let me go so I can help her!"

"Please just go without me. I'll see you soon. Trust me okay?"

"ASSSSIIIIAAAAA!" Nero yelled as he transported back to the Occult Research Club room.

 **(So what'd you guys think? Was it good? Please give a review as they can improve my writing. Well I'll see you guys in the next one!)**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: I Meet Up With a Friend and Fight My Ex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it took me a while to for me to hear my brain say "Stop sitting around and start writing the next chapter shit head!" Anyways, I'm back and on to the reviews!**

 **rankoon300- Sorry you feel that way. I was trying to make Nero be different but also have him be more like he is mixed together.**

 **Pein's number 1 Girl- Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Now that that's all over, let's get to the story!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 4: I Meet With a Friend and Fight My Ex.**

Nero was standing in the shower of the Occult Research Club room, while Rias was standing directly behind him with her arms wrapped around him, healing his injuries.

" _This is what she must have done the two times I got hurt._ " She then finished and stepped away from him.

"All set." She said.

"Thanks for that, Pres." He then walked out of the shower, put his boxers on, and sat on the couch while Akeno wrapped bandages around his torso and legs.

"You need to relax until you get all of your strength back." Rias said while taking a shower. "The light weapons that Stray Exorcist had would have killed you, you're lucky we showed up when we did."

"Stray Exorcist? That makes sense, there's no way that crazy shit could have been a normal exorcist."

"There have been many exorcists that have been exiled from the Church. With no options left, they turned to working with the Fallen Angels." Kiba said.

" _And she's supposed to be with that psycho?_ " Nero thought. Rias then emerges from the shower.

"What we're getting at is that you are a Devil and she is the servant of a Fallen Angel. Those are the facts Nero." She said. Shortly after, he went home.

The next morning, Nero was laying in his bed.

"Damn it! I'm so weak. I can't save my friend, I can barely protect myself." He then left his house and walked around the city and wound up in a park.

"Nero, is that you?" A voice said.

He looked around and saw Asia standing there, unharmed.

"Asia? What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought it was a nice day, so I went to go enjoy it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, would you like to get some lunch?"

"Yes, that would be great!" Nero then went to the nearest fast food place and ordered lunch for the two. After they sat down, Asia kept looking at her burger with an uncomfortable look.

"What's wrong Asia?"

"Um… well, I've never eaten this before because I was in the Church the whole time."

"Oh. Well you just grab it whole and take a bite out of it. Like this." He then proceeded to pick up his burger and took a bite out of it. "See? Not too hard huh? Now you try."

"Okay." She then picked up her burger and took a tiny bite out of it. "Wow! It's so good!"

"Hey, since you're free today, let's hang out for the day."

"Okay, sure!" For the next few hours, Nero was taking Asia through an arcade and later on won her a stuffed animal. Afterwards, they were sitting on a bench near a fountain.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Asia."

"I know. It's just that nobody's done something like this for me before. I will always cherish this day. Thank you."

"No problem Asia. OW!" Nero's arm started to get a burning sensation.

"It must be your wound from the other day. Here, let me get it for you." She then used her healing on his arm. "Does your leg hurt too?"

"Yeah. Sorry I have to have you do this."

"No it's okay." She then healed his leg. "Is that better?"

"Yeah it feels great!" He then moved his arm and leg around to find any pain but found none. "Wow! Thanks Asia!"

"Of course." "When I was a baby, my parents left me at a church in a small town in Europe. They told me that when they found me, I wouldn't stop crying. One day when I was about eight, there was a little puppy that had been hurt near the church. I prayed as hard as I could for God to help him. After a while, a miracle happened. After I unlocked my power, I was brought to a larger church. People from all over the world would come to me if they were hurt or sick. The thought of me having this power that could help other people made me so happy. But one day, I had found a man who was badly hurt. I was able to heal him but he wasn't a man. They made it so that anyone with ny kind of power was a heretic, and so I ran away."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been awful. After you ran away, was that when you decided to join the Fallen Angels?"

"Yes, but I will never stop what I've been taught. I pray to God every night and try my best to live a good life. The Fallen Angels are horrible. They do such evil things all in the name of God. This suffering must be a trial given by God. But I know one day, all my hopes and wishes will come true."

"What are they?" Nero asked.

"To make a lot of friends and to have fun with the. It's kind of silly. Honestly, I'd be happy to have even one friend."

"Well no matter what other people say, I'm your friend. I mean really, after all that we went through, how could we not be. We have gotten to know each other pretty well wouldn't you say?"

"We can't. I really want to, but we can't, it's forbidden. I don't want to cause you any trouble." She said while wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I'm not going to have people tell me who I can and can't be friends with. We're friends and that's that."

"Really? Okay then. Thank you Nero."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" A new unknown voice said.

" _Shit! It's the Fallen Angel that first tried to kill me._ "

"Lady Raynare?!" Asia says frightened,

"So the rumors I heard about you becoming a Devil are true. I had such high hopes that they were lies and you were really dead. Don't even try to run Asia." Raynare said.

"Go away! I don't want to be any part of the evils you are committing. I ran away, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand being there anymore." Asia said standing behind Nero.

"Why are you apologizing? I don't blame you for running away from there, if anything I'm glad. You don't belong with those has-been wannabee Angel rejects anyways. What is it that you want Raynare?"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you, but I suppose we could finish what we started. Let's have some fun." Raynare said while materializing a spear of light.

" _Another spear of light?! I attract these things more than a cat to catnip!_ " Nero thought.

"I always hate to have to fight a pointless battle."

"Sacred Gear!" The red gauntlet appeared on Nero's left arm and Raynare started laughing.

"Is that what your Sacred Gear is supposed to be? It's only a Twice Critical, so I would say you're coming up short."

"What the hell is a Twice Critical?"

"It's also known as the Dragon's Hand, it only boosts your power for a short time, so you might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones."

" _That's all this thing does? Damn it!_ "

"Word in the higher ups is that you're a force to watch out for. They said that you're Sacred Gear is one to be reckoned with. That's why I had to put on the whole school girl act. 'Please be my boyfriend Nero!' So ridiculous. You really did buy it hook, line, and sinker."

"Well, chalk you down as worst ex in history. Now are we going to fight or are you just going to keep running your mouth?"

"You must be really stupid if you think you can take me on with that thing. Give me the girl, take whatever dignity you have left, and leave."

"Yeah that isn't happening."

"Please be careful Nero." Asia said.

"Alright then, let's see what this thing can do!" A booming voice then came from the gauntlet while the green gem radiated light and glowing red symbols running alongside it.

[ **BOOST!]**

" _Wow! I can feel more power in me!_ " Raynare then threw the light spear at Nero but he pushed Asia out of the way and dodged it. He then ran at her and kept trying to punch her before she punched him in the face, making him stumble backwards and threw another spear at him, going through his torso.

"Damn it! Come on that's the third fucking time!" He said through gritted teeth in pain, falling to his knees. Asia screamed seeing this.

"NERO! Are you okay?!" She then ran over to him.

"Nice catch. You may have some fight in you, but your Gear can't get the job done. If it were me who had it, I'd get used to that quickly." Raynare said. Asia started to heal his wound.

"Thanks for that Asia. You need to get away from here okay? I'm not going to let her take you."

"Now, Asia be a good girl and come with me. Your healing power is more rare and indefinately more valuable than his Sacred Gear could ever hope to be."

"So I was right! You only brought me here for the power I posses." Asia then hid her hands behind her back.

"How about we make a deal? If you come with me, I won't slaughter your friend." She made another spear of light in her hands.

"There's no chance in hell that she's going with you!" Nero got back up on his feet, no longer feeling anymore pain. Raynare jumped into the air and threw the spear before it exploded when it hit the ground. Before it did so, Nero had moved Asia out of the way and was blasted back into the fountain.

"Well that sucked, never knew there were spears that powerful or do that." He then stood out of the water only to fall back down in it.

"I spared him on purpose. If I wanted to, I could've ended him right then and there." Raynare said now behind Asia.

"I'll go with you." Asia said quietly and sadly. She stood up and Raynare moved closer to her and wrapped her wings around Asia.

"No need to be sad Asia. After the ceremony, all your worries will disappear forever. I'll see you soon Nero." Nero tried to get on his feet, doing so but wobbling.

"No don't do it Asia!"

"Goodbye Nero. Thank you for being my friend. I'll miss you." Raynare then disappeared along with Asia in a flash of black feathers. Nero then fell to his knees.

"GOD DAMN IT! I COULDN'T SAVE HER AGAIN!" Shortly after, Nero went to the Occult Research Club and told Rias all that happened in the hopes she would help him rescue Asia. All he got was a slap in the face.

"Let me say it again. If I tell you no, it means no. You need to forget about are a member of the Gremory family and as the heiress and your master you will do what I say." Rias said sternly.

"Fine then. You might as well just release me as a servant because there's no way in hell I'm going to just leave her there to die." Nero's eyes started to faintly glow red. Rias tensed slightly at the sight of this.

" _Why are his eyes like that? It must be because of his clan. But I don't remember any Devil clans that had glowing red eyes except for my clan._ " "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Regardless I'm still going. Besides I'm sure you can do without me."

"That's enough Nero. You may not know this but you just as important as everyone else, both as a person and as an Evil Piece. Do you remember when I told you my servants gain the traits of the Evil Piece they hold?"

"Yeah so?"

"In a game if a Pawn advances into the enemy's territory, it can promote to any piece besides the King but only if the King declares what the enemy's territory is. For example, the Fallen Angels church."

" _So that means if I get to the church, I can gain the powers of any of the other pieces._ " Akeno then suddenly walked in and Koneko went over to talk with her.

"Now let's talk about your Sacred Gear."

"Yeah it doubles my power. That's what the Fallen Angel said anyways."

"You just need to focus and draw your power from your emotions." She then put her hand on his cheek. He calmed down and his eyes stopped glowing. "A Sacred Gear gets more powerful from the emotions from within it's user, so the stronger your emotions, the stronger it will be."

"Alright then." Rias then stepped back away from Nero and Akeno came up behind and whispered something to her.

"Something's come up so Akeno and I will be stepping out for a moment." Her and Akeno then walked over to the middle of the room and Akeno formed a magic circle. "Remember Nero that even a low level Fallen Angel can still not be taken down by one lone Devil." She and Akeno then disappeared in the magic circle.

" _Well, we'll see about that._ " He then started to walk towards the door.

"You're still going?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. No point in trying to stop me."

"You'll be killed. You know that right?"

"I'll be fine with that as long as I get her out of that place and away from them."

"That's pretty brave but also pretty stupid. It's suicide."

"This is none of your business alright?!" He then saw that Kiba had put his sheathed sword on his belt.

"I'm coming with you."

"Wait what? Why? What happened to the whole 'this is suicide' thing?"

"Weren't you listening? Pres said that when you get in that church, you can promote. But she also said that you wouldn't be able to handle it on your own. So we'll help you and like you said there's no point in trying to stop us because there's no way in hell we're letting you go alone."

"So you're coming too Koneko?

"There's nothing else for me to do."

"Well alright then. Let's go." In the woods surrounding the church, a young woman with blonde hair set up in pigtails with a white complexion and a petite form wearing a gothic dress was sitting on a branch of a tree.

"This is so boring! Standing guard is the worst thing ever!" She said. On the ground, a bright red light appeared. Out of it came Rias and Akeno.

"Ask and you shall receive! I'm Mittelt and I'm the most awesome Fallen Angel in history!"

"This girl's really into herself isn't she?" Akeno asked.

"My servant sensed you were nearby. Since you're standing guard, your people must be worried about an attack." Rias said.

"Worried? No we're just in the middle of a really important ritual that we don't want you Devils to find out."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but a couple other members of our team are on their way in right now." Akeno said.

"There what?!" Mittelt yelled out.

"Yep!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Nope! And they're not going to be quiet about it."

"I hate Devils! I wish I could squash their stupid Devil faces! Whatever, let them do what they want. It's not like they'll be able to stop us, there's way more of us than there are of them. So why are you here? I hope it's not some sort of rescue because you'll have to deal with me first. Trust me, I may be little but I pack a punch."

"They're on their own." Rias said.

"Wait what?"

"We will make no attempt to rescue them."

"Okay so you're just going to stay back and watch?"

Meanwhile, in the woods, Nero, Kiba, and Koneko are hiding.

"Shit man, can you feel that?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, there must be a lot of priests in there." Kiba said.

"Thanks for being here guys."

"Well we're friends so of course I'd help. Besides Fallen Angels aren't my favorite things in the world. As a matter of fact, I hate them."

"Yeah?" Koneko then started to walk towards the church. "Wait what are you doing?"

"There's no need to be sneaky, they know we're here." She then kicked the door down, revealing the empty room.

"This place is one I'd rather not be in." Nero said. Clapping then filled the room and Freed appeared.

"We meet again huh? So glad you could make it. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes."

"Keep dreaming."

"Here's the thing. I have a lot of pride in the fact that I never have to fight the same Devil twice and now here you all are rubbing it in. There's one thing I won't stand for and that's being mocked in the house of God by you shitty Devils. So let's finish this!" He then pulled out his gun and sword of light. "The thought of tearing your flesh off of your body and eat it piece by piece makes my mouth water." He then licked his gun's barrel.

"Tell me where Asia is."

"Oh you mean the Devil-loving whore of a Sister. Just go to the basement. She's right beneath the altar we're standing on. But first you have to go through me." Nero then summoned his Sacred Gear while Koneko threw a pew at Freed who easily cut through it. "You're pretty strong for a runt." Koneko got really angry at this.

"Suck it." She started to throw multiple pews as Nero and Kiba charged at Freed while he dodged the pews and shooting at them. Kiba lunged at him from the air.

"Come on is that all you got? Show me something exciting!" Freed said as he clashed swords with Kiba while occasionally shooting at him.

"You're pretty fast." Kiba said as their blades were locked.

"You aren't so bad yourself but it just makes me want to kill you even more." He then shot at Kiba's head but he dodged it.

" _Wow Kiba's amazing in a fight._ " Nero thought

"Alright then, if you're going to get serious about this, then I will too." Kiba said as his black blade then started to become even darker as it blended in with the darkness. He and Freed both charged at each other and locked blades again but it seemed as if the darkness on Kiba's blade was eating away the light from Freed's.

"What the hell is this?!" Freed asked.

"The Holy Eraser, a sword of darkness that consumes light."

"Please, you think that scares me?"

" _Whoa Kiba has a sword like that and it's a Sacred Gear?_ "

"Nero!" Kiba called out.

"Right!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Enough of all this bullshit!" Freed said as he shot again.

Back with Rias and Akeno, Mittelt was still monologuing.

"Whether you're going to rescue them or not, I can't let you pass. Since you're the leader of your little loser squad, if I take you out, they'll be completely useless. Also, how about I bring some friends to this little tea party?" A light illuminated the woods and Kalawarner and Dohnaseek appeared.

"Nice work Mittelt." Kalawarner said.

"So we meet again lady Gremory. You really should've kept your servant in line." Dohnaseek said.

"He stuck his nose where it doesn't belong yet again."

"Well well, the gang's all here." Akeno said.

Back in the church, Nero charged at Freed.

"Promotion:Rook!" He said. As he was charging, Freed was shooting shot after shot but Nero deflected the shots with the Rooks incredible defense.

"Well I'm fucked." Freed said before he was punched in the face with a Rook strength punch and was thrown across the room.

"That was for what you did to Asia. And God damn that felt good!" Freed then stood up.

"You little shit!" He took out two swords of light and charged at Nero but was put back on the ground, courtesy of a pew thrown from Koneko. "I'll be damned if a bunch of Devils get the best of me. You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war you scum!" He threw something on the floor, which caused the whole altar to light up.

"Damn it, he got away." Nero said disappointed.

"Forget about 's keep moving." Kiba said. Koneko suddenly kicked the stand at the front of the altar, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Hey guys." She called out to them.

In the woods with Rias and Akeno.

"It seems that you're here to interrupt our ritual and we won't allow you to do that." Dohnaseek said.

"And now we're going to make you pay for it with your lives!" Kalawarner said as she, Dohnaseek, and Mittlet flew up into the air.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Already on it." Akeno said before she summoned lightning and had it strike her and her changing her attire into that of a shrine maiden's robes. She then summoned multiple magic circles around them.

"It's a barrier!" Dohnaseek said.

"Uh oh this is bad!" Mittelt said.

Lightning was sparking in Akeno's hand. "Trapping my pray in a cage gets me really hot." She said while sporting a blush and licked her finger.

"So this was your plan the whole time?!" Kalawarner asked.

"Yep! Now I'm going to enjoy watching the three of you in pain."

"End of the line for you three." Rias said.

"Act as confident as you want, it doesn't matter." Kalawarner said.

"The ritual is nearly over and once it is not even you will be able to stand up to us!"

Back in the church, Nero was going deeper into the hidden passageway with Kiba and Koneko before they stumbled upon a large hall filled with exorcists and Raynare with Asia chained up to a large cross.

"Come on in Devils and enjoy the party." Raynare said

"ASIA!" Nero called out.

"Nero? You came." Asia said weakly.

"I'm here! Hold on!" He then started to run towards them before Kiba pulled him back and a spear of light impaled the ground where Nero had started moving.

"This really is a touching reunion but the ritual is over." Raynare said and Asia started to cry out in pain.

"What are you doing to her?! Let her go now!"

"So that must be 're after her Sacred Gear." Kiba said.

"Hold on. That's pretty obvious but how can they get it out of her? What's going to happen to her?" Nero said.

"Taking someone's Sacred Gear is the same as taking their life." As Kiba says this, a ball of green light leaves Asia and the life seems to leave her eyes and she hunches over forward.

"Twilight Healing, it's finally mine!" Raynare said.

" _Wait. Asia's…. dead?_ " Nero thought.

 **(So that's this chapter done! I will get the next chapter out sometime next week hopefully and in the meantime please leave a review. See you in the next one!)**

 **Chapter 5: I Lose My Friend and Fight My Ex…. Again**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but, I'm back yet again with the fifth chapter of this story. Now on to the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- Thanks for the feedback! I am sorry to say however that the Devil Bringer and Devil Trigger will not make an appearance for a while. His eyes glowing red means that he's angry and it can provide a temporary boost to his power. I have a set time for when they appear so wait for them. However, I am going to bring in Red Queen and Blue Rose VERY soon, not this chapter but soon.**

 **Guest- You are half right. I made it so that Nero is already in the world with no clue of what is going on with the supernatural. He has no powers and started off as a normal human. And yes, a Nero that has no demonic powers, no training or experience, or weapons would lose to a human Stray Exorcist who has weapons that are strong against Devils. That is all.**

 **Anyways, now that I got that out, on to the story!)**

" **Normal speech"**

" _ **Thoughts**_ **"**

 **[SACRED GEAR]**

 **Chapter 5: I Lose My Friend and Fight My Ex…. Again**

"I've been waiting to get this power for years. After all this time, they're in my hands, perfect." Raynare said and put Asia's rings, the now known Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, towards her chest and moaned as the power coursed through her. A bright green light consumed the entire area. A green aura then started to appear around Raynare.

"With this power, I'll be the most powerful Fallen Angel there is! All the people who screwed me over will regret it!" Nero then lunged into the crowd of Stray Exorcists.

"Like hell you will!" He said.

The Stray Exorcists then pulled out swords of light ready to strike Nero.

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" He deflected the first blade with his Sacred Gear and punched the exorcist away. Another one came up from behind him and was about to strike Nero before Kiba blocked it. The blade consumed the light from the sword and Kiba killed the exorcist. Koneko was dealing with some of her own and was doing so with ease. One of them aimed a gun at Kiba but he disarmed the exorcist and Koneko kicked him, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks guys! Just keep them off me so I can get Asia!" He said as he noticed Kiba and Koneko were holding off the exorcists. He then ran through the crowd and up the stairs to where Asia and Raynare are. When he got to the top, he slowly walked over to Asia.

" _No, no, no._ "

"I suppose you deserve a reward for making it this far." Raynare said as she snapped her fingers, releasing Asia from her chains and falling to the ground.

"I got you." He said as he caught her. "Asia, it's me Nero. Are you okay?"

"Nero? You came." She said weakly.

"Of course I did. But we're not out of the woods yet so stay with me."

"Okay."

"Go ahead and take the girl. I have what I need." Raynare said.

"You psychotic bitch! Put her Sacred Gear back now!" Nero's eyes started to dimly grow red.

"You're acting pretty tough. Sorry, but I had to betray my superiors in order to get this little present. Unfortunately for you, your head is going to be my next trophy. The good news is that you get to die together." She said as she materialized a spear of light.

"Nero! They're starting to get the upper hand!" Kiba yelled.

In the forest near the church, Akeno was defending Rias from the Fallen Angels light spears using a magic circle.

"Well, that's going to get old real fast." Mittelt said sitting on a tree branch with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner.

"How long do they intend to hold the barrier anyway?" Kalawarner said.

"Not a very laid out plan, is it? The barrier is probably really draining." Dohnaseek said.

"Tell you what, if you put the barrier down we'll let you go. Just kidding! Get comfy because you're going to be here for a while. I bet your servants are probably thinking you left them like a forgotten toy. Especially the one that thought Raynare wanted him. I bet she's killed his ass by now." Mittelt said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him. He may just be the most powerful Pawn I've ever seen.

Back in the church, Raynare was taunting Nero.

"Yuuma, meaning 'evening day.' It was appropriate since I planned to kill you at sunset. Let's talk inappropriately for a minute. First you refused to die, then you replaced me with this nun slut. Oh Nero I'm jealous. Did you take her on one of your boring ass dates too? I guess for a prude like her, a date with you would be amazing." She then started to laugh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His eyes were now glowing brighter.

"I love a man who can take control! Where was this on our date? If you acted like this you may have gotten some!" She said maniacally.

" _I may be a Devil, but this crazy bitch is pure evil._ " Raynare then threw her spear at Nero and Asia but he dodged it and jumped down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, his eyes stopped glowing and he ran for the exit before Kiba blocked a strike meant for Nero and Koneko knocked out an exorcist going for him as well.

"We've got this handled get out of here! Hurry! Koneko and I will hold them off! Go!" Kiba said as he and Koneko took down multiple exorcists. "We'll be fine, promise!" He clashed with an exorcist.

"Come on leave already!" Koneko said as she engaged in another fight.

"I can't just leave you two down here with all of these guys!" Nero said.

"You just standing there isn't going to help anyone now go!" Kiba said.

"Thanks guys. I promise you won't have to protect me like this again." He then ran up the stairs towards the exit. " _I'm going to get stronger so this doesn't happen again!_ "

Back in the forest.

"A Pawn? Well isn't that nifty, you name your servants after chess pieces. Isn't the Pawn the ones that line up in the front." Mittelt asked. Kalawarner then laughed.

"They're the sacrificial pieces right?"

"Nonsense. We would never sacrifice one of our members. After all, we're family."

Back in the church with Nero and Asia. He comes out of the passageway into the basement and sets Asia down on a pew.

"Hang in there all right? Once we're out of here you'll be free so stay with me." Asia raised her hand and he held onto it. "That's it."

"I know it wasn't a really long time, but I'm so happy I was able to meet you." She said weakly.

"Come on it isn't over yet. After this we'll still be friends you hear." Tears started to form in his eyes. "When we get out of here we should go do some karaoke or maybe I'll teach you how to bowl. You can't give up all right? We'd have such a great time huh? Where would you like to go?" The tears were now running down his face.

"I wish things could have gone differently. It would have been great to grow up here, gone to your school."

"You still can. I bet it would be a lot more fun with you there." She then placed her hand on his cheek.

"I never wanted to make you cry. I'm sorry Nero. Goodbye." She then closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

"No! Why was it her that had to die?! She was a healer, she could've helped people! If healing people was her gift, doesn't that mean you had a purpose for her?! It makes no sense you goddamn bastard! She never did anything to deserve this so give her back please! All she wanted was to make friends and I was one of them and she could have made so many more! Or is that it?! Is it my fault? Are you punishing her because she made friends with a Devil?! I'm sorry so just give her back!" He yelled out, asking God.

"A demon asking for forgiveness in a church? How ironic." Raynare said sitting on a pew.

"What are you doing here?!"

Back in the forest, Akeno was protecting Rias from the Fallen Angels' light spears and got blown back.

"It doesn't matter what that little shit's powers are, he still can't beat Raynare!" Dohnaseek said.

"Even if he fought back, he still wouldn't have a chance! Oh, we heard all about how he was a worthless opponent!" Mittelt said.

"Come on Mittelt stop it you could hurt his feelings!" Dohnaseek said sarcastically as the three Fallen Angels flew up into the air. They then threw their spears at Rias.

"Pres watch out!" As the spears were about to hit Rias, a red aura surrounded her body and a magic circle appeared under her feet.

"How did she…" Kalawarner asked.

"He's not worthless. No one insults my servants." Rias says angrily.

"Well look what you've done now. Maybe you shouldn't have taunted her look that. Bad idea on your part." Akeno said while Rias made a black and red ball of energy and shot it at the Fallen Angels, killing them instantly.

Back in the church.

"Ugh this is irritating. Some Devil did this to me on my way up here." Raynare said gesturing to a cut on her arm.

"Where are they?!" Nero asked. Raynare then brought her hand over the cut and a green light flashed from Asia's Sacred Gear, healing the cut.

"This is wonderful isn't it? No matter the injury, I can heal it instantly. This would be the perfect gift for those who don't have protection from God. Now I will never lose the rank I've achieved in the Underworld. Great Azazel and Shemhazai, I am ready to do your bidding."

"Why in the hell does that matter?" Nero said angrily. "What does it have to do with Asia? She wasn't a threat and she wasn't looking for power or cared for it." Raynare then stood up from the pew she was sitting on.

"Unfortunately for people with a Sacred Gear, this is what will eventually happen to them."

"That's bullshit! She didn't even want to use it, she just wanted to live a peaceful life!"

"That's out of the question."

"Why?!"

Humans can't survive in their world with a Sacred Gear. Even if they used it for good, they would still be seen as different and tormented from the fear of others. Have you heard anything more absurd? That's just how humans are, selfish and scared of what they don't understand. Such a waste of power."

"That never would've happened! I was her friend and I could've protected her! I never would've let anyone hurt her!"

"But she's dead! Dead as a door and you're going on and on about protecting her. Do you realize how idiotic you sound? You couldn't have saved her then and you couldn't save her now!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?! I'm never going to forgive you for this or myself for letting this happen. It should've been you instead of her!" His eyes then started glow red.

" _What's up with his eyes? I haven't seen them do this before._ " Raynare thought. Nero then started to remember what Rias told him about the Sacred Gear.

" _A Sacred Gear gets more powerful from the emotions from within its user, so the stronger your emotions, the stronger it will be._ "

"I want her back! I want Asia back!" His Sacred Gear then materialized on his arm.

 **[DRAGON BOOST!]**

Energy was surging form the Sacred Gear and he lunged at Raynare, trying to hit her but she dodged.

"You don't get it do you? You couldn't win even if you tripled the amount of power you have." Raynare said as he lunged at her again. "And you're still testing me." She then made two light spears and threw them at Nero, going through his legs. He then grabbed on to the light spears.

"Light is toxic to you Devils. Just touching it burns your body. It's said that it's the most intense pain a Devil can be given. So what do you think? Is it true"

"You think I care if it is?! This is nothing to what you just put Asia through!" He said as he pulled the spears out of his legs and they vanished. "I'll put up with anything as long as I can make you pay for what you did to her!"

"You know I am impressed. A lower class Devil making it this far? That power of your's is something to be reckoned with." As she says this, Nero collapses on the floor.

" _What's happening? I can't even stand anymore._ "

"Not that it'll do you any good though. I just wanted to make sure you got your congrats onmaking it this far for being a Devil at your class."

"Well I'm pretty sure God won't help me. I'm a Devil so I need to call out to Satan. So what do you say? Just help me out this once." Nero called out.

"What are you doing? Is the pain driving you crazy?" Nero then started to stand up.

"I'm begging you. I won't ask ever again. Let me kick her ass!" His wings then popped out of his back.

"How are you able to stand?! This can't be happening, the light should be burning you from the inside out! Tell me how you're doing that! You don't have the power to resist light, you are nothing!" Nero then started slowly walking over to her.

"Don't get me wrong, it sure as hell doesn't tickle. Even though I have all this strength, I feel like I'm about to pass out. But I don't care! Like I said, I'll fight through it as long as I can beat the shit out of you!" Nero's Sacred Gear then changed, making it completely cover his arm up to his elbow with the fingers becoming claws and the spikes moving to the back of the gauntlet while his eyes glowed even brighter

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"That power is on a whole new level! His Sacred Gear should be nowhere near that strong." He then started walking over to her and she threw a light spear to try and stop him but he hit it away with his Sacred Gear. She then tried to fly away but he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Like hell you're getting away!" He then pulled her closer to him and he punched her in the face with his gauntleted hand and threw her into the ground. He landed next to her, picked her up and threw her out through the window of the church.

"Well that felt good." His eyes stopped glowing and he started to collapse but Kiba appeared and kept Nero standing up.

"Nice job handling that on your own." Kiba said.

"Yeah thanks. What held you up?"

"I was instructed to not interfere. Pres' orders sorry."

"Wait seriously?"

"Seriously. I have faith in you so I knew you would defeat her." Rias said.

"Really, you did?"

"Once I was finished with my business, I made my way into the basement to see Kiba and Koneko fighting a large number of exorcists." She then walked over to the two of them.

"I don't know if we would have been able to handle them all without you." Kiba said.

"Wow, sorry I missed it." Nero said as the door opened revealing Koneko dragging Raynare into the church by the leg.

"Someone order this?" Koneko asked. She then threw Raynare in front of Rias.

"You must be Raynare. A pleasure to meet you. I am Rias Gremory, the current heiress of the Gremory clan."

"A Gremory? Are you kidding me?!" Raynare said.

"What a shame we don't have time to chat but unfortunately it's time that you joined your friends that I disposed of earlier. They were rather extremely rude to me." Rias said as she dropped three different feathers.

"So you killed them?" Nero asked.

"Her fuse is long but when pushed, she lives up to her name as the Crimson Ruin Princess." Kiba said

"Wow. I didn't know I was a part of such a powerful group."

"Why would the heiress do something like this?" Raynare asked.

"Since you asked, after Dohnaseek attacked Nero, I discovered that some Fallen Angels had plans to attack this town. I would usually stay out of it, but you guys seemed insistent on attacking my peerage."

"Wait so you did all this just to keep us safe?" Nero asked.

"Look at you. I didn't notice that your Sacred Gear changed."

"Yeah I just got really pissed and it changed."

"It's called the Red Dragon which now makes a lot of sense. Did you notice this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a normal Sacred Gear so no need to feel too ashamed."

"What are you talking about?" Raynare asked.

"The one Nero possesses doubles its user's power every ten seconds, allowing him to ascend God and Satan if they so choose. It's one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears. The highest level of the Red Dragon is called the Boosted Gear or the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet."

" _The power to defeat God is in the hands of a teenager?!_ " Raynare thought.

"The one downfall is it takes a decent amount of time due to its immense power. The reason he beat you was you let your guard down and allowed him to gain more power. If you had known this earlier, you would have beaten him."

"Nero please!" Raynare said looking like her alias, Yuuma. "I'm sorry. I know I said a lot of mean things to you, but I had to do my duties as a Fallen Angel! If I didn't care, would I still be wearing the gift you got me?" Nero then walked towards her. "I could never get rid of it, since it reminded me of you."

"Koneko, you ready?" Kiba asked and started to run over but was stopped by Rias.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me would, you Nero?"

"Shut up. You really think you could trick me by looking and acting like this? Wow, you're stupider than I thought. Pres can you take care of this? I'm too exhausted to do it myself." Rias then walked over and held a ball of black and red energy in her hand.

"You've tried to manipulate my servant for the last time. Begone." With that, she killed Raynare and feathers fell all around the church. Asia's Sacred Gear then landed in Rias' hands. "These are beautiful. Let's put them back where they belong." She then handed them to Nero and he walked over to Asia and put the rings on her fingers.

"I'm sorry. All of you guys came to help me and I still failed." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "She's gone. Please forgive me Asia."

"You have nothing to apologize for. This world is still new to you. Nobody here would blame you, least of all Asia." Rias said.

"But I still let her down."

"Nero I would like to show you something." She pulls out a chess piece. "Have you seen one of these before?"

"Yeah. That's a chess piece, a Bishop I believe." Akeno then appears from a magic circle behind Rias.

"That's right." She said.

"The Bishop's role is to heal the other Devils in the peerage. Perhaps this is perfect timing. I could use a good clergyman." Rias said.

"Wait so that means…" Nero said.

"Our good sister is about to be reborn as a Devil." They then proceeded to put Asia on the floor and Rias made a magic circle under Asia and put the Bishop piece on her chest. She proceeded to do the same chant she did for Nero. "I call upon the soul of Asia Argento to return to thy body so that ye shall be my clergyman and Bishop." The bishop piece then descended into Asia, glowing crimson.

" _This must be what she did to make me her Pawn._ " Nero thought. Asia's Sacred Gear then glowed green and vanished with her waking up.

"You're back!" He said happily. "Wait, this is her right?"

"It is. I don't want to make a habit of reviving the dead but she could be very useful. From here on, you are to protect her. You are the senior Devil after all."

"Nero am I really here?" Asia asked before he quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yes and I'm so glad." " _I'm going to get stronger so I can protect you, the others, and myself. No matter what._ "

The next day, Nero had gotten to the ORC room early.

"What's up it's me." He announced. To his surprise, only Rias was there enjoying a cup of tea.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Great. Thanks to Asia's Sacred Gear, it's like it never happened." He sat on the couch opposite to Rias.

"That's great. She's already proving how much of a help she can be. It's no wonder those Fallen Angels felt threatened by her power."

"So I have a question. If we're all based on chess pieces, that means that all pieces are represented?"

"That's right."

"So since I'm a Pawn, that means that you can have at least seven others of me. Which is fine, I'm not saying it like that's a bad thing."

"You are the only Pawn I'll ever have or need Nero."

"Wait why?"

"When a human is reincarnated as a Devil, the number of Evil Pieces they consume varies based on the amount of power they have." She then walked over to his couch, behind him and wrapped her arms around him, making him blush slightly. "The number of pieces I had for you were one Knight, one Bishop, one Rook, and eight Pawns. After I knew I wanted to bring you back as a member of my peerage, I decided to use all eight Pawns to bring you back."

"So you gave up potentially seven others just for me?"

"It was a gamble but I had a feeling that your power could be worth more than seven others. Humans with that amount of power are rare so I considered it to be worth it. Now that we know you posses the Longinus, the Boosted Gear, I would definitely say that you were worth it."

" _The Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear capable of defeating God or Satan._ " Rias then turned his head towards her.

"The Crimson Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor. I would say that's a great match."

"Yeah. Go team Red."

"Strive to become the strongest Pawn. I have complete faith in you and your abilities. Consider it an order my dear servant."

"Got it, I'll try my hardest."

"Also, do you know why your eyes glow red?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you left to go save Asia, when you were arguing with me, your eyes faintly glowed red."

"I never knew. Does that mean something?"

"I'm not sure but don't worry about it for now."

"Alright then." She then started to lean towards him. "What are you…?" She then kissed Nero's forehead, making him blush harder.

"Just think of this as a motivator to make you work hard."

" _I don't see how but whatever._ "

"You know, I really should stop coddling you or our new member will get jealous."

"What do you mean?" Asia then suddenly appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing we were just talking!" He said nervously.

"It's fine, there's nothing bad about talking." She then started to randomly pray and she suddenly grasped her head in pain.

"You alright?"

"I feel like a knife just ran through my head!"

"Yeah that happens if you pray."

"God's not very receptive to prayers from Devils." Rias explained

"Well that makes sense. He's probably not happy that I became a Devil." Asia said with a hint of sadness

"How do you feel about it Asia?"

"I have no regrets at all. The best part is I'm with such wonderful people!"

"Hey since you're wearing the school's outfit, does that mean you go to our school now?"

"It does. My father's on the school board so getting her enrolled wasn't that hard." Rias said.

"Huh, that's cool. Add that to my list of things I didn't know about." Nero said. Kiba and Koneko then walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Kiba said.

"Glad to see you aren't dead." Koneko said. Akeno then walked in with a cart with a cake on it.

"Perfect you're all here! I brought cake so we could welcome our new member."

"Hey Nero." Rias called out.

"What is it?"

"Great job. I'm very impressed."

"No problem."

 **So how was it? I gotta say that going back and forth between the church and forest was annoying as hell. Anyway leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **Chapter 6: I Get a Weird Client and Some New Weapons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys, I'm back again! Now on to the reviews!**

 **SOularbiter97- You'll just have to find! And thanks for giving me the idea on a familiar. I'm still contemplating whether or not but if I do, I'm not sure what to make it be.**

 **jcd1295- Like I said in the previous chapter, the Devil Bringer and Devil Trigger won't be making an appearance for a while. They most definitely will be in it but not soon.**

 **Anyways now that that's done, on to the story!)**

" **Speech"**

" _ **Thoughts**_ **"**

 **[BOOSTED GEAR]**

 **[** _ **Written letter**_ **]**

 **Chapter 6: I Get Some Weird Clients and Some New Weapons.**

"What's up guys?" Nero announced as he entered the club room. As he got in, he noticed one of the girls' clothes hanging on a clothesline. " _I'm not even going to ask, just going to ignore it._ " He then sat on the couch and heard humming coming from the shower. Koneko then walked into the room.

"Nice job on restraining yourself." She said.

"You know me well enough by now to know I'm not going to do anything weird just because there's a girl's clothes laying on a clothesline."

"True enough." Asia then emerged from the shower wearing a towel.

"Oh hello Nero, Koneko." Asia said. "I'm sorry I had to use the shower here, but it won't be for much longer."

"There's no need to say sorry, you're not being a burden." Nero said.

"Okay. The president said she would find me a place to stay before she went to school." Shortly after, everyone else arrived to the clubroom.

"You want me to do early morning training?" Nero asked Rias.

"Yes. Your fight with the Fallen Angels made it clear that we need to get you at your peak condition as fast as possible." She said.

"All right then."

"I'll come by and pick you up in the morning. Does five sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Well, I'm off to pass out flyers." He then made his way to the door.

"Okay, see you soon." Nero then left the room. "So Asia."

"Yes?" She replied.

"Let's continue our talk about your housing arrangements." The next morning, Nero wakes up at five and starts to get ready for his training. He then hears his doorbell and opens his door to see Rias.

"Good morning Nero. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go." He then proceeded to run while Rias rode a bike alongside him.

"Good work. Keep it up!"

"Yes ma'am!" After running to the park in the city, he continued on to do some stretches with Rias pushing down on him.

"In the Underworld, strength is just as or even more important than intelligence, so we have to make you stronger in both aspects."

"I'll try my hardest!" He then went on to do push ups while Rias sat on his back.

"Remember that the more powerful you are means that you can accomplish more than you already are."

" _I thinks that goes without saying._ " After a few minutes, Rias started looking around the park.

"I wonder what's keeping her?" Rias asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Nero asked while still doing his push ups. Rias then looked forward and he followed her gaze to see Asia approaching the two of them.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late! I promise it won't happen again!" Asia said. She then tripped and fell onto the ground. "Oh I really am no good at running and talking at the same time." Rias and Nero just stared on in disbelief. After Asia got up, she handed Nero a cup and poured coffee out of a thermos.

"Here you go Nero."

"Thanks Asia."

"So why exactly are you here Asia?"

"The president told me to come here and meet you two."

"Really? Why would you do that?" After he asked, he looked over to Rias and noticed a distant look on her face. "Pres?" She then got out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"You alright? You don't normally space out like that."

"I'm fine. Now that we have everyone here, we should get going."

"Get going where?"

"To your house, of course." They then left the park on the way to Nero's house. When they got there, Nero noticed two stacks of boxes.

"Wait, why are these boxes here?"

"I'm sorry, but they're all of my things." Asia said.

"Wait, this is all of your stuff Asia? Well, why is it here?"

"Well, as of today, Asia is going to be moving in with you Nero." Rias said

"What?" Nero asked.

"It's very kind of you to let me stay here."

"When I asked Asia where she would like to stay, the first place she said was your place."

"Wait, hold up. I never said she could stay here."

"Are you saying she can't?" Asia's face started to turn sad.

"No, not at all! Just next time, can you ask before you do something like this? I would have been able to have prepared a room for her if you warned me this was happening."

"Okay. I'm sorry to have sprung this on you." Rias apologized.

"It's fine. Would you help me bring these boxes in and help set up a room for her?"

"Of course." As they were bringing the boxes, Rias started looking around the house.

"Nero, how did you get this house?" She asked.

"Well when I was a baby, I was dropped off at an orphanage. The reason I got my name was because I was wrapped in a black blanket. I was raised there until I was 16. When I was dropped at the orphanage, there was an envelope that said to not open it until I was 16. In it was a letter that gave me the address to this house and the code to a bank account that gave me enough money to be set for life. After that I went to Kuoh Academy and here we are now."

"Did the will say who your parents were?"

"No, just what I told you was in it."

"Are there any secrets in this house?"

"Only one. There's this locked room that no matter how much I tried, I could never get it open."

"Would you like to try again? Maybe we could get it open. You know what they say, two minds are better than one."

"True. Alright let's try it." He then led her to the locked door.

"This is it?"

"Yep. Alright, let's give it a try." He then proceeded to turn the door knob. When his hand touched it, a magic circle appeared in front of the door. "Okay, that never happened before." Asia then arrived.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, we were trying to open this door, but this happened." Nero said gesturing to the door. Rias then walked up to the door.

"Strange. All magic circles have the crest of their house, but this one doesn't have one." After she said this, the magic circle disappeared and the door opened. Inside it was nothing but a table with a glass display, a coat rack with a long black coat with a red interior that has a leather strap that goes across the back with rose designs for the coat buttons and clasp, and a belt that has leather straps that wrap around what appears to be the thigh with a rose belt buckle. Everyone entered the room and Rias and Asia looked around to see if there was anything else while Nero approached the table.

"Wow." Inside of the display case was a double barrel revolver with intricate carvings along the barrels, the cylinder, and the area around the trigger. There is also a blue rose carved into the area before the barrels begin on both sides. It also consisted of a wooden grip, ports on the tips of the barrels, and targeting sights. He then opened the case and took the gun. Under it is a note.

[ _This weapon's name is the Blue Rose. It has been heavily modified to be extraordinarily powerful. It also has been magically enhanced to never run out of ammunition. Use it with care Nero._ ]

Rias then came over to him.

"Why do you have a gun?" She asks.

"It was in this display case. Apparently, it was put here for me to find."

"What do you mean?" He then picks up the note and hands it to her.

"At the end it's specifically addressed to me." Rias then read the letter.

"You're right. But who would leave you a gun?"

"I'm not sure. There's also a coat and belt over there." He went over to the coat rack and picked up the coat. He then took off his Academy jacket and put on the coat, rolling up the sleeves to his forearm, and put on the belt and wrapped the straps around his thighs. "Well how do I look?"

"You look great. It really suits you." Rias said. Asia then came over.

"You look really cool Nero!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks guys. Hey Pres, do you think you could find me someplace to train with this thing?" He asked gesturing to the Blue Rose.

"Of shouldn't be hard to find you somewhere to practice."

"Now let's finish up getting Asia her room." They then left the room to finish. Later that afternoon, Rias brought Nero to an abandoned building for him to practice using Blue Rose. Right after she showed him the building, he rushed in and immediately started practicing. Rias, not wanting to interrupt him, left very shortly after.

"He sure doesn't waste time in getting to work. He must really want to live up to his promise." She said while walking back to her house.

The next day, after school was let out, Nero and Asia were walking back from handing out flyers.

"You must be exhausted." He said.

"No it's fine if, anything I'm wide awake considering how nice everyone was. Especially two boys named Matsuda and Motohama."

"Hold on, they didn't do anything weird did they?"

"No but they did want to invite me to something called a devil's threeway?"

"No matter what promise me you absolutely won't go do that."

"Okay, I promise." Soon after, they arrived at the club room. After they went inside, Nero approached Rias sitting at her desk. She seemed to be lost in thought again.

"Hey Asia and I got back. Pres, you all right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have spaced out. It's been one of those days. Asia I think it's time that you make your first pact."

"What?" Asia asked.

"Well, you jump to a potential client and, as she said, make a pact with them. But don't you think you're rushing things a bit? Asia's still brand new. She hasn't even been a Devil for a week."

"Don't worry about her she's going to be great. When it comes to magic powers, she's got almost as much as I do." Akeno says holding a tray with tea on it.

"Wow, really?" Nero asked.

"I couldn't agree more. I didn't make her my Bishop for nothing."

"Also, congratulations on that. Being a Bishop is impressive." Kiba says.

"Thank you Kiba." Asia said.

" _Asia's not ready to be making a pact yet. She doesn't know her way around town yet._ " Nero thought. Asia had a nervous expression on her face.

"Asia is everything okay?" Rias asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Just nervous that's all."

"Pres."

"Yes Nero?"

"I think it would be better if I went in Asia's place."

"Really?" Asia asked.

"Yeah. You don't know your way around town yet so it would be better if you went out to go do pacts when you do." After that, Nero left the club room to get to the client.

" _Good thing I went instead. These summons can have unexpected and dangerous people calling you. Case and point, that summon where I first met Freed. Good thing I brought Blue Rose. May not be the best shot but at least I know how to use it now. Good thing I spent the rest of the day practicing shooting. That reminds me, I have to thank Rias for the place she let me use to practice._ " He then arrived at a door with the number 206 and is purple with flowers on it. A deep voice then comes through the door.

"Door's open come on in."

"That voice does not fit the image of what I thought was behind this door." Nero said quietly. The door then opened to reveal a man massively tall and built man wearing a clearly female outfit.

"What's going on? I'm Mil-tan." The man says striking a pose.

" _This is really happening._ "

"Nice to meet you. Are you the one who summoned a Devil from the Gremory clan?"

"You know it! I have a wish I want you to grant! Look here I want you to turn me into a magical fairy princess!"

"Yeah I can't do that."

"Let's be real here."

"Look there's nothing I can do."

"Please give me magic powers, I want to be beautiful."

"Trust me when I say you're beautiful enough already." Mil-tan then starts crying.

"But I want to be like a fairy!"

"Quiet! You don't want to wake the neighbours do you? All right, we can work things out."

"Great! While we do we can paint our nails and gossip!"

"Yeah whatever." " _I'm so going to regret this._ " Mil-tan then ran inside.

"While we do, we should watch Magical Milky Girl!"

" _Just end it now. Take me outside and end my suffering._ " A few hours later, Nero was walking back to the clubroom.

"Well that was a waste, I didn't even get a pact." His phone then started ringing. He answered.

"Congratulations." It was Rias. "I just got word that you finished the job. How did it go?"

"Really, really weird." He then continued to explain what happened to her.

"So in the end, you didn't make a pact."

"No I was just subjected to watching a bunch of anime."

"Well I'm disappointed to hear that."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to disappoint you again." With that he ended the phone call. For the rest of the night, he practiced how to use the Blue Rose at the place Rias let him use. The next day, he faked feeling nauseous to get some sleep in. After a half hour he woke up and looked to his left to see Rias sleeping next to him naked with her wings out, causing him to blush.

" _Holy shit! So this is now the second time this has happened. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing._ " Rias then started to stir and woke up.

"Hi there Nero."

"Hey. This isn't going to happen often right?"

"No, it isn't. I did this because I was feeling tired so I came here to take a quick nap. All the other beds were taken and you were still asleep so I joined you. Oh my wings are out." She then made her wings vanish. "Are you okay, your face is red?" She then put her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Quick question. Why are you naked? As far as I know you're not healing me."

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep without being naked. So I have a proposition."

"Oh no what is it?" He said sarcastically.

"I want you to go out and make a pact right now. If you do I will do anything you want within reason." Nero took a few moments to think it over."

"Sure. Deal." After that, she got dressed and they headed to the club room. Akeno then made a magic circle in the middle of the room.

"Is it necessary for both of us to go?"

"Not really but there's nothing wrong with having a professional at your side."

"Well I can't argue with that."

"Good luck Nero!" Asia called out.

"Thanks Asia."

"Get ready guys, I'm sending you now." Akeno said before Nero and Rias vanished. They then appeared in a room that has many things that represent Japanese culture.

"This is an interesting place. If you count interesting as a place with a lot of Japanese stuff." He then noticed a person sitting in a chair wearing samurai armor.

"You're the Devils right?" The person asked revealing the person to be a girl.

"Well I didn't see that one coming. So you're a girl?" Nero said.

"Yes. I'm Susan. I'm an exchange student from America and I love Japanese culture."

"Well that explains this room and what you're wearing."

"This area's really scarey at night so I wear this samurai armor to scare everything bad away."

"Well I can say it would at least confuse them."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're a nice Devil. If you weren't, I would have to take my blade and cut you open like sushi!" She said while actually drawing her blade and sounding crazed.

"Take it easy!" After the situation was defused, they all sat down to discuss the terms of the pact.

"So tell me, what can we do for you today?"

"Well I lost my notebook at school and I'm too scared to go get it by myself."

"Seriously?"

"You don't understand, it's super scary out there!"

" _Not nearly as much as you are._ " Nero and Susan then walked to her school. She then started freaking out when a fly flew by her.

"What is it?!"

"I'm sorry. Like I said, it's really scary out here at night."

" _Like I said earlier, not as scary as you._ " Soon after that, they retrieved the notebook and returned to her room.

"Thank you very much!" Susan said while bowing.

"No problem. See you another time." Nero said as Rias was making a magic circle for the two of them to leave.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I hate to be a bother but there's one more thing I need you to do."

"Can we do two requests?" Nero asks Rias.

"Of course. We'd be glad to help." Susan then went on to tell the two of them her request. "So, tell me about this guy."

" _Is it just me or am I the only one who thought it could go in this direction?_ "

"I really like him but I'm shy. I don't really know how to talk to him."

"So you want us to make him fall in love with you."

"No no, I don't want that. I want him to love me on his own."

"So have you tried being direct and telling him how you feel?"

"No I couldn't! I wouldn't even know where to start!"

"How about a letter?" Nero suggests.

"A love letter?"

"Not a bad idea. That just might work. Writing down what you feel can be a great way to express yourself." Rias said.

"All right then! I'll give a try!" She then went on to write the letter. "Should I compare him to a summer's day? Oh this is going to be perfect!"

"Wouldn't you rather write something that's more I don't know original?" Nero asks.

"I think it's great. It doesn't matter how you form it but the feeling you get across."

"That does make sense."

"It's hard. To say how you truly feel about someone. It's so hard but it feels good when you finally do."

"I agree."

"Finished!" Susan said while having a bow in her hands with the letter attached to an arrow.

"Wait that's how you're going to send it?!" A while afterwards, the three of them waited in a park.

"After that I'm now confident this isn't going to end well."

"It looks like he's here." A man dressed up in knight armor was approaching them.

"What the hell?! You shot him right in the fucking head!"

"Yeah, sorry I have really good aim. I thought of other ways to send it but the arrow seemed the best way."

" _Well he looks pissed._ "

"I've read your letter and I have to say not bad. To think that I could be caught off guard like this."

"I'm so happy!"

" _I could swear I'm going just a tad bit insane._ "

"If you'll have me, I would be honored to be your knight in shining armor." After that, the pact was completed and Nero and Rias returned to the club room.

"Those two sure were a match made in armor."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About being with the person you love more than anything."

"I think that would be amazing. Trust me, I've been in a shitty relationship so I can say that it would be great to have my life like that. I wish I could meet someone like…"

"Like who?"

"Uh nevermind. I'm pretty emotionally damaged so don't take what I say into account."

"No it's fine. I'm happy you gave me an honest answer. Anyway, now that you've held up your end of the bargain, I will hold up mine. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm…." He thought it over for a few moments. "How about you teach me how to fly." Rias had a look of surprise on her face. "What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"No it's just most guys would probably have me do something lewd."

"What do you take me for, a pervert?"

"Of course not. Now let's get you started on flying." They headed out into a secluded area."First bring out your wings."

"Alright." Within a few seconds, his wings unfurled from his back.

"Now I want you to feel the muscles in the wings and try to move them." After a few moments of intense concentration, his wings gently moved. After a few minutes, he was able to move them freely.

"Great. Now flap your wings until you get off the ground." Within seconds, Nero was flapping his wings and was in the air at a good height.

"Now I want you to focus on a direction and fly in it." As Nero tried this, his wings went out of control having him shot across the sky.

"AHHHH! Help!" Rias however was too busy laughing. "I'm so happy you're having a good time now can you please help?!" Rias' laughter then died down.

"I'm sorry Nero. I'm coming." She then flew up into the air to help but as she did, Nero crashed into her, sending both of them to the ground.

"Ugh. Sorry about that Pres."

"It's okay." Rias said next to him. Nero then started laughing at the event, causing Rias to join in.

After a few hours, Nero got the hang of flying. He then landed on the ground.

"Nicely done. You really learn fast."

"Thanks. Well I got to get going. See you tomorrow." Nero then made his way to leave.

"Nero wait."

"Yeah?" Rias then hugged him, causing a blush to appear on both their faces and a smile to appear on Rias'.

"Thank you for today. It was fun."

"Of course no problem." Rias then let go and Nero made his way home. In the window of the clubroom, Akeno was watching them when they hugged.

" _Could she really be into him?_ " She thought.

After school the next day, Nero went up to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba. Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Can you help me get a sword?"

"Why?"

"When I fought with the Fallen Angels, I noticed I can't fight with my fists for my life. So I guessed I could try my hand in swordfighting. So will you help?"

"Of course. Anything for a friend." Nero and Kiba then headed for his house. After they got there, Kiba led him into his basement which had multiple tables that had blades, hilts, and handles for swords. "Pick which ones you like." Nero then looked at the blades. One caught his eye. A blade that has a base that curves outward and a flat outcrop near the tip of the blade.

"I'll take this one."

"All right." Nero then moved on to the hilts in which another caught his eye. The hilt was ornately decorated and was circular in shape with a motorcycle-like handlebar attached to it.

"That one."

"Interesting. No problem." He then went to the handles and picked out one that was longer than any of the others.

"And this."

"Now do you have any specifics for the blade? Like colors, any additons to what it can do, or any cosmetics?" Nero then took a good minute to think this through.

"I would like it to be red."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you add a vine pattern?"

"No problem. Any other specifics?"

"Can you make it more powerful?"

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think you can make it a fire blade? I can't really use magic so do you think you could incorporate it into the blade itself?"

"That's unusual but I'll do my best. This'll take a while so why don't you head up into the living room."

"Alright." Nero proceeded to do so. After seven hours, Kiba came up from his workshop and woke Nero.

"It's finished." The blade now had what appeared to be exhausts near the base with a red piece over it covered in a metallic pattern, the handle now seemed to split into two sections with the top being smaller. "Twist the smaller portion, there's a surprise for you," As Nero did, a revving sound of a motorcycle was made and the exhausts had smoke come out of them. The blade also seemed to heat up.

"Wow! What did you do?"

"I installed a motorcycle-like gear shift where every twist of the handle will spray a flammable propellent onto the blade, making it be able to catch fire and do more damage than a normal attack would."

"Did you name that technique?"

"No I hadn't thought of a name. Can you think up one?"

"How about….. Exceed?"

"That fits nicely."

"What about the blade? Have you named her yet?"

"I thought I would leave that up to you." Nero looked down at the sword in his hands, thinking of a name.

"The Red Queen."

 **(And that's it! So Nero finally has his signature weapons and signature coat! He will only be wearing the coat during a fight. Anyways, leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. Until the next one. See you!)**

 **Chapter 7: I Fight In Dodgeball and Go to the Familiar Forest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey guys, I have returned yet again! I have not said this before and it's stupid that I haven't but thanks for all your support guys. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't continue writing this story. Anyways, with all the sappy stuff done, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Guest- I have said before that Nero is not entirely Nero. Regardless, glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Piemaster981- Glad you enjoyed! To clarify, Nero and Dante were enemies when they first met but became good friends after their second fight. And to answer your question my favorite weapon in Devil May Cry is the Red Queen. It's just a great looking sword with a unique addition to it (Exceed). Also, my favorite cutscene is when Dante gets Lucifer. It is one of the funniest scenes and just makes Dante so much more badass.**

 **LunarShadow 1906- Thanks for the feedback, happy that you enjoyed it!**

 **SOularbiter97- The answer is absolutely yes. I actually couldn't give him Devil Trigger if I didn't give him Yamato since the Yamato awakened his Devil Trigger.**

 **Now that that's all done, on to the story!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 7: I Fight In a Dodgeball Game and Go to the Familiar Forest.**

After Nero named his newly made blade, he went to show Rias his new weapon.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's very well made. Impressive work Kiba." Rias said.

"Thank you President." Kiba said gratefully.

"So what do you call this sword Nero?"

"The Red Queen." After he said this, Akeno giggles.

"That wasn't made with me in your mind was it?" She asked.

"No, it was just a name I thought up and it fit."

"I know, I was just teasing." For the next week, Nero would meet up with Kiba to practice his swordfighting skills. During his training, he found using only his left hand worked best for attacks with the sword and had developed a few techniques of his own. He also had become proficient in using the Blue Rose.

After school had ended, Asia was getting ready to hand out flyers with Nero.

"Okay I'm all set to go." Asia said.

"Asia and I are going out to give out flyers."

"Hold on for a second." Rias said. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear your passing out flyers days are over."

"Really? Why?"

"Relax, you're not in trouble. You've both done great work but usually the job of passing out flyers is for a familiar."

"So this is some kind of promotion?"

"Yeah if you want to look at it that way." Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had stepped into the middle of the room. Rias held her hand out and a bat-like creature appeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is my familiar. I believe you two have met before." The bat then turned into the woman that gave Nero the flyer that he used to summon Rias.

"She was a familiar? Huh well I have to thank you for handing me that flyer. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now."

"Of course." The familiar replied before transforming back into a bat.

"I also have one." Akeno said. She then made a small green magic circle appear and a small green creature came out of it.

"What is that?"

"It's an imp." Koneko then had a white-furred cat with hazel eyes in her hands.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said while petting the cat.

"She's so cute!" Asia squealed.

"I also have one." Kiba said and summoned a small bird with white feathers.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Nero said.

"Familiars are an essential part of being a Devil. They will be there for you when you need them." Rias said.

"Really? Then where do we get one?"

"That would be the next step to get your own." A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Akeno said. After she said this, a group of people walked.

"Sorry to interrupt." The woman in the front said.

" _Why is she here?_ " Nero thought.

"Nero, who are they?" Asia asked.

"The one in the front is Souna Shitori, the president for the Student Council. The one next to her is the vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra." The latter was a woman with long, straight, black hair with split bangs, light brown eyes, blue-rimmed square glasses, and a buxom figure. "It looks like they brought the whole council with them."

"Hello Sona. What can I do for you?" Rias asks.

"Nothing. I just came by to congratulate you in increasing the number of servants." Sona said.

"Wait how the hell would she know about that?" Nero asked.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri and is the heiress to the Sitri clan in the Underworld." Akeno explained.

"Really? So there were other Devils here besides us? Huh never would have guessed."

"I'm hurt that you wouldn't tell him about us, but if he isn't trustworthy enough to know about info like that then he must not be worth all that much." A man with short blonde hair and grey eyes said.

" _He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before._ "

"It's bad form to get involved with the affairs of other clans Saji. It made sense for Rias to not tell him about us." Sona said.

"Now I remember who you are. You're the kid who was recently elected Student Council Clerk, Saji Genshirou."

"That's correct. This is my Pawn Saji Genshirou."

"This is my Pawn Nero Angelo and my Bishop Asia Argento." Rias said.

"So you're a Pawn? Then we're twin pieces."

"Can it. You and your sluts you call girls don't deserve to be in the same room as someone like Sona." Saji said.

"I'm sorry? You had best take that back." Nero said threateningly with his eyes starting to glow red.

"Oh is he mad? Not even your prince charming over there could save you since I took up four Pawn pieces."

"And he took up eight. You should check your facts before you go and make a fool out of yourself." Sona said.

"Wait how the hell did this albino loser take up eight Pawns?!"

"You want to go?!" Nero said.

"My apologies, he's still new so I hope you'll forgive his naivete. New Devils don't always appreciate the finer points of civility. Do they?" Sona said.

"Oh right. My pleasure." Saji says while going to shake Asia's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Saji." She said.

"Are you sure you're not an Angel because I swear that you came from Heaven?" Saji says with a huge grin and shaking her hand. Nero then rushes over and takes Saji's hand.

"I'm warning you now Saji, if you try to put the moves on Asia, I'm going to cut your nuts off and feed you them through a FUCKING STRAW!" He threatens while slightly crushing Saji's hand.

"What, you think that'll work on me?" Saji says while trying to do the same to Nero but to no avail. "Huh?"

"Yeah, not happening."

"Well this is a bit embarrassing." Rias said.

"Isn't it?" Sona asked.

"You know just because you can do that, doesn't mean you're hot shit. You still passing out flyers? How's it treating you? I don't have to do that shit since I can actually contribute to the team and I'm even getting a familiar." Saji said.

"Oh yeah? Well I just got off of flyers and getting a familiar too so fuck you!" Nero then crushed his hand even harder making Saji yell out in pain and crumble to the floor.

"Is that your plan Rias?" Sona asked.

"Yes it was. I was planning on going next week."

"Well that poses a problem for us since he only takes a peerage once a month."

"In that case, why don't we have a competition to see who gets to go."

"A competition?"

"Whoever wins gets to go to the forest first."

"Surely you're not suggesting a Rating Game."

"Of course not. We'd never get permission to hold one. How about we settle this with sports?"

"You're right. Beside, this isn't necessarily the best time to draw attention to yourself, is it?"

"Don't go there." Rias said with a hint of anger.

" _Why did she seem angry when Sona said that?_ " Nero thought. Akeno also seemed surprised by Rias' words.

"I have an idea for what we should use for the sport. How about tennis?"

"I have no objections to that." Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki then left to get permission for the match and to get changed for it. After twenty minutes, the four of them met on a court with a crowd forming very shortly after.

"Come on Pres! Show them who's boss!" Nero yelled out.

"Let's go Sona! Kick their asses!" Saji also yelled out.

"Akeno remember that we're in this to win." Rias said.

"Of course. No mercy." Akeno said.

"May the best Devil win." Sona said. Rias then proceeded to give the first serve. After the serve, the ball was hit back and forth between the two teams with the crowd cheering for their favorites.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Please let it not be too interesting." Nero said.

"Man this is the freaking best!" A voice beside him said.

"I couldn't agree with you more man!" Another voice said. When Nero looked to his right, he saw the two pervs of the school Matsuda and Motohama.

" _Oh no._ " Nero thought. After hearing more of the two's conversation, he got fed up with their perverse talk and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He then walked over to where Kiba and Koneko were standing.

"What? It was pissing me off how they were looking and the girls." Nero asked.

"It's fine." Kiba said. "Now that I think about it, there's a lot of people for just a tennis game."

"Kiba, the three most popular girls in the school are in said tennis game. It's pretty obvious why."

"Is it me or is this starting to get out of hand?" Koneko asked.

" _Let's see how you like some magic Rias._ " Sona thought. She then charged the tennis ball with magic and served it. When it approached Rias, she went to hit it, but it jolted to the side right after it hit the ground.

"One point to Shitori!" The ref called out.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Nero said.

"Ha! Suck it Nero!" Saji called out.

"Didn't we agree on no magic?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be stopping them." Koneko said.

"Well that officially throws the rulebook out the window."

"It's fine. Rias is going to start laying the smack down on Sona."

"Sona, you can cheat all you want but it won't change the outcome of this match. If you want a magic show, I'll give you a magic show."

"You think you can beat me? Well then, bring it on!" Later on the day, Koneko was holding two rackets that were badly damaged.

"In the end, it was a draw. Since neither team won, there're deciding on what to play for a peerage match." She said.

"They're out there right now deciding." Kiba said. Rias and Akeno then walked into the room.

"We have all decided to play dodgeball as the game. We'll meet them tomorrow in the gym." Rias said. Later that night, Nero was laying in his bed, unable to fall asleep.

" _Damnit. I can't fall asleep. Well, what can I do for six hours?_ " He then got up and walked to Asia's room and knocked on her door. She opened the door shortly after.

"What is it Nero?" She asked.

"Would you happen to have a needle and thread I could borrow?"

"Sure." She then quickly got the needle and thread and handed them to him.

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night." She then closed the door and he walked back to his room. For the rest of the night, he made six headbands that read "Occult Research Club." After classes ended the next day, everyone met in the gym for the game.

"Since Sona's team outnumber us by two people, I asked her to make the extra two referees." Rias said.

"Should be a piece of cake." Nero said. " _Please don't let me regret those words._ " He then brought out the headbands and gave one to everyone.

"Headbands?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I just decided to do this. I know it's pretty stupid but, I was bored so screw it."

"No they're great. We all appreciate the thought Nero."

"Now let's kick some ass!"

"By all means, you can try." Sona said as she arrived with her peerage. Everyone then proceeded to get into position to start. One of Sona's members threw a ball at Koneko, knocking her out of the game.

"Shit that sucks." Nero said.

"It's cool, I need to get something to drink anyway." Koneko said and then walked to the bleachers. Tsubaki then threw a magic enhanced ball at Rias, which she caught.

"That was pretty impressive Rias." Sona said.

"You forget Sona that's how I handle things!" Rias said while throwing her own magic enhanced ball, hitting an opponent, and causing said opponent to be blasted against a wall. Another of Sona's team threw a ball at Nero while he wasn't looking so Akeno jumped up and caught the ball before it hit him.

"You need to watch your back Nero." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks Akeno." After that, many more magic enhanced balls were thrown back and forth between the two teams.

"I had no idea dodgeball would be so violent." Asia said horrified.

" _This is more like a war than a simple dodgeball game. Well my previous words have come back to bite me in the ass._ " Nero thought.

"Want me to take out Rias' Pawn?" Saji asked Sona.

"No I've got this." She then threw an enhanced ball at Nero.

"Oh shit!" He dodges the ball but he then notices that the ball is following him.

" _What the hell?!_ " He then continued to dodge the ball. " _Well since magic is allowed, I'm sure they won't mind when I whip out the Boosted Gear._ " He then activated the Boosted Gear, turned around and caught the ball with the Boosted Gear. " _OOOWWWWW! Holy shit that hurt!_ " He then threw the ball with all his power at Saji, unfortunately for him, hitting him right in the crotch. " _Honestly I feel a little bad for him._ " Sona then reared for another throw.

"Game over!" The referee called. The rest of Sona's peerage left the gym with one of them carrying Saji on their shoulder.

"A deal's a deal Sona. We get first pick for the familiars." Rias said.

"As much as I dislike losing I still have to admit that was pretty fun. Tell your Pawn that he's pretty quick on his feet. Also, if this had been a Rating Game, the end result would have been a lot different." Sona said.

"You really think so? Well I suppose we won't know until we get the chance but it won't be a while before that happens."

"Don't be so sure. You never know what can happen in the future." Sona then walked out of the gym.

" _Wonder what she meant by that._ " Nero thought. After that, everyone went to go change and went back to the ORC clubroom.

"Well it's time to go get you two familiars." Rias said.

"Wait, we're going now?" Asia asked while Akeno went into the middle of the room to make a teleportation circle.

"Yes. It's a full moon tonight so it's our best bet to meet up with the familiar master."

"Before we do, do you mind if we stop at my place first?" Nero asked.

"Why's that?"

"I just need to grab some things."

"Okay then." They all teleported into Nero's house and he went upstairs. Shortly after, he came back down with his coat on and the Red Queen on his back.

"Alright. I'm all set." He said. They then were teleported to a forest where the trees had no leaves.

"Wow I can say not what I expected. So this is where the familiars are?"

"Yes. This is the forest in which the familiars reside." Akeno said. A man then appeared wearing a cap worn backwards, a white tank-top, blue jean shorts, sneakers, and a yellow backpack.

"So you guys are looking for some familiars?" He asks.

" _That's one hell of an outfit._ " Nero thought.

"Thank you for seeing us tonight. We need to get familiars for these two new Devils."

"Well then, let's go catch you two some familiars!" The familiar master says and everyone walks deeper into the forest. "So what kind of familiars do you two want?"

"One that can help me well when I fight." Nero answered.

"I'd like one that's really cute." Asia said.

"Those can be found. First let's find one for the boy." He then brought them to a large lake.

"This should be a good pick. At the bottom of this lake are magic sprites." Shortly after he said this an overly muscular sprite came out.

"That's a sprite? Even so, no thanks. I don't need a familiar sorely focused on power." They then continued walking through the forest before a small blue dragon was sighted by the familiar master.

"Is that a dragon?" Nero asked.

"It's really cute!" Asia said.

"It may be cute but it is also very dangerous. When angered, this sprite dragon can breathe lightning." The master said.

"That type of dragon is rare right?" Kiba asked.

"This is the first time I've seen one." Rias said.

"You should get him now. When they are fully grown they can't be tamed." The master said.

"Nero since you posses the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, maybe this would be a good pick for you." Akeno said.

"Not a bad idea. All right then." Out of nowhere green slime started to fall down from the trees and landed on the girls and Kiba's eyes."Where the hell did these slimes come from?"

"The slime's melting my clothes away!" Rias said.

"Huh? That's really what they do?"

"Indeed. They are one of the forest's biggest pests and that is their power which is very strange." The master said. Nero then noticed that it was also happening with the other girls.

"Okay I've had enough of this." He said. He then started backing up. When he got far enough he started to rev the Red Queen. "I need you girls to put your arms down near the ground." They did as he told. He then put the blade of the Red Queen over his shoulder in a stance. He then launched himself forward and swung the blade sending flames outward, towards the girl's hands and the slimes. Most of the slimes were killed and the girls were no longer bound. Rias and Akeno quickly disposed of the rest of the slimes.

"Where did you learn that Nero?" Rias asked. Kiba, having got the slime off of his eyes, walked up to him.

"Yeah. I don't think I've taught you how to do that." He said.

"Oh, it's a move I made up on my own. I call it Streak. The form in which I used it is called Exceed Streak since I used the move with Exceed." Nero answered.

"I have to say it is a very impressive move and you have great form while doing it."

"Thanks Kiba." One slime then tried to move towards Asia before it was struck by lightning. The sprite dragon then landed on Asia's shoulder.

"Sprite dragons don't attack unless they believe that ones they care for are in danger. That little lady should make the dragon her familiar." The master said. The girls then repaired their damaged clothing and Asia then went on to make the dragon her familiar.

"I, Asia Argento, hereby command you to accept this pact and to become my familiar."

"Congratulations Asia." Akeno said.

"However, we still haven't found one for you Nero." Rias said.

"It's fine. I'll go look around on my own."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Pres. Be back soon." After walking through the forest for some time.

" _Damn I've been out here for a while and haven't seen anything. May as well go back._ " As he said this, he noticed a wolf with silver fur resting nearby. It woke up and saw Nero then started growling. The wolf's paws and tail then ignited with yellow fire and metal plates appeared on it's legs and along it's back.

"Oh. Well then." He then drew the Red Queen. "Let's dance." The wolf lunged at him and slashed at him. "Whoa!" He dodged out of the way and the wolf was already about to hit him again. " _This guy's fast._ "

Nero tried to slash at the wolf but it dodged out of the way. He then performed a Streak after the wolf had dodged, with the move hitting the wolf and sent it flying into a tree. It quickly recovered and continued its attack. The wolf this time opened it's mouth and fire erupted out of it's mouth, with Nero barely getting out of the way in time.

"You breath fire?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He then pulled out the Blue Rose and started firing at the wolf, but it ran, causing each shot to miss. "Damn!" He then followed it and it pounced onto him from the side, causing him to drop the Blue Rose. After a short struggle, he was able to knock the wolf off of him and his eyes started glowing red. "Okay now I'm getting angry." He then slashed at the wolf, not giving it a chance to hit back, even though none of the attacks were landing. The wolf then used one of its paws to stop the blade and it backed up. The wolf then encased its whole body in metal plates and started to spin on the ground and engulfing itself in flames. The wolf then launched itself forward and Nero dodged out of the way but when he looked back, he noticed that the wolf was heading for him again. He then brought up the blade of the Red Queen and the wolf collided with it. Sparks crackled form where the blade met the wolf and the heat was starting to get to him. He then directed the wolf to go flying into the path of a few trees. Nero ran to where it stopped crashing and when he arrived, he saw the wolf get up but without all the extra armor. He walked up to the wolf and pointed the blade at the wolf's neck.

"That's enough. Stand down." The wolf then lowered its head and dispersed its plates and extinguished its flames. "Thank you." His eyes then stopped glowing red. "I have to say that was one hell of a fight. How would you like to be my familiar? You are exactly what I was looking for." The wolf seemed to understand him and nodded. "All right then. I, Nero Angelo, hereby order you to accept this pact and become my familiar." With that, the pact was completed and the wolf became Nero's familiar. He went to where the Blue Rose was, picked it up, and holstered it.

"Alright, how the hell am I going to find the others?" As he said that, everyone came through the forest.

"Nero are you okay?" Rias asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." The wolf then walked up beside him and everyone looked at it. The familiar master yelled out in excitement. "What was that about?!"

"That's a Beowolf! They are one of the most rarest familiars in this forest and only become familiars to those that defeat them in battle! They can produce fire on their paws and tails and produce metal plates on their bodies! You found and actually beat one?! And a male at that too?!"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Wow! You must be a really great fighter to have done that!"

"I would call it luck and relying on instincts."

"Nevertheless, I'm proud of you Nero. Congratulations on your new familiar." Rias said.

"Thank you Pres."

"Now, let's head home." The ORC then teleported back into the clubroom.

"So have you guys decided on names yet?"

"Yep! I've decided his name will be Rassei. It's a nice name don't you think?"

"Indeed. And you Nero?"

"Not yet. I'll tell you when I figure it out." Nero said

"Well, then I look forward to it." The Beowolf the walked to Rias and she started to pet it. "Aw, he may seem really tough and intimidating but he's actually sweet." The Beowolf then walked away from her and back to Nero's side.

"Alright, time for you to go back to the forest. Actually Pres can he stay at my place?" Nero asked.

"Of course. It's your familiar, you decide what to do with him."

"Then I'll do the same!" Asia said.

"Well then see you guys tomorrow." Nero, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko the left the room.

"Once again, Nero surprises us." Akeno said.

"That he does." Rias says as she picks up one of the headbands he made. " He seems to just be full of surprises."

 **FINALLY DOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEE! Oh my god it took me forever to get this out! Anyways, sorry about that. Recently my mom passed away and I wasn't in the mood to finish writing this chapter. When I finally did I had to think up a familiar for Nero to have. Fun fact: Beowulf is one of the names for Dante's weapons, so thought I'd do that for the name of the creature that Nero would have as his familiar. Now I have a request for you guys: I need a name for the wolf. This is one thing I am not good at, names. Leave them in a review or PM me and he will be named which one I take a liking to the most. One more thing, to compensate for the long time between uploads, I am going to try and get another chapter out Sunday. I make no promises but I will try. And if any of you are wondering why Nero only uses his left hand for the Red Queen, if you look, you will see that every time he swings it, it's with his left, so had to stay true to it. Now that I'm done, leave a review and I will see you guys in the next one. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Hey guys, back once again! Since I have nothing to say let's get to the reviews!**

 **Overlord of Doom- Thank you for the name suggestions. Also, I do know that Nero can use both hands. I meant that he uses the Red Queen with only his left. And to answer your other questions, the Devil Bringer will be appearing soon. Devil Trigger/Yamato and Dante will be appearing later on.**

 **Piemaster981- Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Robinsonc387- Thank you. It was really hard the first few days but it got better over time. Also, thanks for the name suggestion.**

 **Now that is concluded, let's get on with chapter 8!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 8: Rias Pays Me a Visit and I Pick a Fight With Her Fiance.**

Nero was in a large room with an organ playing and he could hear two people complaining.

"How in the hell did this happen?!" One of them said.

"It has to be a mistake!" The other said. Nero turned around and saw that they were Matsuda and Motohama.

"What the hell are you two whining about? And why are you here in the first place?!" Nero asked before looking down at himself. "And why the hell am I in a tux?!"

"You're getting married today!"

"Wait what?!"

"Congratulations Nero." Nero then turned to his right and noticed Kiba was the one who said that. The rest of the peerage was there as well..

"Treat her well Nero." Akeno said

"Wait hold up!" Nero said.

"No more waiting Nero." A voice said from behind him. He saw that it was Rias in a white wedding dress.

"Wait it's you?!" A voice started to speak but Nero was too caught up in his own thoughts. " _When in the hell did this happen? When did this get FUCKING decided?!_ " He was then brought out of his thoughts by the voice's next words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Huh?" Rias then leaned forward and closed her eyes. " _Seriously what the hell is going on?!_ " The scenery and people around him then disappeared and he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

 **{You're dreaming.}** A loud, deep, booming voice said.

" _Wait. I've heard that voice before._ " The darkness then dispersed by large flames and a massive red dragon with glowing green eyes.

 **{Indeed you have. I am a part of you after all.}**

"So that means…"

 **{I have been trying to speak to you for a while now, but I guess you weren't ready to hear me yet.}**

"So you brought me here to talk to me?"

 **{Yes. I wanted to greet the man who I will be calling my partner from now on.}**

"So who exactly are you?"

 **{You know who I am.}** After the dragon said this, Nero's arm glowed green and he started to yell in pain. He then woke up with a start and holding his left arm. His new familiar was lying at the end of his bed and looked at him curiously.

"Sorry know I still haven't given you a name. What sounds good? How about Fang?" The wolf had a look of disapproval on his face. "Okay then. What about Flare?" The wolf seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face before giving the same look of disapproval. "Fine. Then what do you think of Amaterasu?" The wolf once again looked thoughtful before he nodded his head. "Alright then. Amaterasu it is. Well, let's get back to sleep." Nero then laid back down and went back to sleep.

The next day, when Nero got into the clubroom, he sat down on one of the couches and yawned.

"Tired Nero?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I had a dream that woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Nothing important." Asia then walked over to Nero.

"Is there something I could do?" She asked.

"No it's fine Asia. It was just a dream."

"If there's anything you need, you know you can ask right?" Rias asked.

"Of course. I know I can count on you and everyone else. You guys have done a lot for me and I want to say thanks." After he said that, a smile appeared on Rias' face.

"You're welcome. Well, you guys can head on home now. Me and Akeno need to discuss a few things." Everyone then left the clubroom and headed back to their homes with Rias looking over them.

"You know, it's funny." Akeno said.

"What is?"

"For being a Devil for a short amount of time, Nero's made some big accomplishments. He made pacts on almost all of his summons, has an incredibly rare familiar, and is the wielder of the Boosted Gear."

"While that may all be true, but I want to make sure he doesn't become overconfident."

"That's a little assertive of you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course not. It's just that usually you leave them to work their problems out on their own. Your commitment you have for him is intriguing to me. Could there possibly be more to-"

"Akeno, having you worry about me is fine, but this is my own problem to deal with. And I am still the president of this club, am I right?"

"Of course President. If it is fine with you, I'm going to head home now." Akeno said while bowing.

"Of course. Have a good night Akeno." Akeno then left. Shortly after, a teleportation circle appeared in the clubroom.

At Nero' home, he was sitting on his bed with Amaterasu.

"Man, it's been a long day. I should go take a shower. But first, I should check if Asia's in there. Last thing I want is to accidentally walk in on her." With that, he went to go check and noticed the light was on in the bathroom so he knocked. "Hey Asia you in there?"

"Oh, yes." She answered.

"Okay. I was just making sure so I didn't walk in on you."

"Oh okay then. I'll be out soon."

"Alright." Nero then walked back to his room. Shortly after, he noticed a teleportation circle. When the light died down, Rias was standing in his room.

"Oh hey Pres. What's up?" He noticed that Rias had a distanced look on her face. " _Why does she look like that?_ " "Is something wrong?"

"I need you to do a favor for me Nero."

"Sure waht is it?"

"I need you to make love to me."

"WHAT?!" Rias then started to undress herself and his face started to face up. " _Okay what's going on?! Why would she ask me this?_ "

"I'm sorry to ask you this but this is my only chance."

"What do you mean by that?" She then walked up to him in just her bra and panties.

"When people find out I've been taken, I will finally be free."

" _Free? What does she mean by that?_ " She then got onto his bed and crawled on top of him.

"You're also a virgin right?" She said as she unclasped her bra.

"Uh yeah. Pres listen-"

"Since neither of us have experience, we'll find something that works." She then took his right hand and put it on her breast. "We'll start with this. I'm a little nervous about this."

"Listen to me Rias! This is a really bad idea."

"Why? Am I not good enough?" After she said that, Nero's face became serious and he took his hand off of her breast.

"Don't say that. Listen, you are an incredibly beautiful girl. You're smart, caring, and you don't take shit from anyone. That's how I can tell that something's wrong. You've been spacing out, something you don't do. And the look you had when you came in is one you wouldn't make. I beg you Rias, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Nero. I don't know why but I can't."

"It's alright." He then sat up and Rias got off of him. He got up, grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her. "I won't make you tell me if you don't want me to know. Just know that not only am I your Pawn and servant but also your friend and I'm there for you." After he said this, Rias' cheeks turned red.

"Thank you." She said lowly.

"Of course."

"Nero do you mind if I stay here for the night? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Uh sure. Don't see a reason to say no."

"I'm sorry for asking you to do that. I was not in my right mind."

"It's alright."

"Thank you." She then got into the bed with him. Shortly after, they both fell asleep with Rias using Nero's arm to sleep, a smile on her face. When Nero woke up the next morning, he saw that she had left before he woke up.

" _I hope she'll be alright. I need to find out why she was acting like that._ " After classes ended, him, Asia, and Kiba were walking to the clubroom.

"Hey Kiba do you think something's up with the Pres?"

"Now that you mention it, I think something is bothering her."

"Any idea what?"

"No. but if I had to guess, I would say that it has something to do with her clan."

"Could Akeno know what's going on?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. She is the President's right hand after all. Now that I think about, there is one thing that would upset her. And it's pretty bad." The three of them then walked into the clubroom with Koneko sitting on the couch and Rias and Akeno talking to a woman at Rias' desk. The woman had a white complexion with a buxom figure. She had red eyes and hair that flows down her back, in twin braids. She is wearing a white and blue French maid outfit and a white maid headband.

"Who's this?" Nero asked.

"My name is Grayfia. I am a maid in the service of the Gremory clan." The woman known as Grayfia said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Grayfia."

"My lady, may I have your permission to speak?" Rias then stood from her chair.

"Let's hear what she has to say." As Rias said this, the room lit up like someone had ignited a fire in the room. On the other side of the room, a teleportation circle with flames coming from it appeared. When the circle disappeared, a man with a white complexion with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right of the blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. He also has a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned.

"And now I am in the human realm. I have come all this way just to see you, my dear Rias." The man said.

" _What's this guy going on about?_ " Nero thought. He looked over and Rias and saw rage on her face. "So who's this guy?"

"This man is Lord Riser Phenex, a Devil of noble birth and third heir in line for the Phenex clan." Grayfia said.

"And what does that matter?"

"It also means he is the fiance to the heiress of the Gremory clan."

"What?! So you're telling me… This is a joke right?"

"I am not. Lord Riser has been engaged to Lady Rias for some time now."

" _They're getting married?!_ " Rias and Riser then sat on one of the couches and Akeno served them tea.

"This is lovely. The tea you made is quite delicious." He said with his arm around Rias' shoulder.

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno said.

" _She hates him as much as I do. This guy's an asshole._ " Riser then started to caress Rias' leg. When Nero saw this, he clenched his fist so tight, his knuckles turned white. Rias then stood up.

"That's enough Riser. When will you learn that I have no desire to marry you?" She said

"But Rias, from what I hear about your clan, you can't afford to be so selfish." Riser said.

"I will not bring my family to ruin. I will not deny you the right to the Gremory name but the one who will be my husband will be my choice."

"Remember that it is essential that there are as many pure blood Devils as possible. We are still recovering all that we have lost from the war. Your father and brother planned this with the future of all Devils in their minds."

" _Her father and brother planned this?_ " Nero thought.

"My father, brother, and my clan made this arrangement because they're desperate. For the last time Riser, I'm not marrying you." Riser then stood up and cupped her chin.

"For the final time Rias, I bear the reputation of the Phenex clan. And insulting our name is unacceptable.

"Get away from her you jackass!" Nero shouted.

"I don't care if I have to incinerate everyone in this room. You will return to the Underworld with em."

"There will be no need for that. Lady Rias, Lord Riser, you both know I am here on behalf of Sirzechs. As such, there will be no violence between you two." Grayfia said. Riser then let go of Rias' chin.

"When told this by the one known as the 'Ultimate Queen' even I can get somewhat fearful." He said.

"Sirzechs anticipated something of this nature would occur. With this in mind, he assigned me a last resort should the need arise."

"Of course he did. Would you care to elaborate on what this last resort is?"

"If my lady insists on not marrying Lord Riser, she is to settle this via a Rating Game against Lord Riser." Grayfia said.

"A Rating Game? Like what Sona was talking about?" Nero said.

"Yes. It's a game that nobles use to compete with each other. They use their servants to fight in battle alongside them."

"This is why we are given powers determined by our Evil Pieces. It is in order to play a Rating Game." Akeno explained.

"Alright then."

"I have participated in many Rating Games and have scored many wins. Unfortunately for Rias, she hasn't even qualified for one yet." Riser said and Rias narrowed her eyes at his saying this.

"He knows that only mature Devils can qualify and compete in Rating Games so she doesn't have experience in them." Akeno said.

"Wait she's at a disadvantage?" Nero said.

"There's more to worry about than that." Koneko said.

"I have to ask Rias. Is this small group the extent of your peerage?" Riser asked.

"What does it matter if they are?" She answered. Riser then snapped his fingers and another of his teleportation circles formed and when it dispersed, fifteen women were now standing in the clubroom.

"I have fifteen pieces, a whole set of servants."

" _Fifteen?! Shit!_ " Nero thought. His eyes then started to glow red.

"Rias why is your servant's eyes glowing?"

" _Oh no. He's getting angry._ " Rias thought.

"Am I to assume that he's angry?"

"You're goddamn right I am." Nero said.

"Oh is that so. Yubelluna?"

"Yes my lord." A woman with a white complexion, purple hair and eyes, and a buxom figure wearing a dress made of a navy blue top with gold accents, held together by a gold choker with blue and red jewels, and a pale blue skirt, black shoes with matching thigh high stockings and garterbelts, a white overcoat with black and gold accents with matching metal pauldrons, and a black headband with a red-orange jewel walked forward. When she got there, Riser pulled her face forward and kissed her. Rias adopted a face of disgust and Nero's eyes grew brighter. His nails started to dig into his palms and blood started to drip on the floor.

"No matter how long you live, you will never get what I do."

"You think I care? What I care about is that you would do something like this you slimey, no good, playboy piece of shit!"

"How dare you. I am reminding you that you should watch yourself when speaking to me."

"Fuck off! The only person that I need to watch myself for is Rias!" As he said this, a light blue magic circle appeared next to Nero and in it appeared the Red Queen. " _How the hell did I…_ " He then picked up the Red Queen. "Do you honestly think I give two shits what _you_ think about me?! You think I'm going to wait for a damn game after all the shit you've just done?!" Nero's voice gained an echo to it. "No we're doing this now!" He then charged at Riser.

"Mira." Riser called out and a small girl with blue hair, a white complexion and a red robe with a white robe underneath and a staff jumped in front of Nero.

" _What's she supposed to do?_ " She went to jab him in the stomach but he dodged out of the way, slammed the blade of the Red Queen down on the staff, elbowed her in the stomach, and kicked her over to Riser. He raised the tip of the sword at Riser and his servants. "Who's next?" All of Riser's servants got into a state to attack him but Riser calmed them down.

"No need to get riled up now. I have to admit that you are stronger than I expected but you're not even close to beating me."

"That's enough. Grayfia, tell my brother I accept to participate in the Rating Game."

"I will notify him immediately." Grayfia said.

"I look forward to it. I will see you when the game begins." Riser says as he walks over to where the rest of his peerage are standing and then disappeared by a teleportation circle.

"Nero are you okay?" Rias asked.

"Yeah I'm just really pissed off." Rias then came up to Nero and hugged him.

"Thank you for telling him off. And I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course." The echo in his voice disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing.

" _His voice had an echo to it. He even made a magic circle of his own and summoned his sword here. Just what else do you have in store for us Nero?_ "

" _I don't care what it takes. I am going to beat Riser and get Rias out of this bullshit engagement._ "

 **[Done yet again! I would like to give a huge thanks to Overlord of Doom for the name suggestion. I thank everyone who gave me a suggestion. So tell me what you think of this chapter in a review and I will see you all in the next chapter. Until next time, see ya!]**

 **Chapter 9: I Train For the Rating Game and Make a Special Move.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Hey guys! So I just want to say this:I know that you want to see the Devil Bringer, Trigger, Yamato, and Dante. Just know that they are coming. One in particular is very soon to come. With that in mind, let's get to the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- I just want to be clear that Nero has not gained the Devil Trigger. The red eyes, and echoing voice are the result of his anger being incredibly high and his demonic energy is leaking out, causing these things to happen. And since you've already asked, yes he will get the Yamato if he does go into Devil Trigger since he can't DT without it.**

 **jcd1295- We'll just have to see how this turns out.**

 **Sheploo- Like I said, the Devil Bringer/ Trigger and the Yamato will come.**

 **KingSora3- Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Robinsonc387- Happy you're hyped!**

 **With that done, let's get on to chapter 9!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 9: I Train For the Rating Game and Create Some Special Moves.**

After Nero calmed down, he sat on one of the couches and had Asia heal his hand.

"Ten days. I believe that is a sufficient amount of time to train." Grayfia said.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"Given your inexperience with Rating Games and Lord Riser's prowess, I deemed it best to assign you and your peerage a handicap."

"As much as I want to deny it, you're right. More time to train would be good for all of us. Thank you. I accept the offer." She then looks over to Nero. " _I hope you'll be ready Nero. With this training, you should become stronger than ever._ " The next day, Nero packed a bag full of clothes, necessities, his coat, the Blue Rose, and the Red Queen. He then then went to go meet up with the others. Soon after, they went through a teleportation circle and ended up at the bottom of a mountain.

"So why are we in the mountains?" He asked.

"At the top of the mountain, there's a mansion that my family owns. That's where we'll be training for these next ten days." Rias answered. For about two hours, the six of them climbed the mountain. Rias, Akeno, and Asia stopped ahead at a stream of water with Nero catching up, panting slightly.

"Almost there Nero. Only a few more feet."

"Should I go help him President?" Asia asked.

"He'll be fine Asia." As Nero was walking, Kiba walked past him.

"Watch your right." He said. Koneko then walked by him with a massive bag.

"Out of the way." She said.

" _What the hell?_ " Nero thought. "Oh no. You guys aren't beating me that easily!" He then proceeded to run up the mountain, past all the others.

" _He really wants to get stronger._ " Rias thought. "We should get going." The rest of them then made their way up the mountain. When they got to the top, they saw Nero standing, panting slightly.

"What's up guys? What took you?" He said jokingly.

"Great job Nero." Rias said.

"So this is the mansion your family owns?"

"Yes it is. For the next ten days, we will be doing intense training in preparations for our Rating Game against Riser. Now, I want you guys to head inside and get changed." Everyone then headed inside with Nero and Kiba dressing in one room and the girls in another.

"Hey, remember when you said you hate Fallen Angels way back when? I've been meaning to ask for a while why you feel that way." Nero said.

"Honestly, it shouldn't matter right now. What we should be focused on is training for the Rating Game."

"Yeah. You're right. Let's do this." They proceeded to get dressed for training and met up with everyone else outside.

"We're going to continue with your sword training." Rias said.

"Always a good idea." Nero said. Him and Kiba then proceeded to train for the next few hours. After Nero finished that, he and Asia went with Akeno for training.

"Now, it's time for you two to learn how to control both your aura and magic." She said. She then walked over to Nero. "Just think of your energy flowing out through you and into the world."

"I think I did it!" Asia sai. In her hands was a small ball of green light.

"Well done! As the President said, you have a natural talent for magic."

"No kidding. Great job." Nero said. He then went back to making his magic physical. After a short time, a light blue ball of light appears in his hands.

"Nicely done Nero. Now I will show you guys how to control the elements with your magic." She then brought out a bottle of water and then made all the water inside of it freeze.

"Whoa! Now that is awesome."

"After you guys get better, you'll be able to control all elements, such as fire, water, and lightning. Now give it a try."

"Alright." For the next twenty minutes, Nero tried to make elemental magic but couldn't. During this time, Asia had managed to make some ice freeze.

"Damn it! Why can't I do this?" Nero said.

"Don't get upset Nero. Not everyone can do it on their first attempt." Akeno said.

"I 's just… when Riser was pissing me off, you all saw that I made a magic circle appear and the Red Queen came out of it. How can I do that but not this?"

"Well, not all Devils can use all methods of magic. Perhaps you can only summon objects through magic circles."

"Maybe. If so, I need to be able to do that without feeling like I'm about to murder everyone in the room."

"Would you like to get started on it?"

"Yeah."

"Now concentrate on one area on the floor." Nero did as instructed. "Focus all your magic energy into the spot you're focused on." Soon after she said this, a light blue magic circle appeared on the floor. "Now envision what it is that you want to bring to you." The Blue Rose then appeared out of the magic circle.

"Nicely done. Now that you understand how to summon, you should be able to do it again." Nero then doubled over and put his hands on his knees panting and the magic circle and the Blue Rose disappeared.

"Thanks for teaching this to me Akeno. Thanks a lot."

"Of course. It is my job to train you. Now take a break and head over to Koneko for more training."

"Alright." After ten minutes, he went outside to meet up with Koneko. "Yo what's up?"

"It's time for you to learn how to fight with your hands. You're not going to always have your sword so this is going to help." She said.

"No problem. Now let's do this." For the next two hours, Nero fought against Koneko and was losing.

"This was what I was talking about." Koneko said.

"No kidding. I am bad without my sword." Nero said.

"A little tip of advice, aim for the center of the body and make sure you're precise."

"Got it." He then charged at Koneko again and she started to be winning the fight again. "After this, you need to go inside and meet the President."

"Okay." When he finished his training with Koneko, he went inside and met up with Rias and Asia.

"Now, time for you guys to learn how to apply magic to ordinary tasks. For today, you guys are going to use your magic to cook dinner for everyone." Rias said.

"Seriously?" Nero asked.

"Yes seriously. Now good luck you two." With that, Rias left the room.

"Alright, let's get started Asia."

"Okay." Asia said then put her hand over the pot of water that was on the stove and it started to boil.

" _Man, I wish I could do more than just being able to summon. Maybe if I…_ " He then picked up a potato and started to put magic into it. Shortly after, it exploded. "Whoa!"

"What happened?!" Asia asked.

"Sorry Asia. Just tried something out. Let's just keep going."

"Alright."

" _So I can build up magic into something. I'll have to keep that in mind._ " He and Asia then finished making the food. Everyone sat down at a large table and ate.

"So, how was it? Did you learn anything?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. I learned that I still have to improve on some things."

"It's good to know that. Just remember not to overwork yourself."

"Of course." Rias then stood up.

"Well, I thank both of you for dinner, it was excellent. Now I believe it's time to go to the baths."' Everyone then went to the baths and got out a while after. Nero was laying in his bed, thinking.

" _What could I do with building magic into something?_ " He then got up and headed outside with the Blue Rose. " _If I could charge magic into the Rose, it could make it even more powerful._ " He then concentrated on the Blue Rose and nothing happened. "Huh. I would've expected something to happen. What about if I…" He then raised the Blue Rose and fired it and it shot more powerfully than before, causing him to be pushed back by the power of it. "Holy shit, that packs a punch! I like this." He then continued to train in building the magic into the Blue Rose for a few hours. He had been able to have it charged in just a few seconds. He then went back into his room. Shortly after, he went to his bags and took out his coat and a needle and thread. He then continued to sew for the rest of the night.

"So why is it exactly that it's a good idea for you and Riser's marriage to happen?" Nero asked.

"Good question. The reason goes back long ago. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were a long and brutal war. By the end of it, no side won nor lost. Most of the battles ended with many Devils dead or missing. Because of the Devil's low birth rate, we have a nearly eternal life span. Most of the Devils were made of high-class clans known as the Seventy Two Pillars. The war destroyed all but three of them. My clan, the Gremorys, Sona's, the Sitris, and Riser's, the Phenexes. We are the only ones left of seventy two. It was after that, that was when the Devils started to reincarnate humans as Devils. The idea of a peaceful interaction was originally thought up by one of the most powerful Devils, Sparda. He was known as the Dark Knight and was nearly as powerful as the original four Satans. He helped the current Satan Beelzebub on the idea of using humans for the Evil Pieces. Unfortunately, he was killed around fifty years ago. The Evil Pieces allowed high-class to compete against each other using their newly reincarnated servants. These days, the Rating Games still play a role in the Devil's society. One's record in the games can completely affect their status in life. Well, that was a mouthful." Rias said and then sighed.

"No kidding." " _I still don't agree with it though._ "

"You guys look tired. How about we take a break and have some tea?" Akeno then stood up and went to make the tea with Asia following behind her.

"Nero, I heard gunshots last night. What were you doing out there?" Rias asked.

"I was practicing a new move. I haven't perfected it yet but you'll see it later."

"Also, Asia I would like to know more about your life as a sister."

"Oh okay. Well, I performed a lot of exorcisms so I could talk about that. There are two things that you need to perform them. The first and most important is holy water. Since you're a Devil, you need to make sure you never touch it." Asia said.

"Why? Will we melt?" Nero asked.

"It'l cause you a lot of pain."

" _Well I know that. It's pretty obvious._ "

"That also goes for you not just us. Don't forget that you're a Devil now." Rias said.

"Yeah you're right. Since there's no point in telling you guys how to make it so I'll move on. The next thing you need is the Bible. I used to always read it, especially when I was little. It was my favorite but every time I read it now, I get a horrible headache and I can't finish reading."

"That's because you're a Devil."

"You're one of us Asia." Kiba said.

"You should probably write it down so you don't forget it." Koneko said.

"That's not a good idea." Akeno said after a small laugh.

"I just want to read one verse! It was my absolute favorite." Asia said and then opened the book. "Here it is." She then yelled out in pain and gripped her head with one hand. "I didn't even start yet!" She then yelled out in pain again. "Why won't you let me read this?!" She then tried again and it resulted in the same outcome.

" _Man if this was anywhere else, I would swear she's just doing a comedy act. Though I feel bad. She can't read what was basically her way of life._ "A week later during the night, Nero had woken up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he was heading back to his room, he saw Rias walking down the stairs in a nightgown and wearing glasses.

"Nero?" She asked.

"Oh hey Pres. It's pretty late. Why are you still up?"

"This is great timing. I needed to speak with you about some things." She said before leading Nero outside to a small outing where she told him the strategy for fighting Riser.

"So that's it huh?"

"It is but unfortunately it's not very good. According to what this manual says, we still have a lot left to prepare for."

"But it's got to work. I mean, you've been working in this nonstop. You barely have gotten any sleep this week."

"It doesn't matter. After all, we can't control what our enemy will do. And you do realize we're going up against Phenex? And I assure that the name is completely appropriate. He is a Devil that is among the remains of the Seventy Two Pillars so we have a big fight on our hands. The ability his family has is the same as the creature they're named after, immortality."

"Wait, that's allowed in the Games? More importantly, how the hell is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure but it just is. He's indestructible. He regenerates instantly after he sustains an injury. Riser's win lose ratio is eight to two. But those two loses were out of respect for the families he respects, so he lost on purpose. Ever the Rating Game was put into effect, the Phenex clan has always won in their matches. They've always had the highest wins. I honestly can't say I'm surprised. I mean, how can you lose if you're immortal?"

"Sorry. It's because of me that he wants fight you. I probably should've kept my fat mouth shut."

"Don't apologize. Because of you I can show my entire clan that I'm my own person. They set this match up because they anticipate that I'll lose. Now I can prove them wrong. In chess, this would be known as a swindle, a trap technique."

"Regardless, I just glad you aren't going along with this bullshit marriage. I really hate that guy."

"The marriage was to the heiress of the Gremory clan." Rias said as she took her glasses off and stood up. " Because of my title as heiress, people don't recognize me as Rias. The Gremory Clan will always be put before me. I've learned to get used to it and I've had to make personal decisions accordingly." She walked over to a pillar and leaned on it. "Don't get me wrong, I will always take pride in my title, but when it comes to marriage, I want to be with someone who loves me as Rias, not because my status can improve their life. They might as well just marry the clan. I know history may be against me and the odds I have are weak and my idea of love may just be a dream but I want to keep it."

"Well all that crap doesn't matter to me, I like you because you're Rias and who you are, not just the heiress of the Gremory clan. It doesn't define you, it's nothing more than an empty title and anyone who says they know you because of it, doesn't. I mean you're really amazing. All I said to you that night was true. And look at all that you've done for me. I really hope that one day I'll be able to repay you for it. And I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we win this Rating Game." After he said that, Rias' cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Thank you Nero. Now that I have the chance, why did you use my name that night?"

"Well I knew that it would be the only way for you to stop what you were doing and listen to what I have to say." She laughed after he said this.

"And you were right. I wasn't expecting you to use my name. Anyway, like you said, if we're going to fight, we're going to win."

"I know you're known as the Crimson Ruin Princess. There's no way that some bird is going to be able to beat us."

"That's not true. I may be powerful but I can't heal like he can. My power lies in my team and working together. Which means that I can't fight alone. When I fight, the Gremory peerage fights with me and when I lose they do as well. Winning is the only option that we have."

"Damn straight. It was nice to be able to talk with you. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He then started to walk away.

"Good night Nero."

"Good night Rias." After he said this, a smile appeared on her face. She went back inside shortly after. The next morning, everyone had gathered outside.

"I need you to use your Boosted Gear Nero."

"No problem but why now?"

"You'll see. Would you mind facing off against him Kiba?"

"Not a problem. I'm not going to go easy on you." Kiba said.

"It wouldn't be you if you did." Nero said and then summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Good now do it again." Rias said.

 **[BOOST!]**

"I know you can do better."

 **[BOOST!]**

"Now keep it going." Nero then continued to boost until he had reached twelve boosts. "Stop. Now do you see how far you've come. You haven't been able to boost that many times before."

"No shit. Well let's keep going." On the next boost, glowing, golden symbols appeared on the Boosted Gear and a large aura appeared around Nero.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"What's he doing?" Asia asked.

"Learning a new technique it would seem. This should allow him to gather all the energy in his body and release it all in one attack. Kiba, time to step in!"

"Right!" Kiba said. He charged and jumped into the air and took a strike at Nero, but Nero blocked it with the Boosted Gear.

"Now Nero unleash it all on Kiba now." Rias said. Nero raised his gauntleted hand and a small red ball of light appeared in his palm.

" _Seriously?! With all the power I've gained, this is it?!_ "

"Don't doubt yourself Nero!"

" _Fuck it!_ " He then punched the ball of light and a massive beam of energy then launched towards Kiba. He moved out of the way of the beam and it continued on till it hit the mountain, destroying a large portion of it. "Holy shit! That was awesome!"

"No kidding. You nearly destroyed the mountain." Koneko said.

"I can't believe Nero was able to do that." Asia said.

"Honestly I'm surprised I did that much. I didn't mean to go overboard." Nero said.

" _I can't believe he's still standing. I was sure he would have collapsed or at least been tired from doing that._ " "So what do you think Kiba? He's improved hasn't he?" Rias said.

"I'll say. From when he started to how he is now, it's unbelievable to think he's the same person." As he said this, the wooden sword Kiba was holding snapped in two.

"Nero you have become our ace in the hole. You power is what will decide the outcome of this Rating Game. Just remember to trust in us and in yourself."

"Well there's no way in hell that I will never not trust in you guys or myself. So I know I can handle this." Everyone but Rias then went over to him. Rias just looked at him.

" _He can do this. He really can._ " Nero then looked over at her and flashed her a smile, causing her cheeks to flush red.

" _No matter what, I'm going to win. For her._ "

 **And that concludes this chapter. I don't really have a lot to say so leave a review and I'll see all you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: The Rating Game Begins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Hey I'm back once again! I actually don't have anything to say so on to the reviews!**

 **Reaperblaze- No, Nero will not be getting any other weapons. Having multiple weapons is Dante's thing.**

 **S0ularbiter97- I am going to use the normal DT. I personally like it more. It shows that Nero is different from Dante and Vergil.**

 **Overlord of Doom- You misunderstood what I said. I meant that he helped Beelzebub with the idea, he didn't create them. I also realized that Sparda being killed shortly after they were made would make Dante and Vergil centuries old so I went and edited the previous chapter. Speaking of them, they are still half- demons (Devils) and you'll have to wait to find out about Eva.**

 **Now, without further ado, on to chapter 10!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 10: The Rating Game Begins!**

Nero was sitting on his bed and looking at the time on his clock. "Only one hour left. I've been training my ass off for this. There's not a chance in hell I'll let him win." He said. A knock was then heard from his door.

"Nero, do you mind if I come in?" Asia asked.

"No it's fine. Come on in." She then walked into the room wearing her old nun outfit. "Huh, you haven't worn that in a while."

"I just thought that wearing this would make me feel a little more confident. The president said it was okay as long as I felt comfortable. So I just wanted to know what you think."

"You look great Asia. But then again you always do."

"Thank you, that's very sweet. Is it okay if I stay here until it's time to go?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Thank you." She then walked over and sat down on his bed next to him. She then lied her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little nervous about the match. But as long as you and the others will be with me, I just know that everything will work out fine."

"Yeah. Don't worry. All of us are going to do our best to make sure that we win, no matter what."

"Right. Then I'll do my best too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The alarm clock then started ringing and Nero then turned it off. "It's time. Sorry you didn't get much time."

"It's alright. Now let's go win."

"That's what I like to hear." He then got up, put on his coat, got the Blue Rose, and sheathed the Red Queen on his back. They then left Nero's house and went to the ORC club room. When they got in the room, Kiba was attaching his sheath to his belt and sheathed his sword, Koneko was putting on a pair of blue gloves with pink paw prints on the front of them, and Akeno drinking tea with Rias doing the same. After Nero and Asia sat down, Rias then looked to Nero. He had the Gremory symbol in red sewn into the shoulders of his coat.

" _Wow. Rias doesn't even look worried. Not entirely surprising but still._ " Sona and Tsubaki then walked in.

"Nero, when did you sew that into your coat?"

"When we were at the mansion, on the night that you heard me shooting."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, thought that I have to represent the peerage. It's just a good thing that I was able to remember what the Gremory symbol looks like."

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said as she walked into the room.

"It's fine. Come in Sona." Rias said.

"Glad you could make it." Akeno said.

"Didn't really expect to see you two here. What's the occasion?" Nero asked Sona and Tsubaki.

"There's a live broadcast of the Rating Game for the rest of the Devils in the Underworld to watch, our families included. They're here to help with that." Rias explained.

"Oh."

"And besides, it's her first Rating Game. I wouldn't want to miss an event like this." Sona said.

"I promise that I'll try to make it interesting enough for you." Rias said. After she said this, a white magic circle appeared and Grayfia appeared.

"It's almost time. I hope you're prepared." She said.

"We're ready whenever you are."

"In a few moments, you'll be using this magic circle to teleport into the arena."

"And where exactly is that?" Nero asked.

"In an alternate dimension that's been created just for the Rating Game. Since it's not a real place, we can let loose. We can even burn it down if we wanted to." Akeno said while chuckling to herself.

" _Well when you go into S mode, that's when I get scared._ "

"Tsubaki and I will be in the student council room observing the game and cheering you on. Good luck." Sona said.

"Thanks Sona. Just try to keep the play by play fair." Rias said.

"Don't worry, I will. But if I was betting, I would say that you're going to beat that scumbag six ways to Sunday." Sona said and then left the room.

"There's one more I forgot to mention. You should know that Lord Lucifer will be watching." Grayfia said.

"Oh, so my brother's watching."

"Hold on. You're brother is _the_ Lucifer?" Nero asked.

"That's right. Her brother is the Satan Lucifer, king of the Devils." Kiba said.

"Huh. I did not see that one coming."

"His actual name is Sirzechs. He became the Satan Lucifer after the original four Satans died in the war. Because of him, the Devils were kept from falling into ruin."

" _I had no idea._ " Memories of what Rias had told him from that night from when they were training came to him. " _Damn it._ "

"It's time everyone." Grayfia said and Rias stood up.

"Then let's do this." She said. Everyone then went to stand in the magic circle and one by one, they teleported before only Nero was left.

" _No matter what, we're winning._ " He thought and he too teleported to the arena. When he got there, he noticed that they were still in the ORC club room. "The hell? Did we get a defective circle?"

"Attention everyone. Welcome, my name is Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory clan and I will be the referee for this match. To create the arena, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. As such, the arena will be an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, the school where Lady Rias and her peerage attend." Grayfia said over a PA system.

"So what does that exactly mean?"

"Just take a look outside." Rias said. He went over to one of the windows and outside was a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy but with the sky being completely green.

"Like I said, this is an alternate dimension. No matter what you see, we're not at school anymore." Akeno said.

"Huh. That's really impressive. And we can go all out?" Nero said.

"Yep."

"Hell yeah!"

"Each peerage has been given an area that serves as their respective home base. Lady Rias has the Occult Research Club room in the old school building. Lord RIser has the principle's in the new school building. Each peerage's Pawns will be promoted when they reach the enemy peerage's base. Good luck to all." Grafia said.

"Well I'm going to go straight through to his base, promote, and then kick that douchebag's ass. Is what I would say if I didn't know that tactic would probably result in me getting my ass kicked." Nero said.

"Most likely." Akeno said.

"Good thing you understand. Chances are Riser will move his servants into our territory as soon as he can." Kiba said.

"Got it." Nero said. Koneko then walked up to him and handed him a small ball of light. "Thanks. So what's this do?"

"These will help us stay in contact during the match." Rias said as one flew up into her ear.

"Nice, that's going to be helpful." He then put his into his ear.

"Now, let the Rating Game begin!" Grayfia said. Kiba then brought out a map of the school grounds.

"Riser's base is just across the grounds, but that route is not an option." Rias said analyzing the map.

"He would see us coming from a mile away." Koneko said.

"Exactly. We might as well just be sitting ducks."

"If we were to cut through the track field and sneak in the back, we may have the element of surprise." Nero said.

"Unfortunately, that's the most obvious entry point and Riser knows it. If I had to guess, he's going to station a group of Knights or Rooks in the Athletic club house." Rias said.

"That doesn't exactly leave us with a lot of options, now does it?" Akeno said.

"First of all, I think we should secure the gymnasium before anything else. It's adjacent to their base and not too far away from us. What's most important, is that it can serve as a distraction for the others." Kiba said.

"The gymnasium is in the middle of the arena. Whoever get's to it first is definitely going to get an advantage in the match."

"Good call. Given all the options we have, this is our best chance. Koneko do you think you can get in there and secure it?" Rias said. Koneko then noded.

"All this is starting to make me nervous." Asia whispered.

"Hey don't worry. Rias is here, so all we have to do is follow her lead and we'll be fine. Okay?" Nero whispered.

"Okay."

"In order to do this, we need to establish a defensive perimeter. Kiba, Koneko set traps in the woods outside." Rias said.

"Got it." Kiba said.

"All right. Let's do this Shiro." Koneko said while summoning Shiro.

"Wish us luck." Kiba and Koneko then left the room.

"Akeno, when they finish setting the traps, your illusion magic is going to be helpful, so I want you to be prepared." Rias said.

"I will be waiting." Akeno said as she left the room.

"What do you need me and Asia to do?" Nero asked.

"Asia, you are our healing support. In order to keep you safe, we need to keep you close to base. We'll be in a lot of trouble if we lose you." Rias said while walking over to one of the couches.

"I understand." Asia said.

"Nero I need you to come over here."

"What for?" He asked.

"I want you to come and put your head on my lap."

"Huh? Why? I don't exactly see why that would be impor-"

"Will you just get over here already?"

"Whatever you say." He then went over and lied his head on Rias' lap. " _Wow. I have to say this is actually , why am I thinking that. I have to focus on the match._ "

"Are you comfortable?"

"Uh…. I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. Why exactly did you do this?"

"I just thought that you deserved a reward for all of your hard work."

"Wait what?" He then sported a light blush on his face.

"I'm only teasing you Nero."

"No offense but I think you need to work on your comedy routines." He said with a deadpanned expression. Rias then started laughing and he joined slightly after. After a minute, they both calmed down

"Well, it's time that you received more power."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"When I put the eight Pawn pieces in you, I had to use magic and put a spell on the pieces to keep them from being at their maximum since you weren't ready. If I let the pieces stay as they were, they would have torn your body apart. However, since you've trained and become stronger, I suppose it's time for some of them to be 'unlocked' if you want to think of it that way."

"Alright. Go ahead." Rias then put her hand on his forehead and he felt power surge through him. " _Whoa. I haven't felt this much power before._ "

"Unfortunately, you can't have all of them unlocked but you were able to have half of them unlocked. With time and training, you could unlock the other four. Now, I want you to go out there and do your best. Don't go easy on them just because your opponents are girls."

"No problem. Like I said, I'm not going to let you lose. Not a chance in hell." Rias smiled at his declaration.

"I can't wait to see what you're capable of. I just know you'll make me proud." Akeno then called to Rias from the communicator while Nero sat up.

"President, can you hear me?" She said.

"Loud and clear Akeno."

"The rest of us are ready. Just give the word." Rias then stood up.

"Alright then. Here's the plan." Rias then proceeded to explain the plan while Nero headed out front to meet up with Koneko. "Once you're in the gym, there's no way you can avoid an engagement with the enemy. Just remember to follow the plan."

"Got it." Nero and Koneko said.

"Kiba are you in position?"

"Yes. I'm all set." Kiba said in the forest.

"Akeno, be ready to move. I'm counting on you."

"We've got this in the bag." Akeno said.

"Alright then. It's time to begin. Commence operation: Phenex's Downfall. You're opponent is Lord Riser Phenex and his peerage. He is a skilled warrior among the Phenex clan. Be sure to show no mercy because none will be shown to you. Good luck to each of you." Nero and Koneko looked to each other, noded, and ran towards the gym. Shortly after, they arrived at the gym and entered it. They then wound up on the stage in the gym.

" _Man, this is one hell of a replica._ " Nero thought.

"They're here." Koneko said. The lights then turned on throughout the gym.

"Smells like filthy Gremory. Come out now." A voice said.

" _She'll regret saying that._ " Nero thought. "Well, we can't exactly be stealthy now can we?" They then walked out in the open.

"Look what the cat dragged in. She sent both a Pawn and a Rook." Said one of the four servants in the gym. The woman had a white complexion, blue eyes, shoulder length black hair with white Chinese buns, and a navy blue Chinese dress with gold accents, and black armguards on her forearms.

"So who exactly are you guys supposed to be?"

"My name is Xulean, a Rook for Lord Riser."

"My name is Mira, a Pawn." Said the servant who attacked Nero in the ORC club room.

"My names Ile, a Pawn." Said a small girl with short green hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white tee- shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers.

"My names Nel and I'm also a Pawn." Said a girl that looked identical to Ile.

"The Rook, she could cause trouble." Koneko said. Nero then summoned the Boosted Gear.

"How so?"

"According to reports, her power is near the power of a Queen."

"Really? Either way, four against two? Not exactly fair. How about I even the odds a little?" A blue magic circle then appeared on the floor next to Nero. A bright glow then enveloped the gym and when it died down, Amaterasu was standing next to Nero.

"What is that?" Xulean asked.

"Oh this? This is my Beowolf."

"A Beowolf?!"

"Amaterasu, ladies, ladies, Amaterasu. Now Amaterasu…. go hunting." After Nero said this, Amaterasu's paws caught on fire and the metal plates appeared on his legs and along his back. He then jumped at the twins and started attacking. Koneko then fought Xulean while Nero fought Mira.

"It's been a while. How you been?" Nero asked. Mira just glared at him. "Still pissed about the whole 'I beat you' thing?" She continued glaring at him."Not in the mood to talk? Alright then." He then drew the Red Queen and charged at her. He kept trying to hit her but she would dodge or block his strikes. " _Damn this isn't going anywhere. She seems to have gotten faster since last time. Guess it's time to break it out._ " He then jumped back, sheathed the Red Queen and pulled out the Blue Rose and started channeling magic into it. Mira quickly followed after him and she went to strike and he blocks it with the barrel. He then grabbed her staff to prevent her from getting away. The Blue Rose was then filled with magic and he aimed and then shot her, causing her to fly into the wall. "Damn. Packs more of a punch than I thought." He dismissed the Boosted Gear then looked over to Amaterasu's fight. The twins had pulled out chainsaws and were trying to hit him with them. When they would strike with the chainsaws, he would raise his leg so the metal plate would defend him and he would slash at them every chance he got. He then added more plates to his body and ignited himself on fire and started to spin. He then launched himself at the twins, blasting them into the wall with Mira. Amaterasu then extinguished his flames and made the plates disappear. He then walked over to Nero.

"Nice job boy." He said while petting Amaterasu. He then looked over to see how Koneko was doing. The Rook Xulean was launching fire enhanced kicks and occasional punches with Koneko dodging them all. Xulean then delivered a powerful kick and Koneko caught it before pulling Xulean towards her and delivering a powerful punch to her face, causing her to stumble backwards.

"That was a good one." Xulean said before Koneko then shoulder charged her, knocking her to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"I'm Koneko." She then looked over to Nero and walked over to him. "So that's what you were developing during training?"

"Yep. I channel magic into the Blue Rose and when it fires, it is much more powerful." Nero said.

"Koneko, Nero, what's your status?" Rias asked through the communicator.

"We're all good here. The servants are subdued and the gym is secured."

"Good work Nero. You too Koneko. Akeno is in position and waiting. You two need to get out of there now."

"Got it." They then started to run for the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Get back here cowards!"

"Who runs in the middle of a fight?!"

"It's not running! It's called part of the plan!" Nero yelled to them. When the three of them got out of the gym, a large yellow magic circle appeared in the sky and a massive bolt of lightning came out of it, destroying the entire gym and knocking the three of them forward.

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of his Rooks have been retired." Grayfia called through the PA.

"That was goddamn awesome!"

"That's one way to put it. She's the real deal. It's the reason why her title is the 'Priestess of Thunder'. She knows how to bring a lot of power and she likes it."

"If she's a priestess of anything it's pain. I'm really just glad the super sadist is with us." He saw that Akeno was sporting a large blush and then licked her finger. " _Seriously, she scares me when she's like that._ "

"The Phenex peerage still outnumbers us. We're going to need to buy Akeno some time so when the time comes for her second attack, she'll be ready. Once her energy is replenished, we can then start the preparations for our next move. For now, just stick to the plan and we will win this match." Rias said over the communicator.

"Where to now?"

"We need to get to the Athletic field as soon as possible. Kiba's waiting for us there and if we see any opponents along the way, we need to deal with them. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I just hope that Kiba's doing alright by himself. Well, knowing him, he's probably taking them all on without breaking a sweat. Regardless, I don't think he'll mind if we go give him a hand."

"Just keep your wolf away from me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just a cat person." She said as she started walking.

"Alright. Let's get moving Amaterasu." Amaterasu noded and they went to catch up to Koneko before an explosion occurred where Koneko was, blasting Nero back a ways. "KONEKO!" He then ran over to where Koneko was,her clothes in tatters, and cuts and burn marks on her body.

"Nero what happened to Koneko?! Nero answer me!" Rias called over the communicator with him not answering. Nero then looked up and saw Yubelluna.

"That's one." She said. Nero's eyes then glowed burning red and he growled in anger.

 **[Well that wraps up this chapter! Sorry it took me a little while to get this one out. My wifi was acting up but it's sorted out now. Because of this I'm going to try and get the next chapter out early. Leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Until then!**

 **Chapter 11: The Rating Game's End.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Hey guys, I'm back once again for the next chapter! Here it is as promised! Now, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Overlord of Doom- Amaterasu isn't incredibly powerful. In combat, he is used for dispatching of weaker opponents. While fighting against a more stronger enemy, he is more used as support not the main fighter. But I agree, he could take out at least two Knights or a Rook, but he would have to have someone fighting with him to fight against a Queen. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene. Also, during this point of time, Dante would be in his 40s.**

 **S0ularbiter97- We'll just have to see who causes him to go berserk.**

 **Robinsonc387- I try to make these chapters as long as I can. Also, Nero will NOT be going DT during this arc. It will happen later. And don't worry. You'll see Nero and Riser fight.**

 **With that over and done with, let's get to chapter 11, a chapter I have been waiting to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 11: The Rating Game's End.]**

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Nero yelled up to Yubelluna while he held Koneko in his arms. Yubelluna merely laughed.

"I'm sorry." Koneko said weakly.

"Just hold on Koneko!"

"I just wanted to make Rias proud."

"Don't worry. We'll bring you to Asia and she'll get you fixed up in no time." Koneko then started to yell out in pain and was then enveloped in a bright light. Shortly after, Koneko had disappeared from Nero's arms. Nero could only look in shock at his hands before he started to growl angrily.

"One of Lady Rias' Rooks has been retired." Grayfia said over the PA.

"You… you killed her." Nero's voice had gained the echo from before. "Get down here and fight me for real!"

"Calm down Nero. When someone can't continue fighting, they are transported to an area where they can get the proper treatment for their injuries. Koneko is not dead so I need you to calm down and focus."

"But-"

"You might as well give up. No matter how hard you fight, you won't win. As a matter of fact, you can't win." Yubelluna said. Akeno then appeared above Nero.

"Well this is a bit exciting." She said.

"Akeno? When did you get here?" Nero said.

"It doesn't matter Nero. You need to go."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of her. And don't you worry. I'll make sure that she pays for what she's done."

"You'll make me pay? How entertaining." Yubelluna said.

"Nero just go. I'll be fine."

"Damn it. I hate leaving you here like this. Just make sure that you kick her ass. Amaterasu go hide. Only come out when I call you." Nero said as he left and Amaterasu ran into the nearby woods.

"I've been looking forward to fighting you for some time now Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna said.

"My my, I can say I felt the same way Bomb Queen." Akeno said. As Nero was running to meet up with Kiba, his eyes had stopped glowing and the echo had too. He then heard Grayfia on the PA again.

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired."

"Wow three? That's insane." Nero was then pulled aside by Kiba.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Kiba, it's good to see you. Glad to see you're alright. So were those three outs thanks to you?"

"Yep. Thanks to Akeno's barrier and illusion. She made it pretty easy for me." They then went into the nearby building.

"You hear that we lost Koneko?"

"Yeah. I can't believe she was caught by surprise. She was on her A game today. I guess she was closer to her limit then it seemed."

"Seeing that happen… I nearly snapped."

"Well, can't have that happening. You need to stay calm and focus alright? If any more of us are taken out, just remember that we're somewhere getting the help we need." Nero then heavily sighed.

"Okay. I got it. Thanks man."

"We've got to watch each other's backs. You'd do the same for me."

"You're damn right I would." He then raised his fist up to Kiba. "No matter what, we're winning this."

"Damn straight." He then gave a fist bump to Nero.

"Nero, Kiba can you hear me?" Rias called to them.

"Loud and clear." Nero said.

"I'm going to launch a surprise attack on Riser's base. I need you guys to draw as many of their forces to you as possible."

"Is that a good idea? It doesn't exactly sound safe." Kiba said.

"I'm left with no other choice. I had planned to let Akeno restore her power so she could defeat them one by one. But Riser sent his Queen, so I need her to be focused on that front. "

"Yes I understand but don't you think it's a risky move for the King to leave the base?"

"I can only hope that Riser will be thinking the same thing. Maybe I'll still be able to take him by surprise. If we're able to strike him while we're still strong and we fight as hard as we can, we can defeat him. His body may be immortal, but his heart and mind are not. And trust me, I will feel no remorse breaking that Devil's blackened heart or his twisted mind."

"Now let's go show them just how powerful Rias Gremory's peerage is." Nero said.

"Right but don't forget that we're still outnumbered by a lot."

"Got it." They then left the building they were in and made it to the Athletic field.

"Alright we already know that you're here so why don't we drop the 'ominous presence' and just start fighting."

A woman then appeared with light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a set of silver armor that appears to be a mix of European knight armor and a Japanese samurai's armor. She also wears a headband that goes across her head. She has a broadsword with a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages wrapped around the grip that is sheathed in her brown belt. She also has a dagger that has a gold hilt and also has bandages wrapped around the grip.

"I am Karlamine, a Knight of Lord Riser. Honestly, the fact that you are asking to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity. But I'm not going to refuse an idiot his fight." She then unsheathed her broadsword and it ignited with flames.

" _I'm starting to notice a recurring theme with fire here._ " Nero thought. Kiba then walked forward.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, a Knight for Rias Gremory. I have to say I'm a bit excited. I've been waiting for a fight with a fellow Knight." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Well then, it's time to fight!" She said as they charged at each other, clashing blades.

"Man he must have been really waiting for this." Nero said. "I guess it would be rude for me to interrupt.

"And you'll be too busy to do so.

A woman said that was walking towards him. She had short light brown hair with three red highlights, grey eyes, and wears a plain white mask on the right side of her face. She wears a black jacket with a wide collar and wide shoulders with three leather straps on both of her arms, matching black jeans that has part of the right leg cut off with two leather straps keeping it up and three leather straps on her calves. She also wears a pair of black fighting gloves and boots.

"That Karlamine." A girl with blonde drill- like twintails and dark blue eyes, and is wearing a white and pink frilly dress. "All she cares about is swords, swords, and more swords. It's ridiculous. She was way too upset by us sacrificing the others. She really needs to get it together. And when I thought I'd find a nice boy, he's into swords as well. I guess this just isn't my lucky day." She said while other servants surrounded Nero. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rias and Asia enter into the building.

" _Good call Rias. You were right on the money._ " He thought. " _Now I have to deal with all these guys._ "

"And what is it exactly I'm supposed to be looking at? I have to say Rias has poor taste in boys."

"Well I'm not really in the mood for talking so let's just fight." Nero said as he summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **{BOOST!}**

"Please don't point that towards me. I have no intention of fighting you."

"Wait what?"

"Isabela." The woman with the mask then walked further towards him.

"I'm Isabela, a Rook for Lord Riser Phenex. You better be prepared Pawn of Gremory." Isabela said as she charged at Nero, trying to punch him but he kept dodging them. He then jumped back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?! What do you mean you have no intention of fighting me?" He asked.

"She is serving this battle as a Bishop. But for the most part, she likes to just watch from the sidelines." Isabela continued trying to hit Nero but he just continued dodging her blows.

"Why?"

"Because she is Ravel Phenex."

"Wait Phenex?"

"She is one of the Devils in the Phenex clan and more importantly Lord Riser's sister."

"His sister?!"

"He says that she's only there because she needs something to do."

"That guy is a sicko on top of being completely irritating."

"I have to say that you've impressed me. I would have thought you can't fight in hand to hand because of your sword."

" _Well I didn't exactly train with Koneko and get my ass kicked on a daily basis for nothing._ " Nero thought as he drew his sword. "I trained like hell for her. So when you get your ass handed to you, you'll know why." He then tried to strike Isabela but she dodged. The two of them then went on to give blows to each other, neither hitting the other. " _This isn't working. Time for a different approach._ " He then sheathed the Red Queen and got into a stance. When Isabela went to strike him, he blocked her and used his gauntleted hand to punch her. She stumbled back and he continued his assault with her only being able to block a few of them. She then ducked under one of his swings and used the chance to deliver a powerful uppercut and followed up with a punch to his stomach.

 **{BOOST!}**

" _Damn that hurt. I have enough power stored. Time to finish this._ "

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

He then revved the Red Queen and jumped into the air. He then took the Red Queen and slammed the blade down, causing an explosion of flames, knocking Isabela back. " _Good thing I developed the Split technique._ " He then held out the Boosted Gear and had the small red ball of light floating in front of his palm.

"Dragon Shot!" He called out as he punched the ball of light and the beam of energy shot towards Isabela, who got hit by it, causing her to be knocked out of the game and leaving a large outward crater. He then sheathed the Red Queen. " _Whew. That took a little out of me. And man that is the perfect name for that move._ " He then looked over to Kiba's fight. His Holy Eraser had been broken.

"Unfortunately, that kind of effect won't work on me." Karlamine said.

"Well then how about this." Kiba said as his bladeless hilt had ice form in the shape of a blade before it shattered showing a thinner blade.

"You're kidding! It's not possible for you to have two Sacred Gears!" She then went to strike him and they clashed swords with Karlamine's blade freezing and then shattering.

"It doesn't matter! I still possess wind, flame, and life, as do all from the Phenex clan!" She then pulled out her dagger that burst into flames and destroyed Kiba's blade again and he just made a new blade with a hole near the tip. It then started to pull in the flames from Karlamine's dagger. "How many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

"It's not that I have many Sacred Gears, it's just that I can make weapons at my will. I wield Sword Birth. Ever hear of it? In other words…." Kiba said as he sliced at her but she jumped back. "I make swords. Magically infused swords." He then kneeled down and had a magic circle make multiple blades emerge from the ground, trying to hit Karlamine, but she dodged them.

" _Wow. I never knew he could do that. That's pretty awesome._ "

"One of Lord Riser's Rooks have been retired." Grayfia said.

"Hey, Pawn." Ravel said. "You may want to take a look up at the building." Nero did as she said and saw Rias in the air, holding Asia.

" _Why is she up there? And is that Riser up there with her?!_ "

"They must have anticipated our plan." Kiba said.

"The Crimson Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, the Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and the Boosted Gear. They may all be impressive names but we are Phenexes, named after the immortal bird, and there is no chance you have of defeating us." All of the servants had gathered around Nero in a tight circle. "Ni, Li, it's time to show him what a real Pawn is capable of." Ni has blue hair and red eyes while Li has the opposite, both are wearing revealing sailor uniforms, have red and blue gloves and leg guards matching their respective hair color, and they also have brown cat ears with black stripes. They both charged at him while he drew the Red Queen and he took a swing at them but they just jumped over him. He then took another swing at them but one of them slid into his legs, making him mess up his swing. The other twin was delivering fast punches to his stomach. The second twin then got up and also started to strike Nero and then both delivered a final kick pushing him back. He then started to pant slightly.

" _Damn if they keep beating on me, they'll be able to take me out._ "

"Get him Siris!" One of the twins yelled out. Siris is a young woman with long black hair with a blue tint put into five thin ponytails held by a golden hair accessory on top of her head, brown eyes, is wearing a white top with black accents similar to Xulean's dress, red shorts, and armored knee- high boots with matching gauntlets. She was up in the air getting ready to strike Nero with her Zweihander, a large two- handed sword that has a black blades with silver edges, a black hilt, and a red handle. He managed to to block her strike with the Red Queen and she continued to try and hit him.

"Hey Kiba! Maybe you could stop tidying up your hair and give me a hand?!"

"You can do this Nero!" Kiba said.

" _Really?! You're just going to give me encouraging words?!_ " He then dodged another of Siris' swings.

"Play with this!" He could hear Rias yell and an explosion then occurred.

"Rias!"

"I'm fine Nero, don't focus on me, focus on the fight you're in." Rias said on the communicator.

"But-"

"Just trust in yourself. Now go fight! Show them the power that you posses! Don't forget that you are a servant of Rias Gremory!"

" _That's right. I'm her Pawn and I'm not letting her down!_ " Nero thought as he sheathed the Red Queen and blocked Siris' next strike with his gauntleted arm.

"He was able to stop her sword!" Ravel said.

"And with only his arm!" Siris said.

"You're damn right I did! And it's only a matter of time before I take you all out so be ready! I'm going to win for Rias!" He then grabbed the blade and crushed it then kicked Siris away. " _If you can hear me, I really need you to help me out._ "

 **{DRAGON BOOSTER!}**

" _I'm going to need more than that. I need you to give me as much power as you can._ "

 **{DRAGON BOOSTER! SECOND LIBERATION!}** A massive amount of green aura then surrounded Nero and continued on into the sky. The Boosted Gear then extended even more along Nero's arm, gained another green orb and had four more spikes jutting out the back with two additional spikes jutting out of the wrists. **{** _ **With this, you can use the other ability of the Red Dragon Emperor, Transfer. This move allows you to pass on the energy you have accumulated to anything or anyone.**_ **}** The voice that spoke to Nero in his dream had said.

" _Thank you. This will help me turn the tide._ " He then turned towards Kiba. "Kiba, release all the power you have with your Sacred Gear and direct it towards me!"

"What?! That's crazy!" Kiba said.

"Just do it!"

"Alright. Sword Birth!" Kiba said as he stabbed the blade into the ground and a blue shockwave of energy rushed towards Nero. Nero then put the Boosted Gear in the path of the shockwave and the Boosted Gear absorbed it.

 **{TRANSFER!}**

A field of swords was then made and all of the servants besides Ravel, who flew up into the air using wings made of fire, were impaled on the blades of the swords.

"I don't understand. How did we lose?" Said Karlamine before she disappeared.

"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, two of his Knights, and one of his Bishops have been retired." Grayfia said.

" _That was amazing! I'll call it the Boosted Gear Gift._ " An explosion then rang out through the field. Nero turned towards it to see Akeno falling from the sky.

"Lady Rias' Queen has been retired." Grayfia said.

"No… Akeno." Nero said quietly. Another explosion blew him forward and he saw Kiba on the ground with cuts and burns. "KIBA!" He ran over to Kiba, but he had disappeared.

"Do you give up?" Yubelluna asked with no injuries on her.

"Not a chance in hell!" Nero said with his eyes glowing red again. " _How in the hell is she not hurt?! There's no way she could go through a fight with Akeno with no injuries!_ "

"Lady Rias' Knight has been retired." Grayfia said. Ravel then flew up to Yubelluna.

"That took you long enough." She said.

"Their Queen was as strong as everyone said she was. I actually had to use one of these to beat her." Yubelluna said as she pulled out a small vial.

"Well, a win's a win. Out of all the pieces, you're still the one we can rely on the most."

"And just what in the hell is that?!" Nero yelled out.

"Our family's treasure. Phenex Tears. They have the power to heal any and all injuries instantly."

"And how is that fair for us?!" Nero asked.

"Just calm down, we're only allowed two every match. Besides, you have a Bishop that posses Twilight Healing so what can you complain about? These tears can only be produced by our family and we've made quite a profit over the years. Face it, with our wealth, tears, and immortality, the Phenex clan is basically destined to win every Rating Game they take part in." She then started to laugh and Nero got up and ran towards the building where Rias and Asia were. "Hey, I was in the middle of laughing at you!"

"Alright hope this works." He said after he entered the building. "Promotion: Queen." He could feel the piece inside of him change and he then rushed up the stairs towards the roof. " _I'm going to beat him. I'm going to make him regret he messed with us. Even if it's the last thing that I do._ " He opened a window and jumped out onto the roof.

"Rias, I'm here!"

"Nero!" Rias called out in joy. Her clothes were in tatters while Asia was unharmed.

"You're here!" Asia said. He made it up to where Rias and Asia were.

"I can take care of the Pawn and Bishop easily. Shall I?" Yubelluna asked as she landed next to Riser.

"I'd rather you not. I want to try to take them all on at once. I like to be as persuasive as possible." Riser said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself! You'll have to go through me if you want to get to them!" Rias said. She then launched two shots of her destruction magic at him, disintegrating both of his arms and he wasn't even fazed by it.

"Just give it up and resign. I can always anticipate your moves. I know you better than you think I do. Checkmate my dear."

"Then you don't know anything about me if you think I'll give up. No matter what you do, you will not intimidate me! I am a King and I am ready for all out war!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Go ahead."

"Yes my lord." Yubelluna said as she went up into the air. As Nero was focusing, he could feel his injuries start to go away. He turned around and saw that Asia was healing him.

"Oh hey Asia."

"I can't believe you're still standing after all that you went to. You won't ever give up will you?" Asia said.

"No, I made a promise and I'm not breaking it. And this isn't that bad, I'll be fine. Besides, your what's keeping us afloat so you need to be careful." He then noticed a purple magic circle fall down around Asia. He quickly looked back and saw Yubelluna was causing it.

"NO!" He said as he shielded her from the explosion.

"Damn you Riser!" Rias shouted before running over to Nero. There was a hole on the back of his coat and there were a few small burn marks and cuts going along his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Rias then looked at Asia and shortly after sighed in relief.

"She's alright. She most likely just collapsed from the shock the attack gave her."

"I apologize my Lord." Yubelluna said as she returned to his side. "I didn't anticipate him to take the attack so well."

"It's alright. You at least prevented them from having their Bishop use her Twilight Healing." Riser said.

"You son of a bitch!" Nero said as he picked up Asia bridal style.

"He did survive a direct hit from me. It makes me concerned." Yubelluna said.

"It's just the Queen's defensive power. His promotion kept him here." Riser said.

"Alright, can we start beating the shit out of him?" Nero asked.

"Yeah." Rias said.

"I'm not exactly good with organizing an attack before a battle but I'm stronger than I've ever been and I'm not giving up. As long as I can still breathe, I'm not going to stop fighting."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Nero. Let's take him down together."

"I can do better. Let's do it. Just sit tight Asia. We've got a bird to fry. After this I swear that we'll be able to go home." He said as he put Asia on the roof gently. He then charged at Riser and Yubelluna was going into the air.

 **{BOOST!}**

"Amaterasu!" Amaterasu then jumped onto the roof and ran alongside Nero. "Rias take Amaterasu and deal with his Queen. I got Riser." Rias took out her wings and got in the air following Yubelluna with Amaterasu. Nero stopped in front of Riser.

"Well, shall we begin?" Riser asked. Nero drew the Red Queen and performed the Streak at Riser who jumped back from it. Nero then ran up to Riser and tried to strike him and he just kept dodging.

" _Damn he's fast._ " Nero thought. He then revved the Exceed and then slashed at him managing to get a hit. The slash mark on Riser instantly healed.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Riser asked cockily.

" _Shit! He heals too fast. I have to think of something to be able to tire him out._ " He then started to perform a flurry of strikes before ending with a final powerful sweep, causing Riser to stumble back.

"I'll admit that was good, but it'll take a lot more than that to beat me." Riser said as his wounds healed.

"Then I'll just have to keep beating you down until you can't take anymore."

"Well then try your best."

With Rias, Amaterasu was running on the ground with his fire ignited and the metal plated on him. He then used his fire to blast himself into the air and pounced on Yubelluna, bringing her down to the ground. Rias then landed and Amaterasu walked over to her.

"Good job boy." She said and Amaterasu barked. Yubelluna then made one of her bombs and Rias dodged it.

"I hope that you'll put up more of a fight than your queen." Yubelluna said. Rias then got an angry expression on her face before she launched a shot of her destruction magic. It nicked her arm but still caused damage.

"I will make you pay for insulting my servants." Rias said angrily.

Back with Nero, he was still using the Red Queen to hit Riser, not doing any damage.

"This is starting to get boring now." Riser said. "I think it's time we end this." He then started to strike back at Nero with him striking at each chance he got.

" _Let's try the Charged Shot. Maybe that will be able to hurt him._ " Nero thought. He sheathed the Red Queen and pulled out the Blue Rose.

"A gun? You think that will stop me?"

"I guess we'll have to see." He then started firing at Riser, no damage being inflicted. Riser then charged Nero and managed to punch Nero in his face, causing him to stumble back. When Riser went in for another punch, Nero channeled magic into the Blue Rose, dodged the punch, aimed it at Riser, and fired, causing Riser to fly back. When he got up, a large hole was in his torso and it quickly healed.

"Well I have to say that that was worthless."

" _Fuck!_ " He then put away the Blue Rose and got the Red Queen again.

"You know, I still need to discuss with Rias the schedule of how many rounds we'll be going each night." After Riser said that, Nero's eyes glowed even brighter and he charged at Riser.

With Rias, Yubelluna made another bomb under Rias so Amaterasu fully covered himself in metal plates and knocked her out of the bomb and took her place. When the smoke cleared, Amaterasu was standing there unharmed.

"Thank you." Rias said. Amaterasu noded. "Time to end this." She then launched a massive wave of her magic at Yubelluna. Yubelluna dodged the wave.

"You'll have to be faster than that." She said. Amaterasu then ignited his whole body on fire and spun towards Yubelluna who dodged him before he came back around and knocked into her, slamming into the ground with a small explosion. Rias then walked up to Yubelluna and blasted her another wave of her destruction magic, causing Yubelluna to be pulled from the game.

"Lord Riser's Queen has been retired." Grayfia announced.

"Amaterasu, I'm sending you back to Nero's house. Thank you for your help." A magic circle appeared under him and he was gone shortly after.

" _Please be okay Nero._ " She thought as she once again took out her wings and started to head back to the roof.

With Nero, he was panting and had a cut on his cheek while Riser was standing without a scratch on him.

" _I have to try the Dragon Shot. It's the only thing that could work._ " Nero thought.

 **{BOOST!}** He then charged at Riser and went to strike but Riser grabbed the blade with his hand.

"I have to say that this is starting to get boring. Just give up and you won't get that much more hurt."

"Yeah I think I would rather stab myself with my sword."

 **{EXPLOSION!}** He then used his gauntleted hand to punch Riser straight in his face and Riser was pushed backwards. He then extended his arm and had his energy in his palm.

"Dragon Shot!" He punched his energy, making the beam hit Riser on the upper torso. Nero then doubled over and was panting heavily. Riser's wounds healed and he had a look of anger on his face.

"That actually hurt. You're going to regret that." He then started to relentlessly hit Nero. Nero would block or dodge a few, but most of the punches landed. He was then blasted in the face and flew a ways back. Rias then landed next to Nero.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm good. No matter what I do, I can't hurt him. He regenerates too fast. The only thing that hurt him was the Dragon Shot but even then it wasn't enough."

"Maybe if we combined my magic with your Dragon Shot, we could do more damage."

"Maybe. Let's try it."

 **{BOOST!}** He then stood up.

 **{BOOST!}** Rias then started to charge up a large quantity of magic.

 **{BOOST!}** Riser then got up and Nero started to run towards him

 **{BURST!}** As Nero got halfway between where he was standing and where Riser was, he collapsed and rolled down the side of the roof.

"Nero!" Rias called out. Shortly after he stopped rolling, he tried to get up and coughed up a large amount of blood and fell back down.

"This is over." Riser said.

"Never!" Rias then shot two blasts of her magic, disintegrating both of Riser's arms. He regenerated them instantly.

"You barely have any power left rias. Just give this up. I won't think any less of you."

"Not a chance in hell!"

"There's no way that's happening. I don't care how much this hurts, I'm not going to let this happen." Nero said weakly as he tried to get back up to where they were standing. He then coughed up more blood. "I made a promise to her. I promised her I would become the Ultimate Pawn. I promised her that she wouldn't have to marry this shitty excuse of a person."

"Don't you understand what 'quit' means?!" Riser said aggravated and flew down to Nero. Nero then got back on his feet.

"I will still fight. A servant of Rias Gremory does not give up." Riser then kneed him in the stomach.

"Stop!" Rias yelled out.

"I won't stop fighting. I won't give up. I will keep my promise. And nothing's going to make me stop or back down." Nero said as Riser continued to beat him down.

"Nero get away from him! Get back! I am ordering you to get away from him!"

"I'm not going to give up on her. She's too important to me." Nero tried to hit Riser with the Red Queen but he just caught it and threw it behind him. Riser then kicked Nero into the roof.

"Now I'm pissed!" Riser said as he pulled Nero up by his hair. "You are nothing but a pathetic servant. No you're even blow that. You are a demon, below all Devils. You don't have the right to challenge me to a fight." He then gathered a large ball of flame.

"Riser what are you doing?"

"I'm disposing of this filthy trash. Nothing will be able to heal him after I'm done. Besides, all deaths that occur are considered accidents." Nero then defiantly looked at Riser. "Die you little shit!" Riser then geared up to throw the ball of flame at Nero.

"Nero! Riser please stop! Let him go!" Rias said while tackling Riser. "I resign. I resign just please let him go." Nero slid down the roof and stopped and had an expression of terror.

"Checkmate. I win yet again." Riser said as Rias cried into him. Nero saw her crying and his eyes glowed even brighter than before. He got up with an incredible burst of energy, got his sword with his right hand and went to strike at Riser. Riser saw him and shot a large flame at Nero and it hit. Nero fell through the air and saw his right arm, off of his body, incinerate.

"NEROOOOOO!"

 **[And I am done! Wow this is my longest chapter yet. I honestly feel disappointed about the way the battle went with Riser. I don't know maybe it's just me. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **Chapter 12: I Crash a Party and Get a Rematch.]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Hey guys. I'm sorry that some of you guys didn't like the decision of Nero and Riser's fight but this is how I envisioned the fight to turn out. Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **Overlord of Doom- Glad that you're excited to see what happens!**

 **Jcd1295- You'll have to find out.**

 **Sheploo- I could not stop laughing after I read that! I thank you for showing me that.**

 **S0ularbiter97- Yes. So far, I have plans for events that will occur during volume 5.**

 **Atrum Ferox- I just want to say that I have been thinking about this idea for nearly two years, working out every idea that came into my head so that it would make sense. Never once when I thought about how this fight would turn out or any other event that I changed did I think 'I have to make him lose because Issei did' And I personally don't want to give Nero the DT before I even give him the Devil Bringer.**

 **Robinsonc387- You'll just have to find out. Also like I said, that's just how I envisioned the fight to go and how I wanted it to.**

 **Piemaster981- I have to just say that that could not be anymore ironic.**

 **Also, I updated chapters 9 and 10. While I was writing, I forgot to write a scene where Nero sews red Gremory symbols into the shoulders of his coat.**

 **With that wrapped up, let's get to chapter 12, the one I have been waiting to get to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.]**

 **Chapter 12: I Crash Rias' Engagement Party and Get a Rematch.**

Nero was once again in the inferno that the soul that lives in him brought him to.

"So I'm back here huh?"

 **{Yes you are. I wanted to speak with you while I had the chance.}**

"What about? And do you know what happened during the end of the match? It's all just a blur."

 **{There is someone waiting for you to awake. I'm sure they'll tell you when you do.}**

"Alright. So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

 **{I wanted to say that I'm impressed with how much power you have gained. However, you should still become stronger for when the day comes when you have to fight the White One.}**

"White One? Who's that supposed to be?"

 **{In time, you will find out. Also, know that I will give you my power, should you need it. But, keep it in your mind that it will require a sacrifice of something great. In exchange, you will receive something worthy of that sacrifice.}**

"Thanks for letting me know. Now that I think about it, you never told me what your name is." The flames then parted to reveal the dragon.

 **{I am a red dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Ddraig. I am the soul that resides within the Boosted Gear.}** Nero's arm was then engulfed in fire and woke up with a start. When he sat up, he felt a pain in his arm. Before he could look at it, a voice was heard.

"Greetings Mr. Angelo." He looked to his right to see Grayfia.

"Grayfia what exactly happened? Why am I back in my room?"

"The match ended soon after Lady Rias resigned."

"But why in the hell would she give up?"

"Lord Riser was going to kill you. She forfeited the game to save your life."

"So that's what happened."

"You don't remember?"

"No. The end of the match is just a blur to me."

"You didn't give up. You stayed true on your word. Every time he knocked you down you got right back up." A memory of Rias made it's way into his head. She had tears streaming down her face.

" _It's fine, don't worry. You did your best and that's all that matters. You made me proud. Thank you Nero._ "

"There is another thing. After Lady Rias resigned, you tried to attack Riser again. He shot a ball of flame at you and you weren't able to dodge it. You lost your right arm." Nero then looked down at his right arm and saw that all of his arm below the shoulder was gone and bandages were wrapped around what was left.

"No, no, no." He started to hyperventilate.

"Mr. Angelo you have to calm down." He continued to hyperventilate until Grayfia walked over to him and slapped him across the face. He then started to breathe slower and took deep breaths. After a few minutes, he had managed to calm down.

"I'm good."

"We would have been able to get you your arm back it it had been cut clean off, but your arm was incinerated. We were able to repair your clothes though."

He looked around his room and saw his coat in his open closet and the Red Queen leaned up against his dresser with the Blue Rose on top of the dresser. "It's alright. And thanks. But I still failed. I tried my damndest to beat Riser and I barely hurt him. Now Rias is going to have to marry that asshole. Wait where's everyone else from my peerage?"

"Ms. Himejima, Ms. Toujou, and Mr. Yuuto accompanied Lady Rias to the engagement ceremony in the Underworld. Ms. Argento was instructed by Lady Rias to stay here and heal you as you were badly injured."

"Damn it!" Nero proceeded to punch his wall. Memories of what Rias said at the mansion and when he made his declaration to become the Ultimate Pawn came to him.

"Listen, it's not your fault. Lady Rias is following the terms set by the Rating Game. Unfortunately, this outcome was highly predicted."

"Regardless, just the thought of her marrying him makes me sick. There's no reason for her to have to go through with this. I'm lot going to let that bastard take her." Grayfia then gave a small chuckle.

"You're a fascinating young man. You speak your mind and you're very kind. I have met many Devils but none were quite like you. Once you set your mind to something, you won't give up until you accomplish it. And there's another who agrees with me. Lord Sirzechs feels the same way." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it.

"What's that?"

"Should you choose, this will bring you to the ceremony."

"So you're basically telling me to go over there and stop it."

"Before I came here Sirzechs gave me a message to tell you. He said 'If you want to get my sister back, you better be ready to fight.'" Nero then took the piece of paper and examined it. On the back was another magic circle but was different from the one on the front. "Remember what he said. If you're going to rescue Lady Rias, it's the only way you'll be able to." She said as she made a magic circle and then disappeared.

"Well only one thing left to do." Nero said as he stood up. The door then opened and revealed Asia holding a basin of water.

"Nero, you're up!" She said. She then tackled him to the bed and tears came out of her eyes.

"Whoa! Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you were out for three days. I thought that you might not wake up. I was so scared. And your arm…" He looked down at his arm with a saddened look before it went away shortly after. He sat up and ran his hand up and down Asia's back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so worried. But don't worry. I'm fine now, okay?"

"Okay. You don't have to apologize, you're awake and safe, that's what matters right now." Nero noded and his face then grew serious.

"Listen. I'm going to try and save Rias."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What I do know is that she would do the same if I was in a similar position."

"Then I'll go with you."

"I can't let you do that. I need you to stay here okay?"

"I won't! Please let me go with you so I can help you if you get hurt. I've gotten better at using my magic so don't leave me behind."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Just trust me. Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. What am I supposed to do if you get even more hurt than last time? I just can't stand to see you hurt. I don't know how I could handle seeing you hurt knowing that I wasn't there to help you." Nero then put his hand on Asia's shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine. It isn't that much of a big deal. And besides, look at all I went through and I'm still here."

"If I'm going to let you go you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Make sure you bring the President back home no matter what."

"You know that I won't stop until I do. But before I go, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to bring me your cross and the bottle of holy water."

"Okay." She then left the room.

"Alright Ddraig. I need to talk to you." On his left hand, a glowing green circle appeared.

 **{I'm here. What do you need from me?}**

"I need to make a deal with you."

 **{Sounds interesting. What do you have in mind?}**

With Rias, she was being made to wear an elegant white wedding dress in a large room with multiple maids.

"This is an engagement so why the hell am I in a wedding dress?" She said.

"Because I desired so." Riser said before appearing in the room in a large gust of fire and a magic circle.

"Lord Riser you shouldn't be in here." One of the maids said.

"I just want a word with her and then I'll be leaving. Just look at you in that dress. You will be a beautiful bride." He said while walking towards Rias.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not your bride yet. So why do you want me wearing this dress?"

"I just want you to make an impression on the guests." He then put an arm around Rias' shoulder. "Besides, we have to show the rest of the Underworld that our two clans have been joined, right?" He then started to walk away. "And don't worry. When the time comes, you'll be given a dress that's more stunning than that one. My bride will be wearing a dress made of flaming feathers, a dress only fitting for a lady of the Phenex clan." Riser then left the room in his flaming magic circle.

"A dress made of flaming feathers? I would probably be better off killing myself." Rias said before sighing. She then thought of what had happened when Nero had his arm blasted off by Riser.

Nero had fallen onto the roof and she ran down to him with tears streaming down her face. " _Nero!_ " Blood was pouring from his wound.

" _I'm sorry. I wasn't able to beat him. I couldn't keep my promise. Please forgive me for that._ " His ability to stay awake was falling by the second.

" _It's fine, don't worry. You did your best and that's all that matters. You made me proud. Thank you Nero._ " He then passed out from the blood loss. " _You may have learned how to use your magic, but you don't have that much experience in actual fights. And yet, you still risked your life for me. You're such a silly boy. This is twice now that you've gotten hurt because of me. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. How could I let things end up like this? You're so brave, strong, and sweet. Thank you for everything you've done for me._ "

"Lady Rias, it's time to begin." One of the maids said. Rias was knocked out of her thoughts and followed them.

Back with Nero.

 **{Are you sure about this?}** Ddraig asked.

"Are you going to go along with it or what?" Nero asked.

 **{Yes. But remember that I will only give you power based on the sacrifice you provide. And the power you receive will only last for thirty seconds. Any more time and your body will be destroyed.}**

"That should be fine."

 **{What is it that you will use to sacrifice?}**

"What exactly can I use?"

 **{A part of your body would be the most effective.}**

"Really? I would have to lose another body part?"

 **{Unfortunately. It's the most worthy sacrifice for the power you will need.}**

"Alright. Take my left arm. You already live in there."

 **{Alright then. Be prepared, it's going to hurt a little.}** Nero's arm then started to change and while this was happening, he was grunting in pain. His entire left arm had become made of red scales and black claws.

"Is this…?"

 **{Yes. Your left arm has been turned into that of a dragon's. Because of this, your arm will no longer be affected by Holy objects.}**

"Okay. Thank you Ddraig."

 **{I bid you good luck.}** The light on his hand then went away. Shortly after, Asia walked back in the room holding a small box.

"Nero… what happened to your arm?" She asked.

"This arm isn't my own anymore. It's a dragon's."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, just watch." He then proceeded to open the box and picked up the rosario inside of it. "See? It doesn't hurt me. I gave up this arm so I can get the power I need to save Rias. It may not be mine, but it doesn't matter as long as I make it count." A tear went down Asia's face. "Hey, it'll be alright. Okay?"

"Okay. Good luck." He then put the rosario back in the box and put it on the bed.

"Thanks. Can you help me get my coat on?"

"Of course." They then went to get Nero's coat on and after a minute, it was on.

"Can you roll the sleeve up to my shoulder?"

"Yes." She then did so.

"Thank you." He then opened the box back up. He took out the rosario and a vial of Holy water and put them into his pocket. "I'll be back in a while. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He then grabbed the Red Queen and sheathed it on his back and then got the Blue Rose. He then took out the paper with the magic circle on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated magic into it. A bright light appeared around him and he disappeared shortly after. When he opened his eyes, he was in a long hallway with a large set of doors with two guards and the sounds of a large crowd. He then put the paper away, summoned the Boosted Gear, still in its Second Liberation, and walked up to the doors.

"Halt!" One of the guards said. "No one else in allowed in."

"Alright. I'll just be going then." He then started to walk away. While he was walking away, he was revving the Exceed on the Red Queen. "As if!" He then performed the Exceed Streak. While he was performing it, he heard something that infuriated him.

"I introduce you to my bride, Rias Gremory!" He heard Riser say. The two guards were blasted through the doors and Nero had entered the large room. He noticed that in the back of the room, Rias was standing near Riser, wearing a white suit showing off his chest.

" _Nero…_ " Rias thought.

"Who do you think you are you little shit?!" Riser asked.

"You know damn well who I am. I'll refresh your memory. My name is Nero Angelo and I'm bringing Rias back to where she belongs. Because I'll be damned before I let you take her away and make her life a living hell." Rias' cheeks heated up at him saying this.

"How dare you?! Seize him!" Guards then surrounded Nero. As he was about to attack them, and they him, Kiba and Koneko had rushed in and taken care of all the guards in front of Nero.

"Don't worry Nero. We have your back." Kiba said.

"Yeah no matter what." Koneko said.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." A large wave of lightning hit the guards behind him. Nero turned around and saw Akeno standing there.

"That was fun. Now go be a hero." She said.

"Hell yeah!" Nero said.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Riser?" One of the Devils attending asked.

"It's just a little entertainment I decided to I had prepared." A man with shoulder- length crimson hair and blue- green eyes. He is wearing an elegant suit with large blue shoulder pauldrons with gold engravings.

" _Whoa. Who the hell is that?_ " Nero thought.

" _Why is my brother here?_ " Rias thought.

" _Actually, now that I notice him, he kind of looks a lot like Rias._ "

"Lord Lucifer!" One of the Devils said.

" _Wait, that's Sirzechs Lucifer?! Rias' brother?! Well, that explains why he looks like her._ "

"What do you mean when you say 'entertainment'?" Riser asked.

"I saw your performance during the match Riser and I have to say I was disappointed. My sister has no experience of the Rating Game and even though you greatly outnumbered her, she still nearly defeated you." Sirzechs said.

"It's only the end result that matters Lord Lucifer."

"In the past yes. But nowadays, they no longer mean what they used to. And don't forget that you were almost defeated by a first time competitor. I'm sure that your clan is proud of how you performed. But I think you should be given a second chance. Besides, this celebration doesn't happen everyday and I believe this party could do with a little bit of flair. You there. They say you posses the power of the Red Dragon Emperor and I personally want to see what you're really made of. That's why I had Grayfia bring you here."

"I see. So you want to fight."

"Yes. A match between a dragon and a phoenix. I'm sure everyone here would like to see a match between two powers such as yours."

"No Nero don't do it!" Rias said.

"What a great idea Lord Lucifer. I would be honored to oblige your wishes." Riser said.

"And what of you Nero? There are many here who are interested in your abilities. Would you be interested in showing them what you are capable of?" Nero then looked down to his missing arm. He then looked back to Sirzechs with a determined face.

"Hell yes. There's nothing I want more." He said.

"Nero please don't." Rias said.

"Relax Rias. Mr. Angelo can surely be able to handle himself." Riser said.

"Now tell me Nero, if you do prove to be victorious, what do you want for a reward?" Sirzechs said.

"You're not serious are you?! A reward for a Low- Class Devil?"

"I have spoken. Whether he is Low- Class or not, he will receive a reward. I am the one who's requested him to do this and I will be giving him compensation for his troubles. Now, what would you like to receive as a reward? A title for yourself? A beautiful woman? Whatever it is just ask and that's what it will be."

"Fine then. I want Rias Gremory to come back with me and her engagement to Riser be broken off." Rias' cheeks then turned red again.

"Alright. You and Riser will be transported to an arena for you two to be able to fight in."

"Rias do I have your permission to use Promotion?"

"Yes. But…." Rias said.

"Hey I'll be fine." Magic circles then appeared underneath both Riser and Nero. "See you soon." They were both then transported to the arena. The arena was a small stadium and thethe sky was red. . Nero and Riser were standing at opposite ends of the stadium with large pillars towering behind them. Rias, Sirzechs, and Riser's clan were brought to a room to view the match.

"Alright, it's time for this match to begin." Sirzechs said over a PA.

"Great. I'm ready whenever you are Riser."

"You're quite the confident one, but you forget what happened the last time. Very well, come fight me!" Riser said as he made his wings of fire and took to the air. Nero then charged towards Riser. He then spread his own wings and met Riser with a slash on his torso. Riser then went to hit Nero but he dodged it. Riser then went for another hit and Nero blocked it with his arm before Riser resorted to using his legs. Nero then backed away and performed a mid- air Streak, pushing Riser back. He chased after and slashed Riser into the ground and performed the Exceed Split, but moved out of the air in time for Nero to only be able to cut off Riser's arm, it regenerating shortly after. Riser then jumped towards Nero and threw a flurry of punches and kicks with Nero being able to dodge a few of them. Nero then quickly sheathed the Red Queen and pulled out the Blue Rose. He fired a volley of shots, most of them being able to hit Riser, but he merely shrugged them off. Nero started to charge magic into the Blue Rose while Riser started another charge at him. Nero dodged before he then aimed the Blue Rose at Riser and fired a Charged shot at him, blasting a hole in Riser's shoulder, with that also regenerating shortly afterwards.

" _Damn it. This isn't going well._ "

 **{** _ **Then perhaps it's time for you to use the power I lent you, the Overbooster.**_ **}**

" _Alright. What exactly does that do?_ "

 **{** _ **It lets you temporarily activate the incomplete Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear, a form that will let you access the ultimate form of it. It will cover you in an armor that is known as the Scale Mail. And don't forget it only lasts for thirty seconds.**_ **}**

"Got it. _Now let's do this!_ " He then put away the Blue Rose. " _Here's hoping it works._ " He then jumped up into the air. "Overbooster!"

 **{WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!}** Red draconic armor with a large tail emerging from his back then covered Nero's body with golden spikes on the shoulders, knees, the gauntlets, and one pair of large spikes and another smaller pair on the face of the helmet. There was also two green gems on the the gauntlets, one on each knee, and one large on his chest with a smaller one behind it and two red gems next to them.

"This is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor! Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear, Scale Mail!" He announced. With Rias, she had a look of amazement on her face.

" _How did he get his Balance Breaker?_ " She thought. With Nero, he had rocket boosters on his back giving him boost to his speed.

 **{30!}**

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take her!" Nero said while charging and launching a Dragon Shot that Riser managed to dodge.

 **{28!}**

Nero used the dust created by the explosion to attack Riser, striking Riser into one of the pillars, making it tumble to the ground along with him.

 **{25!}**

"I've never seen speed and power like this. But it still doesn't matter!" Riser said once again taking flight

 **{22!}**

They then got engaged in a clash of each of them throwing punches and kicks, both of them receiving some of the ones given. Riser then blasted Nero away with a fire blast, causing him to crash into the ground.

 **{17!}**

" _I guess it's time to use it._ " He then used a small magic circle in his hand to conceal the rosario he summoned.

 **{14!}**

He then got up and charged to Riser and both went to punch each other with both of them punching each other in the face.

 **{11!}**

Nero then coughed up blood and started to fall to the ground. "You're finished." Riser then also coughed up blood while falling to the ground. "It burns! How did you do this?!" While Nero was falling, he opened his hand to show the rosario in his hand. "Is that a cross?!" Nero then fell into the other pillar and crashed into the ground.

 **{9!}**

"What have you done?! Where did you get that?!" Riser asked before collapsing onto the ground.

"Our Bishop used to be a nun in the Church so I borrowed this from her and added an increase of power for my Boosted Gear." Nero said while holding up the rosario into plain view. "No matter how strong you think you are, you're nothing compared to the cross that I'm holding in my hand."

 **{7!}**

Back with Rias, her face then gained a look of pure shock. " _How... how can he hold a Holy object without it hurting him? Nero what did you do?_ "

In the fight, Riser was still confused as to how he was holding the rosario. "This is impossible! Even though you're wearing that armor, that cross should be destroying you!" He then noticed that Nero's arm pulsed and looked like it was alive. "Wait, you offered your arm to that Sacred Gear didn't you?!"

 **{5!}**

"You're goddamn right I did! I'm willing to do anything to save Rias! And now I'm going to beat the shit out of you you son of a bitch!"

" _He gave up his other arm?_ " Rias thought and her face gained a saddened look. " _You gave up something else for me._ "

"You've lost your mind! You'll never be able to be normal again after that!" Riser said.

 **{4!}**

"You think I actually _care_?! I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm able to save Rias!" He then charged at Riser again and barraged Riser with punches that injured Riser more because of the rosario. He then delivered a powerful uppercut sending Riser into the air and back a ways.

 **{1!}** " _Shit!_ " Nero then went to charge Riser once again.

 **{COUNT IS UP!}**

As Nero was charging Riser, the armor dissipated and Nero stumbled onto the ground. He then was brought to the raging inferno with Ddraig in his mind. **{I'm sorry but you're out of time.}**

" _Come on I could have beaten him! I'll give you anything else! A leg, an eye, whatever you want!_ "

 **{I can't. If I was to give you more power, you would surely die.}**

" _Damn it!_ "

 **{However, when I took the armor, I gave a small amount of power to the gem of the Boosted Gear. Be sure to use it right.}**

" _Thanks._ " He was then brought back to the real world. "I'm not giving up." He slowly stood up before Riser walked up to him and lifted him into the air. He also took the Red Queen and tossed it away.

"Looks like you lost your armor. I have to admit, I almost thought you were going to beat me there for a minute. But I think it's time to bring this to an end." In the blink of an eye, Riser ignited his arm on fire and thrust it through Nero's stomach. Everyone in the room watching the game were all shocked to see this, but none more than Rias. Riser then took his hand out of Nero's stomach and threw him onto the ground. Blood poured from Nero's mouth and also leaked out of the hole in his stomach and onto the ground. His breathing was also erratic.

" _Holy shit this hurts!_ " Nero thought.

 **{Nero, you won't be able to survive this. The damage was too extensive.}**

" _Fuck! Why?! Why couldn't I have been stronger?! I broke my promise to her again!_ " Nero's vision started to go black.

 **{While I didn't get to know you for long, I have to say that I respected your determination to not give up. It was a pleasure to fight alongside you.}**

" _Thanks Ddraig. It's been fun. I'm sorry Rias. I'm sorry…._ " His eyes then closed. In the room, Sirzechs looked at his younger sister and noticed tears were pouring down her face.

"Rias?" He asked. Rias then ran over to him and started to sob heavily. " _I'm sorry Rias. I thought he could have done this._ "

Nero then opened his eyes again and he was in a blank white world. " _Where the hell am I?_ "

" _ **What do you desire?**_ **"** A booming, bodyless voice said.

" _Who's there?!_ "

" _ **That does not matter right now. Now, tell me, what do you desire?**_ **"** Nero was hesitant to answer but he eventually gave in.

" _I desire the power to protect my friends and to get Rias out of the situation she's in. Since you asked, I'm going to. What is it that you desire?_ " The voice took a little long to answer, as if he didn't want to.

" _ **I used to desire nothing but power.**_ **"**

" _Used to? What happened?_ "

" _ **It does not matter as of now. As for your desire, I will grant you it.**_ **"**

" _Wait what?! Why?_ "

" _ **Because your reasoning isn't selfish. I wanted to find out if you would use the power you've obtained for yourself or for others. I'm pleased to see it's the latter. Now ready yourself. This is going to extremely hurt.**_ **"**

" _Lovely._ " Sirzechs took one last look at the screen and what he saw shocked him. A blue aura appeared around Nero's body. He looked closer and noticed that the wound in Nero's stomach was closing up. His eyes then snapped open, revealing his glowing red eyes. Shortly after though, he shot straight up and he started screaming in pain. He looked down at the source of his pain, which was his right arm. He saw that the bandages had burned away and a glowing light blue organic material was growing down his arm. Rias had heard the screaming and looked back to the match to see what was happening. She was filled with joy that he was alive but she was also worried for what was happening to him. The blue material kept growing until it had shaped itself into an arm with slight claws. He then tried to lift the arm, but it wouldn't even move.

" _What the hell? I can't move it! It for some reason doesn't feel… done. Wait, the power Ddraig left for me! Maybe if I transfer it into this thing, it will be 'finished'. Well, here goes nothing._ " He then grabbed the blue arm with his left. "Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **{TRANSFER!}**

The aura then grew larger and caused Nero to yell out in more pain. The arm then grew a red draconic- like layer to the arm with a small patch of dark blue on the forearm. The layer had covered up to the first joint on his fingers and the joint on his thumb. It also covered most of the back of his hand except for a large circle in the center that extends down in a straight line to the elbow where a small outcrop stuck out. Also, the line had three small branch- like lines that went towards his forearm. The forearm was dark blue with brown separating the different scales and the red layer.

" _Holy fucking shit! That was horrible. Never knew that it would hurt so goddamn much just to grow an arm back._ " Nero thought. He was sitting up, panting while Riser was watching with a dumbfounded look on his face. Nero then stood up.

"Just because you perform a fancy light trick and heal the hole in your stomach, doesn't mean you can beat me." Riser said. He then threw a fire blast at Nero. He closed his eyes went to shield himself with his arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large spectral hand floating in front of him, mimicking what his right hand was doing.

" _What the hell?_ " Nero thought while looking at the new arm. " _Wait, I wonder…_ " He then threw a punch at the air and nothing happened. " _Maybe if I concentrated on it._ " He did as he thought and when he threw his next punch, the large spectral arm did the same. " _Wow!_ " This whole time, Riser just stood there, surprised at the development. Nero then walked over to his right, where the Red Queen was and went to grab it, before the spectral arm reached out towards the sword. " _Huh. I bet I can grab it._ " He then backed up and shot his arm out, with the spectral arm doing the same, and he made a grabbing motion with his fingers. The spectral arm then mimicked what he did and it grabbed the Red Queen. He then pulled his arm back and the arm did the same. He made the arm disappear and caught the Red Queen. " _So I can also use this arm to snatch things up. Huh… Snatch. That works._ "

"I'm getting tired of this!" Riser shouted. He then started to throw multiple fire blasts at Nero. Nero just walked forward and hit the first one out of the air with his new arm.

"I don't care…" He then hit another of the blasts out of the air while still walking forward. "What you do to me." He continued on and hit another blast out of the air. "But I'm not going to let you…" He then did it again. "Destroy Rias' life! I promised her I'd get her out of this…" He then did it once again. "And I'll be damned if I break that promise again!" He then charged towards Riser and punched Riser with the spectral arm, causing Riser to fly back. He then took the Red Queen in his right arm, put the tip onto the ground, pulled out the rosario, and wrapped it around the blade. " _That should help._ " Riser was flying towards Nero, but Nero dodged him and slashed him across the back, which didn't heal. Riser tumbled to the ground. Nero then pulled out the vial of Holy water out of his pocket. He ran up to Riser, who tried to strike him, dodged, opened the vial, and splashed the Holy water onto Riser's face. This caused Riser to scream out and grip his head in agonizing pain. The burns on his face also weren't healing.

"I'll kill you for that!" Riser said while charging a larger ball of flame and hurled it at Nero, who dodged it. Riser charged Nero and tried to attack him, but Nero moved out of the way and grabbed Riser's leg with the spectral arm. He then went on to slam Riser into the ground repeatedly. He then threw him into one of the collapsed pillars.

"That was for my arm." Nero said. He performed Snatch and pulled Riser to him, grabbing him by his collar. "This is for what you did for my peerage!" He then threw Riser into the ground, creating a crater. He sheathed the Red Queen then grabbed Riser by the hair and started to pummel Riser in the face with just his arm. "And this is for Rias!" Nero yelled in between each punch. He stopped his assault and held his arm in the air, and made the spectral arm appear.

"Wait! This engagement is to secure the future of all the Devils! Don't you understand the consequences of what this will do?!" Riser said.

"Let me bring you in on a little secret: I don't give a fuck! The only thing I care for is Rias' happiness! And you put that at risk! And most importantly, the worst thing you did…" The memory of Rias crying came to him. "... Was you made her cry! And that's enough for me to beat the shit out of you!" He then concentrated more on the arm and the spectral arm grew even bigger. "This is my Devil Bringer!" He then pummeled Riser into the ground with one punch. Nero looked at Riser and saw that he was unconscious. He backed away from Riser and collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily. He then dismissed the Boosted Gear and raised both his arms. " _Well, there go my chances for normal arms. And where the hell did Devil Bringer come from? Well, it sounds good enough._ "

With Sirzechs in the viewing room, he could not be any more shocked at what had happened. He looked over to Rias and saw that she was smiling.

" _Thank you Nero._ " He thought.

" _You did it Nero. You really did it._ " Rias thought.

"This battle is now over." He then dispersed the field. Ravel flew to pick up Riser and carry him away.

Nero was watching as the stadium was crumbling around him. "What the hell?!" Nero asked. The part where Nero was kneeling crumbled beneath him and he fell through. " _Damn it! I'm too exhausted to get my wings out and there's nothing above for me to grab onto!_ " He then fell into the arms of Koneko. "Whoa! Nice catch."

"Thanks." Koneko said. Kiba and Akeno then flew up to him.

"Way to go Nero!" Akeno said.

"You really nailed it!" Kiba said. Nero scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks guys." He said. Koneko then suddenly lifted him into the air.

"Have fun." She said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She then threw him down." WHAT THE HELL?!" As he was falling, Rias had flown into the air and caught him. "Oh hey Rias."

"Nero, you just saved my life." Tears started to leak from her eyes. "Thank you!" She then started to softly cry into his shoulder.

"Hey it's all right. Why are you crying?"

"I was watching the match between you and Riser. I saw when he put his fist through your stomach. I thought you were dead."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." He said while rubbing his hand on her back, trying to comfort her. "Now let's land okay?"

"Okay." They then landed in front of the building where the ceremony was being held with the others landing as well.

"Let's see, this should get us back home." Nero said while pulling out the paper with the magic circle and focused magic into it. Shortly after, a large winged creature appeared with what appeared to be a saddle on it's back. "What's that?"

"It's a griffon."

"Well, Nero since you were the one to save the day, you get to ride back with Rias." Akeno said.

"Really? On that thing?" Nero asked.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to." Rias said.

"You kidding? Why wouldn't I?" Nero then mounted the griffon's saddle and he then helped Rias up onto the saddle and had her sit in front of him. "Well,if I don't die while on this thing, I'll see you guys tomorrow." The griffon then flew into the air. Nero took in the sight of the gorgeous purple sky of the Underworld. Rias then placed a hand on Nero's cheek to get his attention. "You alright?"

"You're such a silly boy." She then looked at his arms and caressed them. "You gave up both of your arms for me. You risked your life twice for me."

"Of course I did. I would do anything to make sure you're happy and get you back."

"Listen Nero, this isn't the last that we'll be hearing of suitors. Not by any means."

"Then I'll give up my legs and then my eyes if I need to."

"Nero…"

"I'm not going to let you be in a marriage with a guy that you don't like or is an asshole. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy. And if necessary, I'll always be there to save you." Rias gained a large blush on her cheeks. "I mean, it is kind of my job. And even if it wasn't, why wouldn't-" Rias then made him be quiet by connecting her lips with his. His eyes went wide with shock and a blush appeared on his cheeks as well. After a few moments, he kissed back. The light in his Devil Bringer shone gold briefly. Shortly after, they separated. "So… that was a thing. What was it for?"

"Ever since the night when I stayed with you, I've been falling deeper and deeper for you. After what you just did, there's no way I couldn't have fallen for you."

"Well, that was a bit unexpected."

"Now I have a question for you. How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly, I think you're amazing. When I said everything I said that night, I meant it. You are beautiful, you're kind and caring for all of us, you're a genius. I'd have to be crazy to not feel the same for you." Rias smiled and layed her head against his chest.

"I'm going to be staying with you at your place, if you're alright with that."

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't see why it wouldn't."

"You know that was my first kiss?"

"Yep. Mine too." A few hours later, the arrived at Nero's house. When they got inside, Asia saw Nero's arm and asked what had happened. Nero spent about twenty minutes explaining why he has a new arm and why Rias was staying. Asia accepted all that he said and welcomed Rias into the house. Nero then went to his room, took off his coat, put away the Red Queen and Blue Rose, and collapsed onto his bed. Shortly after, Rias went into his room, shed her clothes, and climbed into bed with Nero and latched onto his arm. The two of them slept peacefully through the night. When they woke up the next morning, Nero was briefly surprised to see Rias naked in his bed before she woke up and explained. They proceeded to get dressed, eat breakfast with Asia, and go to school. When they got there, Nero hid his hands in his pockets until they got to the ORC club room. Everyone else was in the room already.

"Good morning Nero, President." Akeno said.

"Morning." Nero said.

"Akeno, I need you to make Nero's arms normal."

"Can do. Asia I'm going to need your help with this okay?" Akeno said.

"Okay." Asia said. Nero sat down on one of the couches and the two of them sat on both sides of him. They both used green orbs of magic to 'heal' Nero's dragon arm first. Within a minute, the arm went back to normal, but it went back to be a dragon arm.

"Come on arm, heal." Both Asia and Akeno said. It then went back to normal and stayed that way. They went on to Nero's Devil Bringer. For ten minutes, they tried to change it back to normal but it stayed the same.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it's possible to make this arm look normal." Akeno said.

"That's fine." Nero said. "I've got an idea." He then made a magic circle on the ground and out of it came a sling, black adhesive tape, and a red glove to cover his entire forearm. He proceeded to put them all on. "And... finished! Now people won't be able to see my arm."

"Well it's effective." Kiba said.

"Very well then. Be sure to put it on every morning." Rias said.

"No problem." Nero said. "Me and Rias have something to tell the rest of you guys."

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"Me and Rias are together." Everyone was taken aback before they all grew smiles on their faces.

"Well I could see it happening."

"Congratulations you two." Kiba said.

"Good luck." Koneko said.

"Thank you guys." Rias said. "Now, go to your classes."

"Got it." Everyone said. They all went to their classes. When it was time for lunch, Nero decided to go on a walk after he ate. After a short while, he ended up in front of the ORC building. He was just in time to see Rias emerge from the windows of the club room. He looked up to her and smiled. " _No matter what, I'm going to protect her. Not just because it's my job or because it's expected from me. It's because I care so much for her and I don't want her hurt._ " Rias noticed him and smiled back at him. " _She's my Crimson Ruin Princess._ "

 **[And that's the end of chapter 12! Man I have wanted to get to this chapter since I started this! Anyways, leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **Chapter 13: We Fight Another Stray and Kiba's Acting Weird.]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[What's up guys, back yet again! Well, it's time to start the next arc! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Shadaloo Vile- I'm glad that you were impressed. Sorry about the Issei- ish thing with the dragon arm but I wanted Nero to get the Devil Bringer in a way that made sense and didn't have him just get it. I wanted him to have to lose his arm and then get the Bringer. And since he only had one arm, he had to need a way to get an advantage over Riser. Anyways, I'm just glad that you like it!**

 **Robinsonc387- I have to say no. From the beginning of this, I did not want Nero to have a harem. In my personal opinion, harems are a little too common. Sorry, but I won't be doing it. And yes, it was about damn time. I was waiting from the moment I started to write this fic to do that last chapter.**

 **Overlord of Doom- You were right. I know it wasn't exactly surprising but I at least wanted to surprise people with how he came about getting it. To answer your question, Nero won't be getting Excalibur but he will definitely be getting the Yamato. Also, I'm not entirely sure when the Order of the Sword will be appearing, but they will be and yes, Dante will be appearing. It will be a while but it will.**

 **S0ularbiter97- Glad that you're enjoying it!**

 **Sheploo- We'll just have to see when the DT comes into play.**

 **With that finished, to chapter 13!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 13: We Fight Another Stray and Kiba's Acting Weird.**

The sun shone on Nero's face, causing him to wake up. He felt a weight on the left side on his body, so he looked that way. When he did, he saw Rias sleeping next to him, naked.

" _Holy shit! Damn it! I have to get used to that. You would think after a week, I would have._ " He thought. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was five o'clock. Rias then started to wake up.

"Nero, good morning." She said.

"Morning Rias. You know, you kind of scare the hell out of me every morning."

"Sorry. But you know I can't sleep unless I'm like this."

"I know. It's fine, just surprising." A knock was heard on his door.

"Nero are you up? It's time to start morning training." Asia asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, Rias and I'll be down in a few minutes." Nero said.

"Oh the Presidents in there? Okay, then I'll see you when you're ready."

"Alright. And there goes the peace that was this morning."

"Sorry. The morning seems to not last that long. Now, come on let's get dressed."

"Alright." Him and Rias then got up and got dressed for their morning training. After, they left the house with Asia to run for half hour. They then moved on to do sit ups and push ups for another hour. When they were finished, they went back and took showers and got dressed for school. Rias and Nero had put on the spring and summer version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. This had a short sleeve shirt with no shoulder cape or blazer. When they went down into the kitchen, Asia was wearing the same. While going down into the kitchen, Nero had his sling, glove, and black tape.

"Go wait at the table and Asia and I will make breakfast for all of us."

"No problem." He then sat down at the table and twenty minutes later, they brought breakfast to the table. "Wow guys! This is awesome!"

"Thanks Nero." Rias and Asia said.

"So, Nero would it be too much trouble for everyone to come over for club today?" Rias asked.

"Not at all. But why?"

"The building is having its spring cleaning later today so we won't be able to meet there."

"Having the meeting here sounds kind of fun. I could help you host it. Do you want me to make sure the tea is ready then?" Asia said.

"Yes. That would be great Asia." They then went on to finish their breakfast and when they were done, Rias and Asia cleaned the dishes that were used while Nero put the tape, glove, and sling on. Soon after, they left the house and made their made to Kuoh Academy. When they got there, Asia went to her class while Nero and Rias walked to their classes. They first got to Rias' class.

"I'll see you during lunch." Nero said.

"See you." She then gave him a quick peck on his cheek before going into her class. Nero could do nothing but smile and head to his class. When he got there, he sat down.

" _Man, I wish I knew what this arm is. Rias and Akeno both have no idea what it is. The only thing they know is that everything but the light blue is dragon scales. Makes sense. There has to be somethi- OWWWWW!_ " He thought as his left arm got a massive pain. " _What the hell?!_ " He looked down and noticed a few scales growing on his arms. " _Shit, guess Rias is going to have to see me a lot earlier._ " He then got up and made his way to Rias. When he got in her class, he walked up to her. "Hey we have a small problem." He whispered to her.

"What is it?" She said whispering as well. He then showed her the small number of scales appearing on his arm. "Follow me." She then stood up and walked out of the class with Nero following behind her. A few minutes later, Nero and Rias had made it into the ORC club room.

"So how are we going to fix this?"

"I need you to sit on the couch." He did so.

"And now?" Rias then went to sit on his lap, facing him. This caused Nero to gain a small blush. "Uh what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"The spell Akeno and Asia used on your arm was only temporary and it takes too long and too much magic to do it. So, this is the only other alternative." She then leaned forward and kissed Nero. His eyes widened in shock before he moved his head back.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure this is the only way to fix this?"

"Since magic is not a permanent solution, a more physical manner such as sucking the dragon energy out of you is a more effective solution."

"So the only way to fix this is to make out?"

"Correct."

"Then please continue." She then giggled before she kissed him again. Their kiss lasted for five minutes before she backed away.

"There it should be gone. For at least a little while."

"Thanks Rias."

"Of course. Hey Nero?"

"What's up?"

"I just want to say thanks again. For helping me with my engagement."

"You can stop thanking me."

"But you-"

"Listen. I chose what happened to me. I went into the Rating Game and the fight knowing full well that I would be seriously hurt or I might even lose my life. And I still went anyway. And that's because I didn't want to lose you. Back then you were one of my greatest friends and you didn't want to go through with the engagement so I immediately thought that it was wrong and I wanted to help you. So, you can stop thanking me."

"Okay."

"Okay." Rias then got up and Nero stood up.

"Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." After she said this, Nero gained a massive blush before it quickly went away and was replaced with a smile.

"That's the first time you've said that."

"I thought that it was a good time to say it."

"I agree. I love you too Rias." Rias then had a smile appear on her face and she hugged him. "Just remember that I'll always be there for you." The bell to start classes then started. They then walked to their classes. After school had ended, everyone had gathered at Nero's house.

"Let's proceed." Rias said. "The contract reports for this month are in. Akeno had eleven, Koneko with ten, Kiba had eight, and Asia had three."

"Congratulations Asia." Kiba said.

"You should be proud of yourself." Akeno said.

"No kidding. Especially since you started doing contracts not too long ago." Koneko said.

"Thanks you guys." Asia said.

"And now for Nero. Who was able to also get ten. Great job." Rias said.

"Well, I try." Nero said.

"Now, I believe that we have finished the purpose of this meeting."

"Hey Nero. Just out of curiosity, what were you like as a kid?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, let's just avoid that subject." Nero said nervously.

"Nonsense." Rias said before summoning a magic circle and out of it came a few scrapbooks. "How about we take a look at your childhood photos?" The look on Nero's face was one of pure terror.

"How did you get those?!"

"I found them while looking through your house about three days ago." She then started to hand out the books to everyone. When Rias opened the book she had, she gained a small blush. "Oh look at how cute he was!" She said while showing the pictures to Asia.

"Oh my gosh he was!" Asia said.

"Man, why'd you have to go and do that Rias?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Nero then sighed. "Hey Nero, who are these two?" The page was open to a picture of a young Nero standing with a young boy that was taller than him who had slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. On the other side of him was a girl that was shorter than him, had brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Nero then gained a smile on his face.

"Those are my old friends Credo and Kyrie. They were basically my family in the orphanage I grew up in."

"What happened to them?"

"They were adopted a few years before I was able to leave. I haven't seen them since."

"What were they like?"

"Well, Credo was older than me so he was kind of like my older brother. He was always going on about sticking to the rules and all that stuff. Kyrie was basically my little sister. I made sure that she was always happy, made sure no one messed with her."

"It seems like you had a great family." Kiba said. "Must have been nice."

"Wait, you don't have a family?" Kiba shook his head. He then turned the page and his expression turned dark. "Hey Nero, what's in this picture?" Nero then moved closer to Kiba and took a look at the picture. The picture was of Nero with Kyrie.

"Oh, that was just a random picture of me and Kyrie."

"And do you remember this sword?" Kiba pointed to a decorative sword with gold accents.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. That thing's been at the orphanage since I got there. Why do you ask?"

"To think that you would grow up near one. What are the odds?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a Holy Sword."

"A Holy sword? What's so special about it?"

"It's nothing." Kiba then shut the book and handed it to Nero. "Nice pictures. Thanks for sharing."

" _Something's not right._ " Nero thought. Within a half hour, everyone had seen all the pictures of Nero and he put them away and everyone had gone home. When it turned dark, Nero was being summoned, so a magic circle was appeared, he stepped onto it, and he was teleported to a luxurious room. " _Wow. Nice place. Though I don't think I could get used to this._ "

"So you're the Devil I summoned huh? Well then, take a seat." A voice said behind him. It was a man that was tall, had an average build, had violet eyes with black hair with golden bangs, and was wearing a robe. Nero then sat down on the couch that was in the room. The man then left the room and returned shortly after with a tray of sake and glasses with ice in them. "Would you like some?"

"No I'm good. Some water would be fine though."

"Fine. Suit yourself." He then took one of the glasses and ran water into it from the sink in the other room. He then handed the glass to Nero.

"Thanks. So did you summon a Devil to drink with?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Once I fulfill your request and receive proper compensation is when the contract between us will be formed." The man then poured sake into his glass and drank it.

"So, what's the deal with the cast?" Nero looked down at his right arm and saw that it was faintly blinking blue. He then looked back at the man.

"It's a long story. Let's just say it'll never be the same."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. But it was worth it." Nero went on to tell him some of the events that have taken place while the man continued to keep drinking. He then started to laugh.

"Damn kid, you've been through some shit!"

"Yeah, you're telling me." " _Wow, he's really drunk._ "

"Well, that was fun. So, what would you like to have as your compensation?"

"Already?"

"Since you're a Devil, I suppose you want my soul."

"No, no, no. Your soul isn't exactly fair compensation for just sitting down, having water, and talking with you. Also, I don't exactly know how I would take your soul but regardless, your soul isn't fair compensation."

"I have to say that, that was a bit unexpected."

"Yeah. But, my master's rules has 'Fair Trading' in them."

"Then how about this?" The man asked while pointing to an expensive looking painting of flowers in a pot.

"That seems like a bit much."

"It's all I have to offer. If that won't work, there's still my soul."

"No, the picture's fine." The man then went on to wrap the picture in cloth and secure it with rope. Shortly after, Nero left the man's residence with the picture in his arm. He teleported closer to his house, but not too close so he can be able to walk back home. " _Man that guy was…. interesting. But what the hell was up with the Devil Bringer? It's never blinked for the whole week that I've had it. Huh…_ " Nero thought. His phone then started ringing. " _It's Rias._ " He then answered it. "What's up?"

"There's a Stray Devil at an abandoned warehouse and I need you here. I'll text you the address." She said.

"Got my way." His phone then rang and the text with the address appeared. He quickly read it, made a magic circle and put the picture in it, and ran to the address. In a few minutes, he made it to the address and saw everyone was already there. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nero. Sorry I had to call you here. I know you've had a long night."

"It's fine. So there's a Stray in there?"

"Yep. There's no mistaking the smell of a Stray Devil." Koneko said.

" _Smell? What is she, part dog?_ " Nero thought.

"She's right." Akeno said. "We've been ordered to eliminate it before the night ends."

"Whatever it is must be dangerous for them to want us to quickly eliminate it. We shouldn't try to fight it inside, too closed in of a space. Asia, you will guard the rear."

"Yes ma'am." Asia said.

"Akeno and I will be standing wait out here. Nero, Kiba, and Koneko, you will draw the enemy out here for us two to eliminate it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Akeno said.

"Got it." Koneko said.

"Let's do this." Nero said. He then summoned the Red Queen and Blue Rose and sheathed the Red Queen and holstered the Blue Rose. He then took the cast, glove, and tape off, revealing the Devil then summoned a magic circle and put the cast, glove and tape in it and pulled out his coat before it then disappeared. Rias looked over to Kiba and saw that he looked like he was distracted by something.

"Kiba?" She asked.

"Yeah got it." Kiba said, still distracted.

"Well. then let's go guys." Nero said, walking over to the front door.

"Right." Kiba and Koneko followed behind him.

"Hmmm…. I wonder what we'll face against this time. Probably something crazy and unexpected." Koneko then walked up to the door and punched it off its hinges and into the warehouse. "Though not as unexpected as that."

"Let's go." Koneko said. Nero and Kiba then followed her in.

"Damn, I can barely see a thing in here." Koneko then stopped. "What's up?"

"It's here." She looked in the direction of a woman with grey hair. She then appeared to faint before she started to gain appendages that made her seem like a spider..

"And there it is." Nero said while unholstering the Blue Rose.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Koneko asked Kiba who again looked distracted. "Kiba!" Kiba was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He said. The Stray then shot acid from the spider- like body and it landed on Koneko's arm. Nero then started firing at the Stray, managing to hit it i one of its legs. It jumped down and tried to cut Nero, but he rolled out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing just standing around?!" Nero shouted to Kiba. Kiba then unsheathed his sword and sliced one of the arms off. When Kiba landed, he tripped on a pipe and the Stray then tackled him. The Stray then tried to devour his face before Nero used Snatch with the Devil Bringer to grab the Stray. "Oh no you don't! I have a few things to talk to him about and you eating his face off doesn't help that." He then took the Stray and slammed her into the ground six times before he threw her out through the roof.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"I'm on it Rias." Akeno said. She was in her priestess outfit. She then used her lightning on the Stray, burning the Stray. The Stray then crashed into the ground and Rias walked towards her.

"Stray Devil, you who have abandoned your master to fulfill your own desires is a crime that warrants immense punishment. In the name of the Gremory clan, you shall pay with your life. Time to die!" Rias said while using her Power of Destruction to disintegrate the Stray Devil. Nero walked outside, followed by Koneko and Akeno landed next to him.

"Hell yeah!" Nero said.

"That poor creature's heart is completely lost. You could barely even call her a Devil."

"Yeah I don't want to end up like that."

"Now you know why we would have to subdue you in case you start to stray."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Asia then ran over to Koneko.

"Are you okay Koneko? Do you need help?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Asia then used Twilight Healing to heal the burn mark on Koneko's arm. A loud slap was heard and Nero turned to see that Rias had slapped Kiba.

"Do you have it all together now? With a mistake like that, you nearly lost your life and put everyone else in harm's way." Rias said.

"I apologize."

"What's the matter Kiba? You're usually not like this."

"I'm fine, just having an off day. If you'll excuse me." Kiba said while bowing and he then walked away.

"Kiba…" As Kiba was walking away from the warehouse, Nero ran up to him.

"The hell was that? Why are you acting off and why would you blow off Rias like that?" Nero said.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell it doesn't."

"Why would you ever care? Devils are selfish beings."

"In all the time we've known each other have I ever done one thing that was selfish? And what's your point?"

"Well, I do think that I was wrong. Later."

"Hold up! Listen, if you're upset about something, you can talk to me about it or Rias for the matter. After all, we're friends right?"

"Friends huh? Right. Nero I appreciate how much you want to help but something's recently been brought back to my attention."

"What is it?"

"My purpose. I remembered the purpose for living and the purpose for why I fight."

"I thought that you fought for Rias."

"You thought wrong. All I want is revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"It won't be long before I destroy Excalibur. For that is my purpose." Kiba then walked away.

" _Excalibur? King Arthur's sword? What the hell happened that would make him want to destroy it?_ " Shortly after, Akeno and Koneko had returned to their homes while Nero, Rias, and Asia had returned to the house.

"Nero do you have any idea why he started to ask like this?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. He said something about a Holy Sword. What exactly are they?" Rias then took a seat and Asia sat on Nero's bed while he stood.

"Holy swords are the most effective weapon to use against a Devil. Just simply touching one will burn a Devil. More importantly, to be cut by one could mean instant death."

"Well, kind of saw that coming. They're that powerful?"

"They are. The people who are able to even wield one are extremely rare. This is the Holy Sword's weakness. The Church tried what they could by trying to raise Holy Sword users artificially so maybe they could wield Excalibur and destroy all the Devils. It's known as the Holy Sword Project."

"The Church must have kept that well guarded because I didn't hear anything about it while I was there." Asia said.

"I didn't think you would. It's in the past. I heard that it had failed completely."

"Hopefully." Nero said.

"Kiba had barely survived it."

"Poor Kiba." Asia said.

"I'll be back." Nero said. He came back shortly after with one of the scrapbooks and it was open to the picture Kiba looked at. "This is what spooked him up. He said this was a Holy Sword."

"It's not near as strong as Excalibur but that's definitely a Holy Sword. Kiba was right."

"Yeah, he only started acting up after he saw this picture."

"But I don't really understand why it would have been so close to you though." Asia said.

"Don't know. The lady who ran the orphanage was a Catholic. Maybe she kept it as a family heirloom. Tried to get me into but never could."

"So that's how it is. Well, I guess it's time to turn in." Rias said.

"No kidding. I'm beat." Nero said while yawning.

"Okay then. Good night." Asis said while leaving the room.

"Good night." Nero and RIas said. Rias then started to undress.

"Listen it'll be alright." Nero said as he put the Red Queen and Blue Rose away. He then took his coat off and put in the coat rack.

"I know. I'm just worried about Kiba. He's never acted like this before." Rias was completely undressed by this point and climbed into the bed.

"How do you do that so fast?"

"I'm just used to it."

"Whatever you say." He then got some pajama pants and a tee shirt and went into the bathroom. Soon after, he comes back out wearing them and joins Rias in the bed, with her laying on his left side. "It's still a little weird to me."

"I know. But you'll get used to this. It's funny how you got used to being a Devil in such a short time but it takes longer for you to get used to being in the same bed with me while I'm naked."

"Sorry. I just didn't exactly really expect this kind of thing to happen. But yeah, I'll get used to it."

"Good. I love you. Good night." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Night. I love you too." Soon after, both of them let sleep take over.

 **[And done! Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out. I got a fever and it finally started going down on Thursday. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think. See ya!**

 **Chapter 14: Holy Sword Users Show Up and I Fight One of Them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Hey what's up I'm back! Since I don't really have anything to say, on to the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- Nero will meet Vali the same time that Issei met Vali but the interaction will be different. And no, Credo and Kyrie will not be making their appearances for a while. But rest assured that they are most definitely be appearing.**

 **Reaperblaze- Glad you like it!**

 **Sheploo- Yes I know to do the scene. It won't be for a long time and won't be in the same way but it'll happen.**

 **With that wrapped up, let's get to chapter 14!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 14: Holy Sword Users Show Up and I Challenge Them to a Fight .**

The next morning came and Nero woke up. He looked over to his redheaded companion and smiled.

" _I must finally be getting used to this._ " He swiped a strand of hair behind her ear and she woke up.

"Morning beautiful." She giggled at this.

"Morning." She said. "How was your sleep?"

"Peaceful. I think I'm finally getting used to waking up with you in my bed."

"That's great. Well, I have to go make breakfast." She said while getting up and getting dressed. "I'll see you in a little bit." She said as she left the room.

 **{Hey Nero.}** Ddraig said.

"Oh hey Ddraig. What's up? You haven't talked to me since before the fight with Riser." Nero said as he raised his left hand up with the glowing green circle on his hand.

 **{Just thought I'd check in. I see that you got a new arm.}**

"Yeah but no one knows what it is. You have any clue?"

 **{Sorry no. In all my experiences, I have never seen anything like your arm. I also wanted to give you a warning.}**

"A warning? About what?"

 **{I've been feeling a strong presence around you and it's been keeping me from sleeping.}**

"Are you sure it's not Rias? She is around me most of the time."

 **{Anyone that you normally affiliate with, I don't notice them because I know they aren't a threat.}**

"Really? So an enemy may be close by?"

 **{I'm not certain but I'm just going to say be careful. You never know when the White One will decide to make an appearance.}**

"So who or what exactly is the White One?"

 **{The White One is the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon.}**

"What the hell is the Vanishing Dragon?"

 **{The two of us are known as the Heavenly Dragons. The two of us have been fighting for millennia through the possessors of us. The two people who have a Heavenly Dragon in them are basically destined to fight.}**

"Well that's great. Good to know that there's somebody else out there that wants to kill me." Nero said sarcastically. "So there's someone else with a Sacred Gear with a dragon in it?"

 **{There is.}**

"Alright then. Not entirely fair if you ask me though."

 **{I have given you the powers of the Welsh Dragon. It is too fair.}**

"Fine, fine. You're right. After all, your power did help me save Rias, so thanks for that."

 **{Of course. Besides, I didn't really have a choice did I?}**

"Wow, thanks for making a request sound like it was a command."

 **{I was joking. Regardless, there's something different about you and I believe you could become really powerful.}**

"Wow. Thanks Ddraig. Hey I've been meaning to ask. Does me being half dragon mean anything?"

 **{Indeed. Because you are half dragon means that many will want to fight you because of your large amount of power.}**

"Great. So not only do I have to worry about whoever has the White Dragon but other strong enemies?"

 **{Correct.}** Nero then sighed.

"Okay. It's just a good thing I've got you by my side Ddraig. Thanks."

 **{No problem.}**

"I'll talk to you later, I've got to go get ready for school."

 **{Goodbye. And don't forget my warning.}**

"I won't. See you." Nero then got out of his bed, took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs with the sling, glove, and adhesive tape in his hands. Rias and Asia had made breakfast and Nero sat at the table and the three of them ate together. Once they had finished, Rias and Asia washed the dishes while Nero put the adhesive tape, glove, and cast on. They then left shortly after. During their lunch period, Asia had visited Nero in his class.

"Karaoke?" He asked.

"Yeah. This girl Aika Kiryuu asked if I would like to go with her and her two friends Matsuda and Motohama."

" _Of all the people to ask her to go, it had to be those three. I should go with her to make sure they don't try anything._ " "Sure Asia, I'll go with you."

"Really?! Thank you Nero!"

"Don't worry about it." Asia then left the room and Nero left the building to go outside. While he was walking, he saw Rias sitting at one of the trees. He then walked over to her

"Hey Nero." She said.

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"The Perverted Duo and the most perverted girl in the school asked Asia if she wanted to go to karaoke with them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I'm going to make sure they don't try anything and if they do, they'll have to deal with me. Thanks for listening to me rant."

"Of course." He then yawned.

"Man, I'm tired. Don't even know why but I'm exhausted."

"Here, lay on my lap."

"Alright." He then laid his head on her lap.

"Comfortable?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's a nice day out isn't it?"

"Yeah, really nice." Nero then closed his eyes and shortly after, he fell asleep. After he did, a smile appeared on Rias' face and she put her hand on his head and caressed it. An hour later, he woke up. He saw that Rias had also fallen asleep. He then sat up. "Hey Rias." She stirred slightly. "Come on. Wake up." She then sleepily open her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep too."

"I know. Come on, we still have classes." They then went back in the school and finished their classes. After classes were over, Nero met up with Asia before they went into the club room.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the floor shine like this." Asia said.

"No kidding." Nero said. Asia then walked behind the stairs.

"What's that room back there?" The room was closed and had 'Keep Out' tape over the doors and had a large lock on the handle.

"That's called the 'Forbidden Room.' It's never been opened."

"I wonder why."

"Who knows? Come on, let's go." Nero and Asia then went into the club room and sat on the couches.

"They did a nice job cleaning the place didn't they?" Rias said.

"So Kiba hasn't come back yet huh?" Nero said.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Looks like he decided to take the day off. Must be nice." Koneko said while eating an apple.

"I hope he's okay." Asia said.

"Think it might have to do with what we talked about last night?" Nero asked Rias. She just looked down with a sad look on her face. "So what exactly does Kiba have to do with the Holy Swords?"

"Remember when I said that Kiba was a survivor of the Holy Sword Project?"

"Yeah."

"What I didn't say was that there were other children that were in the project with Kiba. They were all being raised to be able to wield Excalibur. As of now, there are seven Holy Swords that are called Excalibur."

"Seven? You're shitting me." Rias shook her head.

"Long ago, pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered during a war. The Church tracked down the pieces and then used alchemy to create seven new Excaliburs."

"So is Kiba able to actually wield any of them?"

"No, he's not. He never was able to adapt to Excalibur's strength. And none of the other children did either. The entire project failed."

"Completely?" Asia asked.

"Yes. The people in charge then decided to dispose of Kiba and the other children." Nero's eyes faintly glowed red.

"They were already on the verge of death. However, one of them were able to escape. His desire to stay alive was in that someday he would be able to someday get revenge. I found that this child's passion could be useful and decided to help him. There was only one solution."

"And that's why you made Kiba a Devil and why he freaked out when he saw the picture with the Holy Sword." Nero said and his eyes then stopped glowing.

"Well I guess that we'll just have to see what happens next." Rias said. The door then opened and Akeno walked in.

"That's great everyone's here." She said.

"Why are you so late Akeno?"

"I brought some guests and I was bringing them here." Sona and Tsubaki then walked into the room.

"Thanks for having us." Sona said.

"Why are you guys here?" Nero asked.

"They said they had something urgent they needed to discuss with you." Akeno said.

"That's right. Rias, would you mind coming with me to my house right away? Trust me when I say that this isn't something that you want to talk about in a lot of people." Sona said.

"You make it sound like this is serious." Rias said.

"It is. Very serious."

"Alright then. Why don't you three head home? Akeno and I will go."

"Whatever you say." Nero said. He, Asia, and Koneko then left the club room. They were walking down the street. "Man, seems like things just keep getting worse."

"Yeah." Asia said.

"What do you think about it Koneko?"

"I don't really know. It's not like the president talking to somebody means anything bad. However, I'm more concerned with what's happening with Kiba." She said.

"Yeah, me too. He might not come back and I just want to help him out. Not because it's my job or anything but because we're friends though he certainly questions that."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you." Koneko then walked away.

"You know, I wonder why Koneko and Akeno chose this."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"Nothing just wondering why they chose to be Devils. They must have had their reasons."

"Yeah I wonder too."

"Well we might find out someday. For now, let's get home."

"Okay." They then headed home. When they were near Nero's house, a chill went through both of them.

" _I know exactly what that is._ " "Asia, be careful and hide somewhere okay?."

"Okay.." Nero then opened the door and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch were two girls. The one on the left had chin length blue hair with a green fringe in the right side and dark yellow eyes. On her left was a large object wrapped in cloth with a golden badge of sorts holding it together. Next to her was a girl with chestnut brown hair tied in two ponytails, each held in place by a blue scrunchy, and had violet eyes. Nero then sat down on the couch across from them while Asia hid.

"So, I'm to assume that you guys are from the Church?"

"That's right." The girl with the blue hair said.

"So why are you in my house?"

"Oh, we just thought we'd drop in and say hi, show we're not here to be hostile." Said the girl with the brown hair. Nero looked over at the blue haired girl and saw that she was glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not sure how breaking into my house says you're not being hostile but whatever. What are your names?"

"My name is Irina Shidou and this is Xenovia Quarta."

"I'm Nero. Nero Angelo."

"We know who you are." Xenovia said.

"Well, that's refreshing." Xenovia and Irina then stood up.

"We'll see you again tomorrow when we speak with your master."

"It was nice to meet you!" Irina said. The two of them then left.

" _Alright, she's abnormally nice and Xenovia seems to despise my existence. Also, why the hell did they just leave out of the blue?_ "

"Are we going to be alright Nero?" Asia asked as she emerged from her hiding spot, slightly scared.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Come on, let's head up into my room and wait for Rias." They then did so and a half hour later, Rias arrived.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." Rias said as she trapped Nero and Asia in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept a better eye on you two. I was terrified of what I could find when I came back. It's great that I worried for nothing. I promise to be more watchful over you two."

"Uh Rias?" Nero said.

"What is it?"

"While greatly appreciated, this hug has gone on just a bit too long."

"Oh sorry." She then let the two go.

"It's fine. Besides, if someone wanted to pick a fight, I'm more than capable of defending myself and Asia."

"I know. It's just that they were from the church so I was more worried."

"I see." Rias then sat down on the bed.

"So why did they come here?"

"They said that they just wanted to stop by and say hey to show that they weren't hostile. And by the time they left, they were sure that they were Devils."

"That's fine. I honestly don't know what it is that they're planning but maybe we'll be able to ask tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"They'll be visiting tomorrow after classes end." A light blue magic circle then appeared on the floor.

"Sorry, summon call. I'll be back in a while."

"Alright. I'll see you."

"Goodbye." Asia said. Nero then disappeared with the magic circle. He then arrived at the destination, a river underneath a bridge.

"Hey there Devil boy." The client from the previous night said.

"Hey. So what is it this time?"

"Just a little fishing." He said as he held up two fishing rods.

"Alright no problem." The two of them then sat on the ground above the river. After about fifteen minutes, Nero sighed. "Damn, I am not prepared for members of the Church to show up at my club tomorrow."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Sorry, just needed to rant."

"Have to say that it's surprising to hear a Devil be worried. In this world, things can go the way you want so stressing out about the future is a bit of a waste. Just wait it out a bit and things will change." Nero's fishing rod then tugged. "Looks like you've got a bite." Nero then pulled on the fishing rod. Two hours later, Nero returned home and went to sleep. The next day, everyone besides Kiba gathered in the ORC club room. Along with them were Irina and Xenovia. Rias sat on one of the couches and everyone stood behind her while Xenovia and Irina sat on the couch across from them.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us." Xenovia said. "As we've told Nero, my name is Xenovia Quarta."

"And I'm Irina Shidou."

"I find it interesting why members of the Church would want to speak with a Devil." Rias said.

"I know it does seem random but as of right now there are six Excaliburs we can account for. Three are still with the church but the other three were recently stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina said.

"Well then shit." Nero said.

"These are the ones given to us by the Church. Mine is known as Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said holding the large cloth wrapped sword.

"And the one I have is known as Excalibur Mimic." Irina said pointing to the string wrapped around her left arm.

"So, what is it that you want for us to do for you?" Rias asked.

"Stay completely out of the matter. This is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said. "Put simply, we don't want the Devils of this town to interfere."

"That almost sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid that we may side with the Fallen Angels to prevent you from recovering the Exacliburs?"

"We know that for Devils, a Holy Sword is detestable. It would only make sense for you to side with the Fallen Angels." After Xenovia said this, Rias' eyes glowed red.

" _Now Rias is pissed. They really fucked up on that one._ " Nero thought.

"If that is true, then we will have no choice but to eradicate you even if you are the Devil Lucifer's younger sister."

"Since you already have me figured out, you should know that I would never even consider joining with the Fallen Angels and that I would do nothing to insult the name of the Gremory clan and my brother's name." Rias said.

"Then that's enough for me to hear. I was only relaying the message sent with us from our superiors. I honestly wouldn't think the younger sister of Lucifer would be that stupid."

" _This girl is really pushing it._ " Nero thought.

"That's good to know, but know that I also won't be providing aid to you two either." Rias said.

"Of course. I trust that we will be able to accomplish our mission if you don't intervene?" Xenovia said.

"You have my word." Xenovia and Irina then stood up.

"Then we won't take up any more of your time."

"Would you like to have some tea before you go?"

"No thanks. I didn't come here to make friends with Devils. We'll let ourselves out." They then started to walk out of the room before Xenovia stopped and looked at Asia. "I was wondering if we visited the house of Nero Angelo would lead us to you. You are Asia Argento, correct?"

"Uh, yes." Asia said.

"It makes sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this." After she said this, Asia looked distraught and Nero became angry.

"Wow it is you! I heard that you were a former saint that became a witch. I had also heard that you had been banished because you have the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils and that you actually used it. You must be pretty strong but I didn't think you'd actually become a Devil." Irina said. By this point, Nero was trying his hardest to not lash out at them.

"I guess so." Asia said holding back tears.

"You alright?" Nero asked.

"Of course she's not alright. She went from being a saint to being a Devil. That's the farthest one can fall."

"That's enough!" Nero shouted. "Take that shit and get out of here!"

"You're not making this any better." Koneko said while holding Nero back.

" _Damn it she's right. I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with these two here. Fuck!_ "

"Tell me Asia, do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked.

"Don't be silly she's a Devil. There's no way." Irina said

"Not exactly. There are those that still wish to remain pious after their selfish betrayal. It seems like she might be one of them."

"Seriously? Is it true Asia? Do you still believe in God even though you're a Devil."

"Yes, I've never been able to stop believing. I've believed in God the entire time I've been a Devil." Asia said as tears fell down her face.

"Then you should allow us to execute you immediately. Though you have sinned in the worst way possible, if you sacrifice your soul to Him, he will forgive you. Let yourself be convicted through my hand and God will work through me." After Xenovia said this, Nero eyes started to glow red.

"Would you mind stopping there Ms. Quarta? There is no need for you to be threatening and shaming my servants." Rias said.

"I wasn't shaming her senselessly. As one of God's servants, I feel it is my duty to save her soul." As Xenovia said this, Nero summoned the Red Queen, stepped in front of Asia, and raised the blade at Xenovia, his glowing red eyes glaring at her.

"Nero wait!" Rias said.

"Stop don't do it!" Akeno said.

"Everything's alright!" Asia said.

"You have no goddamn right to call Asia a witch!" Nero said.

"Trust me, that's one of the nicest things to call her for what she's-" Xenovia said.

"I don't want to hear the bullshit you have to say! You assholes were the one who decided Asia was a saint not her! She didn't have a fucking choice! She was happier without any of this shit!"

"No I'm okay." Asia said.

"A genuine saint can survive on just the love of God. If she made sacrifices for the love of anyone else, then she was never a true saint." Xenovia said.

"That makes no goddamn sense! Saint or not, Asia is one of the kindest souls in the world and if you don't notice that, then you're a goddamn dumbass!" Nero said.

"And who exactly are you to her?"

"I'm her family along with them as well as her friends! And I promise that if you raise even a finger against her, I will fucking disembowel you!"

"So, are you prepared to take on the entire Church? That's pretty big talk for a Devil such as yourself."

"Nero that's enough." Rias said.

"This is perfect." A voice said. Everyone turned to see that it was Kiba who said it. "I'll take on all of you."

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your superior, pleasure to meet you."

"How about we settle this with a fight?" Nero suggested.

"Alright then." Xenovia said. Everyone of them then walked out to just in front of the building. "Let's get started." Xenovia and Irina then threw off their cloaks, revealing that they were wearing skintight black combat outfits and had cross necklaces around their necks.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Should we be fighting people from the Church without permission?" Akeno asked.

"It's just an informal fight not an actual battle." Rias said.

"If the higher- ups found out, then we'd all be in trouble." Irina said as she took the string off her arm and it transformed into a Katana with a round gold guard and a long grip wrapped in red cloth, appearing to be able to be wielded with two hands.

"Consider it as a spar, no killing." Xenovia said as she took the cloth off her sword revealing a large two handed sword that looks like three hands could hold it with a cross in the pommel, an axe- like guard and a second grip with a chain- like form connecting the guard to the blade, and the blade itself huge and long that ends with three points. Kiba then laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the thing I've so very much wanted to destroy is right in front of me." He said before he made multiple swords emerge from the ground.

"Sword Birth is it? Now I remember. During the Holy Sword Project, there was one subject that was going to be disposed of but managed to escape." With Nero, he took off the cast, glove, and adhesive tape, revealing the Devil Bringer. He then makes a magic circle and took his coat out of it and put it on.

"What happened to your arm?" Irina asked.

"It got cut off and then this grew in your place." Nero answered.

"What is it supposed to be made out of?"

"I don't know. Damn thing drives me crazy though."

"Why?"

"I have to hide it by putting on a cast, glove, and adhesive tape every morning. It's kind of a pain in the ass. Now enough chat, let's fight."

"Alright but remember that you asked for this. Your sins will now face my Excalibur!" Irina said as she charged towards Nero. He then drew the Red Queen and charged in return.

 **[DONE! Well, I don't really have anything to say but that I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Until then!]**

 **Chapter 15: Saji, Koneko, and I Make a Plan to Help Kiba and We Team Up With Xenovia and Irina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Hey, I'm back! So a few people have been misunderstanding what I stated in chapter 2 about the Devil Bringer not being powerful enough. What I meant by that is that the Devil Bringer ALONE isn't enough for the fights that occur later on. I am not at all saying that the Devil Bringer is weak, just that it is focused on brute strength and bringing his opponents close to him to use that strength. However there most definitely are people who are faster than him, could counter it or even just shrug it off entirely. Yes, I know he crushed a giant statue's face but if you think, that was just magically enhanced stone, granted a good amount. Now with that addressed, on to the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- After Nero gets the Yamato, he's going to be using a combination of the two blades. Meaning, he's not going to focus on using a single one of them. He will sometimes prefer to use the Yamato or the Red Queen, especially since I have plans to improve it, or even use both at the same time, meaning not only when he's in Devil Trigger when the spectre behind him uses the Yamato. Also, what I want to do with demons is that they are the bloodthirsty monsters of the Underworld and there are** _ **many**_ **of them. The Devils and Fallen Angels have not claimed all the land in the Underworld. They aren't as powerful as Devils aside from a select few and can overpower them through sheer numbers. The only weaknesses that they have similar to Devils are Holy objects, i.e. crosses, Holy Water, and Swords. Light weapons do no more damage to them than a normal weapon.**

 **Jcd1295- I'm glad that you're enjoying it!**

 **With that all over, on with chapter 15!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 15: Saji, Koneko, and I Make a Plan to Help Kiba and We Team Up With Xenovia and Irina.**

After Irina and Nero charged at each other, Irina made a quick swipe, cutting his shirt and coat and narrowly avoiding Nero's stomach.

"The hell?! What happened to no killing?" Nero said.

"Oh to have to return to my hometown and immediately have to kill a Devil." Irina said while sporting a blush.

" _What is wrong with this girl?_ " Nero thought.

"Nero make sure to avoid her direct attacks." Rias said.

"Yeah that was kind of the plan Rias." With Kiba and Xenovia, she hefted Excalibur Destruction onto her shoulder.

"The Red Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear, your Sword Birth, and then Asia Argento's Twilight Healing makes you Devils hold some of the more powerful Sacred Gears." Xenova said.

"I have another power, the power that comes from the grudges of my fallen comrades. Using this power, I will destroy all of the Excaliburs." Kiba said before charging at Xenovia and locking blades with her. "And along with them, I will kill their wielders!" He said as he lashed out at Xenovia, striking her multiple times as she blocked them all. She then gave a swing at Kiba, only managing to cut off some hairs. They then continued to strike each other.

"Just being touched by a Holy Sword can injure a Devil. They are at a very large disadvantage." Akeno said.

"Kiba can manage with speed but I'm not sure about Nero. Nero's never had to encounter a Holy Sword and it seems like he underestimates their power slightly. Also, we don't know what his arm is made of so we can't tell if a Holy Sword will damage it." Rias said before Nero and Irina locked blades. He then tried to hit Irina with the Devil Bringer's spectral arm from above but she quickly backed away, a large crater formed from where the arm hit the ground. "But I think he can handle it." Rias said as she smiled.

"And don't forget that left arm of his is a dragon's so that Holy Sword won't do anything when he has the Boosted Gear activated." Akeno said.

"What is that thing supposed to be?!" Irina said

"Like I said, I don't know. All I can say is that this is my Devil Bringer and I know that it's going to help me make you regret all the shit you said." Nero said. He then activated the Boosted Gear. " _Just to make sure that sword doesn't cut of my arm. Good things dragons have no weakness against Holy objects. There's no way I'm losing this fight after what she and Xenovia said to Asia._ " His eyes then went red. Irina took a step back seeing this.

"Why do his eyes do that?" Irina asked slightly scared.

"You should be careful. When he gets angry, his eyes get red and he gets stronger." Koneko said.

"Koneko why the hell would you tell her that?" Nero asked.

"Just to make sure you don't go overboard and accidentally kill her."

"I'm touched that you think I can beat her but I haven't and won't go overboard and kill her. But I can't guarantee I won't hurt her. This is a fight after all." Back with Kiba and Xenovia, Kiba was pushed back to his mini field of swords, sheathed the sword he was using into the ground, and took out two swords that had the same design except the one in his right hand was all red.

"It's time for you to burn before you freeze!" He said as the sword in his left hand became covered in ice and the sword in his right hand had flames cover the blade. He then started to launch multiple. quick strikes at Xenovia, who managed to dodge them all.

"So naive!" Xenovia said before giving one swing of her sword, shattering both of Kiba's swords. She then raised her sword into the air and then plunged the blade into the ground, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, she stood in the middle of a massive crater.

"This is the Holy Sword of Destruction. Trust me when I say its name's not just for show." Xenovia said as she took the blade out of the ground and readied herself.

"Even after being broken into seven pieces, Excalibur's still this powerful. Well, I guess there'll be some chaos when I destroy all of them." With, Nero and Irina, Irina had been blown back by the explosion.

" _Damnit Kiba. You need to get over this._ " Nero thought. Irina then got up.

"Xenovia warn me the next time you want to destroy the ground! Anyway, I suppose it's time that we finished this!" Irina said before jumping in the air, about to strike Nero. He then raised his blade to block it. He then used the spectral arm to grab Irina's leg and throw her into a tree. She then got up and stormed Nero with multiple quick strikes, Nero being able to barely dodge a few of them. He then backed away and performed Streak but she quickly dodged and gave a quick slash. Nero had thought she missed before he felt a pain on his torso. He looked down to see a large slash mark going from his stomach to his chest, a small amount of blood leaking from it. He then collapsed onto one knee, using the Red Queen for support.

"Nero!" Rias said.

" _Damn this hurts. Fortunately, it's feels like it only just barely cut through the skin. Even then it burns like hell._ "

"But that looks like it was only a scratch!" Asia said.

"That was caused by a Holy Sword." Akeno said.

"Well then, I'd say that wraps this up." Irina said.

"Don't even bet on it." Nero then stood up, slightly panting. "There's no way I'm going to lose. I made a promise to Rias that I would become the ultimate Pawn and I made a promise to myself that I would get strong enough to protect her and everyone else. And I'm not going to stop until I fulfill those promises." He then revved the Red Queen and then performed Exceed Streak, causing Irina to back up. He then used Snatch to bring her closer and started to slam the Red Queen repeatedly at Irina, causing her to fall onto the ground. He kept slamming the blade into Irina's before he shoved the blade into the ground and brought it back out, making Irina go into the air. He then used Snatch again and then slammed her into the ground, forming a small crater and then aimed the Red Queen's blade at her neck. "Now we can say that this is over."

"Wow, I'm surprised. I thought that cut would have put you out of the game."

"Well it really only barely got through the skin. Besides, I have one hell of a knack to get back up." He then offered her his hand and he pulled her up.

"Well done Nero. You are the victor." Rias said with a smile. Asia then walked over to Nero.

"Would you like for me to heal you?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks Asia." Nero said. As she was healing him, he then looked over to Kiba's fight with Xenovia. Kiba made the sword he was holding a massive greatsword, even bigger than Xenovia's Excalibur.

"Let's see which of these destructive swords are more powerful, your Holy or my demonic." Kiba said before he charged Xenovia.

"Too bad." Xenovia said before she ducked under Kiba's swipe and then shoved the axe- like guard into Kiba's stomach, making him cough up blood and collapse holding his stomach.

"Your only weapons are swords and a little speed. Not only do you not have the strength to wield a greatsword, but it hinders that speed you're so proud of. Please don't tell me you didn't realize that." She then walked away while sighing irritably.

"No… wait…." Kiba said hoarsely.

"You should know only to fight when it is a rational decision. After all, you are my superior. Looks like that's the end. I assume this satisfies you Rias Gremory?"

"Yes. I'm grateful that neither of my servants were dealt lethal blows. Thank you for staying true to your word." Rias said.

"Of course. And don't forget what we discussed earlier." Xenovia said as she put her cloak back on and wrapped her Excalibur in the cloth.

"Just out of curiosity did you find out which Fallen Angel it was that stole the swords?"

"Yes, we know who did it. It was the one of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Who the hell is the Grigori?" Nero asked.

"The Grigori are the assembled leaders of the Fallen Angels." Akeno said.

"You two intend to take on a leader of the Fallen Angels? Do you have a death wish?" Rias said.

"We do what we must to keep the Fallen Angels away from the Excaliburs. I am willing to give up my life to do that."

"We understand the risks. There's already been one casualty since we came to this town. A priest who came to the town ahead of us was murdered." Irina said.

"I know who killed him. It was Freed Sellzen." Kiba said.

"The hell do you mean Freed?! That crazy shit's back?!" Nero said.

"Really? That Stray Priest did?" Rias asked.

"I was passing by when the priest was murdered and Freed definitely had an Excalibur." Kiba said.

"It's interesting that it was a Stray Priest. At least we know what it is that we're up against. Thank you for the information you've shared with us. Do not involve yourselves further in our affairs. We'll now take our leave." Xenovia said as she walked away.

"Wait for me Xenovia! Well, thanks this was fun. Nero, if you ever want your sins cleansed, I'll be there." Irina said as she lifted the cross around her neck and kissed it. "Amen!" She then walked away as well. Kiba then stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going Kiba? You know I will not permit you to leave. Remember that you are a Knight in my peerage." Rias said.

"I know president. But I'm sorry." Kiba said before he then left.

" _Damn it._ " Nero thought.

"Why now Kiba?" Rias said softly.

The next day, Nero was walking through the halls. " _There has to be some way to get Kiba back to his senses. It's crazy, but I need to go find Xenovia and Irina to convince them to let Kiba destroy the Holy Sword that Freed has._ " As he was walking, he noticed Asia talking with Saji. " _The hell… Hold on. Maybe I could get Saji to help out. Since he's not with us in Rias' peerage, she won't know about this crazy idea I have._ " Later in the day, Nero had asked Saji to meet him at a cafe. Saji then sat down at the table with Nero.

"What is it Angelo?" Saji asked

"Thanks for coming Saji. Sorry I called you here out of the blue."

"It's all cool. So, what is it?" Saji asked before Nero explained his plan to him. "Hell no! Are you serious?!"

"As much as both of my arms are not human." Nero said lowly.

"You're insane!" Saji yelled as he stood up and drew the attention of the people around him before he sat back down. "You do realise that both of our masters will punish us for just being involved with the Holy Swords and yet you still plan to go through with your plan?! We'll be killed for sure! Sure, you have Rias who's strict but reasonable but then there's me, who has Sona who loves punishing us!"

" _Exaggerating much?"_ Nero thought.

"Sorry, but no thanks!" Saji said as he walked away from the table. However, after he walked away from the table, he started to walk in place. Saji looked behind him and Nero stood up and looked behind the wall to see Koneko sitting at a table behind the wall and eating a large sundae while holding Saji in place by his shirt.

"What a surprise. I thought I'd find you two here and that you'd try to run away." She said before she sat down at Nero's table, dragging Saji along and sat him in a chair. He then got up and tried to run away but Koneko then pulled him down into the seat by his shirt. "So you want to cooperate with those two from the church?"

"Yeah. Honestly, it makes sense to do it. They even said that they would rather destroy the Swords rather than let the Fallen Angels have them."

"It seems like they'll do anything to make sure the Swords end up back in the Church's hands."

"Kiba wants to get revenge by destroying Excalibur. The Church wants to get the Swords back no matter what. The goals may be different, but the result is the same for both, which is why this plan works. We just need the three of them to cooperate."

"I'm not sure that they'll be as eager to do this as you are though."

"That doesn't mean we can't at least try. Especially if it means we can keep Kiba from going Stray and coming back home to us."

"First we have to find those girls." Koneko said before she stood up. "I don't like having to keep a secret from the president and Akeno, but we have to help Kiba." The three of them then started to walk through the town.

"So I don't have to be here anymore right? You've got your Rook so what do you need me for?" Saji asked.

"The reason is because we need everyone we can get without drawing suspicion from our masters. Besides, it's probably not going to find those two. It's not like we're going to just find to girls wearing white robes who are from the Church on the streets." As they were walking, they then noticed Xenovia and Irina standing on the sidewalk, appearing to be asking for donations. "Or maybe we will find them that easily."

"Yeah." Koneko said. Nero then took the two of them to a restaurant where the two of them started to wolf down all the food that came their way.

"This is really good isn't it? It's like Heaven!" Xenovia said while stuffing food in her mouth.

"Yeah! It's like every piece of food I put in my mouth is blessed!" Irina said doing the same.

"This is a little too much to watch." Saji said.

"No kidding. It looks like they haven't eaten in five days." Nero said as a waitress walked up to the table.

"Here's your hamburger steaks." The waitress said before she walked away. Xenovia and Irina went on to eat the rest of the food on the table.

"What just happened? Even if this will help us complete our mission, the Devils saving us must mean this is the end of days." Xenovia said.

"We've practically thrown ourselves to the Devils. How could we ever be forgiven?" Irina said while holding her hands together in prayer.

"That's my thanks for buying you all this fucking food?!" Nero said.

"Get it together." Koneko said.

"Sorry but it's true! They just ate enough food for about seven people!"

"Dear Lord have mercy on these kind souls even though they're Devils." Irina said. After she said this, Nero, Koneko, and Saji all yelled out in pain before clutching onto their heads.

"For the love of all things Satanic we don't need God's blessing! Stop it!"

"Oh that's right I'm sorry! It's a force of habit."

"So what's the deal? What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Xenovia said.

"We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." Nero said before he went on to explain his plan.

"I understand. I don't mind you destroying one sword."

"Hey wait minute!" Irina said.

"Damn it! Why couldn't she have just turned us like I wanted her to?!" Saji muttered.

"You know who we're up against. Kokabiel is dangerous and you know it would be impossible for us to recover all three Holy Swords by ourselves." Xenovia said.

"I get that but they're Devils!" Irina said.

"The way I see it, we have a thirty percent chance of making it back home."

"We knew the risks of this mission before we even arrived in town. These risks aren't anything new."

"True. We were sent on this mission by the leaders of the Church and we were fully prepared to sacrifice our lives for the Church's cause."

"That's what I just said. Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes, but they said nothing about working with a dragon." The five of them then left the restaurant and met up with Kiba at a fountain in the park.

"I see. But I must say that I'm disappointed that an Excalibur wielder would approve of another's destruction." Kiba said.

"Speaking of disappointing, didn't you recently leave from Rias Gremory's peerage?" Kiba just narrowed his eyes at her. "Since you're a Stray, we could execute you, if that's what you'd prefer." She grasped the handle of her blade.

"You're welcome to try." He said as a magic circle appeared in his hand. Nero then stepped in between them.

"Hold up! I need you two to work together so no fighting!" He said.

"You clearly resent what occurred in the Holy Sword Project. I understand." Xenovia said. Kiba then dispersed the magic circle in his hand. "That incident is viewed with much disdain among the current members of the Church. We know what occurred and that is why the man in charge was punished. He was excommunicated."

"His name is Valper Galilei and he is also known as the Genocide Archbishop." Irina said.

"I know of Valper. He's the one responsible for everything that happened." Kiba said.

"You spoke of a Stray Exorcist within the city?" Xenovia asked.

"You mean Freed?" Nero asked.

"Yes. It is not uncommon for those who have been banished from the Church to collaborate. There's a high possibility that Valper is involved with the events that are happening now."

"Well, after hearing that, I guess there's no reason for me to not work with you." Kiba said.

"Great! Then I guess it's been decided." Irina said.

"We will be sure to return the favor for the food one day Red Dragon Emperor Nero Angelo." Xenovia said as she and Irina walked away.

"Glad that's over and done with." Nero said after breathing a sigh of relief. "So, great news huh?" He asked as he patted Saji's shoulder.

"This is not good news! Not at all! Not only could we have been killed but we could have been responsible for starting another war with the Church!" Saji yelled.

"Nero why did you do this?" Kiba asked.

"Had to help out. You're still a member of our peerage and my friend." Nero said.

"I want you to stay out of this. This is my revenge to obtain not yours. I don't want you all involved and I won't allow it." Saji nodded his head in agreement after Kiba said this.

" _Starting to regret bringing Saji along._ " Nero thought. "Kiba, we're friends, basically family so we're obliged to help you. Tell me that I'm wrong."

"... No you're not wrong, but still…" Nero then walked up to Kiba and out his arm on Kiba's shoulder.

"But nothing. You really expect us to sit on our asses and let you become a Stray? Did you think about how it would affect us? How it would affect Rias?"

"... Of course not. I met her after the Holy Sword Project. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her. We were just kids being experimented on day after day. Our freedom was taken and our captors didn't have the decency to treat us like we were human. And yet, we all believed that we were chosen by God. We held to that belief, hoping that someone might be able to wield a Holy Sword and end that nightmare. As it turns out, no one was able to wield one and the experiment failed. They then decided to 'dispose' of us to cover up what they did. But even as we coughed up blood and writhed in pain on the floor, we looked to God to save us. My friends that I made in that hell were the reason I was able to escape. They sacrificed themselves and used what strength they had to distract the men sent to kill us so I could escape. I had made to a forest before I finally collapsed. Right then and there I made a vow to avenge my friends' lives that were lost that day. That is why I have to destroy all the Excaliburs. The swords that I wield contain my friends pain. As the only survivor, it is my duty." Saji then started bawling.

"Kiba I didn't know you had such a tragic past. I don't care about Sona's punishment anymore! Angelo count me in! I'll help you with everything I've got!" Saji said before he started to shake Nero's hand harshly.

" _I swear this guy switches on a dime but it's great that he's coming along._ " Nero thought. "Okay thanks now can you stop shaking my hand?" Saji then did so. Koneko then walked up to Kiba and tugged on his sleeve.

"I will also help you. I would be sad if you weren't with us Kiba." She said. Kiba then smiled.

"Well, then I guess I lost. If you're even going along with this plan, then I guess I can't do anything reckless on my own. Besides, we all know who the real enemy is so I will accept your help. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Nero said. "So, we meet up with Xenovia and Irina later tonight at the church, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then we'll see each other then." They then went their separate ways. Later in the night, Nero started to head out of his house.

"Nero, it's great that you're working hard, but why so late?" Asia asked.

"Can't help it. Emergency summon. When Rias gets back, tell her what's up and that I said hey okay?"

"Of course. And congratulations on getting a regular summoner."

"Thanks. I'll be back later." Nero then made his way to the church, where everyone else was waiting. When he got there, he called the man that's been summoning him. "Hey it's me. Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make to your summon request."

"That's alright. Don't worry about it. I'll just call for you again some other time. Later." The man said before he hung up.

"All right. You guys ready to get this started?"

 **[FINALLY DONE! I'm so, so, so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but it took me forever to get my lazy ass in gear. To make up for it, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out in the next day or two. With that said, I'll see you guys in the next one!]**

 **Chapter 16: We Fight Freed Yet Again and a New Enemy Appears.**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Hey guys, I'm back! Nothing to say so on to the reviews!**

 **Overlord of Doom- I agree. The Devil Bringer is physically stronger than the Boosted Gear but power/energy- wise, the Boosted Gear is the obvious choice, since it can make its wielder be able to kill God and the Satans. So, all in all, each they play to the other's advantage. And yes I know that the Yamato can cut through anything. With the amount of magic energy infused in it, how could it not.**

 **With all that wrapped up, on with the story!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 16: We Fight Freed Yet Again and a New Enemy Appears.**

Nero, Kiba, Koneko, and Saji were putting on priest robes.

"Weird for a Devil to be putting on priest robes." Nero said.

"Nothing, especially something as small as this will stop me from accomplishing my goal." Kiba said.

"I think it would be more effective if we split into two groups." Xenovia said.

"Great idea. The four of us will take the east side of town." Nero said.

"Then Irina and I will search the west side. If you see anything, be sure to call."

"Understood."

"Before you go, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Alright."

"We appreciate what you did for the two of us, so to say thanks, you should know that the White Dragon has arrived in this town."

"Really?" Nero asked slightly startled about the news. "Do you know who it is?" Xenovia shook her head.

"No. Only that he or she is in the city."

"Well, thanks for the warning. Anyways, let's get going." They all then left the church and split into the two groups. As they were walking, Nero was lost in thought about what Xenovia told him.

"Everything alright Nero?" Koneko asked and returned Nero to reality.

"Yeah. Just thinking of where we should go next." Nero said.

"We should look somewhere without people." Kiba said.

"You have a place in mind?"

"Yeah. I think so." Kiba then leads them to an abandoned warehouse.

"Place looks familiar. Hold is the warehouse where we fought Viser."

"You fought a Stray?" Saji asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty, that much I'll say." Nero said. They all then started to enter the warehouse.

"Kiba wait a minute." Koneko said as she stopped while going up the stairs.

"Something's not right." Nero said. He then looked up to the roof of the warehouse. A figure jumped off the roof, cackling madly, revealing himself to be Freed. " _Just our luck._ " Kiba then drew his sword and blocked a strike from Freed, before he jumped back.

"I forgot to thank you." Freed said.

"For what?" Kiba said.

"Wait, is that the Stray Priest?" Saji asked.

"Yeah. If you couldn't tell, he's kind of fucking insane." Nero said.

"Oh, I didn't see you there! It's the midget and friends!" Freed said before Koneko gave him a death glare."Oops I mean the little lady! I was really looking forward to some priest hunting but all I found was some Devils playing dress up." Freed then licked the blade of his sword.

"Kiba be careful around that sword." Koneko said.

"Yeah, from the power it's emitting, it's got to be an Excalibur." Nero said before taking off the priest robes and summoned the Red Queen and his coat with Koneko and Saji taking their robes off as well.

"Oh my, four of you in one night. I'm surprised at my own popularity." Freed said.

"Don't get too excited. I'm your only opponent." Kiba said before he lunged at Freed.

" _Well, I'm not surprised. I figured he'd pull something like this. Well, it's not my place to interrupt._ " Nero thought and then sheathed the Red Queen on his back.

"I find it hilarious that no matter how many Devils throw themselves at me, they'll be no match for this sword." Freed said while he dodged Kiba. Freed then struck at Kiba from in the air and the two of them clashed blades. "Some have called the Sword of Heavenly Flashes the Excalibur Rapidly but I don't. I call it the Super Fast Sword." The two of them then continued to strike at each other at lightning fast speeds.

" _Well, he wasn't kidding. He's moving as fast as Kiba._ " Koneko took out her phone and held it to her ear.

"Feeling left out? Don't worry, there's plenty left over for you guys as well!"

" _Fuck that._ " Nero then summoned the Boosted Gear. "Damn, if Freed would slow the hell down, I could transfer power to Kiba."

"Wait, all you need is to slow him down?" Saji said then stepped forward and a bright purple light came from Saji's hand.

"The hell?!" The light then subsided and a black lizard- like gauntlet with violet eyes appeared on Saji's arm. He then launched a line from the gauntlet and it wrapped around Freed's leg, causing him to fall onto the roof.

"What do you think? It's called the Absorption Line but more simply put, it's my Sacred Gear."

"Wait, you have a Sacred Gear too?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well all right!" Freed then sat up.

"Damn it!" He said while hacking at Saji's line. "This must be another one of those dragon type Sacred Gears."

"Yours is also a dragon?!" Nero asked and Saji smiled in response. Koneko then picked him up. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down." she said before hurling him towards Kiba.

"Heads up!" He then taped Kiba with the Boosted Gear.

 **{TRANSFER!}**

Nero then landed on his feet. "Now kick his ass!"

"Thank you for this Nero. Now get up Freed." Kiba said.

"Why can't I get this off?!" Freed yelled still hacking at the line.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba then stabbed his sword into the ground and swords then popped up from the ground around him and kept going until it reached Freed. Swords continuously attacked Freed but he destroyed them as they tried to strike him.

"Sword Birth huh?" A new voice said.

"Who's there?" A short elderly man wearing glasses with gray hair and a mustache while wearing a priest outfit walked out of the building.

"A Sacred Gear that can exhibit immense power based on the user's abilities. Freed, looks like your technique with Holy Swords could use some brushing up, couldn't it?" The man said.

"Hey old man Valper!" Freed said.

"So that's the guy Xenovia was talking about huh?" Nero said.

"He's the one who was behind the Holy Sword." Koneko said.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba yelled. Valper then looked up at Kiba.

"The one and only." He said.

"One and only what old man? If you're so useful then get this lizard tongue off my leg!" Freed said.

"Just pour all your energy into the sword's blade."

"Oh is it that easy? One energy cocktail coming up!" Freed said as energy surged through the blade. He then cut Saji's line. "It makes sense now. If I figure out how to utilize all the Holy elements, I'll gain more power. I quite like this game. I have an idea. How about you all stand still and become food for my sword?!" Freed then lunged at Kiba. Kiba went to block but another blade blocked Freed, the wielder being Xenovia.

"Xenovia?" Nero said.

"Hey guys!" Said another voice. Nero looked at the source of the voice to see that it was Irina. She then took off her white cloak.

"Irina what are you doing?" Saji said.

"What do you mean? You guys called and asked for help."

"We did?"

"Yeah. It's good to know you're paying attention." Koneko said while showing her phone to Saji. With Xenovia and Freed, they were clashing blades.

"You're both traitors. Hear me Freed Sellzen, Valper Galilei I condemn your souls in the name of our God!" Xenovia said.

"How dare you say that?! Don't ever say that disgusting name in my presence ever again!" Freed said. Kiba then went to attack Freed but he dodged and landed next to Valper.

"You're done." Valper said.

"Huh?"

"All you had to do was get rid of the vermin from the church who snuck into the town. Easy yes? And yet here they are, wielding Excaliburs and you're outnumbered. It's time to fall back."

"Aww, so soon?" He then pulled out a small ball. "Well see ya!" He then threw it at the ground and a large flash occurred and when it subsided, they were gone. Kiba and Xenovia jumped to the spot where Freed and Valper previously were and started running towards the woods.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia said. Irina did so shortly after.

"Wait! Hold up!" Nero said while trying to catch up. "What's up? Why are you guys just standing still?"

"My goodness. What have you gotten yourselves into?" A voice said from behind them. Nero, Saji, and Koneko then turned around and saw Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"Rias?!"

"Sona?!" Saji said.

"I'm sure this will be an interesting story. I can't wait." Rias said.

"Whenever you'd like to start explaining, I'm ready." Nero then put his hand on Saji's shoulder.

"Saji my friend, it's been an honor." He said before Saji started to freak out. The seven of them then entered the warehouse. Rias sat on a bench with Akeno standing next to her with Nero and Koneko standing in front of them and Saji was kneeling in front of Sona and Tsubaki.

"I know I said we wouldn't intervene but I would at least like to know what's going on so Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on them." Rias said.

"Saji." Sona said.

"Yes?" Saji answered nervously.

"You weren't as careful as you needed to be. I'm seriously disappointed."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Well, since Kiba isn't here he went after that Valper, correct?" Rias asked.

"Yeah along with Xenovia and Irina. But I'm pretty sure if anything happens, he'll let us know."

"Maybe but his mind is so filled with revenge. Besides, I'm not sure if he could call even if he wanted to. Koneko."

"Yes?" Koneko said.

"Why did you get involved with all this?"

"Because I didn't want Kiba to leave. I'm sorry." Rias then sighed.

"Well there's no use dwelling on it now. However, I need you two to be mindful of what you do. The actions and choices you make will always affect the rest of us. You do understand this right?"

"Yes." Nero and Koneko both said.

"I'm sorry Rias." Nero said.

"Me too." Koneko said. Screams were then heard and Nero turned his head to see Sona spanking Saji with a magic circle.

"I don't think you've learned the consequences of your actions." Sona said before hitting Saji again.

"I'm sorry! I beg for your forgiveness!" Saji said.

"What the fuck?! Is she spanking him with a magic circle?!" Nero said. " _Now I'm horrified as to what Rias is going to do._ " Rias then stood up.

"Nero, Koneko."

"Yeah?" Rias then leaned forward and wrapped the two of them in a hug.

"What is wrong with you guys? All you do is make me worry."

"How come they get hugs while I'm getting my ass beaten?!" Saji yelled out.

"That's them, this is us." Sona said.

"Listen I'm just as confused as you are." Nero said.

"Alright. Now Nero, I need you to bend over." Rias said.

"WHAT?! The hell happened to forgiving us?!"

"That's not how it works. A master is responsible for discipling her servants. You two will be punished with one thousand spankings." She then made a magic circle appear in her hands.

"WHAT?! A THOUSAND?!"

"Yep. Now get ready."

"President wait. Nero is not the only one at fault. I deserve to be punished as well." Koneko said.

"Alright. Koneko get ready for your punishment." Koneko then got on all fours.

"Wait Rias hold on. She didn't do that much. She only tagged along because she wanted to help Kiba. I came up with the whole idea. She doesn't deserve this." Nero said as he stood in front of Koneko.

"You're wrong." Koneko said.

"Rias I won't stand for Koneko being punished. Punish only me."

"Move out of the way Nero." Rias said.

"God damn it! Come on!"

"I'm going to start. Are you ready Koneko?"

"Yes president." Koneko said. Rias then gave a light tap on Koneko's rear.

"All done Koneko."

"Huh?"

"That's right. It was commendable for you to reflect on your actions in the way you did. As such, this is the punishment for the choices you've made today."

"I don't really know what to say. Thank you."

" _Well at least that ended better than it seemed it was._ " Nero thought.

"It's your turn now Nero." Nero said.

"As much as I don't want this to have to happen, just get it over with."

"Okay then. I'm going to do the rest."

"Wait you mean as in the nine hundred and ninety nine others?!"

"Koneko took your place for one out of a thousand. You should be grateful. As you said, you only have nine hundred and ninety nine left to go."

" _FUCK MY LIFE!_ " After about two hours, Rias finally finished dishing Nero's punishment. Everyone then parted ways with Nero and Rias walking back to the house.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT! Now I'm not going to be able to sit right for about three weeks." When they got to the door, it opened, with Asia in the doorway.

"Welcome home you guys! You must be exhausted from working so late. Any requests on what I should make for dinner?" She said.

"Besides a special pillow for my ass, make whatever sounds good Asia." Nero said as he walked inside and went to his room, with Amaterasu resting on the bed. When he got there, he hung up his coat, sat on his bed, and started to reflect on the night's events. " _Man, I hope those three will be alright. I can only imagine how many things can go wrong. But I shouldn't think like that._ " He then looked down at the Devil Bringer. " _Who was the voice that spoke to me before this thing was made? It's only talked to me once and I still haven't told Rias about it yet. I probably should but not until after this whole mess is over and done with._ " He thought while petting Amaterasu, who had waken up. "Hey boy." A knock was then made on his door. "Come in." The door then opened revealing showing Rias wearing nothing but an apron and holding a plate. "Rias?! Where the hell did you get that?!" Nero said gaining a blush on his face.

"Oh this? I bought it a while ago in case the need for it ever came up." She said.

"And for what reason is it necessary for you to wear it now?"

"I thought I'd wear it to cheer you up after what happened earlier."

" _Don't really see how but whatever._ "

"I'm sorry to have to do that to you but it's a master's responsibility to make sure that their servants don't go against their orders."

"It's alright. I understand. Still hurt like the nine circles of hell though." She then sat down next to him and handed him the plate.

"Hi there Amaterasu." Rias said as she pets Amaterasu while Nero started to eat what was on the plate. As she did this, Amaterasu wagged his tail.

"I still wonder why he took to you so fast. When he first met you, the first thing he did was let you pet him while the first thing he did when he met me was try to kill me."

"Maybe it's that he just naturally likes me. Something the two of you have in common."

"If so, he's pretty damn smart. Not a thing about you to not like." This caused Rias to giggle.

"Has anyone ever told you that you really have a way with words?"

"Besides you? Nope."

"Well, people should tell you more often."

"Thanks. Well, think it's time to turn in." Nero said as he finished what was on the plate. Rias then took it and went to put it in the kitchen. She then returned and the two of them then went to sleep shortly after. After classes ended the next day, Nero, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko gathered in the ORC club room. "Has Kiba talked to you guys yet?"

"No not even once." Akeno said.

"At least those two members from the Church are skilled. They should be able to handle that Stray Exorcist and Priest." Rias said.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry if I made things worse." Nero said.

"You didn't and we understand why you did it and we couldn't wait for him to get in contact with us so we had to act. We sent our familiars out to search the city." Akeno said. After she said this, a small magic circle appeared and Rias' familiar in its human form was in the center of the circle as a hologram.

"Master, I've found something." The familiar said.

"Thank you we'll be right there." Akeno then made a teleportation circle and everyone stepped in it. Shortly after, they arrived in a forest and across from them was Rias' familiar holding Irina who was unconscious and had multiple cuts and bruises on her body.

"Shit, Irina!" Nero yelled as he ran over. "Asia quick!" She did the same and used her Twilight Healing on Irina. Irina then started to wake up shortly after. "What happened? Where are Kiba and Xenovia?"

"I don't know but they got away." Irina said.

"Got away? From what?"

"I let them down, I was too slow."

"Try not to push yourself." Asia said.

"I couldn't get away. He was too strong."

"He who?" Nero asked.

"Be careful." Irina said before she passed out. After she passed out, another magic circle appeared and Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji stepped out of it.

"Thank you for coming Sona." Rias said.

"Of course. We came right after we got your message. Her injuries are extensive aren't they." Sona said as she walked over and kneeled next to Irina.

"The Twilight Healing isn't strong enough to restore lost stamina." Asia said.

"It's fine. I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki, take her back."

"Yes Sona." Tsubaki said before picking Irina up and disappearing in a magic circle.

"Hopefully, that means that Kiba and Xenovia are okay." Nero said.

"So Angelo, how's your ass doing?" Saji asked.

"Fine after I slept like a brick. Sorry that you had to go through all that."

"It's cool but what in the hell happened?"

"Hell if I know. We just got here ourselves." All of a sudden, a chill went through everyone. " _Oh don't tell me…_ "

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Freed said as he walked out from behind a tree. "If it isn't the 'We all took the bait' club. So many damn Devils!"

"Thought it was your psychotic ass."

"And Asia Argento. The traitor nun who turned into a Devil. Tell me, how much do you like your life as a piece of Devil shit?"

"If you even go near her, I'll make sure that you regret ever becoming an Exorcist!" Nero said as he summoned his coat and the Red Queen. Rias and Sona then stood at the very front and made magic circles in their hands.

"Whoa, just hold on. Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just here to let you know that someone wants to talk to you." Rias and Sona then dispersed their magic circles.

"And that someone is?" Rias asked.

"My boss!" Freed said as he looked up and the sky darkened. Everyone else looked up as well and noticed a man wearing an armored cloak. The man was pale with black hair, had red eyes with yellow pupils, and had pointy ears. His most noticeable feature was the five pairs of bleak feathered wings.

"Fallen Angel." Koneko said.

"And he has ten wings. That means he's a Leader- Class." Akeno said.

"It's an honor to meet you, heiress of the Gremory clan. I am Kokabiel." The man now identified as Kokabiel said.

"The pleasure is all mine. So, you're one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. It's nice to be able to put a face with the name." Rias said.

"I have to say, your crimson hair is quite beautiful. It reminds me of the Satan Lucifer's hair. And it is equally as sickening."

"Thank you. Now, are you going to discuss something with me or are you just going to review my appearance?"

"I'm thinking I would like to raise some chaos while I'm here. Starting with the learning institution before I move on to the rest of the town."

"Why would you want to attack our school?"

"I figure if I do, Sirzechs will come rushing to help his little sister. So what do you think?"

"If you do this, you'll be starting the war between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels all over again." Kokabiel simply laughed after Rias said this.

"It would be better than what happened when I took the Excaliburs. I was certain that Michael himself would come after me. All I got were some Exorcists and two pathetic Holy Sword wielders. It was utterly disappointing.

"So you actually want to start the war again?"

"Yes. After the first war ended, I was completely bored, there was nothing for me to do. Azazel and Shemhazai were only discussing when the next war would start."

" _Hold on, those names sound familiar. That's right, Raynare said she was doing everything for them._ " Nero thought.

"Not only was Azazel being distracted by wars that might or might not happen, he was engrossed in collecting Sacred Gears. He tends to get immersed in his collections." Kokabiel said.

"First stealing Holy Swords, now you're stealing Sacred Gears too?!" Nero said.

"Don't generalize that we all collect them. I have no interest in your Boosted Gear. I realize it could be a useful weapon but I have what I need but Azazel might want it. I'm sure he'd want to add a Devil's toy to his new collection."

"Yeah, because I'm just going to give him my arm."

"Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils are all just barely hanging in a equal state. Which means that I can start a war anytime with my own hands."

"You're nothing but a war maniac!" Rias said.

"Obviously. Why do you think I'm using Devils? I've got Rias Gremory, the younger sister of Lucifer and Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt the school you two attend has a lot of meaning to it. I'm sure it'll make a perfect warzone. I know I'll enjoy it immensely."

"That's insane." Saji said.

"I think insane would be the understatement of the fucking century Saji." Nero said. Freed then started to laugh maniacally.

"Don't you love it when he lets his psycho side come to light? I'm started to get excited for a war too! And look, I even brought toys for the party!" Freed said before he opened his coat showing two swords sheathed in it.

"Those are Holy Swords." Koneko said.

"And that means they're probably Excaliburs." Nero said.

"That's how it seems." Akeno said.

"Well shit."

"The best part is that they're all at peak performance and ready to be used. And I scored this Excalibur Mimic. It was a gift from that sweet girl with the pigtails." Freed said and Nero's eyes went red after he said it.

"Don't act so surprised. What do you say sister of Lucifer? Nice day for a war isn't it?!" Kokabiel said before launching many Light Spears at the group.

"Everyone, find some cover!" Rias said as she, Sona, and Akeno made magic circles and Nero used the Red Queen to defend against the Light Spears while everyone else went to find cover.

"Damn, I couldn't tell where he went." Saji said as the sky turned back to normal and Kokabiel had vanished.

"I saw him go that way." Koneko said from a branch on a tree. "He's heading towards the academy."

"They're going to destroy the entire school." Nero said.

"They said they were going to start at the academy, but I doubt they'll stop from there." Sona said.

"So now what do we do?"

"There's no telling what they'll exactly do but it would be easy for a Fallen Angel of his class will be to take us and the city out easily."

" _Damn it. If you try to hurt the people of this, I swear you'll regret it._ " Nero said before his eyes stopped glowing.

"It's time. We need to make our way towards the school." Rias said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone then started their trek to Kuoh Academy.

 **[DONE! I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I was actually really busy with family affairs and a whole lot of other things. But regardless, expect another chapter to come out soon. Until then, see ya!]**

 **Chapter 17: Our Fight Against Kokabiel Begins!**


	17. Chapter 17

**[Hey all I'm back again with the next chapter. Nothing to say so, let's get to the reviews!**

 **NatsuSparda09828- I can't say when but know that it definitely will show up.**

 **Guest- I don't want to give anything away but Dante will definitely show up.**

 **S0ularbiter97- Thanks!**

 **With that finished, on to the story!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 17: Our Fight Against Kokabiel Begins!**

"We've put a protective barrier over the whole school. Should anything drastic happen, it should keep anything outside from getting damaged.." Sona said while her and her peerage put up the barrier around the school.

"Thank you Sona. This means a lot." Rias said.

"Understand this will only work if nothing changes."

"Understood." After Rias said this, Tsubaki appeared out of a magic circle.

"Tsubaki how's Irina doing?" Nero asked

"Her current condition is not life- threatening. You can thank Asia for that." Tsubaki said as she walked over to Sona.

"That's a relief." Asia said.

" _Where's Xenovia? Hopefully she'll show up._ " Nero thought.

"Have you heard anything from Kiba?" Saji asked.

"No nothing. But knowing Kiba and what's going on, he'll be here."

"I'll stay here and keep the barrier up. It angers me that the school could be destroyed, as much as I want protect it." Sona said.

"That's not going to happen." Rias said.

"Rias, it's not too late for you to get in contact with your brother."

"You know, there's one thing I don't see here: you getting in contact with your sister."

"And with good reason. You know that he would come here if you called him and as soon as you did. So just call him."

"There's no need. I already contacted Sirzechs." Akeno said.

"Why would you do that before asking me?"

"Rias, I understand that you probably don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must. But the enemy we are facing is a Leader- class Fallen Angel. He's not someone you can take on by yourself. I think this qualifies as a must."

"Fine."

"I thank you for your consideration President. I believe Sirzechs and his forces should arrive in about an hour."

"I just can't win against you can I? Should be a fun hour."

"Damn straight." Nero said. Rias and her peerage then entered the school.

"Nero I want you to be on support here okay?"

"Support? Are you sure? I'd be more effective fighting here."

"It's just for now. Since Kokabiel is not only a skilled fighter, but a skilled user of magic and a master tactician, so for now Akeno, Koneko, and I will be on the offensive while you and Asia use your Sacred Gears to support us."

"Alright whatever you say. But if things start getting hairy, I will start fighting."

"Okay."

"Just… be careful alright?" Rias then took his hand in hers and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise."

"Alright then. Let's get this done. Promotion Queen." He said before he took off the cast, glove, and tape to put them in a magic circle. They then walked out to the courtyard. When they got out there, there were two magic circles, one on the ground and one in the air, both having four segments with the one on the ground that seemed to be holding something with beams of energy going into the one that was in the air. Valper was standing near it, seeming to be controlling it.

"What in the world is that?" Asia said.

"It seems that the four Excaliburs are being made into one. That's just Valper's thing. So is big brother on the way or is it perhaps Serafall instead?" Kokabiel said from a throne- like structure in the air.

"Right now we're the ones here and ready to fight. That's all that matters." Rias said. Kokabiel then snapped his fingers and a massive Light Spear appeared in his hands. He then threw it at one of the buildings, causing it to explode and knock everyone down.

" _Holy shit! He blew up the gym!_ " Nero thought.

"This really is boring." Kokabiel said as the Light Spear vanished.

 **{What's wrong, you scared?}** Ddraig said as the green light on Nero's hand appeared.

" _No, but I've never seen a Light Spear that big before._ "

 **{We're fighting a man that survived a war against God and the Satans. Of course they could be that big.}**

"Well shit."

 **{If it comes down to it, I'll turn most of your body into a dragon if that's what it takes to beat him.}**

" _Yeah only if it comes down to it._ "

"Since you came all this way, I'll allow you to play with my favorite pet!" Kokabiel said before a large amount of energy came out of the bottom of the structure and hit the ground. After it did, a magic circle appeared and the a large pillar of flame made a hole in the ground and shot into the air. After the fire dissipated, a massive three headed dog appeared.

"A Cerberus?!" Rias said.

"The hell is a Cerberus?"

"A powerful demon. There are two kinds, fire and ice and both are equally dangerous." Akeno said.

"What are we going to do?" Asia asked.

"Bringing one of them to this world is forbidden. Let's send it back. Akeno, Koneko!" Rias said.

"Yes ma'am!" Akeno and Koneko said.

"Nero use your Boosted Gear's Transfer ability on us!"

"Got it!" Nero said before he summoned the Boosted Gear and Akeno changed into her priestess outfit.

"Asia, I want you to stay back. And don't worry we'll be fine. Our girls will have no problem taking care of that oversized pooch." The Cerberus shot out a stream of fire at Rias, who dodged it. Akeno then froze the flames with ice magic. After, Rias used the Power of Destruction to attack the Cerberus. Koneko then jumped into the air and kicked one of the heads.

"I think he wants more!" Akeno said before she launched another wave of lightning at the Cerberus while Koneko was still focusing on the heads.

" _Damn how tough is this thing?_ " Nero thought.

 **{BOOST!}**

" _Fuck, it's still not enough to use Boosted Gear Gift. I would usually have jumped in by now, but it seems like they have it under control._ " Nero thought before he heard Asia scream. He then turned around to see another Cerberus standing in front of Asia. The Cerberus spewed fire from it's mouth at Asia and Nero rushed over to her, picked her up, and jumped to a safe distance.

" _When the hell did another one show up?_ _I still need the Boosted Gear to have enough energy to use Transfer and I can't attack with it or the multiplier will reset."_ "Asia I want you to run while I get it's attention." He then ran up to the Cerberus. It tried to hit him with it's massive paw but Nero dodged under the paw and ran behind it. Koneko then jumped over to the Cerberus and punched it in the face.

"Be careful Koneko. You be careful, I'll take care of this." Koneko said.

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"At the very least I can stall for time." Koneko said as she forced one the heads to move up while another tried to bite Koneko but bit the other head's neck instead. The Cerberus managed to throw Koneko off and narrowly bit her, only causing cuts on her. The Cerberus then caught Koneko out of the air with one of its mouths. Koneko then pushed the mouth open and then kicked the upper part, breaking some teeth before kicking the Cerberus in one of its eyes. She then landed on her feet away from the Cerberus while it collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked Koneko as she ran over.

"For the most part."

"All right I got it from here. Asia just help Koneko out." Nero said as he ran over to the Cerberus' heads. "Come on you piece of shit. Let's play a little fetch." The Cerberus then got back up and started to chase Nero while Asia used Twilight Healing on Koneko. The Cerberus then tried to pounce on Nero but he dodged out of the way. It then tried to pounce on him again but before it did, one of its heads were cut off. Nero then noticed that it was Xenovia that did it. She then cut the Cerberus straight through its torso and landed on her feet.

"Need a little help here?" She asked.

"Always appreciated."

"That's the kind of damage you can expect from a Holy Sword." Akeno said.

"I'd rather we not need the help but I will admit that I'm glad you're here." Rias said. Xenovia then cut through the entire body of another Cerberus that appeared.

" _Damn. She's good._ " Nero thought before the gem on the Boosted Gear started to glow brightly and a dragon symbol appeared in the center of the gem. " _What's up Ddraig?_ "

 **{This is how you know that you're ready to use one of your abilities with the Boosted Gear.}**

" _Seems pretty convenient but I'm not going to argue._ "

 **{It's because of you and the Boosted Gear maturing.}**

" _Nice. Now let's do this!_ " Nero started running towards Rias and Akeno. "Hey ladies! Additional energy at your service!"

"Nicely done!" Rias said.

"Sounds like fun!" Akeno said. Nero then used the Devil Bringer's spectral arm to grab onto the roof of one the buildings and pull himself towards Rias and Akeno and put his hands on their shoulders. "Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **{TRANSFER!}** The collected energy of the Boosted Gear flowed into Rias and Akeno as Nero landed on the ground.

"Nicely done. I didn't know you could do that." Xenovia said.

"We're ready now! Akeno!"

"Right!" Akeno said before she summoned a massive amount of lightning. Koneko then managed to get another Cerberus that appeared on the ground.

"Now!" Rias said as she made a large magic circle. The Cerberus then got back up and went after Asia. Before it could get to her, multiple swords came through the ground and impaled the Cerberus. Kiba then jumped down in front of Asia. This made a smile appear on Rias' face. "Kiba made it."

"About damn time!" Nero said.

"Let's do it!"

"I'd love to!" Akeno said before she launched her lightning at the Cerberus and Rias put the magic circle in the path of the lightning to increase it's power, incinerating the Cerberus.

"Hell yeah!"

"That's a bit of a stretch." Kokabiel said.

"Take this!" Rias yelled out as she fired a large blast of the Power of Destruction at him. He then just merely swatted it away, causing a large crater in the ground.

" _Holy shit! He swatted it away like a fly!_ " Nero thought

"Impressive. Look how much stronger you got when the Red Dragon Emperor gives you some power. Fascinating." Kokabiel said.

"It's complete!" Valper said. The center of the magic circle in the sky started to brightly glow with a beam of light shooting into the air and a sword appeared in the center of it. "At last! It's finally finished!"

"And now I get the power that comes from the four Excaliburs fused. That was our trade- off. Great deal right?"

"I suggest you leave quickly. This whole area will be destroyed in less than twenty minutes."

" _That's how they're going to destroy the town? The magic circles used in the fusion will explode? Shit._ " Nero thought.

"And if you want to save the town, you'll have to beat me." Kokabiel said as he stood up and unfurled his wings. After he stood up, the throne- like structure he was sitting dissipated. "Are you ready Rias Gremory?!" Rias answered by firing more of the Power of Destruction at him. He then took the Power of Destruction and formed it into a sphere. Afterwards, Akeno then shot lightning at Kokabiel and he did the same with the lightning. He then took the two spheres and formed them into one massive sphere of magic above his head and threw it at Rias. After he did this, Akeno moved in front of Rias, using a magic circle to defend against the attack. It still managed to cause damage to them, causing them to yell out in pain. Akeno then fell to the ground.

" _Shit!_ " Nero thought as he ran to catch her, her landing in his arms.

"You okay? That blast seemed like a lot."

"I'm sorry Nero. You used all that power on me." Akeno said.

"Don't worry about it." Nero said as he stood back up. "You think you can do that to her and get away with it?! You're going to pay!" Nero then drew the Red Queen and revved the Exceed in a taunting manner before starting towards Kokabiel..

" _And there he goes. The hero as always._ " Akeno thought as Rias landed next to her and Asia ran up to them. Asia then started to heal the both of them. "We won't be able to hold out for much longer. What could be taking Sirzechs so long?"

"I don't know but we have to find a way to win." Rias said. She then looked over to Kiba ad Nero stopped noticed Kiba walking towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project or to be more accurate the only survivor of the children you murdered. I was able to live by being reincarnated as a Devil. I refused because I knew that one day I would be able to avenge their deaths!" Kiba said and started to run towards Valper.

"Kiba no!" Rias yelled out to him and Koneko and Nero ran to him. Kokabiel then threw a Light Spear in the path of them, causing an explosion and knocking Nero and Koneko down.

"Kiba!" Nero said as he started to get back up.

"You were able to survive that? You sure a quick little rat. Freed." Kokabiel said.

"You called?" Freed said as he showed up.

"This is our last piece of entertainment. Use the four Excaliburs that have been fused into one to clean out these Devils."

"I'd love to! Remember that Excalibur I had when we met again? Well, I just got a better one. Now who wants to get the pointy end of this beauty first? No one? Well then, how about I chop up that Devil and the nun bitch!" Freed then started towards Kiba and Xenovia went to attack Freed but he vanished.

"I'm sorry. Have you two met? Say hello to the Rapidly. Such a beautiful Excalibur!" Freed said as he went to strike Xenovia but she dodged the strike and kicked Freed in the face away from her.

"How dare you hurt a beautiful creation such as this?! I'm going to tear you limb from limb for that! I'll make a slip and slide out of your blood!" The blade on the Excalibur then started to extend towards Xenovia, who dodged it. "Not only is Mimic here there's two more!" Freed brought the blade into the air and the blade split into five separate blades and shot towards Xenovia, who blocked the blades. The blades formed back into one and shortened to its normal size. "It's also a Nightmare!" Freed said as he seemed to multiply. "This is the power of Excalibur Nightmare! How do you like it?!"\

" _Is that an illusion?_ " Nero thought.

"And Transparency!" The Excalibur's blade then went invisible and the multiple Freeds started to attack Xenovia, managing to push her back.

"He can use all four of the Excaliburs' abilities." Xenovia said.

" _So not even Xenovia can take this douchebag down?_ " Nero thought.

"I won't be able to defeat him on my own." Freed then dashed towards the three of them and Koneko picked Nero up and threw him towards Freed, Nero using the Devil Bringer to punch him in the face.

"Don't forget we're here!" Xenovia then looked over to Kiba to see that he was slowly getting back up.

"I've heard about you. They said that one of the subjects had escaped." Valper said as he walked over to Kiba, who was glaring at him and panting. "How tragic for you to survive only to be turned into a lousy Devil. I am grateful for you and the others though. You gave me what I needed to complete the project."

"What do you mean 'complete it'?" Kiba asked.

"You and the other subjects didn't have a required gene to wield the Holy Swords. After I realized that, I came to a conclusion: take the gene from the kids who had even any of it. I then found a way to combine and crystalize the genes." Valper then took out a crystal that glowed blue. "This holds the correct amount of the gene. This is the last one made from those pathetic excuses of human beings." After Valper said this, Freed started to laugh maniacally.

"The guys they tested the crystals on died halfway through because they were too weak to keep all the genes!" Freed said and made a strike at Koneko and Nero. "If you think about it, you should be lucky to fight a one of a kind like me!"

"I'd much rather cut my arm off." Nero said.

" _That crystal. Holy Sword users are bestowed a blessing. Something similar to that is put into their bodies._ " Xenovia thought. " _They must have used those because of a shortage of Holy Sword wielders._ "

"After those hypocrites excommunicated me, they shamelessly used my research. How typical of the Church." Kiba then stood up fully.

"You didn't need to kill us. How could you?!" Kiba said.

"You were merely nothing more than materials used for a project. We had what we needed, what further use was there for you?"

"We believed what we were doing was for the sake of God. We gave everything because of that faith. And then you just threw us away like we were trash."

" _This motherfucker._ " Nero thought. Valper then threw the crystal at Kiba's feet.

"Here, why don't you take this? We have the materials needed to mass produce higher quality crystals. No martyrs required." Kiba picked up the crystal and looked at it longingly.

"You're going to pay for this!" Nero yelled out.

"How many? How many lives did your damn research cost? How many deaths did it take?" The crystal started glowing. Rias, Akeno, and Asia then walked up to Nero and Koneko.

"What is that?" Asia asked.

"Look closely." Koneko said. The light from the crystal spread out around Kiba and took shape.

"They look kind of like people." Nero said.

"It's probably because of the different powers at work on the battlefield." Akeno said. "And those powers on top of Kiba's trembling heart must have freed the souls within."

"I prayed and wondered why I was the only one to survive. Why me? Is wasn't fair for me to survive. There were kids that had bigger dreams than I did. Kids who wanted to live more than I did. It was a mistake. Someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare." Kiba said. A young boy then took Kiba's hand before the spirits swirled around him.

"It's okay." One of the spirits said, a teenage girl.

"Let's gather together." Another spirit of a teenage girl said.

"It's time for you to take us in." A spirit of a boy said.

"Even if there is no God, you don't have to be scared." Another spirit said.

"Though God may not be watching over us…" A teenage boy spirit started.

"... Our hearts will forever be one." Another teenage boy spirit finished.

"Yes of course." Kiba said before the spirits entered his body and the song stopped. Nero, Rias, and Akeno smiled at this.

"That's sweet." Koneko said. Asia had tears streaming down her face with a smile while praying.

 **{The Knight has peaked.}**

" _What are you talking about?_ "

 **{It happens when the user's thoughts and wishes oppose nature. When they go against the natural course of events in this world. The Sacred Gear's peak is also known as the Balance Breaker.}**

"My friends never wished for me to have revenge. They wanted me free. But I'm not. First I must destroy the evil that is standing in front of me. Then no more will have to suffer." Kiba said and Valper stood back in fear. Kiba then summoned a sword. "No one but you."

"Freed help me!" Valper said and Freed jumped in front of Valper.

"I'm here!" Freed said.

"You are such a fool. You should have just let yourself be killed with the rest of the others."

"Hey Kiba! Kick that psycho's ass along with those Excaliburs! Don't you waste your friend's feelings or their souls or I'll kick your ass myself!" Nero said.

"You can do this Kiba! Fight like a member of my peerage. And besides, no true Knight of mine would lose to a pathetic foe such as Freed." Rias said.

"Come on Kiba. We all believe in you!" Akeno said.

"I want to see blood." Koneko said.

"Thank you all." Kiba said.

"Ugh another motivational speech by Rias gag me Gremory's peerage. My skin is starting to crawl and I can't take it! I need to hurry up and kill you! Yeah, that should make me feel better!" Freed said.

"It's time for a new sword. My dear friends, whose souls have merged with mine, we shall overcome this together. I will create a sword for President and all my fallen friends! Sword Birth!" As Kiba said this, he raised his sword into the air. White and black auras swirled around the sword until they merged into the blade. The blade changed so that it was silver with black running in the middle of the blade to about three quarters of the ways to the tip. The guard had also changed to a more crossguard type that was ornately decorated and had four diamonds in the center. "This sword is infused with both Holy and demonic power, the Sword of Betrayer. Try to stop it." Red runes then started to glow on the black part of the blade.

"Holy and demonic powers together?" Rias said.

"So that's Kiba's Balance Breaker. Impressive." Nero said. Kiba then started to walk towards Freed and Valper.

"A Holy Demonic sword? Impossible! Opposing forces shouldn't be able to mix, This is an abnormality!" Valper said. Xenovia then joined Kiba at his side and walked along with him.

"Tell me Knight of Rias Gremory, are we still fighting together?" .

"I'd like to think we are." Kiba said

"Then I have a proposition. How about we destroy that Excalibur?"

"Are you sure?"

"I understand that what we are looking at is technically an Excalibur but there is nothing Holy about that sword.

"I agree." Xenovia then put the blade of her Excalibur to the ground and held out her right arm.

"Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Saint Denis, and the Holy Mother Mary, please hear my voice." Xenovia chanted. The space in front of her hand became distorted and a uniquely shaped broadsword with a blue blade and golden edge. It had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle and the sword was held in by chains. "In the name of the saint residing within this blade, I set you free!" The chains then snapped off of the sword. "This is the Holy Sword Durandal!"

"Durandal?" Kiba said.

"What's the Durandal?" Nero asked.

"A Holy Sword on par with Excalibur. It is said to be able to cut anything in this world." Akeno said.

"Impossible! My research didn't go into wielding Durandal! No one should be able to wield it!" Valper said.

"Unlike Kiba and Irina, I am a naturally born Holy Sword wielder." Xenovia said.

"A true Holy Sword wielder?!"

"This sword cuts anything it touches into pieces. However, it doesn't always listen to me. It's infinitely strong if not more unless it's stored in another dimension."

"I don't believe you!" Freed said before he extended the blade towards Xenovia who blocked it. The blade then split into five and went after Xenovia again. Xenovia then broke all the blades in one swing.

"Damn it!"

"You simply have a broken Holy Sword. It's no match for my Durandal!" Xenovia said as she went to strike Freed.

"Kiss my ass!" Freed said before he dodged Xenovia's attack. "I've decided that I don't like you!" Kiba then appeared behind Freed with his sword raised.

"The feeling's mutual!" Kiba said before he made a strike against Freed who dodged it. The two of them kept attacking each other at lightning fast speeds. Kiba then made a strike and sliced the fused Excalibur into two.

"No my sword!" Freed landed on the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me?! How did I get beaten by a Devil piece of shit?!" Freed was then slashed across his back and passed out.

"Yes. Our powers overcame Excalibur." Kiba said.

"How is this possible? In theory, the fusing of Holy and demonic powers-" Valper said before Kiba turned to him.

"Prepare yourself Valper Galilei!"

"Wait, I understand now! If the balance between Holy and demonic powers is disrupted it could be possible. Which means not only the Satans but also God-" As Valper was saying this, a Light Spear embedded itself into Valper's torso through his back. His body was then incinerated.

"Oh Valper, you were really talented but unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that out." Kokabiel said.

"What are you trying to do here Kokabiel?" Rias asked.

"I'm destroying everything I see tedious. Now I'm even more bored than before. Hey Red Dragon Emperor."

"The hell do you want?" Nero answered.

"Raise your Boosted Gear's power to as much as you can then transfer it to one of them."

"Why the hell would you want me to do that?"

"Are you offering to give us a chance? Don't bother, we won't need it." Rias said and Kokabiel laughed.

"You're being ridiculous my dear. You're going to need more than a little power up to beat me." Kokabiel said. Nero glared at Kokabiel after he said this. Rias then held onto his hand.

"We're out of time. Let's go. We can do it."

"Damn straight." Nero said before he sheathed the Red Queen. The two of them started to walk towards Kokabiel with the Boosted Gear boosting Nero's power along the way. " _This ends here. And this time, it's not going to end like what happened with Riser. No matter what, we're all going to get out of this okay._ "

 **[DONE! Alright that's it for this chapter. I don't really have anything to say other than I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then!]**

 **Chapter 18: Our Fight Against Kokabiel Rages On and I find Out More About Myself.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Hey guys what's up? Back yet again with the next chapter. Nothing to say so let's get to the reviews!**

 **Sheploo- Trust me, I'm waiting to get to that point as well.**

 **With that wrapped up, onto chapter 18!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 18: Our Fight Against Kokabiel Rages On and I Learn More About Myself.**

 **{BOOST!}**

Nero and Rias continued their walk towards Kokabiel.

" _Damn it's not enough yet._ " Nero thought. The Boosted Gear boosts Nero two more times before the two of them stop. "All ready. You?"

"Absolutely."

"All right then. Boosted Gear Gift."

 **{TRANSFER!}** The power from the Boosted Gear flowed into Rias. Her eyes then glowed red and a magic circle appeared under her and a massive red aura formed around her.

"Holy shit!"

"The amount of power she's emitting is incredible." Kiba said.

"Now things are getting interesting! That power you've got there is a Devil's to the highest level. You've been given power on par with that big bad brother of yours!" Kokabiel said before Rias crossed her arms and made three magic circles in her hands that reduced in size as they got away from her and large orbs of the Power of Destruction before the largest magic circle.

"In that case, begone!" Rias then shot the Power of Destruction at Kokabiel, who managed to keep it at bay with seemingly not that much effort.

"Much better and far more interesting. This is almost as good as Sirzechs!" Rias then made another magic circle in the path of Kokabiel and punched it making multiple more magic circles appear, increasing the power. Kokabiel only laughed maniacally as Rias did this. After a few moments passed by, she had used all her energy and collapsed, Nero running over to her.

"You all right?" Nero asked her to which she nodded. She then looked up into the air.

"Akeno wait!" Rias yelled out. Nero looked up and saw that Akeno had flew up into the air and used her lightning to attack Kokabiel and he used his wings to block it.

"Could it be that you, who possess the power of Baraqiel, is trying to fight me?" Kokabiel asked.

"Don't you speak his name! I am nothing like that creature!" Akeno said.

"Who the hell is Baraqiel?" Nero asked.

"One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. He can wield lightning, the same as Akeno." Xenovia answered him.

" _No. No way she could be… There's just no way._ " Nero thought. Akeno then ran out of power and started panting heavily.

"Tell me it isn't so! Why would you chose to fall so far by being a Devil. Quite an amusing peerage you have Rias. The Red Dragon Emperor, a Holy Sword Project survivor, and Baraqiel's daughter." Kokabiel said.

"Wait is he serious? Akeno, are you really the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" Akeno did not answer. " _I'll have to take that as a yes._ "

"An attraction for inferior peerage members must run in the family."

"You insulting my brother will not be tolerated but for insulting my servants, you will die!" Rias said as she stood back up. Kokabiel then landed on the ground.

"By all means go ahead and try. Please tell me you know that you are fighting against the arch enemy of devils. You might as well take advantage of this opportunity since you will never get it again!"

"I have had it up to here with you spouting your bullshit! Say anymore and I'm going to cut you down!" Nero said.

"Really? You really must be an idiot." Kokabiel said as he summoned a Sword of Light.

"If I am, then so fucking be it! If you want a fight then so be it!" Nero then unsheathed the Red Queen and started to charge at Kokabiel.

"Nero don't do it!" Rias called out to him. Kiba and Xenovia nodded at each other before getting in front of Nero.

"You focus on boosting your power while we stall him." Xenovia said and Nero groaned in frustration.

"Fine." Nero then sheathed the Red Queen while his power is being boosted. Koneko then ran by him. Xenovia and Kiba went to strike Kokabiel, but he made a second Sword of Light and blocked their strikes.

"What more fun can you give other than a Holy Sword and a Holy Demonic Sword?" Kokabiel asked the two of them.

"This." Koneko said as she dive bombed towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel then used his wings to cut and push away the three of them. Koneko was pushed away the farthest and Nero used the Devil Bringer's spectral arm to catch her. Kiba was on one knee, using his sword to balance himself and Xenovia was on the ground, struggling to get back up.

" _Fuck._ " Nero thought as he kneeled next to Koneko. Kiba and Xenovia had managed to get back on their feet before Kokabiel gathered energy in the two Swords of Light and made two slashes of energy at everyone. Xenovia was able to block one of the slashes while the other hit Rias, Akeno, and Nero who was protecting Asia and Koneko. "You okay Asia?"

"Yes I'm fine." Asia said.

"Good. I'm getting really tired of this fucking asshole." Nero then looked back to Kiba and Xenovia who were both on their knees using their blades to keep them upright.

"We're not done yet!" Xenovia said.

"You still want more? Then get to it already!" Kokabiel said. Kiba then got back up.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba said before magic circles surrounded Kokabiel, a Holy Demonic Sword being made in each one and shot towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel then used his wings to block all the swords,

"Is that all you've got?" He then destroyed all of the swords before Kiba used his speed to charge at Kokabiel and stab him but Kokabiel caught the blade with his bare fingers. Kiba then summoned another sword in his other hand and made another attempt to strike at Kokabiel but Kokabiel grabbed the blade again. "Give up yet?"

"Never!" Kiba said before he summoned a sword in his mouth and managed to cut Kokabiel's cheek.

"You cut me!" Kokabiel then fired a ball of Light at Kiba. Xenovia then stepped in front of him to block the ball of Light before slicing the it in two and she collapsed.

" _Just a little more._ " Nero thought.

"Why fight so hard for a group that doesn't even know they've lost their leader?"

"What?" Xenovia said.

"Mind clarifying?" Rias said.

"Tell me what that was supposed to mean!"

"Oops that just slipped out." Kokabiel said.

"Answer me now!" Kokabiel started laughing maniacally.

"Since I am starting a war, there's really no point in hiding so I might as well tell you the brutal truth. In the original war between the factions God was killed along with the four Satans!"

"No... God's dead" Xenovia said in utter shock.

"He's what? God's been dead? How is that possible? You're lying nothing has ever been said about that!" Rias said.

"During the war, the Devils lost all four of the Satans and most of their High- Class Devils. The Angels along with the Fallen Angels lost nearly everyone but their leaders. Pure- bred Angels could not increase their numbers and the same could be said for the Devils. All sides have been ruined to the point of relying on humans. The three factions had to make sure no one knew God was dead so the humans could be afraid of God's power."

"Lies. It's all lies." Xenovia said.

"Now, I don't really care about that. What I do care about is that when God and the Satans died, they decided to end the war! Why would they do that when we were winning?! How dare they stop me from destroying my enemies right when it was getting fun! We could have won and even that bastard Azazel declared that there wouldn't be another war! What the fuck?!"

"If isn't alive, then where are the blessings we've been getting coming from?" Asia asked.

"Michael has been holding own so far. He's been keeping Angels and humans together in God's place."

"The Archangel Michael is serving as God's successor? That means that all our prayers…" Xenovia said in disbelief.

"As long as the system works, prayers and exorcisms will continue to a certain extent. I'm sure that someone's listening." After Kokabiel said this, Asia fainted and Koneko caught her.

"Asia?!" Nero called out to her.

"It's from the shock. I'm surprised that I can even still think straight." Xenovia said.

"I assume knowing that the number of believers has drastically decreased doesn't help either. With no one maintaining the balance of the factions, it's only something like the Holy Demonic Sword would appear. Which means that the war must start again and I'll make sure it does by taking your heads if I have to!" Kokabiel said.

"Are you alright?" Akeno asked Rias who was trembling.

"Again I let my pride get in the way. It's my fault that this is happening." Nero then started walking forwards, his eyes glowing red. "Nero?"

"I'm absolutely done with your bullshit." Nero said with his voice gaining an echo. "You threaten my town and you hurt my friends. I'm making sure you're going to pay for this."

"So, you finally decided to fight? I've been meaning to see what you can do. That arm you've got there intrigues me." Kokabiel said.

"Yeah? Well take a good long look because it'll be the last thing you see before I kill you."

"You're welcome to try. Since I've got your attention, why don't you join me? Everything you want would be at your beck and call."

"I'd rather die."

"So be it. Let's get this over with." Nero then drew the Red Queen and charged at Kokabiel. When he got close, he performed Streak, causing Kokabiel to step back. Nero then made a strike at Kokabiel, but Kokabiel summoned a Sword of Light and the two of them entered a clash. Nero then used the Devil Bringer to punch Kokabiel a ways away. "Very interesting. Let's keep the fun going!" The two of them then kept trading blows, both dodging or blocking the sword swings. Kokabiel then managed to get a cut on Nero's left arm. Nero sheathed the Red Queen and drew the Blue Rose. Kokabiel kept attacking Nero and Nero dodged and used the Blue Rose to block Kokabiel's strikes while he charged magic into the Blue Rose, the Devil Bringer having a glow that seemed to be gathering power as he charged the Blue Rose.

" _Since when did it do that?_ " When enough magic was charged, Nero used the Devil Bringer's spectral hand to grab Kokabiel's leg after dodging another strike, and threw Kokabiel and used the Charged Shot while he was in the air. Kokabiel used his Sword of Light to block against the attack, but the sword broke and one of the bullets embedded itself into Kokabiel's shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Kokabiel said before he used his wings to get over to Nero in a split second. He then used his wings to cut Nero while he used his fists to keep striking Nero. One final punch knocked Nero back from Kokabiel. Nero was on one knee, cuts all over him and heavily panting.

" _Damn it. This isn't going well. I need to turn this around. Let's use Exceed. First the High Roller then the Split._ "

"Is that really all you got?"

"Not by a long shot." Nero then got back up and drew the Red Queen and revved the Exceed. When he got close to Kokabiel, he did an Exceed High Roller, an uppercut which launched Kokabiel into the air. Nero then used his wings to get up to Kokabiel and then performed Split, a violent descending slash that Kokabiel used a newly summoned Sword of Light to block against, causing a small crater to be formed from where they impacted on the ground. Kokabiel then kicked Nero out of the crater and followed after him. Nero got back up and made a strike at Kokabiel who dodged and then struck Nero in the face with the pommel of the Sword of Light, staggering Nero, made him and making Nero drop the Red Queen. Kokabiel caught it before it hit the ground and threw it like a javelin at Nero, impaling him in the torso and pinning him to a wall. " _Shit not again._ " Nero thought before he coughed up some blood.

"NERO!" Rias yelled out before she tried to run over to Nero but Akeno held her back.

"It's too dangerous Rias!" Akeno said. Kokabiel then flew over to Nero.

"Since I have an opportunity, I'll ask again. Will you join me in the next war?" Kokabiel asked Nero. Nero responded by spitting blood in Kokabiel's face.

"Fuck you." Nero said weakly. Kokabiel wiped the blood and saliva off his face.

"It's such a waste to have to kill a potential ally." Kokabiel said before impaling Nero with the Sword of Light.

"NOOO!" Rias yelled out, tears in her eyes.

"Say goodbye to your friends. But don't worry, they'll be joining you soon." Kokabiel said before he pulled the Sword of Light out of Nero's stomach. The light on the Devil Bringer was fading in and out.

" _No not again. I can't fail her again._ " Nero thought before his eyes felt heavy and they closed, the light on the Devil Bringer going out. Soon after, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the white world in his mind again. " _Here again huh?_ "

" _ **It would seem so.**_ **"** _ **The booming voice said.**_

" _Well, don't think I'll be here for much longer._ "

" _ **You're right. You'll be returning soon.**_ **"**

" _What do you mean? You have more power to give me?_ "

" _ **Yes but that is not the only reason I brought you here.**_ **"** After the voice said this, a man started walking towards Nero. The man had a fair yet pale complexion, silver swept back hair that emphasized the stoic look on his face, and blue eyes. His apparel consisted of a long, silver buttoned, blue coat with three separated coattails. The coat had a white serpentine pattern that runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the left shoulder and it's tail slinking down the right to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat and a silky, golden flower blossom decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat possesses five gold buttoned straps with a gold lining. On each shoulder are identical straps that are decorated with silver buttons. " _Hello Nero._ "

" _Who the hell are you?_ "

" _My name is Vergil and I am your father._ "

" _What? My father? How…_ "

" _I am sorry to have to spring this on you but I was-_ " As Vergil was saying this, Nero punched him in the face.

" _Eighteen years! Eighteen fucking years before you decided to show your face! And you were in my head the whole time!_ " Nero had tears in his eyes.

" _I am sorry but that is not the case._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _I am not in your head. I am a part of you._ "

" _The hell do you mean?_ "

" _I have been dead for the past eighteen years._ "

" _What? Then how are you here?_ "

" _In order to explain, I'll have to go back to the beginning of my life and explain what I am. I am a half- Devil. Half human, half Devil. My father was a Devil and my mother was a human. When I was a young boy, my father and mother were both murdered by Devils who disapproved of the choice of the Satans that are currently in power. My twin brother and I managed to survive._ "

" _Wait, brother? I have an uncle?_ "

" _Yes. His name is Dante. Anyways, after our parents were murdered, my brother and I went our separate ways. As I went on with my life, I rejected my humanity and fully embraced my Devil heritage. I sought to gain more and more power as a way to compensate for failing to protect my mother._ "

" _So, how did you meet my mother?_ "

" _As I was traveling the world for power, I ended up on Fortuna Island, a hidden island in the Pacific. While I was there, I met your mother. She gave me hospitality and over time I made her fall for me. At the beginning, I thought of having an heir, someone to carry on my legacy. However, as I spent time with her and learned about her, I fell for her as well and eventually you were born. I was happy with the two of you and wanted to stay with you and your mother and forget about my obsession with power._ "

" _So what happened to my mom? Why didn't she keep me?_ "

" _A year before you were born, I told her the truth as to why I came to the island. She was mad for a while but she eventually forgave me for lying to her. From then on I worked as a Demon Hunter to get an income. A few months after you were born, I went out for a job and when I came back, the city we were living in was under siege by demons. I made my way to our house and when I got there, a demon killed your mother and was about to kill you. After I made sure the house was safe, I made a seal on you to suppress your demonic energy so the three factions or demons would find you. I then brought you to an orphanage with the note of the address and bank account. I then went back on my quest to find more power. I failed again to protect those that I loved and I didn't want you to be a part of that me's life._ "

" _Wait, why was it so important that you seal my demonic energy away?_ "

" _Since I am a half Devil and your mother was a human, you were a quarter Devil. You were more human than Devil. However, my father, your grandfather, was a full High- Class Devil known as the Dark Knight Sparda. He was known as the most powerful sword wielding Devil in history._ "

" _My grandfather's Sparda?!_ "

" _Yes. With Sparda's blood in you, you were a massive target and I feared that you would be found. After the Gremory girl reincarnated you, you became a full reincarnated Devil. I am sorry that I could not be a part of your life Nero. I didn't want you wrapped up in all that I did. I didn't care about the well being of the people around me. I wanted you to be safe._ "

" _What was my mother's name?_ "

" _Maria. Her name was Maria._ "

" _Thanks. I've been wondering all my life why my parents left me at an orphanage and now I know. Now what's this arm? No one can tell me what it is._ "

" _That arm is the physical representation of your demonic power._ "

" _Wow. How is it that you died?_ "

" _My brother Dante was the complete opposite of me. He tried to stop me in my conquest for power as I was hurting innocent people. My brother and I had fought over our father's most powerful weapon, the Sword of Sparda, and each other's half of the amulet that our mother gave to us when we were young. He emerged victorious and I was defeated. The tower we were fighting in was a portal to connect the demons' territory of the Underworld and the human was opened. I went into the portal to fight the Demon Lord Mundus but he defeated me and corrupted me to do his bidding. Ironically I was called Nelo Angelo. After many times of fighting my brother in his mission to kill Mundus, he finally was able to kill me. When I died, I made my soul be implanted into you, in case I could ever help you. Now, it's time that I give you what I brought you here_ _to receive._ " In Vergil's hand appeared a sheathed katana. The katana had an ornate, oval, bronze guard, the handle was braided with white and black material, and on the end of the hilt is an engraving of a dragon. The sheath was made of black wood and has several metallic ornaments on the far end. It also had a yellow cord to tie the katana to the waist. " _This is the sword I used throughout my life, the Yamato. This sword was a keepsake from my father and is able to cut through anything and is infused with a tremendous amount of magic power. Put your hand on the scabbard._ " Nero did so. " _I, Vergil the Dark Slayer, hereby give you, my son, Nero Angelo, the Yamato to use against those who oppose you. May it serve you and your allies well. When you get back out there, this will activate your Devil Trigger, an ability specific to those in the clan of Sparda that allows us to release all of our demonic energy to increase our physical and magical attributes. However, it will drain your magic not your energy and stamina._ "

" _Wait how did you get this into my body? You were dead._ "

" _When I was dying, I took a third of the Yamato's power with me. It won't be able to cut through everything but will still be a formidable weapon. You will have to use your own power to make a physical form of the Yamato but that third of the power will still be there for you to use. The Yamato is somewhere out there in the world so try to find it. Now, I'm going to give you the knowledge and muscle memory of some of the basic moves I used._ " Vergil then put his hand on Nero's forehead and memories flowed into Nero of different techniques to use with the Yamato. " _That's it. Now go and defeat that psychotic Fallen Angel._ "

" _Got it._ "

" _I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've been seeing everything that you've done in your life and I'm proud of the man you've become. Your mother would be-no wherever your mother is, she is proud of you as well._ "

" _Thanks. For everything… dad._ " A smile appeared on both of their faces.

" _Good luck my son._ " Nero woke up and his eyes glowed brighter than before, he was breathing heavily, a light blue aura surrounded him, and the Devil Bringer was intensely glowing. Nero then yelled out and the aura exploded, the Red Queen being embedded in the ground away from Nero. Everyone looked towards Nero. Nero still had the brighter glowing red eyes and the light blue aura but the most prominent feature was he now had a spectral figure that loomed over him. The spectral figure had a scale- like appearance with forward facing, curved horns on the head. On the left arm was a long slot that seemed to hold something. On the shoulders were outlying armor-like appendages with the one on the right shoulder raising farther outwards, seeming to connect with the left shoulder. In Nero's right hand was the Yamato. He was slowly walking forward, not entirely balanced on his feet. The Boosted Gear had also been dismissed.

"From that day forward, my arm changed. And a voice asked me what I desired. I said that I desired to protect those that I care for. And if I have to kill you, then so be it. I will endure the consequences. Anything to protect her." Nero said with the echo in his voice more prominent. The two hole in his torso then healed. Kokabiel then laughed.

"Well then, it seems like your back for more. And it looks like you've got more power." Kokabiel said. Nero then put his hand out in front of him and the specter mimicked him. He then summoned the scabbard for the Yamato. Nero then sheathed the Yamato, the specter still mimicking him. Nero then got into a stance to draw the sword. Nero then quickly drew only a little of the blade and then sheathed it again and nothing happened. "What was that supposed to do? That was patheti-" Kokabiel was cut off as multiple slash marks appeared in the air and cut Kokabiel, making him yell out in pain. "What the hell?! You piece of shit, I'm going to kill you!" Kokabiel then charged at Nero and tried to strike Nero. Nero used the Yamato to cut through the Sword of Light. He then punched Kokabiel with the specter doing the same. He then sheathed the Yamato and then fully drew it, causing a slash of energy to chase after Kokabiel and cut off half of his wings and Kokabiel yelled out. "My wings! You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I am Nero Angelo, son of Vergil the Dark Slayer and grandson of the Dark Knight Sparda."

"What?! Sparda had children?!" Rias and her peerage all had shocked faces.

" _He's the grandson of Sparda?_ " Rias thought. Nero then walked over to the Red Queen and sheathed it.

"You made many mistakes today Kokabiel but there is one that stands out above all the others. You pissed me off." He then turned into a light blue blur and appeared behind Kokabiel and cut off the other set of wings. Kokabiel then summoned a Sword of Light in each hand and went to strike Nero but Nero destroyed both swords. He then dispersed the sheath and launched forward and cut Kokabiel, repeating the maneuver, causing multiple slash marks on Kokabiel's body. Nero then grabbed Kokabiel with the specter and brutally slammed him into the ground before throwing him.

"You son of a bitch! I'm destroying you and this town now!" Kokabiel said as he made a massive Light Spear. "Try to break this one!" Nero then made multiple slash marks that hit the Light Spear, causing it to explode and knock Kokabiel back. "How the hell did you get this strong?! How were you able to destroy that spear of light?!" Nero then held the Yamato up.

"This katana is known as the Yamato and it is powerful enough to cut through anything, even the fabric of space itself."

"How do you have something that powerful?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kokabiel then threw a Spear of Light at Nero. Nero responded by drawing the Blue Rose and firing. After he fired, a light blue small sword appeared above Nero and flew after the bullets immediately after Nero shot the Blue Rose. The combination of the bullet and the sword caused the Spear of Light to be destroyed. " _Swords that are summoned and attack a target after I fire the Blue Rose? Nice touch. Summoned Swords. Simple but effective._ "

"Why won't you just die?!"

" _Time to end this._ " Nero thought before he charged at Kokabiel. He then made less powerful slashes at Kokabiel, cutting him and disorienting him. Nero then got up to Kokabiel and got on one knee with his back turned to Kokabiel with the Yamato in a reverse grip. He then impaled Kokabiel in the stomach. After, he took the blade out of Kokabiel, summoned the scabbard, and sheathed the Yamato. When the Yamato clicked into place, blood spewed out ot Kokabiel and he dropped to the ground, his eyes lifeless and his breathing stopped. The magic circle on the ground then enlarged, went up into the air, and was destroyed. Nero then dispersed the Devil Trigger, making his eyes stop glowing, the light blue aura disappear, and the specter to vanish as well. Nero then collapsed onto one knee.

"Nero!" Rias said as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's fine. As long as you're alright." She then helped Nero get back up and Akeno walked over.

"Amazing job Nero but how did you find out the grandson of Sparda?" Akeno asked.

"I'll explain later but not know. I'm exhausted."

"Congratulations." A new voice said before the barrier Sona and her peerage was destroyed. In the sky, a white ball of light was hovering in front of the moon before it was dispersed and a figure with armor similar to Nero's Scale Mail. This figure's armor was white with blue jewels that covered the figure's body and had large wings with eight 'feathers' of blue energy. The figure then landed in front of the group. Nero started to tremble seeing this figure.

" _Why am I shaking? I feel completely on edge._ " Nero thought.

"I am the Vanishing Dragon otherwise known as the White Dragon Emperor."

" _Well shit._ "

"I was going to interfere to retrieve Kokabiel, but I got interested in what you could do so I sat back and watched."

"Rias, any idea on what he can do?"

"The Red Dragon Emperor boosts the amount of power the wielder and allows them to transfer that power to something else. The White Dragon Emperor divides its opponent's power and uses it for their own gain." Rias explained.

"Great." Nero said sarcastically. The White Dragon Emperor then went over to Kokabiel's body, picked it up, and did the same with Freed.

 **{Are you going to ignore me Albion?}** Ddraig asked.

 **{You're still alive Ddraig?}** The Sacred Gear of the White Dragon Emperor now known as Albion said.

 **{I've been wondering when we would be able to meet again.}**

 **{As have I. We're still destined to fight. It is inevitable.}**

" _A fight between those two? I can't imagine a battle between those two._ " Rias thought.

 **{Let's meet again Ddraig.}**

 **{Indeed. Let's do so Albion.}** The White Dragon Emperor then started to leave.

"Hey!" Nero called out. "I don't know who you are, so why do we have to fight?"

"Before you can understand, you must gain more power. Grow stronger my rival for someday we will fight." The White Dragon Emperor said before he vanished in a flash of blinding light. Asia then woke back up and Nero dismissed the Yamato.

"Rias I'm glad to see you're alright but I wonder why the White Dragon Emperor just appeared like that." Sona said.

"I'm not sure but it would have been more helpful if he jumped in earlier." Rias said.

"I doubt he would have unless it had to do with something what is on his agenda. Now Tsubaki, it's time for us to repair the damage to the school. We should be able to finish before classes start."

"We can help."

"No. Taking care of the school is the responsibility of the Student Council." Kiba kept on looking at his Holy Demonic Sword.

"Is it over yet? No there are people who took over Valper's research. My fight is not yet finished." Kiba said to his sword. Nero then walked up to him.

"Hey man, we did it!" Nero said.

"Thanks Nero."

"So that's the Holy Demonic Sword huh? Guess we both got new toys today."

"Look Nero there's something I've got to-"

"Nope not another word. It's over for now. Isn't that enough for your friends and for you? Besides, way too much has gone on for today. Anymore and I feel like my head's going to explode." Asia and Koneko then walked over.

"Kiba, you're going to come back right?"

"Hey Asia." Kiba and Asia then went on to talk.

" _Man I can't imagine how Asia must feel knowing God's dead. Regardless, what's important right now is everyone's safe. That's enough for now._ " Rias and Akeno then walked over.

"Kiba I'm glad you've come back and as your master I have to say I'm proud that you've obtained your Balance Breaker." Kiba then kneeled before Rias.

"Still, I left your peerage. And more importantly, I nearly betrayed the person who saved my life. I can't make up for what I've done."

"But you came back and that's okay for me. That's enough for all of us. Next time don't let everyone's help go to waste."

"President Rias, I'll make my vow to you once more. I, Kiba Yuuto hereby vow to protect you and your peerage as your Knight." Rias then took his head and put it on her shoulder.

"Welcome back Kiba."

"And no more flaking. You're the only one qualified to be her Knight so you better be there." Nero said.

"Now then Kiba."

"Yes?" Kiba said. Rias had a magic circle in her hand.

"Holy shit please tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do!" Nero said.

"It's time for your punishment. Here's one thousand spankings." Rias said.

"What?!" Kiba yelled out.

"Ha ha! This is fucking great! Good luck trying to take it!"

"Shut up Nero!" This caused Nero to laugh even more. After Kiba received his punishment, Nero explained how he was Sparda's grandson and how he got Yamato. Everyone returned to their homes after he was finished explaining.

"Hey Rias, do you mind patching up my coat, I just got to be alone for a little bit."

"Sure." Rias said as she took his coat while Nero headed into his room. When he got into the room, he sat down on the bed and summoned the Yamato.

"So this was my dad's and my grandfather before that. Can't believe it's mine now." After ten minutes, a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." Rias then came through the door holding his coat in one hand and a book in the other. "What's with the book?"

"Well, after I repaired your coat, I went to the clubroom real quick to show you this." Rias then opened the book to a page that had a symbol of an axe with curved, upside down horns, a wing on the left side and a sword- like tip on the far end. "This is the symbol of the Sparda clan. This is your symbol. And then I put it on the right shoulder of your coat." She then noticed a tear running down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just great to finally know who my parents are. I've been wanting to know all my life and now I do. Thank you."

"Of course."

"I realized that I may have lost one family but I have a new one now. You and the rest of the peerage." Rias then leaned her head against Nero's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you guys." The next day, after classes ended, everyone gathered in the ORC club room.

"Hey Nero." Xenovia said.

"Wait, hold on. Why are you still here?" Nero asked.

"Good. You found us." Rias said.

"Rias, why is she here?"

"Xenovia is the newly made Knight of my peerage. Welcome Xenovia."

"And Nero, it's important that you get along with her." Akeno said.

"Wait, she's your new Knight? This has to be a joke." Nero said before Xenovia brought out her Devil wings. "Nope not a joke."

"That was rather unexpected to say the least." Kiba said.

"After I found out God had died, I was desperate, so I begged her to make me a part of her peerage." Xenovia said.

"Hold on. You begged her to make you a Devil? Seriously?" Nero said.

"Yes. It should be a great addition to have the Durandal wielder in our peerage. As of now, you, Kiba, and Nero are the three swordsman of this peerage." Rias said.

"That's great." Nero said sarcastically.

"I also transferred into this school as a second year student. I guess we'll be seeing each other more often." Xenovia said.

"Are you sure this is really what you want?"

"Without God I have no purpose. In all honesty, I don't know if joining the ranks of my former enemy was the best decision. Although, for the little sister of the Satan Lucifer, she has been surprisingly kind. I really hope I made the right choice. I feel like I did but there's so much doubt." Xenovia then held her hands together in prayer. "Please give me the answer o Lord." Xenovia then clutched her head in pain.

"Anyone else getting a case of deja vu?" Koneko said.

"Hey, know that I think about it, what happened to Irina?" Nero asked.

"She returned to the Church's headquarters with the four Excalibur's cores. I didn't tell Irina about God's death because of her deep faith. I didn't know if she could handle the truth. As for me, I'm a dangerous person who found out something I shouldn't have. As such, the Church declared me a heretic."

"They kicked you out. That's why you became a Devil." Asia said.

"Yes. And Asia, I owe you an apology. Since there is no God, there's no hope for salvation and I am sorry." Xenovia said before bowing in front of Asia. "The things I said were cruel and hurtful. If it will make you feel any better, you may hit me."

"No, that's not necessary."

"For a Holy Sword wielder to be expected to be cast out for knowing the truth, it's made me see everything differently. I still can't get the way they treated me out of my head. I must have you feel the same way."

"Xenovia don't feel bad. In case you couldn't tell, I'm entirely content being here. Even though I'm a Devil now, I couldn't feel more blessed. I've met so many people that mean so much to me. I've never been happier."

"I see. And I had a favor I wanted to ask of you."

"What's the favor?"

"I would appreciate it if you would show me around the school when you have a chance."

"I'd love to!"

"And Kiba, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to try out my Holy Sword Durandal against your Holy Demonic Sword. And the same with your Yamato, Nero."

"No problem." Kiba said.

"Anytime you want just ask." Nero said. " _I may not get her, but she's not that bad._ " Rias then stood up from behind her desk.

"Now, since we have a new member, let's get this club back on track!" Rias said.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said. Later that day, Nero, Asia, and Koneko went to do karaoke with Matsuda, Motohama, and Aika Kiryuu. Nero, Asia, Koneko, and Kiryuu sat on the couches in the room while Matsuda and Motohama were standing up singing.

"Are you okay Nero?" Asia asked. Nero the whole time had an aggravated look on his face.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Asia." Nero said making a fake smile. " _I'm just pissed that I'm sitting in the same room with the two most perverted guys in the school and the most perverted girl in the school._ " His phone then rang, notifying him that he received a text. He opened the text and saw that it was a picture of Rias in a white bikini taken by her. Nero's cheeks heated up a little seeing this.

"Pull yourself together Nero, you're blushing." Koneko said.

"Are you having dirty thoughts?" Kiryuu asked.

"My mind is none of your business." Nero said. His phone then started ringing. He then got up, exited the room into the hall, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's the old man. Do you mind coming over?" Nero's client, the old man, asked.

"It's no problem. I'll just come now then."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No no it's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Got a job?" Kiba asked from on the bench to the right of Nero.

"Yeah. It's that same old man that always calls me." Nero then walked over to a drink dispenser that was next to the bench Kiba was sitting on.

"And to be calling on a day off. That sucks."

"Well, what are you going to do? Besides, he's my repeat client." Nero then got a cup and filled it with water.

"Hey Nero. I've been wanting to thank you but I haven't really gotten a chance. So thanks."

"It was no big problem."

"You got impaled to a wall and nearly died."

"Oh yeah. There was that. Anyways, Rias and the rest of us have already forgiven you, so don't worry about having to thank us." Nero then headed back into the room before he poked his head back out. "Hey we got to do a Pawn and Knight duet before I head out."

"Yeah okay." Kiba then stood up and went into the room with Nero. After about a half hour, Nero left and headed to the old man's apartment. When he got into the apartment, the old man was sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Hey Devil boy. Want in on this?" The old man asked gesturing to the video games. Nero sat down next to the old man. For the next hour, the two of them played video games.

"Damn it! You beat me again! How'd you get this good so fast?" Nero said.

"I practiced a lot in order to beat you. It's been some time since you last visited."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a bit busy. You on the other hand have been busy too I see. Busy buying a shit ton of stuff."

"Yeah well, I got into games after we went out to the arcade that one time."

"No kidding. Did you but every single gaming console in existence?"

"What can I say? I can't stop once I've started to collect something. I've often been told I get completely immersed in whatever it is that I'm collecting."

" _Huh. That sounds familiar._ "

"Well then. Should we have another round Devil boy. Or should I say the Red Dragon Emperor?" The old man said as he stood up.

" _Oh fuck me._ " Nero said. Twelve black, feathery wings then sprouted from the old man's back.

"I am Azazel. Otherwise known as the leader of the Fallen Angels."

 **[DONE! I wanted to get this chapter out quick so a little surprise for you guys. Now Nero has the Devil Bringer and the Yamato. Leave a review saying what you think. Well see you guys in the next one. Until then!]**

 **Chapter 19: We All Head to the Pool and Sirzechs Comes to Visit.**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I got really caught up in playing Persona 4 Golden, Senran Kagura, God Eater Resurrection, Gears of War 4, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Final Fantasy XV. They were all so good and they did not want me to stop playing them and get writing this chapter. With that out of the way, onto the reviews!**

 **Kai Yuki- Here it is!**

 **Sheploo- Indeed it does.**

 **DaddyMemeMaster- Well, here's more to read!**

 **S0ularbiter97- Glad you enjoyed!**

 **SoNNeikO- I have a time and place that Dante will show up. Do not ask me when Dante when will show up or tell me to put him in. He will show up. And yes, he will have DMC4 attitude. In my personal opinion, best Dante.**

 **Jcd1925- Thanks man!**

 **Robinsonc387- No surprise there. It's DxD.**

 **With that done, I hope you enjoy chapter 19!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 19: We All Head to the School Pool and Sirzechs Comes to Visit.**

"What do you want?" Nero asked.

"After what happened with Kokabiel, I thought I'd just drop by. I have to say I'm impressed you were actually able to kill Kokabiel." Azazel said.

"So, you going to try and kill me because I killed Kokabiel?"

"Kill you? No. You took care of a problem I had to and gave me a little free time because of it. I also came here because I have a special interest in that Boosted Gear of yours. I guess Albion wasn't needed after all. Since I wasn't as available as I wanted, I had to send him."

"Good to know."

"Another thing. With the recent events, the leaders of the three factions have decided to hold a summit."

"When?"

"A week from now. You'd better be prepared kid." Nero nodded.

"Thanks for the warning. Later." Nero then got up and left to get back home. When he got home, he went to his room, changed, and got into his bed. " _Long day and bombs dropped. Great fucking combination._ " He fell asleep shortly after. The next day after classes, everyone gathered in the ORC club room.

"I'm absolutely furious! The leader of the Fallen Angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business. And on top of that, he's been meeting with my prized servant and boyfriend, who he could have killed! He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Rias said.

"Calm down Rias. It's not like he was ever going to kill me. Anyways, is it true that there's going to be a meeting of the three factions' leaders?"

"Yes. I was notified of the meeting earlier today. We're going to need to make a plan and discuss what's going to happen in the future. Any thoughts?"

"I can't believe this has happened. All the relationships of the factions have been changed. Nothing's the same between anyone anymore." Xenovia said.

"That's why a meeting of this nature happening so suddenly could make matters worse. I honestly can't help but wonder what's really going on. I do have one theory that has to do with Azazel."

"If I had to guess, you think he might be after my Boosted Gear. Hell, even my Devil Bringer, if he were to find out about it. Both are powerful weapons and could turn the tide in a war." Nero said.

"If he is, I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thanks Rias."

"Of course." Rias said before she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile at her. The next morning, Nero, Rias, and Asia walked to where Xenovia lives and met up with her outside.

"Good morning." Xenovia said.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Asia asked.

"I'm well, thank you for asking."

"Good morning Xenovia." Rias said.

"What's up? From the look of things, it seems that you're settling in well here." Nero said.

"I am. The place President Rias prepared for me is quite comfortable." Xenovia said.

"The whole area is Devil territory so it should be a safe environment." Rias said. The four of them then walked to Kuoh Academy. After classes, everyone in the ORC met up at the school pool.

"The hell? That's supposed to be a pool?" Nero asked.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Akeno said.

"And we're going to be cleaning it?"

"Why is it that our club has to clean the swimming pool?" Xenovia asked.

"It's actually the Student Council's responsibility, but I told them we would do it as a way to thank them for their help with Kokabiel. On the plus side, we'll be able to use the pool as much as we want for the rest of the day." Rias said.

" _Now I get why Rias sent me that picture of her in a bikini._ " Nero thought.

"So what do you say we make this pool cleaner than anyone's ever seen it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said. Nero and Kiba went to change in the boys' locker room while the girls went to change in the girls' locker room.

"Hey Nero." Kiba said.

"Yeah?" Nero said.

"I just wanted to tell you that if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will destroy them."

"Okay...that's great Kiba."

"I'm sorry if this seems random but I was waiting to find a time when we were alone to tell you."

"Okay this is getting weird now." " _That's not really something one guy should tell another._ "

"You saved my life. I can't call myself a Knight if I can return the favor."

"Okay thanks but I've got to go." Nero said as he grabbed his shirt and left the room. " _Well, that was wei- OWWW!_ " Nero felt a pain in his left arm and looked at it to see that red scales had made up nearly half of his arm and two of his fingers became a dragon's claw. " _What the hell? I thought Rias got all of Ddraig's energy out._ "

 **{Remember how I told you to be careful of those around you? Because you've been around Azazel, his power has caused your dragon's arm to retaliate against that power.}** Ddraig said.

" _Well, that's good to know. I'll be more careful from now on._ " Kiba then walked out of the room as well.

"Are you okay Nero?" Kiba asked.

"We may have a problem." Nero said showing Kiba his arm.

"Alright, get back in the room. I'll get Rias."

"Alright." Nero then walked back into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches. A minute later, Rias walked in wearing gym clothes. "Sorry to have to bother you with this again."

"It's not your fault." Rias said as she sat down next to Nero.

"Well then, let's get started." Nero and Rias then went on to kiss for a short while before they separated. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Of course. I have to help my servant and more importantly my boyfriend."

"You're really more open about that huh?"

"Nero I've almost lost you twice now. Why should I care who knows? Now come on. Time to go clean the pool."

"Ugh, alright let's get it over with." Nero and Rias then left the locker room and for the next half hour, the ORC cleaned the pool. When they finished, they all put on swimsuits. Akeno then stood on the diving board and made a large magic circle over the pool and a large amount of water landed in the pool, filling it. " _Now that was pretty cool._ "

"Alright, go ahead and swim to your heart's content. How do you like my swimsuit Nero?"

"You look amazing Rias." Akeno then walked up to Nero and Rias.

"You really are trying to impress Nero with that swimsuit aren't you?" Akeno said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Rias asked.

"No, not at all. Well, time to have fun." Akeno said as she went into the pool. Asia then walked up to Nero.

"Hi Nero! I also put on my swimsuit to." Asia said.

"Cool. You look great Asia." Asia was wearing a normal school swimsuit with her name on the front.

"Thank you Nero!" Nero then noticed Koneko standing behind Asia also wearing a school swimsuit.

"Wow Koneko, I have to say you look even more like a mascot wearing that."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that. Might as well take any compliment I can get." Koneko said.

"Uh, sorry." Nero said before Koneko walked away. "By the way Asia, where's Xenovia?"

"She was having trouble putting on her swimsuit so she told me to go on ahead."

"Nero?" Rias called out as she walked over.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"No problem. What's the favor?"

"I need you to teach Koneko and Asia how to swim."

"Really? That's it? Should be no problem. Koneko, you're up!" Nero then jumped into the pool, Koneko using the ladder to get in. For the next twenty minutes, Nero helped Koneko learn to swim.

"Sorry, you had to teach me how to swim."

"Don't worry about it. Now, it's your turn Asia." Nero then did the same with Asia for another twenty minutes. After they finished, the ORC except Xenovia had fun in the pool for the next quarter hour. Nero was sitting, looking up at the sky while everyone else rested. " _Man, this has been a nice day. Well, except for the pain filled minutes of having my arm turn into a dragon's._ "

"Hey Nero?" Rias said.

"What's up?"

"Would you mind help putting lotion on my back?" Nero then had a massive blush on his face and started stuttering.

"Uh s- s- sure." Nero said before he walked over to Rias and sat down next to her. She was lying on her stomach with her bikini top undone. He then grabbed the bottle of lotion that was next to Rias, put some in his hands, and started to rub Rias' back, his blush grew bigger by the second.

"That feels great. Would you like to rub lotion on my breasts too?"

"No thanks." Nero said nervously. " _Where in the hell is this coming from?!_ " He looked down at the Devil Bringer and started thinking about the Yamato. He then stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just going to go take a walk for a bit, clear my head. I'll be back soon." He then walked away and sat down in front of a storage closet. He then summoned the Yamato. " _Man, I wonder where the rest of it is._ "

"What are you doing here?" Nero looked up and saw that Xenovia was standing in front of him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about where in the hell this damn sword is. If I can find the other half, it'll be able to cut through anything." He then dismissed the Yamato. "Anyways, what are you doing here? You've been gone for almost an hour."

"This is the first swimsuit I've ever worn so it took some time for me to figure out how to put it on. Does it look okay?"

"It looks fine but you've never gone swimming before? Was it because you were born in the Church?"

"No, I've just never been interested in it before."

"Still, it's just a piece of clothing. Not going to be that hard to put it on."

"You're right, I did figure it out a while ago. Truth is, I've been doing some thinking."

"I'm already scared to hear what it is that you've been thinking."

"Just hear me out. I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"Okay but what's with the voice? You sound like you're about to give me news that someone died or something."

"That's just the way that I talk. Listen, I'd like you to make a child with me."

"YOU WANT WHAT?! HELL NO!" Nero then tried to leave and as he was, Xenovia grabbed him and shoved him into the storage closet.

"What are your reasons not to?"

"WHAT ARE MY RE- Let's list them. I'm in a relationship already, I'm in no way capable of taking care of one now, and more importantly, IN NO FUCKING WAY AM I LOOKING TO HAVE A KID RIGHT NOW!" He then calmed down. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"It used to be that my only goal in life was to serve God. My reason for living. Now things have changed and I can no longer finish that goal. I already approached Rias on the matters of what I want. She told me that we Devils live the life that we want."

" _Yeah, but I'm sure she didn't say that you could have a child with her boyfriend._ "

"I've decided that I want the life of a woman that I never thought I would have. To create life inside of me."

"And this has me involved how?"

"As I was watching you fight Kokabiel and afterwards when you explained that you were the grandson of the Dark Knight Sparda, I decided that you were absolutely worth looking at. You also have taken on the aura of a dragon. I want my children to have that. They should have unique and powerful genes."

"But you do know that I'm not the only one who can give you those right?"

"It must be fate that we're here together. This must be the will of God." Xenovia said, clasping her hands together in prayer before grabbing her hand in pain.

" _You do realize that God is still dead right?_ " Xenovia then went to undo her bikini top. "STOP!" Nero said, his eyes glowing red and his voice gaining an echo, Xenovia doing as he said. He then calmed himself down, both returning to normal. "Listen, I love Rias and I could never hurt her like that. Find a person that you want to spend your life with and then have a child with them. Don't rush into these kinds of things by trying to have one with me because you want a strong kid."

"But if we are Devils, why not partake in whatever desire you want?"

"Because it doesn't seem right to me to just give in to desire. When I fell for Rias, it was because I got to know her and learn how great she is, not just because she was beautiful or because of her body. I didn't give in to lust. The reason I'm trying to convince you to not rush into having a kid with anyone, is because I want you to be happy. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I see what you mean. I'm sorry to have asked you of that."

"It's fine. Go and have fun with everyone else."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up in a bit."

"Okay." Xenovia then left the closet. Nero then breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing I managed to get out of that one. That could have turned out really bad." He then got up and headed to join up with the others. Two hours later, everyone was gathered in the ORC clubroom. While everyone was relaxing, a white magic circle appeared at the back of the room. Walking out of the magic circle was Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Seems like it was a good time to show up." Sirzechs said.

"What are you doing here Sirzechs?" Rias asked as Nero, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all kneeled in respect.

"You must be Asia Argento."

"Yes sir." Asia said.

"I've heard that you're an excellent Bishop and that you've been helping out Rias."

"You have?"

"Indeed. As to the reason I'm here, I need to conduct some private business matters."

"What private business?" Rias asked as Xenovia stepped forward from behind her.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Lucifer." Xenovia said. "I've heard so much about you. My name is Xenovia Quarta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Quarta. I couldn't believe my ears when Rias told me that the wielder of Durandal had joined her peerage. I'm pleased you had decided on that."

"I do wonder if I took long enough to think on my decision on becoming a Devil. I still sometimes regret what I did. I don't even know why it was that I wanted to change in the first place. Was I just desperate? Or did I just-"

" _Okay now she's just talking to herself._ " Nero thought. Sirzechs then started laughing.

"It's nice to know there are a lot of fun people in my sister's peerage. Xenovia, I would appreciate it if you continued to support the Gremory clan as a member of Rias' peerage." Sirzechs said.

"If the Satan Lucifer commands it, I guess I have no choice. I promise to do our very best. It would be both an honor and a pleasure." Xenovia said.

"Thank you."

"You still have yet to really explain what you're doing here." Rias said.

"You really don't know? Isn't it almost time for your class observation day?"

"What?! No! You can't-"

"If you mean I can't wait to see my little sister in school, then you're absolutely right."

"Was it you Grayfia?! Did you tell him?!"

"Yes. All reports from your school come to me, who has been entrusted with your schedule. As I am Lord Sirzechs' Queen, I reported it to my master." Grayfia said.

"Oh! I almost forgot, father will be attending as well." Sirzechs said.

"You can't just leave the Underworld like that, you have work to do! You're the Satan Lucifer, you have responsibilities."

"This counts as work too. Your school seems like a lovely place. Me and the other leader's thought it would be the best place to hold the summit."

"Of all the places…" Rias said.

"Now, Grayfia and I have to find a hotel to stay at for the night."

"Why don't you stay at my place instead?" Nero asked.

"No!" Rias said, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"That would be great. Thank you for the invitation." A few hours later, Nero, Rias, Asia, SIrzechs, and Grayfia arrived at Nero's house. "So this is your house?"

"Yeah. It was given to me by my father." Nero said.

"Well, it's a beautiful house."

"Thanks. Take any of the three guest rooms you want." The two of them then went to explore the rest of the house.

"Nero why did you say they could stay here?" Rias asked as she sat on the couch.

"I was just trying to be nice. Besides, he said that he'll go to a hotel tomorrow on the way here. Why don't you want him here?"

"He always embarrases me."

"You? Embarrassed? That's a surprise." He then sat down next to her. "It'll be fine. It's only for one night."

"Yes, but there's still class observations tomorrow."

"True, but it'll only be for a few hours. You'll be fine."

"I suppose." An hour later, Nero and Rias were getting ready to turn in for the night. Nero was wearing a tank top and shorts while Rias was wearing a purple sleeping gown. Sirzechs then walked into the room.

"Pardon the intrusion." He said.

"It's no problem. What's up?" Nero said.

"Rias, I would like for you to sleep in a different room tonight."

"What? Why can't I sleep with Nero?" Rias asked.

"Sorry, but I would like to sleep in here in a futon and speak with him tonight. Surely I can borrow him for one evening."

" _That's weird. Also, he doesn't care that we sleep together?_ " Nero thought before Rias suddenly hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without you. I'm afraid that something will happen during the night. You've already nearly died twice."

"It'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen." " _Please let nothing happen. I don't want to almost die again._ " "Take one of the guest rooms and I'll see you in the morning. Alright?" Rias nodded her head, before kissing Nero.

"I love you Nero."

"I love you too Rias." Rias then left the room.

" _Wow, saying all of that in front of her brother was completely and utterly awkward._ " During the night, Nero couldn't fall asleep. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the floor."

"It's no problem. I'd like to thank you. In the Underworld, it's quite uncommon to be treated as a normal guest in a home. I've been enjoying the change." Sirzechs said. "You've been a wonderful host. I was glad you invited me and Grayfia here. I'd rather stay here than in a hotel for the night."

"It was my pleasure."

"Also, I don't think I've ever seen Rias so happy before. You must mean a lot to her."

"I haven't really done that much."

"Besides getting my sister out of her engagement and killing Kokabiel, I guess not." This caused them both to chuckle. "Nero, I'm counting on you to keep her safe."

"On my life, I swear to protect her. No matter what."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would also appreciate it if you would address me as only Sirzechs when we talk. There's no need to be formal."

"Easy enough."

"My sources have informed me that you've met Azazel."

"Yeah. Rias and I are thinking that he's after the Boosted Gear and potentially the Devil Bringer."

"You two are probably right. He has been greatly interested in Sacred Gears as of late. However, he isn't a war maniac like Kokabiel was. In the last war, it was the Fallen Angels who withdrew first. You should have nothing to worry about from him."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Of course. It's not everyday that we have a legendary dragon that is the grandson of Sparda joins the Devils. Speaking of which, that was quite a shock you gave us, revealing your heritage. Even though being a member of Sparda's clan makes you a High- class Devil, you being reincarnated by Rias means you have to work your way up to those ranks."

"Sounds fun. It'd be way too easy otherwise." Sirzechs chuckled at this. "What? I like a challenge."

"It's nothing. You just remind me of someone I knew."

"Really? Huh."

"Well, good night."

"Yeah, same to you." Sleep then took him shortly after. The next morning, everyone had gathered outside. " _I wonder who Sirzechs was talking about last night._ " Nero thought as Rias talked with Sirzechs and Grayfia. " _Said I reminded him of someone he knew. I can only imagine who it is._ "

"I'm going to be showing my brother around town, so I'll likely be late." Rias said.

"Alright. See you when you get there." Nero and Asia then walked to where Xenovia lived. "She's late huh?"

"She did say that she was going to stay up studying. I'll go see if she's feeling alright. You go on ahead." Asia said as she walked in.

"Whatever you say." Nero then started on his way. " _Huh, kinda weird to be walking here by myself. I've been walking here with Rias and Asia for a good enough time that I'm used to it._ " He then felt a familiar pain in his left arm. " _Damn it. What now?_ " He then looked to the gate in front of the school and saw a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt, a high-collared black leather jacket, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. He then walked over to Nero.

"So, even though this is the second time we've met at this school, you can't tell who I am." The young man said as he leaned against a railing. "You're Nero Angelo, the Red Dragon Emperor."

" _And cue this guy being someone I going to have to fight in three, two, one…_ "

"You can call me Vali, the White Dragon Emperor."

" _Well shit._ "

 **[Hey guys! Again, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the long update. As such, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow or Sunday. So, something I want to ask you guys, what is your favorite and least favorite of the anime seasons and the same with the light novels, if you've read them. For me, favorite season would have to be New and least favorite would be BorN. Favorite Light Novel is volume 10 and least favorite would be either volume 8 or 15. Well, until the next time!]**

 **Chapter 20: Class Observation Day Begins and I Meet Sona's Sister.**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Hey all! So here we are with the next chapter! Sorry for being a little late, but it's here now, so onto the reviews!**

 **Reclusive Dork- It would.**

 **Robinsonc387- Probably not.**

 **With that done, onto the chapter!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 20: Class Observation Day Begins and I Meet Sona's Sister.**

After Vali revealed who he was, Nero's felt another wave of pain through his left hand. In a split second, Vali appeared right in front of Nero.

"How vulnerable you are. In your current state, it wouldn't take much to defeat you. But knowing you as of now, I'm sure there could be some surprises in store." After he said this, Kiba and Xenovia appeared on both sides of Vali with their blades crossed in front of his neck.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Kiba asked.

"It wouldn't be smart for you to start a fight with Nero here, now would it?" Xenovia said. Asia then showed up shortly after.

"What's going on?"

"Stay behind me Asia." Nero said.

"Is this really the best move for you? If you all barely beat Kokabiel, you'd never be able to beat me. Maybe Nero though. But don't take my word for it. Continue if you don't care about causing a scene." Kiba and Xenovia then lowered their blades and dismissed them shortly after and walked over to Nero. "Tell me Nero, how do you think you compare to the powers of others in this world?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your Balance Breaker. It looks pretty incomplete to me. Yet you're power is still in a four digit ranking from the strongest. I'd say it's somewhere between one thousand or one thousand three hundred. No lower."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you're valuable and you should be properly cared for. Wouldn't you agree Rias Gremory?" Nero looked behind him to see that Rias, Akeno, and Koneko had arrived.

"I don't need your advice." Rias said as she walked up besides Nero. "Mind telling what you're here for? If you came here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, we're not going to deal with you anymore than we need to."

"You know, the people involved with the Red and White Dragons haven't had the best lives. Makes me wonder how you'll end up." Nero then summoned the Red Queen and aimed the blade at Vali's face. "Did I strike a nerve?" Nero said nothing. "Just calm down. I didn't come here to fight you. I have more important things to do today." Vali said as he walked away, Nero dismissing the Red Queen shortly after.

" _Well, great start to this day._ " Nero thought before Rias took hold of his hand. " _Her hands are sweating. She must be nervous._ " He then let go of her hand. "I need to go rest so my hand doesn't start freaking out again. Catch up with you guys later." He then went into the nurse's office and rested . After about fifteen minutes, he checked his arm to see if it was back to normal. " _Well, at least it's calmed down._ _Good thing too. Didn't want Rias to get the energy out again. So he's the White Dragon Emperor. Damn it. The fact that he can use his Balance Breaker is impressive enough._ "

 **{ _His is a complete Balance Breaker. Your Balance Breaker couldn't compare to his considering you haven't really achieved it._ }** Ddraig said as the green circle appeared on the back of Nero's hand.

" _Great to know. So what exactly is going on between the Red and White Dragons?_ "

 **{ _When the Three Factions were involved with their war, the other creatures and humans were forced to choose sides in order to survive. The only ones who refused to join any side were the dragons._ }**

" _Why's that?_ "

 **{ _Most of them thought that the war had nothing to do with them. They ignored it and lived how they wanted. And in the midst of the war, two dragons decided to start a fight. Not caring about the war, they fought wildly on the battlefield and caused massive damage._ }**

" _What the hell were they fighting about?_ "

 **{ _Hell if I know. They probably forgot the reason themselves. But trust me, the story gets better. Unless the two dragons were stopped, the war couldn't continue. The Three Factions called a temporary truce in order to deal with the clashing dragons._ }**

" _And what happened when they were stopped?_ "

 **{ _Rage. Their anger became more fierce beyond imagination. They then lashed out at the leaders of the Three Factions. They didn't like anyone, not even God or the Satans interfering in their battle. It was payback._ }**

" _Man I wouldn't want to mess with them._ "

 **{ _The story doesn't end there. The two dragons were captured and cut into thousands of pieces and their weakened souls were sealed within humans in the forms of Sacred Gears. From then on, those same dragons used humans as hosts in order to fight over and over again._ }**

" _And as obvious as it was, those two dragons' names were Ddraig and Albion. But I get where you're going with this._ "

 **{ _There are indeed times where a host has died before the two have ever met._ }**

" _Well, since I've already met the other dragon, I've got basically no other choice but to fight him now._ " Nero then got up. " _Still, I'm nervous about whether or not I'd be able to beat him._ " He then started to head outside " _But that's not going to stop me from at least trying. Besides, sounds like fun._ " He then got outside and saw Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"Oh, hey Nero." Rias said.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"How's your arm feeling?"

"It's fine since I was able to rest for a bit."

"I hear you met the White Dragon Emperor." Sona said.

"Yeah. Seemed like he was here just to look around."

"Seriously?"

"I would doubt he has time for sightseeing. He seems to be affiliated with the Fallen Angels so we shouldn't have to worry about him making any rash decisions." Rias said.

"Whatever his intentions may be, I still don't want him anywhere near the school grounds."

"Me either. Especially since we'll have an even bigger problem to deal with."

"Good, we agree. I'll talk to you later." Sona said as she and Tsubaki walked away.

"Take care of yourself." Rias said as Nero walked over to Akeno.

"Those two seem… off." Nero said.

"Not really. They're just a little stressed about class observations." Akeno said.

"Why's that? I mean get why Rias is stressed but why Sona?"

"Maybe you'll be able to find out tomorrow."

"Maybe." After the day ended, everyone headed home. Nero sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts. " _Azazel and Vali the White Dragon Emperor. Two powerful people. What's going to be next, God coming back from the dead?_ " There was then a knock on his door and Rias walked in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just been one of those days. You know, people showing up that could potentially kill me." He then chuckled after he said this. Amaterasu then entered the room. "Hey boy." Nero then started to pet Amaterasu while Rias sat next to Nero.

"You don't have to worry about them. They won't try anything with the summit coming up."

"I know. It's not really me that I'm worried about. It's the rest of you guys. I just think of how that summit could go wrong and one or all of you guys could get killed."

"You won't have to worry. As much as I don't like having to rely on him, if we need him, my brother will be there." Nero then took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm good now."

"Great, because dinner's ready." Rias said as she stood back up and headed for the door.

"Hell yes! I love you guys' cooking!" This caused Rias to giggle. They then went downstairs to eat dinner with Asia and turned in for the night a while after. The next morning, Nero finished his first few classes and was currently headed outside to meet with Rias. He had a saddened look on his face and he had his head down. " _Man, wish dad was able to be here. I have no clue whether I'll be able to talk with him again._ " As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw a man with hair extremely similar to his with his hair somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down, blue eyes, and short black stubble on his chin. The man was wearing a dark red suit. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's alright kid. Where are your parents?"

"They uh... aren't alive."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. You know, you look a lot like me. The hair and even the eyes."

"You wouldn't believe how many people look alike in the world. Well, I got to go find someone. Maybe I'll see you around kid." The man then walked away before stopping. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Nero."

"Nero huh? Not a bad name." The man muttered as he walked away.

" _Weird._ " Nero then continued on outside and met up with Rias, Akeno, and Asia. "So how's it going for you guys?"

"About as well as you'd expect." Rias said.

"That bad huh?"

"How's it going for you Nero?" Asia asked.

"It's weird. I usually never think about this kind of stuff. It usually never gets to me. I guess the only reason it is today is because I actually got to meet my father. But I'll get over it. No reason to dwell on it." After he said this, a crowd of students rushed towards the gym. "What in the hell was that?"

"Not sure. Let's go see." Rias said. When they entered the gym, they saw the crowd of male student photographing a young woman on a stage with a white complexion, a large bust, long black hair tied into pigtails and violet eyes. She was wearing a pink costume and had a toy staff in her hand.

"What the hell am I looking at?"

"Is that…?"

"It would seem so." Akeno said. Saji then showed up.

"Knock it off, all of you! We are still on school grounds and you've seen enough of this!" Saji said as the crowd kept telling him to get out of the way. "We don't need this kind of commotion on the day of class observations. Now get out of here!" The crowd then slowly dispersed from the gym. "Okay. Now, are you related to someone at this school?" Saji asked the girl to which she nodded her head. "Okay, well they should have told you that this kind of outfit is not appropriate here."

"Whatever you say!" The girl said while doing a strange pose.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Nero then walked up to Saji.

"Hard at work as usual huh?" Nero said.

"I don't have time to deal with you." A door then opened with Sona standing in the doorway.

"Saji what's going on here?" Sona asked.

"Oh Sona, this girl said-"

"I finally found you Sona!" The girl said. Sona noticably tensed at this.

" _Wait, this girl knows Sona?_ " Nero thought before the girl jumped off the stage and ran towards Sona.

"I'm so happy to see you! What's wrong? You look sad. And your face is all red. Aren't you excited to see your big sister again?"

" _Sister? Huh._ "

"I'm going to need more happiness from you. Come on! You should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed me!"

"I'm so lost."

"That is Lady Serafall Leviathan." Rias said.

"She's one of the four Satans. I've heard a lot about Sona's sister but I didn't have a clue it was her since this was the first time I've met her." Saji said.

"Your line's next! Now you tell me how long it's been and how you're excited to see me!" Serafall said as Rias walked up to her.

"It's been quite a while Lady Leviathan." She said.

"Indeed it has Rias. So, how excited are you to see me?"

"Very. So, you're here to see Sona for class observations?"

"Of course, but I had to find out about it on my own! Sona's so mean and didn't tell me! I was so upset when I found out, I almost attacked Heaven out of frustration! Hey, isn't he supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor and Sparda's grandson?"

"Yes he is. Nero come over here. I'd like for you to meet someone." He then walked up next to Rias and bowed to Serafall.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Leviathan. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, grandson of Sparda, and Pawn of Rias Gremory, Nero Angelo."

"I can see that. And I'm Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levi." Serafall said while making the same pose from earlier.

"Whatever you say." Nero said confused. " _Why does she keep doing that?_ "

"Listen, I am in charge of the entire Student Council. What you're wearing is inappropriate attire. You're going to have to change." Sona said.

"Why do you have to be like that? Do you hear the tone of your voice? You're borderline violent! You know I've never asked for anything. All I want is to be a magical girl!"

" _That line sounds familiar. I could have sworn I blocked that memory._ " Nero thought as Mil-tan came to his mind.

"With my sparkling staff, I'll fulfill my duty and annihilate all the Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Do you have any restraint? If you start sparkling, you could destroy a small country in minutes!  
Sona said.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Nero said. "Why didn't she mention her sister earlier when Kokabiel attacked? You would think she would've needed her help. Do they not get along or something?"

"Actually, it's the opposite." Akeno said. "The problem is that Lady Leviathan loves her sister a little too much. Some would say she's obsessed. Sona could have asked for help but it would've gotten out of control."

"Also, if she found out that her sister was attacked by a Fallen Angel, she would have started a war right there and then." Saji said. Serafall was trying to talk with Sona the whole time they were talking.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sona said before running out of the room with Serafall in tow.

"Looks like she's going to need my help. Catch you later."

"Good luck." Nero said.

"Saji's in for a rough time isn't he?" Asia asked.

"It's not really my place to say but yes. All the Satans are like this. He's got his work cut out for him." Rias said.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"High strung and excitable. It can be exhausting." They all then headed into the main building and walked around.

"There you are Rias." A middle aged man said. He had long hair the same color as Rias, tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband, bright blue eyes, and red stubble on his chin. He was wearing a white suit with gold trimmings.

"Hello father."

" _Father?!_ " Nero thought.

"And you must be Nero. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Gremory." Nero said nervously while shaking Lord Gremory's hand.

"Well, should we get going?"

"Going where?" Rias asked.

"Back to your place of course. I want to see all that your brother recorded of you in class. I should go pick up some whiskey at the store." Lord Gremory said as he walked away.

" _Great. I was hoping that was going to be the end of it._ " SIrzechs then walked down the staircase next to them, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rias asked.

"Seems we'll be having dinner with father tonight." Rias sighed at this. Nero, Rias, Asia, Sirzechs, and Grayfia went back to Nero's house. When they got in the house, Nero saw the man he met earlier sitting on the couch.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Nero asked.

"Glad you could make it." Sirzechs said as he walked past Nero and shook hands with the man.

"Well, when you told me the news, I had to finish up my work and get here as quick as I could." The man said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nero asked.

"Indeed. This is the man I told you about that you reminded me of." Sirzechs said.

"Name's Dante. But you should know who I am already right kid?" Dante said.

"Wait, so you're my uncle?! Well, that explains why we look similar. Why are you here though?"

"Sirzechs here told me that he found a son of my brother's, so I came to see what this was all about. So uh… what's with the cast?"

"My arm got incinerated off and this…" Nero said as he took off the cast. "... took its place." He then held up the Devil Bringer. "Magic can't make it appear normal, so I hide it with a cast."

"Well, better that than nothing. Hey, Zechs do you have the stuff?"

"Yes, I do. Grayfia, would you be so kind as to get it for him?"

"Yes, Lord Sirzechs." Grayfia said before using a magic circle. When the magic circle dissipated, a pizza box lay in her hands. "One large pizza with everything on it. For you Dante."

"Yes! Now it's a party!" Dante said.

"Seriously? You're that excited over a pizza?"

"Yeah. I knew that Zechs could get it for me. For some reason, I always get olives on it even though I ask for none but he gets me ones without them."

"Whatever you say." Rias and Asia then went into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone while Dante sat and ate his pizza. "So how exactly did you and Sirzechs meet?"

"He hires me to take care of any reports of demons entering an area. First time we met was about ten years ago."

"How often did you get jobs?"

"Not that often. Part of the reason why I'm still in such high debt."

"You're in debt?"

"Really bad."

"Great to know." After a while, Rias and Asia had finished making dinner and Lord Gremory arrived shortly after. With him. He brought a bag of bottles of whiskey for Dante, Sirzechs, and himself. Sirzechs then connected his camera to the living room T.V to watch Rias' class observations, much to her dismay. On the screen was Rias sitting at her desk before turning around and trying to get the person holding the camera to stop recording her.

"The way I see it, it's a father's duty to embarass his daughter in school." Lord Gremory said.

"I feel like I'm in the lowest level of hell." Rias said.

"That's sweet, our little Rias is answering the teacher's question. And she got it right!" Sirzechs said before the three started laughing.

"I've had enough!" Rias said before she ran upstairs.

" _Damn it._ " Nero thought as he ran up after her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Rias sitting outside his bedroom door. He walked up and kneeled down in front of her. "Come on. Let's get into the room." She nodded and walked into the room and lied down on the bed. Nero pulled the chair from his desk to him and sat next to the bed. "I can't really say I know how this feels for you. I got to admit your brother's kind of being a douche, but it's not a real bad thing that your dad and brother are getting along with my uncle, is it?"

"No, it's not. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are… are you glad you met me?" This shocked Nero. "I'm really happy here."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"So many bad things have happened to you after I made you a Devil. You've died and almost have again multiple times, almost lost a dear friend of yours, lost both of your arms and it's all because of me. If I hadn't reincarnated you, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all those things." Nero saw a tear leaking out of her eye. He then got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I would've died because of Raynare. And I've told you that I would do anything to make sure you're safe, even before we were together. Why do you keep beating yourself up over it?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be the reason why you would die."

"You won't be. I'm not going anywhere. To answer your question, I am happy I met you. You're the girl that I love. But…"

"But what?"

"It- it's nothing." Nero looked down at the floor. " _While all I said was true, I can't help but be scared that I could be beat in a fight and what would happen to Rias and the others because of it. It's unbearable just thinking about it._ " He then heard movement next to him and turned his head to see Rias had gotten up and leaned in to kiss him. He was surprised at first before he started kissing back and put his hand over hers. While they were kissing, Asia opened the door, interrupting them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just making sure you were okay President." Asia said as she walked in.

"It's okay. I'm fine Asia." Rias said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Sirzechs said in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Nero, Rias, and Asia said in unison.

"Long enough. Rias, there's something I need to discuss with you. I was thinking it's time for you to release your other Bishop."

" _Wait, she has another Bishop?_ " Nero thought.

"What does he mean President?" Asia asked.

"It's hard to imagine Asia's powers as a Bishop could be matched."

"The Bishop's powers were dangerous, so the Bishop was sealed away because I wasn't capable enough to handle them." Rias said. "You were the one who organized the sealing so why do you think it's a good time now?"

"After observing your battles against Riser and Kokabiel, I've been convinced you're ready. You have more Evil Pieces to work with and you're stronger than ever. Release your Bishop Rias." Sirzechs said.

"If you- I mean, yes if the Satan Lucifer orders it so."

 **[Hey all! I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to get another chapter out this weekend because of Christmas, but I'll try. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Well, that's all from me! See you in the next one!]**

 **Chapter 21: We Get Introduced to Rias' Second Bishop.**


	21. Chapter 21

**[Hey all! Sorry for the long time between updates. I do have to say that long update times are going to be more common as I don't have much free time nowadays, but I will try my best to get these out as quickly as possible. With that addressed, let's get to the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- I'm glad you're enjoying it. And no, I will not be doing BorN's storyline. BorN to me was the worst season as it felt rushed with them trying to cram in three different arcs along with one that never happened in the first place that barely even made sense. Because of that, I will be sticking to the light novel's story.**

 **Reclusive Dork- Congratulations on discovering your psychic abilities!**

 **Robinsonc387- You'll just have to find out.**

 **CP020- He already appeared in the last chapter.**

 **Now with that all done with, onto chapter 21!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Capcom and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 21: We Get Introduced to Rias' Bishop.**

After Sirzechs had told Rias to release her other Bishop, he and Grayfia left a short while later. Nero had spent his time talking with Dante, Dante telling him about his adventures in the past.

"Wait, wait, wait she did what?!" Nero asked while laughing.

"She shot me in the head while I was trying to keep her from becoming a stain on the ground." Dante said while drinking a beer.

"Wow, hell of a way to say thanks."

"Yeah and how does she repay me? With a debt I have to pay her as well."

"You're just not lucky when it comes to money, am I right?"

"Nope, just not lucky in general."

"Remind me to not be around you when I'm in a fight. I don't want your bad luck rubbing off on me."

"Whatever you say kid." He said while chuckling. "So, what do you use?"

"Huh?"

"Your weapons. What do you use?"

"Oh. Well I use a longsword I named the Red Queen and a double barreled revolver that dad named the Blue Rose."

"And the Yamato."

"Yeah, and the Yamato." Nero then summoned the Yamato in his hand and handed it to Dante.

"Man, it's been awhile since I last saw this blade. And the last time I did, it was being swung at me. I wish I could have helped him."

"I think in the end, you were able to. Mundus took complete control of him. When you killed him, you freed him of that. From the short time I talked to him, it seemed like he would have thanked you because of that."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks kid." He said as he tossed the Yamato back to Nero and he absorbed it back into the Devil Bringer.

"It was no problem."

"Well, I've got to go. Got jobs to do, demons to kill."

"Have fun with that."

"Won't be unless someone gives me a challenge. I'll catch you another time Nero. Take care of that sword. You lose it, I'll have to kick your ass."

"It's in safe hands."

"See ya." Dante said as he left. Nero yawned after Dante left and turned in for the night. The next day, after classes had ended, Rias had everyone gather in front of the locked door in the old school building.

"So the Bishop's in here?" Nero asked.

"Yes. I told the Bishop that I would release the seal and be able to leave this area. I'm not sure why but the Bishop refused the offer." Rias said.

"Seems like we're dealing with a shut in."

"It's such a shame considering the child was the best earner we had." Akeno said.

"Really?"

"With special contracts. The Bishop used computers to make them." Kiba said.

"Which means the power this Bishop possessed must have been fairly dangerous if it needed to be locked away." Xenovia said. Rias then dismissed the seal, the chain and the keep out tape dissipating.

"Alright, let's se how this goes." Rias said while opening the door. After they entered the room, a scream was heard.

" _The hell was that?_ " Nero thought.

"Hello. I'm glad to see that you're looking well."

"I don't understand what's going on!" A feminine voice said as Nero looked around the room. He then spots what appears to be a coffin in the middle of the room.

" _Why the hell is a coffin in here?_ " Nero thought.

"The seal has been broken. So you can come with us okay?" Akeno said as she removed the cover of the coffin. In the coffin was a petite girl with platinum blonde hair styled in a short bob cut with several fringes over her forehead, pink eyes, and pointed ears. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform with thigh high black socks.

"No! I don't want to ever leave here! The outside is too scary!" The girl said.

"Huh, what do you know? Got another girl to add to the team." Nero said before Kiba started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"The child is a boy." Rias said.

"Could you repeat that for me?" Nero said unsteadily.

"I know he may look like a girl, but he is most definitely a boy."

"As you can see, he does like to dress up like a girl." Akeno said.

"Huh… at least my new life is always kept interesting." Nero said.

"Everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi. My first Bishop and a first year student. Before I had reincarnated him into a Devil, he was actually half human and half vampire." Rias said as Nero walked towards Gasper.

"Seriously? A vampire? Like I said, always interesting. But besides that, Gasper why do you wear girls' clothes? From what I've heard, you have no real need to dress like that."

"Um, f-for me I guess. I just think that these clothes are cuter, that's all." Gasper said.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, I guess." Nero said as Rias walked up next to him.

"Hey Gasper, why don't come outside with the rest of us?" Rias asked.

"No! I don't want to! Please don't make me!" Gasper said.

"Come on man, you heard the lady." Nero said as he walked up to Gasper and grabbed him by the wrist. Gasper then yelled out in surprise and in an instant was no longer sitting in the coffin, confusing Nero. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry! I made you mad didn't I? Please don't punish me!" Gasper said now sitting in the corner of the room.

"Is it only me or did you guys also feel something weird?" Asia asked.

"I did, and I'm pretty sure he's behind it." Xenovia said.

"It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me." Akeno said as Rias sighed. "Also known as the Evil Eye That Stops the World. It's Gasper's Sacred Gear." Akeno said.

"Wow, that's four Sacred Gear users. You going for a record or something Rias?" Nero asked to which Rias chuckled.

"When his emotions are too high, he can stop whatever it is he's looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time." Koneko said. The group then walked upstairs into the club room.

"Unfortunately, Gasper can't control his power so, as a precaution, Sirzechs had him sealed away here." Akeno said.

"Along with that, his power seems to grow even while not training, making it possible that he could gain his Balance Breaker." Rias said.

"Really? That's impressive. Not even I have achieved my own Balance Breaker." Nero said.

"I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here! Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal?" Gasper said now hiding in a box in the corner of the room.

" _When did he even get over there?_ " Nero thought before he walked over to Gasper. "You know Gasper, you aren't very good at hiding. Why don't you come on out?"

"Leave me alone! I'm not hiding! I'd just rather be inside of a box instead of being around you all!"

" _Wow, never seen anyone that antisocial before._ "

"President, I believe it's time for us to go." Akeno said.

"Yes, you're right." Rias said. "If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to attend a meeting about preparations for the Three Factions' leaders summit. Kiba." Rias said.

"Yes?" Kiba said.

"My brother said he would like to learn more about your Balance Breaker. If you're free, I would like you to join us."

"As you wish." Kiba said before he stood up and walked over to the two of them as Akeno made a magic circle behind them.

"Thank you. Now, for the rest of you, I'd like you to start Gasper's training until we get back."

"You have any suggestions on how to do that?" Nero asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Rias said before the three of them left. "Any of you guys got any ideas?"

"I believe I may have an idea." Xenovia said. The five of them then went outside and shortly after, Xenovia started chasing Gasper around with the Durandal in her hand. "You call this running?! If you move those legs of yours faster, you'll wind up as Durandal's next victim!"

"You know, when she said she had a good idea, I didn't think she meant that she was going to chase him around, sword in hand, looking like a vampire hunter." Nero said to Asia and Koneko before Gasper ran to a tree and sat down in front of it.

"I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me." Gasper said.

"A strong mind lives in a strong body. Trust me, you won't think I'm so mean when you're stronger." Xenovia said, standing proudly in front of Gasper.

"Well, at least Xenovia looks like she's having fun." Nero said.

"Yeah, that is true. It seems like she enjoys yelling at people." Asia said.

"I can't do this anymore! What you say won't matter if my legs don't work!" Gasper said with tears forming in his eyes. Koneko then walked up to him.

"Gasper, you'll feel better right away if you start eating this." Koneko said as she held two cloves of garlic in her hands, holding it out towards Gasper.

"No way! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"This is no time to be picky." Koneko said while chasing Gasper around with the garlic.

"Koneko looks like she's having fun too." Asia said.

"Who would have thought that she'd actually enjoy teasing someone?" Nero said.

"Yo, hey guys! Having fun?" A voice said. Nero then looked at the origin of the voice and saw Saji walking over to him.

"Hey Saji. What's up?"

"I heard that Rias finally released her dangerous Bishop, so I wanted to check things out." Saji said before he saw Gasper. "You got another pretty blonde on your team?"

"Pretty but that's a dude." Saji then got on all fours.

"A dude? Why? Why have I been forsaken so?" Saji muttered.

"Yeah, we were surprised about it too."

"Well, don't tell me the peerages of the Satans' siblings all came out to play together, because that would just be too sweet." Another new voice said and Nero saw that the voice came from Azazel. Nero then summoned the Red Queen and aimed the blade at Azazel while Xenovia did the same. "Hello there Devil boy. Oh, sorry, I meant RedD Dragon Emperor."

"The hell do you want?"

"Wait a minute Nero. That's Azazel?" Saji asked.

"Yeah and I should know. I've met the bastard plenty of times." Saji then summoned Absorption Line as Koneko got behind Azazel.

"You could all attack me at once, but that would still end in failure. Even low ranking Devils such as yourself must know that much." Azazel said.

"I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"I figured I'd stop by and pay a visit. Say, is that Holy Demonic Sword guy here?"

"No, he's not here. And a little advice, leave him the hell alone."

"Always the feisty one, aren't you? So, no sword guy here? Boring. Hey you, vampire! Forbidden Balor View huh? You know, this particular Sacred Gear can turn out to be extremely dangerous if the user isn't equipped to control it. And you, let me guess, you've got the Black Dragon's pulse or Absorption Line, am I right? You know, during practice you should use it to connect to the vampire to absorb all the excess energy he can't control. You're welcome in advance."

"Take away power? You mean I can do that?" Saji asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Your Sacred Gear has the power of the the Evil Black Dragon King Vritra, also known as the Prison Dragon. It absorbs the power of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course, being able to manifest a line that can attach itself to anything is another perk that comes with it."

"This thing is more badass than I thought."

"However, there is another faster and simpler method for training him. He could drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood."

"Yeah, not happening." Nero said.

"Don't get mad at me, he's the vampire. Whatever, the blood thing is best but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Azazel said before walking away.

"Hold on. Why did you go through the trouble of hiding your identity? Why not just tell me who you are?"

"Oh yeah. That's just kind of my thing." Azazel then walked away.

"So he's the Governor General of the Fallen Angels? I don't understand him at all." Xenovia said.

"You're not the only one." Nero said. "As much as I don't trust him, we should try the things he was talking about. It may help out with Gasper's training."

"I agree."

"Alright, then let's head into the gym. I've got an idea." The six of them then headed for the gym, Nero changing into a tracksuit and Gasper changing into the girls' gym clothes. They set up the volleyball net and Saji connected the Absorption Line to Gasper's head. Nero was standing on a stool to be above the net, with a volleyball in his hand. "Here we go!"

"Okay. I'm ready." Gasper said.

"Alright, then have at it!" Nero said as he threw the ball at Gasper. Gasper then yelled in fear and used his power.

"Whoa, did he just disappear?!" Saji asked.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to just stop the ball but he stopped us too."

"Guess who I found trying to run away again." Koneko said as she dragged Gasper back over to the group.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Gasper said as Koneko dragged him.

"This training would be difficult for anyone." Xenovia said.

"And his lack of control over his power isn't helping either." Asia said.

"No kidding. Saji, you think you could take away some more power from him?" Nero asked Saji.

"Sure." Saji said as the line connected to Gasper glowed purple.

"Great. And thanks for helping us out."

"Don't worry about it. After all, I'm the one who has to learn an entirely new power, right?"

"True. I still don't get why Azazel just up and decided to help us out. And the whole blood thing. That's something I'm not cool with doing."

"Me too! I hate blood so much!" Gasper said.

"How does that work? You're a vampire."

"I can't help it. The smell of blood make me want to throw up! I hate that stuff!"

"You're like the worst vampire ever." Koneko said.

"Why are you so mean to me Koneko?!" Gasper said, wailing.

"That whining is killing my brain." Xenovia said.

"Alright, that should be enough for tonight. Let's all get some sleep and try again tomorrow." Nero said.

"Whatever you say man." Saji said. Nero and Gasper both got changed before Gasper shut himself in his room and everyone else went back to their homes. The next day, Nero and Rias stood outside of Gasper's room, Gasper crying inside.

"Gasper please come out. I never wanted you to stay in this room." Rias said.

"Sorry to bug you with this. Last thing I wanted to do is interrupt you when you have such an important meeting." Nero said.

"No, it's fine. It means a lot that you're working hard and want the best for him."

"I can't leave! It's too scary outside!" Gasper said in his room.

"Truth be told, it kind of feels like we're making this worse." Nero said

"To be honest, knowing his background, there's not much we can do." Rias said.

"What do you mean?"

"Gasper's father is the leader of a well known and respected vampire family. However, his mother was just a normal human. Vampires are known to be strongly discriminatory to every other species, including Dhampirs like Gasper, making him be hated most of his life. And with the humans, he was treated as a monster. Coupled with his power to stop time, one he had no control over, he wasn't just feared, but loathed. Nobody knows what happens when they're frozen in time, so naturally, no one would want to be near someone with that power."

"I get it now. And the more I think about it, he and Asia have a lot in common."

"Yes they do, and we know like her, he would never use his power for anything bad."

"I wish I couldn't do it! I wish everyone wouldn't stop, then they wouldn't be so scared of me! I hate it as much as everyone else! My friends freeze right in front of my face and there's nothing I can do about it when it happens!" Gasper said.

"What kind of master am I if I can't even help him?"

"Come on, don't say that." Nero said. "Listen, I can take care of this, so you can count on me to help him."

"Thank you Nero."

"This is something I have to do. I can't just let a friend of mine be feeling so much pain and feel so much fear and just sit back and do nothing."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't think of you saying anything different." She said as she gave Nero a kiss on his cheek. "I'll leave you so you can talk to him." She said as she made a magic circle.

"Thanks. You don't have anything to worry about." He said before Rias disappeared. He then sat down in front of the door. "Alright Gasper, I'm not leaving until you leave the room." He then pulled out his phone and called Asia.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Asia. I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight. I'm going to try and help Gasper."

"Oh, I understand." Asia said.

"You going to be alright for the night?"

"Of course, I'll be completely fine."

"Okay then."

"Alright, well then good luck. Bye." He then hung up and put his phone away. A few hours passed, Nero looking outside and seeing that it was night.

"Hey Gasper, are you scared? Of your power and us that is? I can understand. I have a dragon living in my left hand, said to be one of the most powerful ones out there. However, I'm not scared of it. To me, I see it as a way to protect my friends and the people I care for. But, that doesn't mean I don't get why you're scared of your own power. The only thing that I am scared of is losing. I'm scared of the possibility of me losing a fight and watching the people I care for get hurt or die. I've never been able to be with my parents. My mother died a few months after I was born and my father put me in an orphanage. I see the club as my family and I don't have it in me to lose another."

"But aren't you afraid of your power, hurting the people you care for? I don't understand how you can go on with no fear or doubts like that." Gasper said.

"In all honesty, I don't either. I just fight for what I think is right. And…"

"And what?"

"I've seen Rias cry and I never want to again. My friends being defeated one after another, me not being able to do anything. And in the end, I was the only one left who could fight. I tried my hardest, and by the end of the fight, I wasn't in the best shape."

"I remember hearing about her match. It was against Riser Phenex right?" Gasper said as he slightly opened the door.

"Yeah. After, Rias surrendered the match so I wouldn't be killed. When she said that, I went into a blind rage and tried to attack him, but he blasted my right arm off, incinerating it."

"Is that why you wear that cast?"

"Yeah. I went to challenge Riser in a one on one fight to get Rias out of the engagement. During the fight, Riser put his fist through my stomach, and I almost died. It was because of my father's soul in me that I was able to grow a new arm and use its power to beat him. When Rias and I were leaving, she confessed that she loved me and I said the same to her. The next day, we tried to make my arms look normal but my new one isn't effected by magic, so I wear this cast."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help in the match."

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. Things will be different from now on, right?"

"Maybe, but if I'm there, I'll only be a bother to everyone."

"You won't be a bother to us. Not even a little. You're kind of like a little brother to me, even though you've been a Devil for longer and not only that, but as one of friends."

"Really?" Gasper asked as he fully opened the door.

"Of course. I want you to get over this fear of yours so you can learn to control your power and we can both support Rias the best we can. And I promise that if anything scares you, I'll be there the beat the hell out of it."

"I don't know."

"What about drinking my blood? You want to see if that'll work? If Azazel's right and it works, you could be able to control your power more."

"No, it's too scary! I don't like drinking blood from living things. It takes all I've got just to drink blood from transfusions every once in awhile. Besides, I'm already scared of this power. If it somehow got worse, I don't think I could handle it. It's too much."

"You know, it's funny. I'm kind of jealous of you."

"What? You're really jealous of me?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how much easier fights would be? As much as I love a good fight, nearly every one I've been in has resulted in me getting shot, cut, stabbed, or impaled to walls. I could really go without all of that."

"You know, you're really nice. No one's said that they were jealous of me before or even have a good reason before. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better. It's funny, you're jealous of something I've hated for my entire life."

"You shouldn't. You, Kiba, and I are the wielders of Sacred Gears and we will never be able to escape that. It's time for you to let go of your fear unless you want to be afraid for the rest of your life. When I met with my father's soul after our fight with Kokabiel, he told me that I'm the grandson of Sparda."

"You are?!"

"Yep. Now that I've learned that, I want to become a High Class Devil and bring the Sparda clan back and I'm going to use the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, my father's sword the Yamato, and my own weapons, to do it."

"Wow! I think you're amazing Nero! You bear this legendary power, but instead of being afraid of it, you use it to accomplish your goals. I wish I could be as confident and courageous as you."

"Come on man, you're gonna start making me blush."

"I'm not sure why but you saying that you can be brave makes me kind of courageous too."

"That's great Gasper." The two of them then went in Gasper's room and sat on the floor talking.

"Hey, do you mind if I can see your arm? I've been wondering what it looks like since you said you had a new arm."

"Oh, yeah sure." Nero then took off the sling, cast, and tape, revealing the Devil Bringer to Gasper.

"Wow! It looks pretty cool!"

"Yeah. Hurt like hell when it grew though. And by then, it wasn't even done. I had to use my Sacred Gear to finish it. That's why there's red scales on it."

"Look at you two." Kiba said as he entered the room. "Nice work Nero."

"Thanks. Welcome back Kiba."

"And Gasper, you seem to be quite a bit more comfortable now."

"You know, you're just in time. I've been thinking of a team attack for the male Sacred Gear users of Rias Gremory's peerage."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a good time. I'm down."

"First I transfer some power to Gasper and He stops time."

"Alright, cool. And after that?"

"Then I transfer some power to your Holy Demonic Sword and I use the Yamato and we both attack the same target."

"That's a pretty nice plan. Use our most powerful attacks against a target that can't protect themselves."

"What do you thin-" Nero started to say before he turned around and saw Gasper in the same box he hid in. "What are you doing back in the box?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'm talking to people, I feel better. But don't take personally. I didn't close the top, right?" Gasper said.

"Yeah, I can't deny that it's at least an improvement. But it's still pretty weird."

"Gasper you know it's time to get over these fears. You're not sealed away anymore." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I know." The door then opened, with Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko entered the room.

"How nice. You all seem to be getting along." Xenovia said.

"Hey guys." Kiba said.

"Why are you three here? And all together?" Nero said.

"Well, after we left and talked about it, we decided to do something so we could help take care of Gasper as well." Asia said.

"And then we thought of several different ideas to help him." Xenovia said.

"Really? You all want to help me?"

"Of course. You're our friend too." Koneko said before she walked towards Gasper. "These are for you." She said as she tossed in a handful of cloves of garlic, making Gasper jump out of the box, yelling in fear. Nero facepalmed at this.

" _Again with the garlic Koneko?_ " As Gasper started to run away, Xenovia put a paper bag on his head with two holes cut in where his eyes would go.

"You like that?" Xenovia asked.

"Maybe. I feel calmer." Gasper said. "I think I do like it!"

"Um, what just happened here?" Kiba asked.

"It was Asia's idea, and a good one at that." Koneko said.

"You really came up with that Asia?" Nero asked.

"Not exactly. I know I'm not really at talking to people face to face either, but I can handle things okay on the phone. I just mentioned that as long as my face isn't seen, talking to people is a lot easier." Asia said.

"And then I thought of putting something over his head." Xenovia said.

"How is it? Do I look cool?" Gasper asked as he turned around to the group.

"Well, it surely has an indescribable effect Gasper." Kiba said nervously.

"Yes. The same indescribable effect like the fear someone has while walking down an alley in the dark and alone." Xenovia said.

"This is fun. I like it a lot!" Gasper said.

"You know, you seem a little amazing yourself right now." Nero said.

"You think?!"

" _Yeah, amazingly creepy._ " Nero thought.

"I wonder if wearing this will help me get a better reputation as a vampire."

" _Somehow I doubt that._ "

"Thank you guys so much! You're the best!" Gasper said while bowing.

"It's really no problem." Asia said. A short while later, everyone went to their homes. During the next day, Nero and Asia were walking together while talking.

"You know, it would be nice if Gasper could go to class without wearing a paper bag."

"I think it's just going to take him some time before he's ready to leave." Asia said.

"Hey guys." Rias said, standing with Akeno having stopped near the stairs.

"Morning ladies. What's up?" Nero said.

"It's good to see you." Asia said as she bowed.

"You seem to have perfect timing as usual Nero." Rias said.

"Nero, I've been looking for you to see if you would like to go with me somewhere after school today." Akeno said.

"You want me to go with you? This isn't like a date or anything, right?"

"No worries. It's strictly business."

"Alright then. I'll meet you after school."

"Great. Meet me at the local shrine." After the day ended, Nero left the school and was walking up the long path of steps to the local shrine.

" _I'm not sure about this. Isn't going to a shrine like a demon putting olives on Dante's pizza?_ "

"Hello Nero." Akeno, wearing her shrine maiden attire, said as she came from the path near the next flight of stairs. "Thanks for coming. "

"Hey Akeno."

"Sorry for the sudden invitation."

"It's no problem. So where's Rias now?"

"She's finishing her last meeting with Lord Sirzehcs. She'll be here right after it's over."

"So does that mean you didn't have to be there?"

"No I did not. I had another job with a certain someone." Nero then noticed that they reached the top of the steps and was standing near the entrance to the shrine.

"Shouldn't we stop here?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine here even if we are Devils. After all, we have a bit of a special agreement behind the scenes." Nero and Akeno walked into the courtyard.

"Wow, never thought that there'd be such a beautiful shrine in town."

"After its previous god left, it remained unoccupied for awhile. Then the president managed to find a way to get this for me."

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and grandson of Sparda?" A voice said.

"The hell?" Nero said before a light in the sky appeared. He looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair and green eyes in a perpetual sad manner. He was wearing red robes, similar to that of a priest, but with gold armor going from his shoulder to his chest with a cape underneath the armor. The most noticeable features were the halo hovering above his head and the twelve golden wings on his back. " _He has gold wings?_ "

"I am Michael, otherwise known as the leader of the Angels."

 **[And finally done with that! Again, sorry for the long update, however, I can make a guarantee that another chapter will be posted this week, so be ready for that. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think, and I'll see you guys next chapter. See ya!]**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 22: The Angel's Leader Gives Me a New Sword and the Three Factions Meeting Begins.**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Hey guys! Well, here I am with the next chapter! So… yeah…. nearly three months since I last updated a chapter. All I can say is that I'm sorry for there being such a long wait and that I'll try to be more consistent with updates from now on, I swear. With that said and done with, onto the reviews!**

 **S0ularbiter97- I plan to continue with the light novel's events. As I said in the last chapter, I really don't like BorN and what they did with it.**

 **Treyalexander63917- I can't say if Dante will train Nero. Also, no, he will not be paired with anyone as he has really bad luck with women.**

 **With that out of the way, onto chapter 22!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 22: The Leader Of The Angels Gives Me a New Sword And The Three Factions Meeting Begins.**

After Michael revealed himself, the three of them went into the shrine. Nero and Akeno were currently sitting, Nero feeling uneasy, while Michael stood.

" _So this guy's the leader of the Angels? If so, the hell is he doing here?_ " Nero thought. " _And why the hell does it feel like my skin's crawling? I get the feeling it's not specifically him._ " After he thought this, a bright light appeared in front of Michael. Nero looked at the center of the light and saw a European styled sword with a reddish purple hilt, a gold hilt, a gold guard resembling that of four dragon's claws, and ridges near the base of the blade.

"Behold Nero Angelo, this is the Holy Sword known as Ascalon, wielded by Saint George. This sword was known by another name: the Dragon Slayer." Michael said.

"Hell of a nickname there." Nero said.

"It is name the previous wielders believed it quite capably earned. Many dragons fell to the power that is contained within this blade."

" _Well that explains why I feel so on edge._ "

"Fear not, for this weapon was sent to you, upon agreement from the other High Class Angels."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed, in the hope you might be able to assimilate it into your Boosted Gear. I have heard from your reputation that you are quite the formidable wielder, along with being the grandson of the Dark Knight Sparda, and having your father's sword. I hope that this sword gives you the necessary help in times of need. Whether it be against a Devil, demon, or dragon."

"But why would you give such a powerful weapon to me?"

"The time has come for the Three Factions to work together or die trying. The Great War ended large scale fighting, but as you know, there are still small skirmishes."

"If you can call a guy trying to blow up an entire town to start another war a small skirmish."

"If this is allowed to continue, all three sides will be brought to ruin. It is entirely possible that a different power would try to attack us in the confusion."

"A different power? Like what?"

"There are mythological systems outside of Heaven and the Underworld. And this will provide us with a great opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

"For the Three Factions to form an alliance, to put years of senseless fighting to an end."

" _Wow. Stop all of it, huh? That would be pretty nice._ "

"And it wouldn't be the first time. Long ago, we all fought as one, in order to put a stop to the Red and White Dragons' battle. I beseech you Red Dragon Emperor, help align the goals of the Three Factions."

"Nero, now this is the part where you accept his gift." Akeno said.

"Oh, right. If it'll help, definitely" Nero said before he stood up, Michael putting Ascalon closer to Nero. He then summoned the Boosted Gear. " _Assimilating a Holy Sword that's also a Dragon Slayer into the Boosted Gear. Is that even possible?_ "

 **{The Sacred Gear follows the will of it's user. If it's what you desire, it can be done.}**

" _Then let's do this Ddraig._ "

 **{Alright then. First, focus all your concentration on the Boosted Gear.}**

" _Got it._ " Nero then grabbed the handle of Ascalon.

 **{Now, match the wavelength of the Boosted Gear to that of the sword's.}** Both the Boosted Gear and Ascalon started glowing, with occasional grunts of pain from Nero. The light from the two grew in intensity and when it died down, Nero looked at the Boosted Gear to see Ascalon's blade where the knuckles of the Boosted Gear would be.

"Wow, it actually worked."

"And now, I will take my leave."

"Would you mind staying for a moment? Before you go, I have something I wanted to ask you."

"My apologies, but I haven't the time. However, I'll gladly hear you out the next time we meet."

"Don't forget, all right?"

"Yes. You have my word. Farewell Nero." He then extended his wings out and disappeared in a flash of light. He then looked back down at the Boosted Gear.

"Well, that's three swords I have now. I'm starting to turn into Kiba with how many swords I'm getting." Akeno chuckled at this.

"Come. I'll make us some tea while we wait for Rias." Akeno said before she led him into another room and he sat down, while she went to get tea. She came back a few minutes later and poured the tea into two glasses.

"So you came to this shrine to perform magic on the sword?"

"Yes. We conducted a ritual here to tailor Ascalon to you."

"Wow. Thanks. Hey, listen. Do you mind if I ask you about the other say?"

"Sure. What about the other day?"

"When we were fighting Kokabiel, he said something to you. That name he said, who's Baraqiel to you?"

"He's my father. That's right. I'm the half breed daughter of the Fallen Angel leader Baraqiel and a human. My mother was a shrine maiden. One day, she found a wounded Fallen Angel and nursed him back to health. She did her job well. They fell in love and soon enough, I came along."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you." Akeno then stood up, turned her back to him, and lowered the top of her robes, exposing her back. She then made her wings appear, one being that of a Devil's and the other being that of a Fallen Angel's. "That wing…"

"Yes. One from a Devil and the other from a Fallen Angel. Signs of my heritage that I try to hide. I grew up hating my Fallen Angel side. I jumped at the chance to become a Devil when Rias made me the offer, just to spite my father. Maybe it was my being a half breed, but the result was a mix between both types of wings. They should go well with the impure blood in my body."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She then turned around to face him.

"To tell you the truth, I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. But I can only assume that you hate Fallen Angels. They were the cause of so much pain for both you and Asia, and it nearly killed you. Not to mention their attempt to destroy this town and the people who live in it. It isn't that hard to know what you think of them."

"Believe it or not, I don't hate Fallen Angels." A shocked look appeared on Akeno's face. "While I've had some pretty bad run-ins with Fallen Angels, it's those specific Fallen Angels that I hate. I may not trust them completely, but I don't hate them. And besides, you being one doesn't mean anything to me."

"I might just be pretending to be nice so that you won't hate me, you know?"

"There's no way in hell you're going to convince me you're bad in any way."

"But it's true. I'm a terrible woman." Nero then sighed.

"You know, I've heard a lot of bullshit since I became a Devil and that's up there. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of the most amazing women someone like me could meet. It doesn't matter if you're half Fallen Angel, you're still you. I mean come on. You're smart, beautiful, refined, strong, and have more control with magic than I could ever hope to. You're not just an amazing woman, you're amazing at being one. Wait, hold on. That last part came out right, right? It sounded better in my head." Akeno smiled and dismissed her wings.

"You can stop worrying. You said everything right. You say sweet things like that and what's a girl to do?" Akeno said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, come on. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's okay." She said as she wiped the tear away.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I can see why Rias loves you. With the way you are, it's no surprise. You treat her well, okay?"

"I have been and I wouldn't imagine doing otherwise."

"Good." A few minutes later, Rias arrived.

"Hey you two." Rias said.

"Hey Rias." Nero said.

"Did you get the sword?"

"Yep."

"And the Angel?"

"Back up in the big H."

"Great job. Well, we should be going Akeno."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Akeno said.

"And thanks Akeno for the whole thing with the sword. It should be a big help." Nero said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you." Nero and Rias then left the shrine and were walking down the steps.

"You know, I wouldn't have expected to meet Michael today. Chalk up the third of the Three Factions leaders that I've met.

"Well, you are an important person to meet. Not only because you're the Red Dragon Emperor but because you are the last of Sparda's clan. Even though you are a Low Class Devil, you are still important because of those two things."

"You know, after my dad told me that I'm Sparda's grandson, I got thinking. And I decided that I want to bring the clan back into power, have a place in the Underworld again."

"That's great Nero. I believe that you can do it. Give it time, and I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks. Let's hope that I'm not going to die before then. It's already almost happened twice."

" You won't. Anyway, the summit takes place tomorrow. The final preparations need to be made."

"Alright. I'm going to head back to the school and help with Gasper's training." The two of them then reached the street.

"Okay. Then this is where we go our separate ways."

"Got it. I'll see you tonight."

"Same to you." The two of them then went their own ways. Nero made his way back to the school and had Gasper train in the courtyard outside of the old school building. Nero had brought a basket filled with volleyballs and also brought Asia along, who in turn brought Rassei. Gasper was currently keeping a volleyball kept frozen in time in the air.

"Alright, that's good." Nero said before Gasper let the ball go.

"Great work Gasper! You're able to catch one out of every twenty times now." Asia said.

"Which is much more of an improvement than zero."

"Alright, next ball. Ready or not, here it comes!" Nero said as he threw the ball.

"Okay!" Gasper said before the ball hit him in the face and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Uh Nero, I think I'm done for today."

"Come on Gasper, you can't give up already." Nero said. "Remember the game plan we have with Kiba? We can't do it without you."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Once you've mastered your ability to stop time, no one will be able to beat us."

"You got it! I swear I'll never let you down Nero!"

"Glad to hear it."

"So is this where the inspiring montage would take place?" Asia asked.

"Yeah it would, but we're not in an eighties movie. Alright, you ready Gasper?" Nero said as he grabbed another volleyball.

"Yeah go!" Gasper said as he used his power. When Nero went to hit the volleyball, the ball fell to the floor and Nero turned to see that Gasper had frozen his left arm, preventing him from throwing it.

"Uh Gasper, does my arm look like a ball to you?"

"I messed everything up again! I'm sorry Nero!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're still learning how to use your Sacred Gear."

"I'm no good."

"Come on, that's not true. You're not nearly as bad as you were. Remember when you would freeze my whole body when we first met?"

"I'm no good as a vampire, I'm lousy as a Devil. I hate always letting everybody down."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Berating yourself, damn it. If that's all you're going to do, then you've already given up. Stop whining about your problems and tackle them head on. Otherwise, you're your own worst enemy."

"I suppose you're right. But…"

"I'm rooting for you man. We all are."

"That's right." Asia said as she walked over to Gasper. "I believe in you Gasper. I know you can do this." She said as she wiped some dirt off of Gasper's face."Don't forget that you're my friend too, silly."

"You mean it?" Gasper asked.

"Of course. Like I told you before, I consider the club my family and same goes with everyone else. The peerage of Rias Gremory sticks together no matter what." Nero said.

"Thanks you guys! And I swear that I'll never be a quitter again!"

"That's what I like to hear."

"Right! I'll just slip this on to calm myself down." Gasper said as he put his paper bag on his head.

"Please don't. It's really creepy." Nero said nervously. " _It's funny. Never thought I'd have to teach someone to control their Sacred Gear. I'm still not exactly sure if I'm even good enough to do so since I still need to learn to how to use my own to the best of its ability. I could also use a teacher who knew about Sacred Gears._ " A short while later, Nero and Asia had returned home, Nero going to his room and reflecting on the day's events. " _Never thought that Akeno had that side to her. She's the one who's always smiling. Prime example of not judging a book by its cover. She must have had one hell of a past. Makes what I've been through a bit easy. And then there's Gasper. But I'm working on that. Man, hell of a day._ " A knock was then at his door, Rias and Akeno walking in. "Oh, hey Rias. Why is Akeno here?"

"Our meeting ran late so I told her that she could stay here tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind." Rias said.

"No, not at all. There's a room down the hall you could use."

"Thank you for your hospitality Nero." Akeno said while bowing.

"It's no problem. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you. Have a good night Nero."

"Same to you." Akeno then left the room.

"You know, Akeno told me." Rias said.

"About what?"

"About what Akeno told you. And what you said to her afterwards." Rias said before she sat next to Nero. "I was happy to hear of what you said and I'm proud of you."

"Well, I only said what was on my mind."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything else. You saying what's on your mind is something that makes you you." Rias said before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Now, we should get some sleep. The summit is tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." The two of them then lied down, the two of them falling asleep shortly after. Nero then found himself in the school courtyard, flames engulfing the area. " _What the hell?_ " He then looked around and saw all the members of the ORC on the ground, pools of blood around them. " _Guys!_ " Nero called out as he tried to get up. He looked behind him to see a blade going through his back, into the ground, keeping him there.

" _Nero!_ " He heard Rias call out. He looked ahead and saw Rias being held up by her neck by black, misty figure. The figure then held up the Red Queen up to her neck.

" _Let her go, you son of a bitch!_ " Nero said as he tried to get up, grabbing the blade, but not being able to pull the blade out. The figure then pulled back the Red Queen, ready to use it on Rias. " _No, don't do it!_ " The figure then plunged the blade through Rias' stomach. The figure then dropped her on the ground, Rias kneeling and looking at Nero, who was frozen in shock.

" _Why didn't you protect us Nero?_ " Rias said.

" _I'm sorry..._ " Nero said before the figure raised the Red Queen. " _Please! I'm begging you! Don't do it!_ " The figure then took the Red Queen and sliced through her neck, her head coming off. " _NOOOOO!_ " Nero then awoke with a start, breathing heavily, and his eyes glowing red. He looked over to see Rias laying next to him, sleeping soundly. " _A dream?_ " He looked over at his clock to see that it had only been a few hours since he fell asleep. He carefully moved Rias' arm that was draped over him, so as not to wake her, and sat up, putting his hands on his head. "Damn it." He said quietly before he stood up and walked over to his window, looking out at the night sky. A few minutes later, Rias woke up.

"Nero, what's wrong?" She said tiredly.

"Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rias asked as she sat up, using the blankets to cover herself.

"No, I really don't… but I will." Nero said before he sat down next to Rias. "It was at the school. The whole peerage were all dead. Kiba, Akeno, Asia… everyone. I was pinned to the ground. And then… you were held by something and before I knew it, it stabbed you in the stomach with the Red Queen. He let you fall to the ground on your knees. You asked me why I wasn't able to protect you all. And then he cut your head off. I've only told Gasper this, but I'm more scared than anything of losing a fight. I'm scared to lose because I know that if I do, what's to stop the person I'm fighting from killing you guys?" Nero said with his head down.

"Nero…" Rias said as she turned his head towards her. "You don't have to worry. If anything happens, I know you'll be able to handle it."

"How do you know? Look at what's happened to me. I've lost one of my arms, gave the other one to a dragon, and have already almost died twice. How do you know that I'll be able to handle it if anything happens?"

"Because you never give up. Even when there seems to be no chance of winning, you still try. You've done it again and again. I know you'll be able to handle anything that comes your way. And if you need help, you've got us. Just don't worry and have faith in us and yourself." Nero then took a deep breath.

"You're right. Thanks Rias."

"Of course." The two of them went back to sleep shortly after. The next day, the ORC gathered in the club room as a barrier is placed around the school. "It's time to go. And Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone."

"Okay." Gasper said.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm scolding you, but if you use your powers, it could interrupt the negotiations. I hope you understand."

"Yes ma'am."

"But Koneko will stay here with you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, of course." Koneko said.

"Hey, we'll be back soon. Here, borrow this until we get back." Nero said as he walked over to Gasper and handed him a handheld gaming system.

"Thanks a lot Nero. I'll try not to let you down." Gasper said.

"I also stocked up on some snacks for us." Koneko said as she put a box filled with snacks on the table.

"Wow! I don't even know where to start!"

" _They're probably all for her though._ " Nero thought to himself. "Oh, I've got something else for you." Nero then pulled out the paper bag Gasper likes to wear on his head. "Wear it as much as you want."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." " _Damn, sucks that I can only do this much for him. I want to do more. A kid like him deserves more._ " The dream he had from the night came to mind. " _And I'll be damned if I let that happen._ "

"We should get going." Rias said.

"Right." Nero said as he was pulled from his thoughts. He and the others then left and shortly after arrived at the door to a room.

"We're coming in." Rias said as she opened the door and they all walked in. Nero looked at the occupants of the room to see Sona with Tsubaki at her side at the left side of the room, a table in the middle of the room with Serafall, Sirzechs, Michael with Irina standing behind him, Azazel, and Vali at the right side of the room. Nero and the ORC stood alongside Sona and Tsubaki.

"Everyone is now here. This is my sister Rias and her peerage. They're the ones who fought against Kokabiel during his surprise attack a few days ago, Nero being the one to kill him." Sirzechs said.

"That is a rather impressive feat. I thank you all for you hard work." Michael said.

"And once again, I apologize. Seems one of my boys caused you some trouble." Azazel said.

"Now that all the Factions are represented, we can let this summit begin." Sirzechs said. Rias then gave a rundown of the events that occurred with Kokabiel.

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my peerage can be found in my official report." Rias said.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, confirm the credibility of the report given by Rias Gremory." Sona said.

"That will be all. Thank you." Sirzechs said.

"Great job girls! You make me so proud Sona!" Serafall said, causing a look of being uncomfortable on Sona's face as she and Rias walked back over to the others.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would like to share his opinion of their report?" Sirzechs said.

"Kokabiel went rouge, making my thoughts on the matter irrelevant." Azazel said.

"So he acted entirely on his own?" Michael asked.

"Well, he never had my permission, if that's what you're asking. But something tells me the damned fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this little town."

"Try and stay on topic, if you would please." Sirzechs said.

"Anyway, I sent the White Dragon Emperor to resolve the issue, but as it seems, he wasn't necessarily needed."

"What I find most concerning about the attack itself is his motivation. It seemed as if he was really displeased with the status quo." Michael said.

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really stuck a stick up his ass. What he wanted was perpetual combat. But at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in war."

"He was an unstable individual, then." Serafall said.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction."

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand. After all, that is why we've gathered here." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, that's enough with the small talk. Let's just make peace and be done with this. That is the reason for this summit, isn't it? Of course it is."

" _I'm really getting the feeling something's going to go wrong. Please let me be wrong for once._ " Nero thought.

 **[And that's it for this chapter! Again, really sorry about the delay. I'm going to try and be better with making new chapters and try and get another chapter out within the next week. So, until then!]**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Factions Summit Gets Attacked!**


	23. Chapter 23

**[Hey… yeah, I know really late again. I'm just not going to promise anything anymore. However, I am here now with this chapter! So, on to the reviews!**

 **Guest (George Edwards)- In all honesty, I'm not sure whether or not I will put a lemon in the fic. I gave this fic an M rating because of the profanity and violence and I've kind of been hesitant on writing one because it would probably be awkward to write it. However, if you guys would really like me to put in one, I will push through it and write one.**

 **S0ularbiter97- Thanks! I really am glad that you're enjoying the story!**

 **With that over, I can confidently say that now that I have a lot more free time, updates will be more often. Like I said, I'm not promising when chapters will be coming out but will say that they will come out more. Anyways, on to chapter 23!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.]**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Factions Summit Gets Attacked!**

"Our perpetual three way stalemate is getting rather old and it's hardly doing this world any favors. I assume we're all in agreement?" Azazel said.

"Both God and the original four Satans, the ones who started the war, are dead." Michael said. After he said this, Nero noticed both Asia and Irina's expressions turn saddened.

" _Guess Irina was told about God being dead._ " Nero thought.

"You know, we still have a complication. As before, it's not just our three powers. The Red and White Dragon Emperor's powers are enough to rival or be even more destructive. Not only that, but the Red Dragon Emperor is none other than the Dark Knight Sparda's grandson, So, I'd just like to hear their thoughts." Azazel said.

"What I want is to fight someone as strong as me." Vali said.

"Of course you do, but you can find powerful opponents without a war."

"I suppose."

"And you Nero? Thoughts?"

"Wow, thanks for springing that on me." Nero said.

"Well then. How about I make your decision easy for you."

" _Oh, this can't be good._ "

"If we start fighting, the chances of you being able to have your way with Rias Gremory will be pretty slim." After Azazel said this, massive blushes appeared on Nero and Rias' faces.

"What in the hell makes you think that would be my reason for ending a war?!"

"Just a thought." Nero then tried to calm himself down.

"The only reasons I would want this war to end is so that I don't have to worry that my friends and I are going to be killed or that this town and everyone in it are going to be destroyed. So, I want peace between the Factions." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rias smiling at him.

"Nero, if I remember correctly, you had something to ask me?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you remembered."

"Well, I did make a promise."

"Alright then. You haven't been fair to Asia." Asia looked up to him in surprise. "I want to know why you kicked her out of the Church. She loves God more than anyone I've ever met." Rias then walked over to him.

"Nero you need to stop." She said.

"After God died, only the system of Heaven remained. The only thing we had to keep the faith in us was the power to provide divine protection, mercy, and miracles. Even with me at the center, the churches barely function right now. As a result, there was a necessity to avoid anything that could negatively affect the system." Michael said.

"So you had to, with Asia being able to heal Devils and Fallen Angels on top of humans." Nero said.

"Yes. The faith of our believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our existence. Therefore, anything that could negatively affect the system had to be removed."

"Of course, that's why I suffered the same fate as Asia. Along with others who found out the truth." Xenovia said.

"Exactly. It was unfair. You were hardly heretics. We should have found another way. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Apology accepted Chief Michael. It's interesting. I grew up in the Church so I have some regrets. But to be perfectly honest, I am more than satisfied with my life as a Devil. I am sad though, for the other believers." Xenovia said before she glanced over at Irina.

"As am I." Asia said. "And I'm much happier with my life as a Devil too. I've been able to meet people I cherish who care for me as well."

"You two have such forgiving spirits and I am truly grateful." Michael said.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about her. Wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah and you should be apologizing to hear you douchebag!" Nero said with his eyes starting to glow red. "And do you know why that Fallen Angel bitch killed her in the first place? It was because she wanted to be like you, you goddamn asshole!"

"And naturally, I take full responsibility. So, in order to atone, I will help you in a way that only I can."

"Oh yeah? How?" Nero said as Rias walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Nero." She said, his eyes stopped glowing shortly after. He then noticed the Devil Bringer's light get brighter and dimmer in a repeated, steady pace.

" _Oh, this isn't good._ " Nero thought before an old feeling came over him. Before he knew it, the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and Akeno, Asia, Sona, and Tsubaki all became frozen. " _Well shit._ "

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is." Kiba said.

"Time's stopped hasn't it?" Nero asked.

"It would appear so. Fortunately, those of us with great powers aren't affected." Azazel said.

"And we can thank our dragons. And those two were shielded by their Holy Swords." Vali said.

"And because I was touching you Nero, I'm okay." Rias said.

"That's a relief." The building then shook and he, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina checked outside to see a massive magic circle in the air with people coming out of it. "The hell are they?"

"They're mages." Serafall said.

" _Mages? Didn't think that'd be the answer._ "

"They're so rude! I'm a real life magical girl and they're completely ignoring me!"

"But what is causing time to stop then?" Michael asked.

"It must be the half-vampire kid from Rias Gremory's peerage." Azazel said. "They must have forced him into a Balance Breaker state.

"There are few people who possess the power to stop time. He's most likely in the hands of the enemy." Sirzechs said.

" _Those sons of bitches._ " Nero thought.

"Terrorist mages dare to take a member of my peerage? They will pay for this disrespect." Rias said.

"The guards we brought with us are disappearing." Michaels said, looking outside. Nero looked as well to see the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel guards being attacked by the mages and vanishing after the attack would hit them. "Teleportation magic. That can only mean someone is connected to the gate within this barrier."

"And unfortunately, they have disabled our magic transport circles." Grayfia said.

"So we've been cornered." Azazel said.

"Precisely. Their timing along with their use of Rias Gremory's Bishop could not have been any more perfect."

"We've been betrayed." Irina said.

"I recommend we take action soon. If they've somehow found a way to make Gasper stronger, we may not survive." Sirzechs said.

"No one would be strong enough against him? How in the hell does he have that much power?" Nero asked.

"Because he is a Mutation Piece." Kiba answered.

"The hell's a Mutation Piece?"

"It's an Evil Piece that can cause all sorts of strange phenomena. The Bishop piece I used to turn Gasper into a Devil contains a power that would normally take many Evil Pieces to store. It was a Mutation Piece." Rias explained.

"Damn. Never knew he was that powerful."

"Powerful in that his potential is unfathomable. That's why he was sealed away."

"If we don't do something about that half-vampire kid now, it'll be too dangerous to fight back." Azazel said.

"Lord Sirzechs, I have an unused Rook where my peerage usually has meetings."

"A Rook? Castling could work..." Sirzechs said.

"What's castling?" Nero asked Kiba.

"It's a special move in Chess where you switch the positions of the King and a Rook in one action." Kiba explained.

"...However, I would rather not send you alone." Sirzechs continued.

"Gasper is a part of my peerage. I take responsibility for him and I will get him back." Rias said as the building shook from the attack.

"I would recommend using some of Lord Sirzechs' power. That way, you'd be able to take another person with you." Grayfia said.

"Then I'll be the one to go." Nero stated. "I swear to keep her safe."

"Very well. You may go." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Don't you think it'd just be easier to take out the half-vampire along with the terrorist mages?" Vali asked. "If you'd like, I could do it for you."

"Say that again and I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Vali try to be a little more considerate, okay? After all, we're trying to make peace here." Azazel said.

"Sorry. It's hard for me to stand here and do nothing like this." Vali said.

"Fair enough. Then how about you go out there and give a warm welcome to those mages? They ought to panic a little seeing the White Dragon Emperor."

"Of course." Vali said before he summoned the same wings he had on his Scale Mail and flew out of the building, flying above all the mages. "Balance Break!"

 **{VANISHING DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER!}** Albion called out before Vali's version of the Scale Mail formed on his body.

" _Damn, he was able to pull that off so easily. Took me to give up my left arm just to use my Balance Breaker and only for thirty seconds._ " Nero thought as he watched Vali was easily disposing of the mages before even more appeared. "Damn, he's strong."

"True, but his power gives me a bad feeling." Xenovia said. Nero then turned his attention.

"Alright, let's go get Gasper back!"

"Hold on a second." Azazel said.

"What is it?"

"Here. Take these with you." Azazel said as he handed Nero a pair of silver armlets with a purple gem in the center. "You should be able to use that armlet as a sacrifice for your Balance Breaker instead of your arm, should you need it."

"Great. This should come in handy."

"Only use it as a last resort. You'll burn through your power just as fast."

"Yeah, don't want that happening in the middle of a fight."

"When you find him, put the other one of the half-vampire. It should be able to get him back under control. Now, get going and good luck not dying."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Nero said sarcastically before dispelling the Boosted Gear. He then summoned the Red Queen and Blue Rose, sheathing the Red Queen on his back and the Blue Rose in the holster on his leg. Rias then made a magic circle on the floor beneath the two of them.

"I'm leaving Rias' safety in your hands. Understood?" Sirzechs asked.

"You don't have to worry. She'll be safe with me." Nero said as he and Rias disappeared, Rias' unused Rook piece falling to the floor in their place. Nero and Rias then appeared in a room in the old school building. "Gasper! Koneko!"

"Let's try looking in some other rooms." Rias said.

"Got it." Nero said before he took one of the armlets, rolled up his coat's sleeve, and put the armlet on, covering it with the sleeve. The two of them then started to look through other rooms when an explosion was heard by the both of them. They walked over to a window to see that the room where they were had an explosion in it. "Damn. I hope everyone's alright." Another explosion caught their attention. They looked up into the sky. "Who's that up there with Azazel?" Standing across from Azazel in the air was a tall, tanned skinned woman with glasses, long brown hair tied into a bun by a headset, and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink and dark blue low-cut dress.

"Katerea Leviathan. You remember when I told you that after the original Satans were killed in the Great War, they were replaced by Devils that earned instead of inheriting those titles?"

"Yeah, that's how your brother and Serafall were able to become Satans."

"When the new Satans gained control and ended the war, the direct descendants of the Satans wanted to continue the war and retaliated. These descendants were thrown to the farthest corner of the Underworld. Katerea is a descendant of this group that we named the Old Satan Faction and is a descendant of the original Leviathan. We need to keep moving." Rias said as she started walking.

"What about everyone else?"

"We can't worry about them right now. There are other things we must take care of first. But first, I want you to promote yourself to Queen."

"Got it." Nero said as he did so. Rias then used her Power of Destruction to blast open a door as Nero jumped inside to punch and knock out one of the mages in the room.

"A Devil? But how? We disabled their ability to teleport, so how did they get here." One of the mages said as Nero looked to the wall to see Gasper and Koneko restrained to the wall by more elongated magic circles with Gasper's eyes glowing and yelling out in pain while seeing that there were five mages in the room. The mages were all women wearing dark robes with the hood up that had an eye on it.

"It's okay Gasper. We're here now." Rias said.

"Rias I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"I'm sorry too President. Please forgive me." Koneko said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad we found you."

"Please, President, just kill me and end this!" Gasper pleaded.

"Don't say shit like that!" Nero said.

"It would be better for everyone if I was dead. I'm a useless coward and my power is what caused all of this so I don't deserve to live anymore."

"Don't be so dramatic. Do you remember what I told you when I first turned you into a Devil? That day I made a solemn vow that I will never abandon you." Rias said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Gasper said as tears ran down his face. Two of the mages then aimed blades at Koneko and Gasper.

"How stupid. You should used all that time to brainwash such a powerful creature to use him as a tool for your personal use." One of the mages said.

"I know this is probably beyond your understanding but my servants are actually cared for." Rias said.

"Disrespectful bitch! I'll turn that pretty face of yours into something deserving of the name Devil!" The mage said as she fired a magic beam from the eye in the hood at the beam could touch Rias, Nero used the Devil Bringer's spectral arm to shield her.

"Listen Gasper. Now would be the perfect time to cause a lot of problems. I'm going to scold you over and over about it. The I will hold you and never let you go."

"You will? Okay, I'll try!" Gasper said.

"We believe in you Gasper. We know you can do it. You just have to be brave and stop crying. You've got us along with Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia." Nero said before he then drew the Red Queen with his right arm.

"Are you going to actually try and fight back?" A mage asked before Nero raised the Red Queen's blade and raised it into his hand, and started to cut his palm, small grunts of pain coming from him.

"Nero, stop it!" Rias said with concern in her voice.

"You want to known something Gasper? Nothing's ever going to start if you don't move first!" Nero said before he sheathed the Red Queen, then swiped his hand through the air, splashing some of his blood on Gasper's face. "Damn it, you're a member of Rias Gremory's peerage! Show them what kind of man you can be! DO IT GASPER!" Gasper then took a small lick of Nero's blood and used his power to freeze everyone in the room, free Koneko, and put her next to Rias.

"He's gone!" One of the mages said.

"No, he stopped time." Another mage said.

"But we were controlling his Sacred Gear earlier!" Bats then started to fly around the room before hands seeming to be made out of darkness itself grabbed and restrained all of the mages.

"Don't panic!" One of the mages said while firing at the hands around her before even more appeared.

"He's sucking my blood!" Another mage said.

"Not only our blood, but our energy along with it!" One of the other mages said. A mage had managed to break free before Koneko dashed over and knocked the mage out.

"Holy shit. He's awesome." Nero said in awe of Gasper.

"This is only a small portion of Gasper's power." Rias said.

"Are you bullshitting me right now?"

"No I'm not bullshitting you. His power was released when he tasted your blood. But how did you come up with that idea Nero?"

"I might have… had some help." Nero said as Azazel came to mind. A mage then managed to sneak up behind Nero and Rias and shot a ball of magic at Rias.

"Watch out!" Koneko called out. Nero then shielded Rias from the attack, however the ball of magic froze before it hit Nero.

"What happened?! How was my magic stopped?!" The mage yelled out.

"It's futile." Gasper said with an echo to his voice. "I can see everything that all of you are doing." Gasper then froze all of the mages. "Nero, you're up!"

"Got it!" Nero said before summoning the Yamato in its scabbard. He then used the same technique he did against his fight with Kokabiel, to Rias, Koneko, and Gasper, Nero seeming to simply slightly unsheathe then sheathe the blade, but to Nero, he had drawn then swung the blade multiple times before he sheathed it, visible slash marks appearing in the air where the mages were standing. The mages then all fell to the ground dead. " _Damn I love that! Got to think up a name for it. Well since I make slash marks in the air and this can cut through the fabric of space, how about…. Slash Dimension. Yeah, I like that._ " He then dismissed the Yamato as a bat flew down next to Nero's head. "Hell yeah! Gasper look at what we can do when we work together!"

"Yeah! We can do anything!"

"See? Knew you could do it." Gasper then transformed back to normal, ero putting the armband from Azazel on him. "Here, this should keep you in control."

"Thank you."

"Alright, now let's get back to the others." Rias said.

"You got it!" Nero said as they made their way back to the main school building. " _It's time to end this._ "

 **[Well that's it for this chapter! Now as I said earlier I am going to be able to get chapters out more often now that I have more free time on my hands. And also like I said, if enough people want me to do a lemon, I will, so just leave a review telling me whether or not you guys want one. Whether or not there will be more than one will be decided later on. One last thing, I'm currently in the process of starting up another DxD fic but is instead a crossover with DBZ so check it out when I get it posted. Well, that's all I have to say and I'll see you guys in the next one!]**

 **Chapter 24: The Emperors of the Red and White Dragons Battle!**


	24. Chapter 24

**[And we're back! And on time! Man, it feels good to back back on a schedule. Anyways, yes I have decided that I am going to be writing a lemon for this fic. Now, two things. One, please bear with me as this will be my first time writing one, so it might not be that good. Two, it's not going to be for a while as I have decided to put it after the thing with Diodora because of a certain thing happening *cough* Juggernaut Drive *cough*. Well, with that said, onto the reviews!**

 **ArcherEMIYA- Glad you're happy for another chapter!**

 **S0ularbiter97- The reason why I actually gave Nero Slash Dimension and not Judgement cut is because of his inexperience with the Yamato and because he only has a third of its full power. Once he learns how to properly wield it and gets the rest of its power, will he start using Judgement Cut. On the topic of Nero's Perfect Devil Trigger being in this, I'm probably going to do something different from it as I don't really like the idea of a "Perfect Devil Trigger" as the Devil Trigger is already supposed to unlock a demon or demonic hybrid's full potential and they should build up that power.**

 **Now, without further delay, let's start the end of the second season 2/ the end of volume 4, chapter 24!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 24: The Emperors of the Red and White Dragons Battle!**

Nero, Asia, Gasper, and Koneko had made their way to the courtyard where the battle was being held. Nero had seen Kiba taking on a group of Mages, striking one down before three more showed up behind. Nero pulled out the Blue Rose and shot all three of them.

"Thanks Nero!" Kiba called out.

"No problem! Is everyone alright?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, everyone else is holding their own."

"Great to hear." Rias and Gasper then entered the shield that was set up to protect Serafall, Michael, the people who were frozen in time, as well as Grayfia as she was trying to find a way to get rid of the gateway bringing in all of the mages.

"It's too dangerous which is why I would like you to watch over Gasper for me." Rias said to Sirzechs.

"Okay." Sirzechs said. With Nero and Koneko, they were standing outside, standing guard.

"Can we kill them now?" Koneko asked Nero.

"We're supposed to protect this area until they close the gate, so let's focus on that first." Nero said before drawing the Red Queen and the both of them charged into the fray. Nero, Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko were fighting the mages while Rias used a magic circle to protect them from magic attacks from the mages overhead. Too many attacks had managed to overwhelm Rias, the magic circle breaking, Rias falling back. A amge approached Rias, ready to strike. Nero had just disposed of a mage before he looked over to Rias. "Rias!" Nero then used Snatch on the mage before throwing the mage into the ground, forming a crater underneath the mage. He then ran over to Rias and helped her up. "You alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Rias said.

"Rias! Nero!" Gasper yelled out to the both of them. "Please listen! I can fight too! I want to be a man just like Nero is! I want to make you all proud of me and I want to be worthy of you! I will fight, I just have to!" Gasper then reached up to the armlet. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my friends!" He said as he took the armlet off.

"No Gasper, you can't! Please Sirzechs you have to stop him!" Rias said.

"Just watch! I can be a man too!" A blinding light then enveloped the area, everyone shielding their eyes. The light then dissipated shortly after, Akeno, Asia, Sona, and Tsubaki having been unfrozen.

"What was that?!" Akeno asked.

"Any ideas as to what just happened?" Sona asked Tsubaki.

"I don't have a clue." Tsubaki replied before Serafall rushed over to Sona, enveloping her in a hug, a blush spreading on Sona's face.

"Welcome Sona!" Serafall said.

"Will you get off of me?!" Sona asked. With Nero and Rias, they looked up into the air to see the gate gone.

"He did it. I don't know how but he made time go back to normal." Rias said.

"Hell yeah! Damn good Gasper!" Nero said to Gasper who then collapsed, Asia rushing over to catch him.

"What exactly happened?" Asia asked.

"We'll tell you the details later. For now, I need all of your help." Rias said as she manifested her wings and flew up into the air. Akeno then put on her shrine maiden attire and followed Rias into the air. Rias made a large magic circle before Akeno shot lightning into it, amplifying the power and taking out numerous mages. Sona and Tsubaki then ran towards the group of mages, Sona using a magic circle as a shield for the two of them before Tsubaki jumped over Sona and attacked the mages. Nero was also fighting against the large group of mages using the Red Queen for close quarters and the Blue Rose and Devil Bringer for mages at a distance. With Azazel and Katerea, they stayed a distance away from each other. Around Katerea were dark hands. Azazel then reached into his coat.

"Well then, why don't we start getting serious here? I'm getting pretty bored right now, aren't you?" He asked as he pulled out a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle.

"What is that?" Katerea asked.

"Something much more interesting than war to me. I like to call it my hobby." Azazel said as he raised the dagger into the air, the purple jewel facing the sky. "This is the Down Fall Dragon Spear. It's an artificial Sacred Gear created by yours truly. Balance Break!" Azazel was then surrounded by a golden light. With Nero, he could feel a strange presence behind him. Turning around, he saw Azazel surrounded by the light.

" _What the hell is Azazel doing?_ " Nero thought as the light then disappeared revealing Azazel in a golden Scale Mail with purple jewels and a two-pronged Spear of Light in his hand.

"This is the armor of the Fallen Dragon, Down Fall Dragon Another Armor!"

" _Dragon armor… so he can do a Balance Breaker? But how? He doesn't and can't have a Sacred Gear._ "

"Now, come and get me."

"I'll kill you!" Katerea yelled before rushing at Azazel. Azazel had done the same, but had managed to destroy the hands around her without getting hurt himself. Katerea had a large slash going across her torso, her hair coming undone as well. "I'm not needed for the creation of our new world!" She said as her arms extended out towards Azazel before numerous more arms manifested from them and wrapped around Azazel's left arm. "If I can kill at least one of the leaders of the Three Factions, then I will gladly sacrifice myself!"

"Sacrifice yourself?" Azazel said with a chuckle. "Sorry, but that's not going to do. That deal doesn't seem worth it..." Azazel then cut off his left arm. "... for someone like you." He then threw his Spear of Light at Katerea, going straight through her head, her body disintegrating afterwards. "After all, I'm only giving up an arm for you." Azazel's armor then dispersed, a magic circle forming on stump where his arm used to be. The purple jewel from the spear fell into his hand. "Yet again, there's still room for improvement. But I guess you can stay with me for a little while longer, Dragon King Fafnir."

"Holy shit, that guy is strong. He even lost his arm and is acting like it's nothing." Nero muttered. Rias then walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not done yet." Rias said.

"Right." Nero and Rias then went back into the fray. Nero had just finished a fight with a mage before something behind him propelled him forward. "What the hell?" He said as he got up and looked behind him to see Azazel crawling out of a crater.

"Can't believe you got me. Guess I must be losing my edge. Bad Vali." Azazel said while looking up. Nero also looked up to see Vali flying above them.

"Sorry Azazel. Things look more interesting from this side." Vali said.

"So you're the one who betrayed us, you son of a bitch!" Nero said.

"I can understand why but there's something I'd like to ask you first." Azazel said as he got up and dusted himself off. He then brought out his wings and flew up to Vali. "You remember Shemezai, my Vice Governor General. Well, he's recently informed me of a group that's been gathering the most dangerous members of the Three Factions. What were they called again? Oh yes, that's right, the Khaos Brigade."

"Chaos sounds accurate." Sirzechs said from where he was standing alongside Serafall and Grayfia.

"Whoever their leader is must be strong. But why would anyone gather such dangerous together?" Serafall said.

"So, I bet I can guess who's the leader of your group. Has to be Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon." Azazel said.

"Ophis? It can't be." Rias said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Another dragon. What's up with all of these dragons, it's like a dragon bargain sale! What's the deal with this one?" Nero asked.

"Ophis is the Dragon God of Infinity. A dragon so strong that is said to even be feared by God himself."

"Yes, it's true that I've sided with Ophis. But believe me when I say that neither of us have even the slightest interest in world domination. The ones who crave power just came to us." Vali said.

"That makes more sense. Conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but even so both of you had Satan titles stolen from you so I wasn't sure." Azazel said.

"He's another Satan descendant too?!" Serafall asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"My name is Vali Lucifer."

"What? Lucifer?" Sirzechs asked.

"I am a direct descendant of one of the dead Satans. My mother was a human, so I am a half-Devil. My father was the grandson of the Satan Lucifer."

"No… it can't be true." Rias said in disbelief.

"Of course. Since he was half-human, there's no way we would have known about him." Sirzechs said.

"While you are the great grandson of the Satan Lucifer, since you were also human, you just happened to become the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon's power. Seems like your existence is just the product of the whims of fate." Azazel said.

"I would say it's more of a miracle really. But to each his own." Vali said as eight Devil wings emerged from behind him.

"Look at his wings!" Asia said.

"Dear God…" Michael said.

"I have a feeling that he will be the best White Dragon Emperor this world has ever known. Past, present, and future." Azazel said.

" _The best one ever…_ " Nero thought to himself.

"Nero Angelo fate can be cruel, don't you think?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I am the strongest White Dragon Emperor. Not only that, I am a descendant of the Satan Lucifer. And you're the same. Not only are you the grandson of Sparda but you possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. However, you are still just a Low-class Devil. It's disappointing. Disappointing enough to be funny. Even though we are rivals, we couldn't be more far apart."

"What's your point Vali?"

"My point is that I think you should try even harder than you are. Maybe you should try avenging people. I could kill those people at the orphanage you lived at." An image of the orphanage burned to the ground, bodies laying around it came into Nero's head before he started to tremble in anger. "Maybe I could find those siblings that you used to know. It shouldn't be that hard to find them. If I were to take away such precious things as the people who raised you and basically your siblings, surely you will be able to act on that tragic fate. It's a shame your mother and father aren't alive. They would probably have asked me to kill them, knowing what you would become. Maybe that's why they are dead."

"How could you be so cruel?!" Asia asked.

"Nero…" Rias muttered with concern evident on her face.

"I'm going to fucking kill this asshole." Nero said darkly. "I don't give a shit what he says about me. But the second he brings my friends and family into this is when I do. And he has the nerve to talk about my parents. There is now way in hell that I'm letting him take ANYONE FROM ME!" Nerpo said before he started yelling, a blue aura erupting around him as his voice gained an echo, his eyes glowing red, and the spectre manifesting behind him with the Yamato in its hand, his Devil Trigger having activated. "NO ONE HURTS THE PEOPLE I CARE FOR! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO THEY ARE!"

"Look Albion, his power increased exponentially." Vali said.

 **{Most individuals power increases due to intense emotions. What you're facing is pure rage. Well done. That is one of the most appropriate ways to draw out someone's power.}** Albion said.

"So what you're saying is, I'm even better at drawing out his power than he is."

"Just keep talking douchebag!" Nero said as he sheathed the Red Queen and summoned the Boosted Gear. He then manifested his wings and rushed to Vali. "Ascalon!"

 **{BLADE!}** Ddraig said. The blade of the Ascalon then manifested from the Boosted Gear and Nero attempted to strike Vali, who managed to dodge the strike at the last second, Nero righting himself in the air below Vali.

 **{The dragon slayer? I won't be able withstand even one cut from it.}** Albion said.

"Fine then, I won't let him cut me." Val said as both his and Nero's auras grew before Nero's Devil Bringer and Vali's fist collided together. They then flew through the air in blurs of light blue and dark blue.

"Nero!" Rias called out before she was held back by Sirzechs. "Let me go! He needs me!"

"At this point, their power has been pushed to their limits. If you were to get close to them, their auras would cause you to burn up and die." Sirzechs said.

"But I… I can't just sit here and watch this." Nero and Vali continued to exchange blows before Vali managed to get an advantage over Nero, delivering a powerful punch to Nero's stomach.

"Weak, too weak!" Vali said before the gems on his armor glowed.

 **{DIVIDE!}** Nero felt as his power was drained from him and the Ascalon's blade receding back into the Boosted Gear before Vali then punched him in the face down towards the ground, a crater forming where Nero landed.

" _Damn it. If that son of a bitch keeps dividing my power, I won't stand a chance._ " Nero thought.

"Are you alright?!" Rias asked him in concern. Nero coughed up some blood before standing back up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me!"

"Nero you can't lose! You have to beat him!" Gasper said.

"I will. There's not a chance in hell that I'm going to let him win."

 **{BOOST!}**

"I see. Then try and stop me." Vali said as small flickers of red energy was emanating from his wings.

"What did he do?" Nero asked.

 **{He sent the excess energy he obtained from you out through his wings. By doing this, he can maintain his power at the upper levels of his limit.}** Ddraig said.

"So no matter how strong he is, there's still a limit to how much he can take?"

"Exactly. During your fight with Kokabiel, you were fighting for the sake of your friends weren't you? Does this mean I should kill them before I kill everyone else you care for?" Vali asked before forming two balls of energy and threw them at Asia and Gasper.

"NO!" Nero yelled out before going in front of them and taking the blasts himself, yelling out in pain.

"What about her?" Vali asked as he flew towards Rias, Nero rushing over, pushing through the pain.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP FUCKING AROUND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Nero yelled while pushing Vali into the air away from Rias and the others.

"Good! Hate me more! Get angrier! Get stronger and stronger for me! Now, let's have some real fun!" Vali said as he formed magic circles around himself that shot beams of energy at Nero. Nero used the spectre in his Devil Trigger to block the attack before it then destroyed the magic circles.

"Fine! You want to have, then I'll give it to you!" He then used the Devil Bringer to grab Vali and threw him to the ground, a crater forming. Nero then propelled himself down to Vali with the Devil Bringer and the spectre's arm to punch Vali. Vali had managed to dodge the attack, making a counter that was then blocked by the spectre, Nero making a counter of his own with a flurry of punches alongside the spectre before winding up for a final devastating punch before Vali quickly fired a ball of energy at Nero and flew up into the air. Nero was sent flying back aways, using the Devil Bringer's claws to dig into the ground, stopping him from going any further. Nero looked up to Vali to see the condition he was, seeing cracks all over the armor, some pieces having broken off. He then quickly looked down to himself to see his coat was heavily damaged, the whole left sleeve gone, along with his sweater having two holes on the torso, and his pants being torn up. In the two holes were wounds that were bleeding along with multiple other cuts on him, his Devil Trigger trying its best to heal these wounds. "Ddraig transfer all power to Ascalon!"

 **{TRANSFER!}** Nero could feel the Ascalon's power grow as he flew up to Vali and punched Vali in the face with the Boosted Gear, breaking Vali's helmet where his left eye is.

"Do it again!" Nero said as he grabbed on to Vali.

 **{TRANSFER!}**

"I'm going to to boost the power you absorb with whatever you're releasing at the same time! That way your damn wings won't be able to take anymore!"

 **{Vali, the wings are going into overdrive. We must fall back and recover our position.}** Alboin waned Vali.

"Feel the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Nero said as he punched Vali in the center mass, shattering Vali's entire Scale Mail and falling to the ground, blood trickling down his mouth and from his head. Nero then landed on the ground.

"Impressive. You completely destroyed my Scale Mail. I knew you could do it with the right push. That's what I expect from my rival." Vali said before he stood back up and glowed blue before he was clad in his Scale Mail again.

" _Damn it! What's it going to take to bring this guy down?!_ "

 **{** _ **It won't be over until the other combatant is dead or unable to fight. This is how dragons fight.**_ **}** Ddraig said to Nero in his thoughts. Nero could then see the Boosted Gear's gem's light die down.

" _What's going on?_ "

 **{** _ **The effect of the armlet is wearing off. You won't be able to fight for too long.**_ **}**

" _I'm not giving up!._ " Nero then looked down to the ground to see one of the gems from Vali's armor. " _Ddraig I've got an idea. I need my Scale Mail._ " Nero thought as he deactivated his Devil Trigger.

 **{** _ **Got it.**_ **}** The armlet's gem glowed purple, along with with the Boosted Gear's. **{WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!}** Nero was then surrounded by a red aura and when it when dissipated, revealed Nero in his Scale Mail. He then leaned down to pick up the blue gem.

" _Ddraig, you once said that the Boosted Gear evolves through my emotions and will, right?_ "

 **{** _ **Yes, but before you do what you're thinking, are you ready to die if this doesn't turn out the way you want?**_ **}**

" _I can't die yet. To protect the people I care about, I'll take on the whole world if I have to!_ " Ddraig started to laugh.

 **{** _ **I like your resolve! I guess I'll have to show my resolve as well! By the power of the Red Dragon, let's overcome this and survive my partner! Are you ready Nero Angelo?!**_ **}**

" _Hell yeah!_ "

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Vali asked.

"Listen you massive pain in my ass, this is where your power becomes mine!" Nero said as he took the gem and smashed it against the gem on his right hand, shattering them both.

"Nero no!" Rias yelled to him as Nero started to yell out in pain, grasping his right hand.

" _Damn it this fucking hurts! Why is it always my right hand!? This is the third fucking time now!_ "

"You really plan to take my power?" Vali asked.

"Kiba managed to fuse Holy and Devil powers together into a sword! And I will to! I'll take your power of dividing and absorb it into my Sacred Gear!"

 **{A futile attempt. We are opposite powers to each other. What you're doing is simply suicidal.}** Albion said.

 **{I have learned something while being with this particular partner, Albion. Even a fool can make the impossible possible, as long as they never give up!}** Ddraig said.

"And I'll be that fool! If my power can't win, then I'll stick with being a stubborn dumbass untill I die!"

 **{VANISHING DRAGON POWER IS TAKEN!}** Ddraig announced as the Nero's gauntlet on his right arm turned white with a blue gem.

"Now we'll see just how well this Dividing Gear is!" Nero said while he smashed his fists together and took a stance against Vali.

 **{Impossible. This should be impossible.}** Albion said in disbelief.

 **{** _ **You've taken years off of your life just by doing this. Most Devils are able to live for almost forever but you will definitely not be one of them.**_ **}**

" _Didn't plan on living forever anyway. I still got shit I want to do though._ " Nero thought. "Now, are you going to give up or are we going to have to keep fighting?"

"This is interesting. I guess I'll have to get really serious now." Vali said before he flew up into the air.

 **{HALF DIMENSION!}** Albion said Vali spread his wings and waves of light emanated from them. Vali then extended his arm, closing his hand in a crushing manner as the world itself did as he was.

"The hell's he doing?!" Nero asked.

"Vali's distorting this dimension. It's a very dangerous technique." Michael explained.

"How is that even fair in a fight between dragons?" Rias asked.

"It isn't fair at all. Oh, what are we going to do with our two dragon lovebirds? He's got to want to win even more. Let's see if we can't add something to him that's unfair. He Red Dragon Emperor. Nero Angelo." Azazel said.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Nero said, turning to him.

"Let me make sure you understand this. That power he has divides the things around him in half."

"What does that mean for me?"

"It means that Rias Gremory's bust size will also become half their original size."

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD THAT BE THE THING I'M MOST CONCERNED WITH?! I'M IN A GOD DAMN FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"Huh, I thought that would have worked."

"Why would you think- ah forget it, I don't even want to know." Nero said as he turned back towards Vali. " _Okay, if what Azazel said is true, then Vali will be able to divide my power, and the armlets. Hell, he may even be able to divide the short time I have left with this Scale Mail. How in the hell am I going to beat this guy. I don't know what to do._ "

" _Sounds like you're giving up._ " A voice said in his head.

" _Wait… dad?_ "

" _Yes. Now, I know from all that you've done since you became a Devil, that you would never give up._ " Vergil said.

" _You're right, but I don't know how to beat him if he'll just be able to divide my power and time with it._ "

" _If you can't beat him as you are now, then you need to get even more._ "

" _How?_ "

" _Remember that nightmare you had?_ "

" _Yeah, what about it?_ "

" _Focus on it. Imagine Vali as the one in it._ " Nero did so, visualizing Vali as the one slaughtering his friends, rage starting to swell inside him. " _You will be the one who couldn't protect your friends. The one who couldn't protect the ones at the orphanage. The one who couldn't protect Credo and Kyrie. The one who couldn't protect Rias. He will have slaughtered them all and you could do nothing but watch because you were too weak to defeat him._ " Vergil finished as Nero rage reached it's boiling point and beyond, Nero yelling out in anger.

 **{BOOST!}**

"No matter what it takes, I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!"

 **{BOOST!}**

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT EVIL YOU BASTARD! I WILL NEVER LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!" The red aura returned to Nero but larger and more intense, spreading throughout the entire area along with purple sparks of electricity in the air. Ddraig kept announcing the Boost with no interval between them for nearly a minute before finally stopping with one last one. Nero was now surrounded by a green aura around his body.

" _Now… finish this my son._ " Vergil said.

"Well, today has been full of surprises, but at least it's not boring." Vali said.

"Try laying a finger on anybody! I FUCKING DARE YOU! I'll KILL YOU SO GOD DAMN HARD, ALBION WON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO BE REBORN, DO YOU HEAR ME VALI?!" Nero yelled before rushing over to Vali, who managed to retreat into the air before Nero quickly caught up to him and delivered a powerful blow to Vali's stomach.

"Where did that speed come from?!" Vali said while trying to get some distance between him and Nero, Nero not far behind and closing in quickly.

"What does it matter?! You wanted a fight and you're getting one!" Nero then caught up to Vali and delivered another punch to Vali.

 **{DIVIDE!}** Was heard as Nero divide Vali's power with the Dividing Gear. Nero then delivered a right cross to Vali's stomach once again, shattering the entire armor covering the arm, revealing the Devil Bringer. He then grabbed Vali's head as he was recoiling from the attack, and brought both their heads together, shattering both of their helmets, blood trickling down both of their face. He then grabbed Vali by his leg and threw him to the ground, following closely. When Vali got to the ground, a crater was formed. Nero then grabbed Vali by one of his wings and slammed Vali into the ground repeatedly before bringing him back to him and punching him away.

 **{Nero, the Scale Mail can't be maintained for much longer. The armlet is running too low on energy.}**

"It's fine! Get rid of it! Just keep the Boosted Gear out!" Nero said while running back to Vali.

 **{You got it partner.}** The Scale Mail then disappeared while the Boosted Gear remained on Nero's arm. Nero then activated his Devil Trigger and summoned the Yamato into his hand. Vali got back up and rushed to Nero. Nero went to swing the Yamato while Vali went to punch Nero. Vali grabbed Nero by the wrist, stopping his swing, while Nero caught Vali's fist with his own. Nero's spectre then delivered an uppercut to Vali, knocking him into the air as Nero moved as quickly as he could, causing him to appear as a blur while he slashed Vali multiple times before he went above Vali and descended down towards Vali with the Devil Bringer's spectral arm growing larger as he got closer to Vali before colliding with Vali and sending him to the ground. Nero landed a short ways away, on one knee, panting.

"Interesting. This is far too interesting. He may just be worthy of seeing my Juggernaut Drive." Vali said.

 **{Assess the situation well, Vali. That would not be a wise decision to make.}**

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God…" Vali started chant as Nero managed to get back up and slowly make his way over to Vali.

 **{Vali! Would you really rather be swept away by my power than lose this fight?}**

"...I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream", I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy-" Vali was interrupted by the barrier being destroyed, causing Nero to stop. A young man with short black hair dressed in ancient Chinese armor and a staff in his hand then landed next to Vali. "Bikou what are you doing here?"

"The battle against the northern country gods is about to begin, so headquarters said that you should quickly return." Bikou said.

"I see. So it's time already?"

"Who the hell are you?" Nero asked.

"That's Bikou, a descendant of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel explained as he walked up to Nero who had a look of confusion on his face after hearing this.

"What?"

"To put it simply, he is from the line of Son Goku, the famous monkey from Journey to the West."

"He's related to him? Damn…"

"I never thought you'd also be a member of the Khaos Brigade. Hell must have frozen over. On the other hand the two of you on a team look good together." Bikou laughed this.

"Well, charm and beauty run in my family, so I look good with just about anybody. Now then, until next time Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou said before he hit the ground with the end of his staff. The ground was then covered in a darkness that swallowed the two of them up.

"When our battle continues, we should make it even more intense. Make sure you're ready Nero." Vali said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hold on! You're not getting away!" Nero said as he started to run towards Vali and bikou before his Devil Trigger deactivated and he collapsed to the ground, the armlet breaking off him.

"He managed to release an explosive amount of power even though it was for a short time. Now he's out of steam." Azazel said before Rias pushed past him.

"Nero! Are you alright?" Rias asked as she held him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad that all of you guys are safe." Nero said.

"Oh Nero…"

"You do know I'm taking a vacation after this. I deserve a week off at least." Rias laughed at this.

"I would say you definitely deserved it."

"Good thing because I have a favor to ask."

"Of course. Anything."

"On our next day off from school, would you mind if we went out on a date somewhere?" This caused a small blush to appear on Rias' face.

"Of course."

"Great." He then tried to get himself up.

"You shouldn't move just yet. Asia, would you mind healing him?"

"Of course." Asia said as she walked over to them and used Twilight Healing on Nero, his wounds going away quickly. In a short while, Nero had been well enough to move around and reinforcements from the Three Factions arrived to repair the school building.

"Finally, a joint effort between the Three Factions." Rias said.

"It really seems like we've finally achieved peace this time." Akeno said.

"Apologies Azazel. Katerea was an issue we should have already dealt with." Sirzechs said.

"Vali's been causing problems on our side for some time. It was my fault for not taking care of him a long time ago." Azazel said as he walked away.

"This truly is a fresh start." Michael said as Nero walked up to him.

"Excuse me Michael. I just have a favor I would like to ask." Nero said.

"As long as it is within my power, I would gladly."

"Thank you. Do you think it's possible you could allow Asia and Xenovia to be able to pray again? I know it would mean a lot to them."

"Well ladies, is that true?" Michael asked as he turned to the girls.

"Yes." The both of them said.

"Then let me ask you this. Would you still pray even though you know that God is no longer here?"

"Yes. Even if there is no God, I'd love to be able to pray again. It brings me comfort." Asia said.

"The same goes for me. I'd appreciate the chance to give thanks to God as well as you Chief Michael." Xenovia said before Irina walked up to the group.

"I'll ask the same on their behalf. Please allow them to pray." Irina said before she turned to Xenovia. "I didn't know the entire story and was devastated when I thought you had betrayed us. I'm so sorry."

"Well, don't be. There's nothing you need to apologize for."

"Asia, what I said to you was mean-spirited and just plain cruel."

"Oh not at all. I'm kind of used to it anyway." Asia said.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"No please, I wasn't even that upset, really!"

"Aw, how cute! A friendship between believers of God and Devils who pray to God." Serafall said.

"Michael, can you do it? Perhaps granting their wish will be a symbol of our peace?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, of course. And I seriously doubt two Devils that don't receive harm when they pray will be the end of the world." Michael said.

"How merciful Chief Michael!" Irina said.

"Yes, thank you!" Asia said.

"Thank you so much!" Xenovia said.

"Dear God-" The three prayed in unison before Asia and Xenovia recoiled in pain.

"Give it time ladies. I still have to return to Heaven and make the change in the system first." Michael said.

"You know, I think I'll stay in this town for a while. I can't believe how much I've come to like this place. Surprised? I did tell you I'd do something for you that only I can do." Azazel said.

"Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?" Nero asked.

"I'm tired now, so I'm going home." Azazel said while walking away, the Fallen Angels that arrived. Koneko and Gasper were a ways away from everyone.

"Koneko, please tell me it's over." Gasper said.

"Don't worry. I promise nothing scary will happen to you anymore." Koneko said.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Rias then walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Gasper." She said.

"Oh… I'm sorry President. This all happened because the bad guys wanted me."

"No, this is my fault because I failed to protect you Gasper." Koneko said.

"No, that's not true!"

"Yes, it is true."

"You did a good job Koneko." Rias said as she went in to hug the both of them. "You both did a good job. Gasper I'm so proud of you. You were so brave just so you could help the rest of us. And that makes me so happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Yeah me too. You've made me really happy too Gasper." Koneko said.

"President… Koneko…" Gasper started before he began sobbing in happiness. Michael was getting ready to leave with the Angels that arrived before Nero walked up to him.

"Chief Michael. I just wanted to thank you for accepting my request. Let me know how I can repay you." Nero said.

"But you already have. You've performed a distinguished service in bringing peace between the Three Factions. Accepting your request doesn't even begin to compensate for what you've done." Michael said.

"Are you sure? It just feels like I didn't do that much."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, I must return to Heaven to report on the peace agreement. Farewell Nero Angelo. Next we meet, we will work on our measures against the Khaos Brigade." Michael said before his golden wings appeared and he turned into a light cross in the sky, growing even brighter then fading away. Nero then turned to see Asia standing near him.

"Hey Asia, seems like everything's turning out great, huh?"

"Thank you Nero!" Asia said while running to Nero and hugging him.

"Hey it's no problem. But uh could you ease up on the hug? Even though you healed me, I'm still pretty sore."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Asia said as she let go of Nero.

"It's fine." Nero said as the rest of the ORC gathered. He then spotted Xenovia. "Hey Xenovia now you can pray all you want. Isn't that great?"

"Yes it is. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you properly." Xenovia said.

"Just have fun while you guys pray."

"Alright guys, club activities start back up tomorrow." Rias announced.

"You got it!" Everyone else said. The next day, after school ended, the ORC along with Sona and Tsubaki were gathered in the club room, a look of surprise on Nero's face and anger on Rias'.

"So, as of today I have become the advisor for the Occult Research Club." Azazel said sitting in the chair that Rias sits in.

"You can't be serious." Rias said.

"Oh, but I am. I asked Sirzechs and everything. He told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it." The whole group looked back to Sona.

"Wait, hold on. You did this Sona?" Nero asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't agree, my sister threatened the worst by coming instead of him." Sona said.

"So basically, you sold us out to save yourself." Rias said.

"I'll leave you to it." Sona said before she left the room, Tsubaki bowing and following after.

"Wait! Sona!"

"Wait, where the hell did you get that arm?" Nero asked Azazel.

"Oh, this is an all-purpose arm I made along with my Sacred Gears." Azazel said while the fingers extended out, revealing it to be metal. It then turned into a drill before going back to normal. "I've always wanted to try this out." He said before he rolled up his sleeve, the arm detaching and flying around the room. "However, Sirzechs did give me one condition before he agreed to let me stay here." The arm connecting back to where it launched from.

"What condition is that?" Gasper asked from his box next to Koneko on the couch.

"To properly develop and polish all of your untrained Sacred Gears. The Boosted Gear with its unpredictable evolution, the Holy Demonic Sword, and Forbidden Balor View. I can use the research I've collected and push them into a distinct growth line. So, from now own you will call me Mr. Azazel, okay?"

"I don't know if I can even physically bring myself to say that." Nero said.

"I'm looking forward to working with you all." Azazel said while walking out from behind the desk.

"Hold on! I still haven't even agreed-" Rias started before being cut off by Azazel.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Sirzechs gave me another message for you as well."

"Another message?"

"It seems that when he stayed in Nero's house, he learned about the importance of keeping friends close. Especially for you Nero as it is an essential part of your capabilities."

"Where are you going with this?" Nero asked.

"I hereby give this order in the name of the Satan Sirzechs Lucifer. All the members of the Occult Research Club are to move in with Nero immediately."

"Wait, move in?" Nero and Rias asked. A few days later, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia,Koneko, and Gasper arrived at Nero's house.

"Sorry to have this sprung on you Nero." Akeno said

"It's fine, I'm just not sure if I'll have enough room." Nero said.

"Should I just share a room with Asia then?" Xenovia asked.

"Uh yeah, that should be fine. Up on the second floor is where the bedrooms are." Nero explained before Xenovia walked past him with her luggage in her hands with Koneko close behind.

"Oh Koneko, there's a guest room I have upstairs. Maybe you and Gasper could share? I know that's a bit much to ask but is that okay?"

"It should be fine." Koneko said as she walked by as well, with Gasper quickly following. Kiba then showed up.

"Kiba, you and me are going to have to sleep down here in the living room. Sorry about that. And Akeno, can you and Rias share a room?"

"That won't be necessary." Rias said as she walked up to Nero.

"How come?"

"I got my brother to remodel the house."

"Wait, wait, wait you what?"

"He's going to have the house remodeled so it can accommodate all of us."

"Oh well, I guess that solves the problem for rooms. So when are they coming to remodel the house?"

"During the night since they'll be using magic and we don't want anyone to notice. They'll also be altering the memories of the neighbors to think that that's what the house has always been like that."

"Great." A few hours later, multiple Devils arrived arrived, and within a half hour, they had finished remodeling and left shortly after. Everyone looked around the main floors of the house to see all the changes before assigning the rooms, everyone getting their own except for Nero and Rias who shared one. Everyone then turned in for the night shortly after. Two days later, Nero and Rias had left the house to spend the day together since they had the day off from school. Nero was wearing his usual outfit except without his coat, all having been repaired by Rias after the fight with Vali. Rias in a red and white striped sleeveless shirt, white pants, and a pair of white shoes. They were on a bus going through the town.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I think you'll like it there." A few minutes later, they got off the bus and walked for another few minutes, stopping at a large building. Nero walked up to the door and knocked on it. Shortly after, a middle aged woman with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes gained a shocked expression on her face before quickly hugging Nero.

"Oh my god Nero! It's so good to see you!" The woman said.

"It's good to see you too Asami."

'What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing. Just had a little accident."

"Well, come in! Come in!" Asami said while motioning the two of them into the building. "I didn't think you'd be coming back here."

"I just had the feeling to come back and say hi."

"Well, you're always welcome here. Now, who's this lovely girl?"

"Asami, this is Rias Gremory. Rias, this is Asami Nishimura. This place is the orphanage I grew up in and this is the woman who watched over me. She's basically my mother."

"A pleasure to meet you." Rias said while shaking Asami's hand.

"The pleasure's mine." Asami said before the two of them stopped shaking hands. "So, who's this young lady? She your girlfriend?" Nero gained a small blush and turned his head away from her. "Oh it's so great to see that you finally got yourself one! He was a shy boy when he was younger."

"Please stop." Nero said, clearly embarrassed, causing Rias to giggle. Multiple sets of footsteps were heard before five children walked into the room.

"Look it's Nero! I told you!" One of the kids said, all of them then surrounded Nero.

"Hey guys. How have you all been?" Nero asked as he kneeled down to them.

"We've been good so far. Maki and Rin got adopted though!" Another one of the kids said.

"Really? That's great to hear. You guys still getting along?"

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Good. I'd hate to hear that you guys aren't getting around."

"Hey kids, why don't you take Nero and show him around, introduce him to the new kids." Asami suggested.

"Okay!" The kids then started to drag Nero away and out of the room.

"He seems to be good with those kids." Rias said.

"Yeah, he always had to be. New kids would come in while the old ones left."

"Nero once said something about his two friends, Credo and Kyrie, leaving when he was still here."

"Yeah, when he was twelve, they were both adopted. It was pretty hard on him. The three of them were really close. Credo was like a brother to him and Kyrie, a sister. It took him a while, but he got better. And I assume you know the rest?"

"Yeah, he told me how he ended up getting his house."

"Last time I saw him was a week before he left. I've missed him. He was like a son to me. I'm just happy he came by."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to say. About twenty years ago, a friend of mine was volunteering here and asked me if I could help out. After that I started to work here. Two years later, the previous person who owned this place, gave it to me and I've been running it ever since. Listen, take care of Nero okay? I can see that he's really happy and I don't want that to change. He deserves to be happy."

"I promise."

"Good." The two of them continued to talk for a while before Nero walked back into the room.

"Hey Nero."

"Hey. Glad to see you two getting along."

"No reason why we wouldn't. You got yourself a nice one Nero." Asami said, causing another small blush to form on Nero's face.

"Thanks, but sorry to say, we got to go. Me and Rias are going to get some dinner before we head home. That and we got school tomorrow."

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. Go have fun." Asami then went over to Nero and they hugged each other. "Make sure you treat her right, got it?"

"No way I would do anything different."

"Right answer."

"I'll make sure to come by more often. This place is as much my home as my house is. And, as they say 'Home is where family is'."

"Well, the door will always be open for you." The two of them then separated from each other and Nero and Rias walked out of the building.

"Nero?" Rias asked.

"Yeah?" Nero answered.

"We came here because Vali threatened them, didn't we?" Nero sighed at this.

"Yeah. I never managed to visit because I've been busy with school and the club, but once Vali mentioned them, I just had to see them. And it was nice too see them after so long."

"And it was nice to meet them."

"Yeah, the kids seem to like you. When I went with them, they kept asking who the pretty angel was. Man, if only they knew." This caused a chuckle from Rias. "Well, let's go get some dinner." The two of them then went to a nearby restaurant and returned home after they were finished.

"Welcome home!" Asia greeted them.

"You lovebirds have a good time?" Akeno asked.

"Indeed we did." Rias said.

"So, where'd you go?"

"We went and visited the people at the orphanage I grew up in. Next time I go, the rest of you should come with me." Nero said.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Asia said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kiba said.

"Should be fine." Koneko said.

"I'm sure it would be fun." Akeno said.

"I think I'd just stay here. I'm not good at going outside." Gasper said.

"I see no problem with going." Xenovia said.

"Alright then sounds like a plan." Nero said. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm beat." Nero then went up the stairs to his and Rias' room, getting into bed and falling asleep shortly after.

 **[And that's it for this one! I don't have anything to say here, so I'll see you guys in the next one!]**

 **Chapter 25: We Go to the Underworld For Summer Training.**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Hey, I'm back yet again! Again, sorry I screwed up on update times, but I had some stuff going on. But I'm here now and don't have anything coming up, so expect updates on a regular schedule. And an announcement, I am going to make a new story consisting of omakes for this story! The first chapter is going to be published by next week, and they'll be the same length as a normal chapter so if I make one, there won't be a chapter for this story. And with that told, let's get to the reviews!]**

 **Ryo tadagachi- That means a lot and I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far!**

 **Well, with that business concluded, on to the chapter!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Capcom.**

 **Chapter 25:We Go to the Underworld For Summer Break.**

It had been a few weeks since the attack on the Three Factions summit. Fortunately for Nero and the ORC, they had gone by without any disturbances. Nero had made it a point to visit the orphanage at least once a week. The first time Nero had went with the rest of the ORC, everyone had taken to them rather well, except for Gasper who would stay at the house. Nero was currently sleeping, seeing himself standing in a foggy void.

" _Oh, I can only imagine what this is going to be about._ " Nero thought to himself.

" _Um, would you go out with me?_ " A voice said timidly.

" _Hold on… is that…_ "

" _You're so cruel. How could you forget about me?_ "

" _What the hell are you doing here Raynare?_ " Nero asked as he turned around to find Raynare in her disguise as Yuma.

" _Do you know why I chose Yuma as my alias? Since I chose to kill you at sunset, it seemed fitting. A perfect time for death._ " The scene before Nero's eyes changed as in an instant, Raynare was in her normal appearance." _Would you die for me Nero?_ "

" _Give me one good reason why I would!_ " Nero said as he went to grab her with the Devil Bringer. However, when he went to move his arm forward he saw that his arm was in the same condition before his fight with Riser, a bloody stump. Nero stumbled back and yelled in fear at the second loss of his arm.

" _What the hell?!_ " Nero thought as he studied the stump, noticing the lack of pain. " _Whatever, kill her, figure this out later!_ " Nero then summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **{** _ **BOOST!**_ **}** Ddraig started with the voice lowering in volume before not even being audible. The Boosted Gear then broke around Nero's arm, the pieces falling to the ground.

" _What the fuck is going on?!_ " Nero then went to draw the Red Queen. When he drew it, he noticed the blade had been cleaved in two, making the weapon ineffective. He threw the remainder of the Red Queen away and went to summon the Yamato, but the powerful weapon not appearing.

" _Oh, too bad. Looks like you're just as powerless as we first met._ " Raynare said in his ear as she appeared next to Nero. He attempted to hit her with his left arm, but when he swung, Raynare was no longer standing next to him. " _And being weak means you can't protect your friends._ " She said as a Spear of Light went through Nero's stomach, prompting his nightmare to end, Nero awakening with a start, slightly panting.

" _Why in the hell did I dream about her?_ " Nero thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking over to Rias, who was holding on to his side, sleeping soundly and Amaterasu sleeping at the foot of the bed. The sight before him caused a smile to appear on his face. He moved a few strands of her crimson locks from her face, the action causing her to stir before waking up. "Hey, morning." Nero said.

"Morning." Rias said sleepily. Nero got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower while Rias took the time to wake herself up more. After a short while, Nero and Rias had both taken a shower and gotten dressed. They both went down to the lower floor and into the kitchen. The two of them then started cooking and Asia had shown up as well to help. A short while later, the rest of the members of the ORC had woken up and gone to the dining room to eat breakfast. After they had all finished their food, they all left the house to start their walk to school. While they were walking, an image of Raynare flashed across Nero's mind.

" _God damn it. Why is she in my head after so long?_ " Nero thought as he became lost in thought, a slightly angry look on his face, and stopped walking.

"Are you okay Nero?" Asia asked as she walked up to him, snapping Nero out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." The memory of when Asia was killed by Raynare came into his mind, causing his face to turn back into one of anger.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

"But you look-"

"I said I'm fine!" Nero yelled before he continued walking on ahead of everybody. Everybody looked at the retreating form of Nero with shocked expressions on their faces. Akeno walked over to Asia.

"Are you okay Asia?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Nero. He's never been like that before." Asia said.

"I'll be sure to have a talk with him." Rias said. "Now come on, we don't want to be late." They all then resumed their trek to Kuoh Academy. The day passed as it had become their lunch period, Nero still in his angry state. When the bell for their lunch period rung, he quickly got up from his seat and left his classroom. Rias had made her way to the room to ask him to talk in private. When she got to the room, she had found that he wasn't there. " _Where could he have gone? He's probably not at the club room. Maybe…_ " Rias thought before she left the building and walked along the school grounds, coming to a stop at a tree, Nero sitting at the base of it. "Hi."

"Hi." Nero said lowly. Rias then sat down next to him. "Asia okay?"

"She's fine. She's more worried about you and I am as well." Nero turned his head away from her. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Nero stayed silent. "Was it another nightmare?" Nero nodded his head. "What about?"

"Raynare."

"Do you know why? You haven't made any mention of her since the incident at the church." Nero was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I had thought that after she was dead, I would be fine. Then, last night, she shows up in my nightmare. She is what reminds me of my first failure to protect my friends. That I was too weak to save Asia, and she died. I know that she's fine and with us but… that'll always stay with me as my failure. And that pisses me off." Rias then grabbed his head and pulled it down to her chest as she hugged him.

"You're not weak or a failure. Everything you've done this far proves that. You beat Riser, Kokabiel, and Vali. You even helped bring peace to the Three Factions. It wasn't your fault that Asia died, so don't let Raynare make you forget all the good you've done." Nero was quiet for a bit as he contemplated Rias' words before he let out a sigh and sat back up.

"Thanks. I'm not sure whether or not this'll happen again and I don't want it to. Sorry for having to keep burdening you with this crap."

"Don't be. It's my job as both your master and your girlfriend to make sure that you're alright."

"For now, I need to make sure that I apologize to Asia."

"Later, now we should go so we aren't late for class."

"Okay." Nero and Rias then stood up and made their way back to their classes. The day then ended and the ORC, besides Rias and Akeno, had gathered. When Asia had arrived, Nero made his way to her. "Asia, I'm so sorry for snapping at you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please tell me."

"No, it's okay Nero. I'm just happy to know that you're okay now." Asia said.

"Thanks Asia. It means a lot." They all made small talk while waiting for Rias and Akeno. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Kiba, you doing anything for summer break?"

"We do. I almost forgot that this will be your first time with us."

"And what about you Koneko?" Asia asked but Koneko stayed silent.

" _Wonder what's up with her._ " Nero thought to himself. Rias and Akeno then entered the room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Now, as it is Summer, I will be going back home to the Underworld." Rias said.

"Wait, you're going back?"

"Of course. It's a yearly tradition. So, we'll all head to the Underworld tomorrow morning. It'll be a pretty lengthy trip, so you may want to bring something to do in the meantime."

"Wait, did you say all of us?" Asia asked.

"Masters and their peerages must always be together."

"It makes me a little nervous to go to the Underworld while I'm still alive."

"Who'd have thought that someone who used to work for God would going to the same the hell she tossed people into?" Xenovia said.

"I'll be going along as well." Azazel said, appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone in the room.

"For fuck's sake, can you not do that?!" Nero asked.

"When did you even get in here?" Rias asked.

"Listen Gremory, if it took you this long to notice I was here, then you've got a lot more training to do." Azazel said before he took out a notepad. "Now, onto the schedule for our trip to the Underworld. First, we'll be making a visit to Rias' parents and introduce the new peerage members to the current head of the family. After that, we'll be attending the annual meeting of the new young Devils. And then we'll be doing your training, which is what I'm mainly going there for. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Man, what a hassle."

"Well Azazel, since you're travelling with us, shall we make the travel reservations for you?"

"Yes, please do. This'll be my first time entering the Underworld through the Devil's route. I'm looking forward to it quite a bit." The next day, the ORC and Azazel had gone to the nearest train station. Everyone in the ORC, excluding Nero, were wearing their summer uniform, Rias having said that it was the best thing for them to wear for appearances. Nero had opted to go in his outfit with his coat, it being more suitable for him.

" _Why did we come here?_ " Nero thought to himself as they approached the elevator within the station. When they arrived to the elevator, Rias and Akeno entered the elevator.

"All right. Nero, Asia, and Xenovia, please come in first. We'll be going down from here." Rias said.

" _Down? This elevator is only supposed to go up._ " Nero, Asia, and Xenovia then entered the elevator.

"Kiba, you and the others will go down with Azazel afterwards, okay?"

"Yes President." Kiba responded as the elevator doors closed. Nero looked at the two buttons, showing how many floors were in the station. Rias then took out a card from her skirt pocket, held it up to an electronic panel, and the elevator started to descend.

"Beneath this station is a secret level."

"I may have only lived here for two years, but I never would have guessed this would even exist." Nero said.

"That's only natural. It's exclusively used by Devils. If a human were to discover it, they would never be able to arrive even if they tried their whole life to. There are a lot more areas accessible only by Devils hidden throughout the town." The elevator continued descending for another minute before it stopped and they exited the elevator. The area they walked into resembled a cave that was also a station. The five of them waited until Kiba and the others arrived as well. "Now that we're all here, we'll walk to platform three." They all walked until they found an ornate train with the Gremory symbol on the side.

"There are trains down here too?"

"Yeah. This one is owned by my family."

"Well, I can cross trains off of the list of things I didn't know you had but you do ." This caused Rias to slightly laugh at this. They all then boarded the train as the departure whistle went off and the train started to move. Rias was in the first train car while everyone else sat in the central train car. Nero and Asia sat next to each other, facing away from the train's destination, Akeno and Xenovia sat across from them, and Koneko, Kiba, and Gasper took the seats in the aisle next to them. Azazel sat in a seat at the back of the train car. Nero then summoned Amaterasu to him and the Beowolf went to another seat to lay in.

"How long until we get there?" Nero asked after several minutes had passed.

"We should arrive in about an hour since this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before arriving at the Underworld." Akeno explained.

"Couldn't we just use a magic circle?"

"Usually we could, but if you and the other new members take the official route at least once, you'll be punished for entering illegally. That's why you guys have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"But I used a magic circle to come here when I fought against Riser, so what does that mean for me?"

"Since it was a special case, the use of it should be fine since you used Lord Sirzech's magic circle. But the chances of you being able to do it again are impossible."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about getting arrested." Nero then heard a door open and looked to see an elderly train conductor with a white beard with Rias walking to them and sitting down next to Nero.

"Nice to meet you all, new servants of Lady Rias. I am Reynaldo, conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Reynaldo said.

"Name's Nero Angelo, Rias' Pawn. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Asia Argento, her Bishop. It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we'll get along well." Asia said.

"I am Xenovia Quarta, her Knight. I hope you'll treat us well." Xenovia said. Reynaldo then brought out a machine and captured pictures of the three of them on what seemed to be a monitor.

"What was that?" Nero asked.

"It's a machine that scans you. Since this train is an official form of transportation into the Underworld, it must go through inspection, checking to see if there is any fabrications or impostors. It would be a pretty bad thing for someone to take over the train. Your records give your piece designations and are registered in the Underworld. There should be no problems since everyone is who they say they are." Rias explained as the machine made an alarm over Nero before it made a light sound.

"Lady Rias, with this, both the checking and the formalities for the entry of your new servants are finished. You can all just relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds for you to sleep in and places for you to have a meal, so feel free to use them until we reach our destination." Reynaldo said.

"Thank you. Is Azazel next?" Rias asked before looking over to Azazel, who was fast asleep. "It's kind of impressive that he's able to sleep so well in the train of one of two races that were his enemy not too long ago." Reynaldo then went over to Azazel and scanned him, finishing the checking and registering of Rias' new servants as well as Azazel. After forty minutes or so, an announcement rang through the train car as the ORC was playing cards and Azazel waking up.

"We will momentarily be breaking through the Dimensional Wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the Dimensional Wall." The announcement said.

"Why don't you guys take a look outside?" Rias said to Nero, Asia, and Xenovia. They then did so as the everlasting darkness changed to a colossal landscape with the signature purple sky of the Underworld hanging overhead.

"Damn, that's amazing." Nero said.

"Amazing!" Asia cried out.

"It's alright for you to open the window." Rias said. Nero then did so, causing a rush of wind to come into the train car. Nero then looked at the back of the train to see what was simply a back hole.

" _So that's what we went through to get here? Huh. Would have thought it'd be a lot more grand of a path through the dimensions._ " Nero thought before looking back to the landscape, seeing mountains, a forest, rivers, even a town. " _Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've been abroad anywhere. Kind of funny that the first different kind of culture I visit is a whole other world._ "

"This area is already within the Gremory's territory." Rias said with pride.

"Wait, so everything, along with these tracks, are the land of your family?" Nero asked to which Rias nodded. "Holy shit. So how large is the Gremory's territory?"

"If I remember, it's about the size of Honshu back in Japan." Kiba stated.

"Hold on, you're telling me her family's land is about the same size as the largest island in Japan?!" Rias and Kiba both nodded at this.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population is less. Even with the Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. The only race that could rival the amount of humans is the Demons but nobody knows their exact numbers. And since there are no oceans, the land is pretty spacious." Rias explained. "Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, it's mostly unused space. It's mostly just mountains and forests." Nero took a glance at Asia and Xenovia to see Asia in a state of confusion and Xenovia had gone off to talk about the swords of the Underworld with Kiba. Rias then clapped her hands together as if she had just remembered something. "That's right! Nero, Asia, Xenovia, since part of my territory will be given to you all later, tell me what place you want."

"Wait, we can have our own territory here?!"

"You're all servants of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of my peerage is absolutely permitted. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and even Gasper own land in my territory." Rias then made a magic circle that quickly disappeared, a map of the Gremory territory taking it's place. "The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're a no go, but anywhere else is ripe for the taking. So, just point to the area that you want and it's yours." After ten or so minutes, Nero made the choice of an area with a lot of mountains and lakes.

"We will soon be arriving at the Gremory's main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory's main residence." An announcement said. Nero then stuck his head back out of the window and looked ahead of the train to see a massive crowd at the station. Nero strained his eyes to see that the people were all guards.

"Nero, we're almost there. Close the window."

"Got it." Nero said as he closed the window. He then looked down at his arm. " _Guess I don't the cast anymore._ " Nero said before he took off the sling, glove, and adhesive tape. The ORC then started getting ready to disembark the train as the train gradually slowed before coming to a stop. Everyone then started to leave the train except Azazel. "Aren't you coming Azazel?"

"No, I'm going to keep going to go through the Gremory territory and go to the Satans' territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the other Satans. Since it's nearby, I'll come by after and finish my greetings." Azazel explained.

"Then, see you later Azazel."

"Say hi to my brother for me." Rias said to which Azazel waved his hand at her. Nero and Rias then got off the train to have the large crowd welcome Rias back. Fireworks then started going off, the guards started firing guns in the air, people that appeared to be in an orchestra band started to play, and a guard on to of a creature flying in the air was waving a flag.

" _This is a lot._ " Nero thought.

"So many people…" Gasper said terrified and hid behind Nero. Nero also noticed that there were also a lot of butlers and maids in the crowd. Rias then walked up to them and they all simultaneously bowed their heads to her.

"Welcome home Lady Rias." They all said.

"Thanks everyone. It's great to be back home." Rias said. Someone made their way to the front, it turning out to be Grayfia.

"Welcome back Lady Rias. You're early. Above all, it's good to see that you all arrived safely. Now, please board the carriage. We'll be getting to the main residence in this." Grayfia said as they led them to ornate carriages led by large horses with strange glints in their eyes. The maids went to the train to retrieve everyone's luggage.

"I'll go with the newest members of my peerage since this is their first time being here."

"Understood. A few vehicles have been prepared, so board whichever one pleases you." Nero, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Amaterasu, and Grayfia boarded the first carriage as the others boarded the next carriage. The carriage started moving forward. Nero took notice of the paved roads and the beautiful trees, before noticing a large castle.

"Hey Rias, what's that huge castle?" Nero asked.

"Oh, that's the main residence of one of my homes." Rias said.

"One of?!" Nero asked to which Rias nodded. Nero then looked outside to see a garden with flowers blooming and water coming out of a beautifully modeled fountain.

"We seem to have arrived." Rias said before the carriage door opened, a butler holding the door and making a slight bow. Rias exited the carriage first before everyone else disembarked, the second carriage then showing up with Kiba and the others exiting their carriage as well. Maids and butlers stood to the sides of a red carpet that went to the castle. The castle's gates then opened.

"Please, everyone, enter." Grayfia said while making a slight bow.

"Let's go." Rias said as she started walking. A small figure made it's way out of the line of maids revealing a small boy with red hair, red eyes, and wearing a brown suit. "Rias, welcome back!" The small boy yelled as he made his way over to Rias before hugging her.

"Hi Millicas! It's good to be back. You've gotten big, haven't you?" Rias said as she hugged him back.

"Who's this?" Nero asked.

"This is Millicas Gremory, the son of my brother."

" _Didn't see that one coming._ "

"Come on Millicas, greet them. This boy here is a new member of my peerage."

"Oh, right! It's nice to met you. I am Millicas Gremory." Milicas said.

"It's great to meet you as well. I'm Nero, Nero Angelo."

"Because the only person who can take the name of a Satan is the Satan themself, Millicas is a Gremory even though he's my brother's son. He's also second in line for the head of the family after me."

" _Huh. So then, who's Sirzechs' wife?_ "

"Come on, let's head inside." Rias said, holding Millicas' hand and headed towards the gate, Nero and the others following behind, Gasper still stuck to Nero. They passed through the gate and the inner gates opened one by one until they entered the entry hall. In front of them were stairs that led to the second floor and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Lady Rias, I would like to show everyone to their rooms at once." Grayfia said as she raised her hand and some maids gathered together.

"You're right. I have to go see my mother and father as well." Rias then seemed to think of things she could do after.

"Your father is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet with you while dining together with everyone at supper."

"I see. Then, I suppose that everyone can just go to their rooms and rest for now. Has the luggage been carried in?"

"Yes, there should be no problem with you using your rooms."

" _Good, I could use a rest after seeing all of this._ " Nero thought.

"Ah, so you've returned home, Rias." A voice from the second floor said. Nero looked up to see a young woman with brunette hair, purple eyes, a white complexion, a buxom figure, and is wearing an ornate white dress. Said woman started to make her way down the stairs.

" _Who's this? She looks exactly like Rias. Could this be a sister? If so, how come she hasn't said anything about one?_ "

"Hello mother." Rias said, making Nero's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mother?! That's your mom?! Holy crap, she looks exactly like you, as if you're the same age! Hell, you look like you're sisters!"

"My, to say such a nice thing, that I look young. My name is Venelana Gremory. I hope we can get along well." Rias' mother said while holding her hand up to her cheek and smiling.

"During their lives, Devils can freely change their appearance with magic. My mother will always look this way." Rias explained.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Venelana." Akeno said before bowing, prompting the others to do so as well.

"It's good to see you as well Akeno, as well as Kiba, Koneko, and Gasper. So Rias, this boy is Nero Angelo?"

"You know about me?" Nero asked.

"Yes. I take it upon myself to look into my daughter's suitors. A mother worries, you know. That and you were the one to arrive and end her engagement party." Nero then started to get nervous at what could happen for what transpired.

"Yeah, looking back on it, I don't think I made the best first impressions on the people there." Nero said nervously.

"You're perfectly fine, there's no need to be nervous." Venelana said while chuckling. "Besides, my husband should have picked the man that Rias liked in the first place to be her fiance."

"Mother stop!" Rias said, a blush having appeared on her face.

"Dinner should be ready in a few hours. Would you mind showing them the way, Rias?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll see you all then." Venelana then left. A few hours later, the ORC along with Venelana, Millicas, and Lord Gremory entered the dining room. Large servings of food sat on ornate looking plates where everyone sat. Nero looked around the table to see Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Millicas eating their food elegantly, Asia and Xenovia trying to eat as elegantly as they could, Gasper who had his eyes shut with tears in them as he was eating.

" _Poor kid must still be scared with all of us in here._ " He then looked down next to him to see Amaterasu eating. He then looked across him to see Koneko, who hadn't eaten at all. When she noticed him looking at her, she averted her gaze, the same emotionless expression on her face. " _What's going on with her?_ " Nero then started to eat his food with as much etiquacy as possible. Lord Gremory then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"For those of you who are new to Rias' peerage, please think of this place as your home. Since this your first time here in the Underworld, you're not going to understand everything here. If there's something you need, say so to one of the housemaids and they'll prepare it right away. By the way, Nero Angelo." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes?"

"How is the remodel of your house?"

"It's great. While I have a bit of nostalgia for the way it was before because it came from my dad, I greatly appreciate the remodel and I'll be sure to put all the new facilities to good use. Now, all that's left to make this trip is to get some kind of a souvenir."

"A souvenir? I see." Lord Gremory said before picking up a bell next to him and rang it, a butler walking up to him.

"What is your order, master?" The butler asked.

"Yes, prepare a castle for Mr. Angelo here."

"Zeoticus, I'm not sure that's the best idea. A castle in a common town is… problematic." Venelana said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure a snow globe would be just fine." Nero said causing Zeoticus to laugh.

"Nero, I want you to know that you are a part of this family. And from now on, I would like for you to think of me as a father." This caused a blush to appear on Rias' face.

"Dear, your actions are too hasty. There's an order to these kind of things." Venelana said before Rias stood up, her blush having grown bigger.

"Honestly, you guys are killing me!" Rias said before stormed off.

" _Well, guess these guys are experts at embarrassing their daughter and making said daughter's boyfriend awkward and nervous as all hell._ " Nero thought to himself.

"Onto more important matters, Nero." Venelana said to catch Nero's attention.

"Uh, yes?" Nero replied, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"While you are here, I'm going to be teaching you how to present yourself in front of the High- class and nobility."

"Um, not to be rude but, why exactly?"

"Not only are you a servant of my daughter, but the grandson of Sparda. If you were ever to meet with a High- Class Devil or nobility, you must know how to make yourself presentable and how to act in an orderly manner."

" _This is not how I expected to spend my summer break._ "

 **[Well, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!]**

 **Chapter 26: The Young Devils Gather and Our Training in the Underworld Starts!**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Ooookkkaaaaayyyy... So…. yeah, another long time span of no updates. Man I suck at being consistent with my updates. Nowadays I'm not really sure as to when I can get updates out, but I will always be doing my best to get them out as quick as I can. Besides that, it also took time because of me planning and refining some parts better along with writing the omake story, which should be coming out soon! I have to say that season 4 of DxD is going great with how accurately they're adapting the light novel. Also, how was that Devil May Cry 5 trailer? I have to say that I'm pretty damn hyped. The new art style may take some getting used to but it still feels like DMC. I also think that Nero's new design looks pretty good. It makes him look more distinctive from Dante and along the lines of Vergil, but still his own character. It even fits him considering the fact that he's a punk. But regardless, here's chapter 26 and I hope you enjoy!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Capcom and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 26: The Young Devils Gather and Our Training in the Underworld Starts!**

It has been a day since the ORC arrived in the Underworld and Nero was doing something he didn't think he would be doing when he came here: studying. He was sitting at a desk, with Milicas in the seat next to him and a tutor teaching them.

" _Out of all the things I was expecting to be doing here, this was certainly not one of them. But I guess this does help since I've known virtually nothing about the Underworld and if I want to bring back the Sparda clan, this is going to go a long way in helping. Good thing this tutor's pretty good. But now that I think about it, Ms. Gremory did say that he was 'one of them.' So that means there'll be more. Great._ " Nero thought to himself as he quickly jotted down notes. " _Everyone else is pretty lucky, going out sightseeing. Hell, I even asked Rias' parents if I could bring Amaterasu with me and he just went with them. Well, at least Milicas is here. Despite how young he looks, he seems pretty smart and diligent._ "

"Young master, do you know the Devil alphabet?" The tutor asked Nero.

"Uh, no. I've never learned it."

"I see. Well then I'll teach it to you. Be sure to remember them one by one from now on." The tutor then carefully and patiently taught the Devil alphabet to Nero.

" _What's up with being called 'young master?' Since last night I've been called that by the aids, butlers, and even this guy._ " Nero thought to himself. "What's with the whole 'young master' thing?"

"... Now then, let's discuss the history of the Gremory family next."

" _Why the hell did he avoid the question? Hold on, why aren't Asia and Xenovia here doing this?_ " Nero thought as the room's door opened and Venelana stepped in.

"Grandmother!" Millicas said as he stood up and made his way to her.

" _Damn how matter how I look at it, she looks more like Rias' sister, not her mother. It's insane!_ "

"Nero, Millicas, how is your studying coming along?" Venelana asked as she walked over and looked at the notes Nero had been taking. "You've done well. It's just as Sirzechs and Grayfia said, you work your hardest at whatever it is you're doing." She said with a smile.

"Oh um, thank you Lady Venelana."

"Of course." Venelana then called for a maid into the room to serve some tea. "Rias and the others will be returning soon. Later today, there is to be a customary function for the gathering of young Devils in the Satan's' territory.

" _Now that she mentions it, I remember that being in Azazel's schedule. All of the Devils around Rias' age and who haven't debuted in an official Rating Game are meeting. I remember hearing that High- class Devil heirs from old and noble families are meeting for a chance to get to know one another._ "

After a short while, Rias and the others returned from their sightseeing, they then boarded a train for the Satan's' territory, the train passing through several magic circles in mid- air for long- distance jumps. Three hours later, the train arrived at its destination. The ORC were wearing their summer uniforms, save for Nero, who was wearing his usual outfit and his coat and being without his cast and sling.

" _Damn, the place looks almost like back home. They even have vending machines. It all looks modern._ " Nero thought.

"This is the city of Luciferd. This was the old capital of the Underworld and where the previous Lucifer lived." Kiba explained.

"Well, it's a nice place." Nero said

"Indeed it is. We're going to be changing to the subway since there'll be an uproar if we go from the streets."

" _There's even a subway system. The more time I'm here, the more I see that this place isn't that much different from the human world. I wonder if this is how the Devils live? By taking other cultures and integrating them into their own?_ " Nero thought to himself before he heard cheers coming from the station platform.

"It's Lady Rias!" On the platform was a group of Devils that were gazing at Rias.

"Well can't say I didn't see that coming."

"So many people….." Gasper said from behind Nero's back.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train before this crowd turns into an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?" Rias asked one of a group of pairs of black suited men.

"Yes. Please follow me." The man said as the ORC unboarded the train and made their way to the subway with a group of men calling out for Rias. She moved closer to Nero while giving a strained smile and waving. After transfering to the subway, they traveled for another five minutes before they ended up at a platform in the basement of the biggest building in the city. They got off the train and headed into an elevator with Rias in the front.

"Now, no matter what happens, make sure to not get into fights. Especially you Nero."

"Yeah, I know. Scout's honor." Nero said to which everyone chuckled.

"Good. The people above are our future rivals. We don't want to look unseemly to them."

"Understood." Everyone said before the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and they all exited the elevator into a wide hall with a woman who looked to be an employee.

"Welcome Lady Gremory. Please come this way." The employee said before the ORC followed her. They then turned down a passage with several people standing in it.

"Sairaorg!" Rias called out, to which a man stepped forward. The man had a pale complexion, sporting black hair and purple eyes. The man was tall and had a very muscular build. Behind him was a group of people.

"It's been a while Rias." Sairaorg said with a smile and shaking hands with Rias.

" _Hm, he kind of looks like Sirzechs. And I can feel an insane amount of power coming from him. And I assume that all those people behind him are his peerage._ " Nero thought.

"Yeah, I've missed you. And there are people who I'm sure would like to meet you. Everyone, this is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side."

"Hey there. I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family." He said.

" _Wait, 'Bael' as in the Bael clan that attained the rank of Great King. Wait, so wouldn't that mean that Rias' mother is from the Bael clan? Damn, the Gremory clan is full of surprises._ " Nero thought.

"So what are you doing out here?" Rias asked.

"Oh, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there." Sairaorg said.

"Idiotic? Why? Did the others show up already?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdor came in last and right when he came in, he and Agares started arguing." After Sairaorg finished explaining, the building violently shook.

"What the hell?" Nero asked as Rias rushed over to the door.

"This is why I suggested that they shouldn't leave everyone together until the meeting." Rias said before Sairaorg sighed and followed along with his peerage. Rias then opened the door to reveal a large banquet hall, all the tables, chairs, and decorations were destroyed and there were two groups of Devils at opposite sides of the hall. One of the groups had goblin- like appearances, while the other group had normal appearances. In one of the corners of the hall was a woman drinking tea and was surrounded by male Devils that appeared to be noble. The woman had long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green, pink eyes, and wore glasses and a blue robe that was damaged.

" _These guys look like they're going to kill each other._ " Nero thought.

"Zephyrdor, can you not help yourself from starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? If I were to kill you, I wouldn't be blamed by the higher- ups." The woman said coldly.

"Ha! I'll say it again bitch!" A man said from the other side of the man had green hair that stood on its ends, matching green eyes, pointed ears, and had black magic- like tattoos on his face and upper body. "I said that I'd teach you a lesson in a private room with no trouble. The Agares' next head sure doesn't like being without her bodyguards. Is that why you're still a virgin and haven't ever let a man even come close to you? All the women of the clans of the Satans stink of virgins and are unbearable."

" _This guy's starting to piss me off. But what the hell happened between them?_ " Nero thought as Sairaorg walked up to him.

"This is where all the top young Devils were supposed to wait and make small greetings before the time comes. But this is what happens when you get a bunch of hot heads together. The Devils of the old clan and the high- class Devils can't help but assume that this is a new thing. I don't want to have to do anything with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped." Sairaorg said as cracked his neck before stepping towards the two groups. Nero went to stop him, but Rias stopped him.

"Nero, watch him carefully." Rias said.

"Why, because he's your cousin?"

"Because he's the number one young Devil." Sairaorg walked between the two sides.

"Seekvaira, princess of the Agares clan and Zephyrdor, rebel child of the Glaysa- Labolas clan. If you go any further than this, then I will be your opponent. This is your first and only warning. Depending on your next words or actions, I will use my fists without mercy." Sairaorg said to the two of them. Zephyrdor's face turned red with anger at Sairaorg's words.

"For the incompetent Bael clan to-" Zephyrdor said before a powerful blow hit, sending flying into a wall, being knocked unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"I told you that was your last warning." The Devils that were with Zephyrdor rushed to his aid.

"You bastard!" One the Devils said.

"Damn the Bael clan!" Another said as the peerage was preparing to rush Sairaorg.

"Look after your master. That's the first and foremost thing you should do. If you were to go against me, you would gain nothing." Sairaorg said. "The meeting will be starting soon, so make sure he recovers first." Zephyrdor's peerage then quickly moved back to where he was. Sairaorg then looked over to the next Agares head. "You know there's still time. You should go change into something that isn't so beat up."

"I- I understand." Seekvaira said before she left the hall with her peerage.

"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this." Sairaorg said to his own peerage.

" _So, he's the number one amongst the young Devils…. Impressive._ " Nero thought to himself.

"Yo Angelo!" A voice called out. Nero turned to see Saji, Sona, and her peerage had arrived.

"Hey, nice to see you guys."

"Hello Rias, Nero." Sona said. The two groups then idly chatted as the staff came and used magic to repair the waiting hall. Once the hall was repaired, all of the young Devils sat around a large table, with their peerages standing behind them, excluding Zephyrdor and his peerage.

"I am Seekvaira Agares, the next head of the Agares clan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Rank of Archduke."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head as the Gremory clan."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri clan."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael. Next head of the Bael clan. Rank of Great King."

"I am Diodora Astaroth. The next head of the Astaroth clan." Diodora had blonde hair, gold eyes, and was wearing expensive clothing.

" _Astaroth? If I remember right, the current Beelzebub came from the Astaroth clan._ " Nero thought.

"The Glaysa- Labolas clan is going through some tough times. The person who was to be the next head had tragically died. Zephyrdor is said to be the next candidate to be the head of the clan." Sairaorg explained.

"Hey, Nero don't be making no stupid faces you hear?" Saji said quietly.

"Piss off. And besides, all these guys are crazy strong. I can't help but feel tense." Nero said.

"What are you saying? You're not only the Red Dragon Emperor, but the grandson of Sparda. You need to make yourself look presentable in front of others so as you don't embarrass yourself and Rias. You're her prided servant after all. Even I'd like to be Sona's pride." Saji said the last part with a bitter smile. As Nero was about to ask what he meant, a door opened and an employee stepped through.

"Apologies for the long wait. Everyone is ready and awaiting your arrival." The employee said. The five peerages followed the employee into a large room with seats placed high up. In two of the seats were Sirzechs and Serafall. Zephyrdor had recovered and was in the room as well.

"It's good to see you gathered here. In order to ascertain you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you all have been brought here." An elderly Devil said.

"They seemed to have fought right away, though…" A Devil with a full mustache said.

"You six all have a pedigree and true ability that no one here can object to. That's why I want you to compete with each other before your debuts and get stronger as well." Sirzechs said.

"Will we also eventually be sent out against the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asked.

"I'm not sure. However, I would not like to send out young Devils out if possible."

"Why not? Even if we're young, we still carry part of the responsibility for all Devils. If we're just told by our predecessors to wait and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I respect your bravery, but this is reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, into a battlefield. Not only that, but it would be too great of a loss if we lost the next generation of Devils. I want you to understand that you are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience the important things in life step by step and grow."

"I understand." Sairaorg said with a unsatisfied face. The high- class Devils went on to continue talking about the upcoming Rating Games.

" _Holy crap this just keeps going on. Can't wait to get out of here and take a long ass nap. Wait, the training's going to start after this. Damn. Would have liked to get that nap in before that._ " Nero thought.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you all with this long talk. We all see the best in you. Now, to finish things, will you now tell us your respective future goals?" Sirzechs asked.

"My dream is to become a Satan." Sairaorg answered immediately and without hesitation. The other Devils gasped in surprise at his bold statement.

"It's unheard of for a Devil from the Great King family to leave it." One of the Devils said.

"When the people of the Underworld fell there's no other choice but for me to become a Satan, then I will become one." Rias then went on to announce her goal.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and win in each Rating Game we participate in. Also, to help my Pawn, Nero Angelo, bring the Sparda clan back." Rias declared.

"Yes, Sirzechs told us about this But does he have any proof that he is related to Sparda?" A Devil asked.

"Yes. Go ahead Nero." Nero then walked forward.

"Sparda had three powerful weapons in his possession: the Rebellion, the Sword of Sparda, and the Yamato." Nero said.

"Yes, we are aware of them." Nero then summoned the Yamato, sheathed in its scabbard.

"The Yamato was given to my father Vergil, the Dark Slayer." All the Devils started murmuring at seeing the Yamato.

"That most definitely is the Yamato. Well then, we are glad to see that such a notable clan may be returning."

"Thank you." Nero said as he walked back behind Rias with the rest of the ORC. The rest of the young Devils then went on to speak about what their goals on as it ended with Sona.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld." Sona said.

"If it's learning about the Rating Games, isn't there already one?" A Devil asked.

"That is just a school where only high- class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school I want to build is one where low- class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend without distinction."

" _That sounds nice. It would be a good place for the future of the Underworld. And it's nice to see Saji looking all proud._ " Nero thought before all the high- class Devils started laughing.

"That's impossible!" A Devil said.

"There's no way anyone can really believe that they can do that!" Another said.

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!" Yet another said.

"For the head of the Sitri clan to state such a dream, I have to say, it's a good thing that it was here, rather than your debut." Another said.

" _What the hell? Why are they treating her like this?_ " Nero thought.

"Even though the Underworld has changed much from how it was in the past, discrimination between high- class Devils towards low- class and reincarnated Devils still exists. There are still many who believe that to be natural." Kiba explained.

"What's with that? And weren't we welcomed into the Gremory family with open arms even though we're all reincarnated?"

"The Gremorys are a clan known for their profound affection. They don't discriminate humans or low- class Devils. But there are still those like the Phenex clan."

"I'm serious." Sona said with Serafall nodding in agreement.

"Lady Sitri, low- class and reincarnated Devils merely work for their high- class Devil master and are only selected for their talents. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old clans, who value traditions and pride, lose face? Regardless of how many people say that the Underworld has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low- class Devils is really nothing of your concern." Another Devil said.

" _This is bullshit. What gives them the right to look or talk down to Sona just because she wants to help the lower classes of Devils._ " Nero thought as his eyes started to slightly glow.

"Why are you looking down on Sona's dream like that?! Why should you decide if it will come true or not?! We're serious here!" Saji yelled out.

" _You tell 'em Saji._ "

"Be mindful of how you talk young reincarnated Devil. Lady Sona, your servant hasn't been trained properly." The same Devil said.

"I apologise. I'll talk to him later." Sona said.

"Why?! They mocked your, our dream! Why are you just going along with what they say?!" Saji asked.

"Saji be quiet. This isn't a place where you can act as such. I simply told them my future goal. That's all."

"But-" Saji started before Sona narrowed her eyes, prompting Saji to stop speaking. Nero was about to walk forward and retort but Rias stopped him with her arm, shaking her head.

" _Damn it. As much as I want to, she's right. I shouldn't._ " Nero thought.

"In that case, if my Sona wins magnificently in the games, then you wouldn't have any complaints since many things are granted to people who yield good results from the games." Serafall said, surprising everyone. "Geez! All you geezers are joining forces to torment my Sona! Even I have my limit of how much I can take! If you bully her that much, I'll make you regret it!" Sona covered her face in embarrassment at Serafall's words

" _Huh, never expected to see her get that pissed off._ "

"Very well. Then let's have a game. Rias, Sona, would you like to go against each other?" Sirzechs asked, causing Rias and Sona too look at each other in surprise. "Originally it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel went out and gathered fans of the Rating Games from each of the factions, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young Devils before their first official games. That's why it's fine like this. So, with that settled, let's have a game between Rias and Sona." Rias' face then turned into a smile filled with determination, the same happening with Sona.

"It may not be an official one, but it only seems fitting that my first one is against you." Sona said.

"You know I don't intend to lose Sona." Rias said.

"A match between Rias Sona! Yes! It's sure to fire things up!" Serafall said.

"The date of the game will be August twentieth. You may each divide up your time until then. Further details will be sent to you later." Sirzechs said. The meeting was then ended shortly after, the ORC then returning to the Gremory's main residence, with Azazel showing up.

"So, a showdown against the Sitri group, I see." Azazel said. "Well, since today is July twenty- eighth, that means we have twenty days until the Rating Game.

"Great then let's get to the training." Nero said.

"Naturally. I plan for you all to start training tomorrow. I've already put together regiments for it."

"But is it okay for only us to receive help from the governor of the Fallen Angels? Sounds like foul play."

"Not really. I plan to give info to various members of the Devils. The Angels are also said to be doing a backing- up system. The rest depends on the young Devils themselves. If they truly from the bottom of their hearts want to get stronger, then they'll accept the help wholeheartedly. It's to the extent that even my vice governor is giving advice to each of the different clans. Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine."

" _Oh why say something like that? Now I feel uneasy about how god your training will be._ "

"Well, it's fine. Gather together in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your different regiments then. Be ready."

"Understood!" All the members of the ORC replied. Grayfia then walked into the room.

"Everyone, the hot springs are ready." Everyone then followed Grayfia to the hot springs. Nero and Kiba entered to see Azazel already in the spring, humming a tune, with his twelve wings out.

"As expected when going to the Underworld, the hot springs are amazing. And none more so than the Gremory hot springs." Azazel said as Nero and Kiba submerge themselves into the water.

" _Well, seems like he's gotten accustomed well._ " Nero thought. Nero and Kiba idly chatted before something occurred to him. "Hey where's Gasper?"

"I'm not sure." Kiba said. Nero looked towards the entrance to see Gasper standing there. Nero then rose out of the water and walked over to Gasper.

"Hey come on, get in here." Gasper then yelled out in surprise and tried to run before Nero caught him by the arm.

"Come on, you got to get used to stuff like this. Can't be scared of things forever." He brought Gasper over to the spring, picked him up, and threw him in.

"Nooooo! It's hoooot! I'm meltiiinng! Why would you do this?!" Gasper yelled, flailing around in the spring.

"Gasper calm down, it's not going to kill you." Nero said as he climbed into the spring himself. Azazel then moved over next to Nero.

"By the way Nero…" Azazel started.

"What is it?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts yet?"

"Why in the hell would you ask me that?!" Nero asked, his face turning red.

"What about poking her nipples?"

"I swear, you make me want to shoot you in the face."

"Come on kid. Burying your finger into a woman's breast is the best part, you know?"

"They aren't fucking doorbells, you dipshit!"

"Ah but they are! When you push them, the girl cries out."

" _For fucks sake._ " Nero could then hear the girls' conversations.

"My Rias, did your breasts get bigger again?" Akeno said.

" _Nope. I'm stopping listening there._ " Nero thought.

"Well, then I guess I need to introduce you to how to be a first rate pervert." Azazel said.

"What?" Nero aske as Azazel threw Nero over the wall that separated the men's and women's baths. He got up from under the water, wiping the water from his eyes. When he was able to see, he saw all the girls naked as the day they were born. "Shit!" He then covered his eyes.

"Nero? Why are you over here?" Rias asked.

"That asshole Azazel threw me over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clip a Fallen Angels wings." He then unfurled his wings and flew back over to the men's side, summoning the Blue Rose. All the girls could hear was Nero yelling "GET BACK HERE!", laughter from Azazel, and gunshots. Rias sighed, a smile on her face after.

" _Never a dull day._ "

 **[And that's it for this chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will be doing the best I can to get chapters out as fast as I can. Leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter, the trailer for DMC 5, how season 4 of DxD is going, or all of the above. Anyways, until next time!]**

 **Chapter 26: My Training in the Underworld Starts!**


	27. Omake 1

**[Hey all! So, instead of making another story for these, I just decided to put these in with this one for convenience. Some of these will be based on the OVAs that were made while the rest will be ones that I make up. This is also to make up for the long time between updates. Anyways, onto the reviews for chapter 26!**

 **Gaevontracy12- Please don't ask me when the next chapter is coming out. It took me a long time just to get 26 out and with how my life is now, I'm not sure anymore when I can get chapters out. Just know that I'm always working on them.**

 **Robinsonc387- I'm glad that DMC 5 will be multiplatform. At the Microsoft E3 conference, it said it was just a premiere of it. And if you want to listen to Devil Trigger while reading the story (Love the song btw), then be my guest. I'm also curious to hear about these DMC crossovers, so I'll be sure to PM you when I'm not busy.**

 **Sheploo- To each his own. I, for one, see the new arm as a good replacement for the Devil Bringer since it's been cut off by someone who could very well be Vergil, along with the name, the Devil Breaker, being awesome. And the new woman that's with Nero is not a Latin Kyrie but a new character named Nico who Nero hired to be his mechanic at the Fortuna branch of Devil May Cry.**

 **Now, with those addressed, let's start the first omake!]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Capcom and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Omake 1: Asia and I Watch Our Senior Devils at Work.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Capcom and Ichiei Ishibumi

It had been a week since the attack on the Three Factions' gathering and Nero and Asia were on their way to the ORC clubroom, as the day had just ended.

"Nero?" Asia said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you ever wonder if we're doing our jobs as Devils correctly?"

"I would assume so, but you never know. How about I ask Rias if it'd be alright if we could go along with a few of them to see how they do their jobs?"

"That'd be great!"

"Alright then."

After they entered, they both approached Rias' desk where she was looking over some papers, wearing her glasses.

"Hey Rias, would it be cool if Asia and I observe the others while they go out on their summons tonight?"

"How come?" Rias asked as she lowered the papers, her attention fully on Nero and Asia.

"Asia's wondering if she's performing her duties as Devil properly and I thought I'd just go along."

"Hhhmmmm… it could beneficial to you both since you're still relatively new."

"So, do we have your permission?"

"Yes, but you must not interfere with their work or trouble the client."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you President!" Asia said while bowing.

"Koneko's summon is first on the list, so you'll be going with her first."

"No problem." Nero said as he, Asia, and Koneko stood on a magic circle and was teleported to the same room from the first summon he went to.

"Oh, if it isn't Angelo!" The man said.

"Hey there Mr. Morisawa. It's been a while."

"How come you're here as well?"

"I'm just here to observe. I'd appreciate it if I could just sit in a corner and watch how Koneko carries out her duties in a summon."

"Well I don't mind but…" Morisawa said as he looked over to Asia. "Who's the girl? Do I get a girl in a nun cosplay as a special bonus?"

"N-no I'm just here to observe as well." Asia said nervously.

"Oh, so you're new to the whole Devil business. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Asia Argento." She said while bowing.

"What's your request?" Koneko asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll be playing this!" Morisawa said while holding up a game.

"What exactly is that?" Nero asked.

"Hyper Road Warrior 4. It's an extremely tough fighting game that no newcomers can get into because of its challenging controls. Hardcore gamers love it so much that they even hold tournaments. Now, let's fight Koneko!" For the next half hour, Koneko and Morisawa played the game with Koneko managing to beat him at every fight. "How did she manage to crush every one of my characters?!"

"Your reflexes are lacking." Koneko said.

"Huh, didn't know you were so good at video games Koneko." Nero said.

"An hour of gaming a day."

"I find that hard to believe." Nero said lowly. The night after, Nero and Asia went along with Kiba on his summon. The three of them appeared in a room with a woman in a business suit and brunette hair sitting on a couch in front of them.

"I'm glad you could make it Kiba." The woman said.

"It's been a long time Mika. Is your business doing well?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it's doing great."

"Well, two other Devils came with me tonight to observe. Do you mind them being here?"

"Not at all. Make yourselves at home." Mika said as she stood up and shed her jacket. "Kiba, do you mind doing the usual?"

"Of course. Do you have the ingredients?"

"Yep. They're over there." Mika said as she pointed and Nero looked over to where Mika was pointing to and saw a bag of groceries. "I'll be taking a nap now. I'm counting on you." She said as she lied down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. Kiba then went on to cook her dinner while Asia got a blanket and covered her.

"She seems really tired." Asia said.

"She's always like that after she's had a busy day at work. So I come here and make her dinner. And it's done." Kiba said before walking over to Mika. "Mika, wake up. Your udon's ready." Mika then woke up and started to eat.

"It's delicious. Thanks as always Kiba." Mika said.

"My pleasure." They idly chatted while Mika ate her dinner and returned to the clubroom. On the next night, they then left with Akeno on a summon. The three of them then used a magic circle and appeared in an office in a skyscraper in the city with a man in a business suit standing on the other side of the room, looking out to the city.

"Akeno, thank you for coming." The man said.

"Of course. How may I be of service?" Akeno asked.

"It seems that I must ask another favor of you."

"The usual, then? As you wish." Akeno said before she licked her finger.

" _This is sketchy as hell._ " Nero thought to himself.

"What kind of a favor would the president of a large company request?" Asia asked Nero.

"Don't really know but I'm not really sure if I like where this is going." Soon after, Akeno had changed into a leather corset with sleeves and was giving the man a foot massage. Upon seeing this, Nero covered Asia's eyes with his hand. " _She doesn't need to see this._ "

"Oh my, you must be really exhausted Mr. President." Akeno said. "I'll give you a great time tonight."

"Her finger work is divine! Her massages are the absolute best!" The man said. "It hurts! But it feels good! But it still hurts!"

"Whenever he has a lot of stress built up, he asks me for a foot massage to relieve it."

" _I get that, but what's up with the outfit?_ " Nero thought to himself. " _But I guess this is the perfect job for a sadist like Akeno._ " Akeno then went on to finish before they went back to the clubroom and turned in for the night. The day after, Nero and Asia spoke to Rias. "Playing games together, making dinner, and giving massages? Wouldn't think there would be so many normal summons."

"I get requests for things like playing cards as well." Asia said.

"It just goes to show how peaceful Devils' lives and summons have become." Rias said. "But you're in luck."

"How so?" Nero asked.

"I've been asked to do some substantial work tonight. It'll be a great opportunity for you."

"We get to observe you tonight President?" Asia asked.

"Must be a pretty big deal if they had to personally ask you. But are you sure it's alright for us to along?" Nero asked.

"Of course."

"But where's Xenovia? She hasn't been here all night."

"She was requested for a summon. She should be back by the time we do." Rias said before the ORC then used a magic circle and arrived in a large hall with display cases everywhere.

"Where are we?" Asia asked.

"Seems like a museum." Nero answered.

"Oh, Ms. Gremory." A man said in a lab coat said as he walked over to the group.

"Good day Professor. I'm here to fulfill your request." Rias said.

"Thank you. Much appreciated!"

"This is Professor Nishiura. He researches ancient civilizations from around the world." Nishiura then led the ORC into a room with a sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

"All right, what's with the sarcophagus in the room? We better not be dealing with any mummies." Nero said.

"We excavated it some time ago while exploring through some ancient ruins." Nishiura said.

"It's giving me the chills." Asia said.

"It is indeed giving off a strange aura. Not a good one at that." Rias said.

"I knew it! Truth is, people who have come into it have mysteriously come down with diseases, gotten into accidents, or have met misfortune in some way, shape or form." Nishiura explained.

"Oh my, that's a disaster." Akeno said.

"It might be a curse that's been placed on the sarcophagus." Koneko said as Asia hid behind Nero.

"Really? Curses are a real thing?" Nero asked.

"Take a look at those hieroglyphics." Nishiura said.

"What's with those two giant circles near the top?"

"Let me read you what it says: 'Only a beautiful Devil woman with large breasts shall awaken me!'" Nero facepalmed at this.

"Well that's one depraved person. Why the hell would it need the breasts of a Devil woman?"

"Also, all the people who've been cursed were all middle aged men."

"Meaning that middle aged men and probably men in general can't touch it. This all makes no damn sense."

"In any case, let me get a closer look at it." Rias said as she went over to the sarcophagus, leaning over it, to look at some of the hieroglyphics, before her breasts coincidently touched the two circular hieroglyphics, causing the sarcophagus to light up. "What's happening?!" Rias asked as she stepped back.

"Just as I thought! It'll open when a female Devil gets close enough!" Nishiura said as the cover of the sarcophagus slid back and went up, smoke pouring out of it.

"The hell was that?!" Nero asked. Rias then looked at the contents of of the sarcophagus to see a body and ancient relics. Nero walked over to get a closer look. "Huh. What do you know? There is a mummy in there. Now just be on the lookout for giant sand clouds."

"Be careful Nero. We don't know what it could be capable of." Rias said.

"Come on. How harmful could a dead body be?" Nero said as the body's eye opened up, glowed red and Nero started convulsing and he was groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Asia asked.

"Who roused me from my sleep?" A deeper voice said that came from Nero.

"Nero?" Rias called to him worriedly.

" _What the hell's going on? I can't move my body!"_ Nero thought to himself.

"It appears that it's taken over your body." Kiba explained.

" _Are you shitting me?!"_

"I'm the one who woke you up. Good day mummy man" Rias said. Nero's then body turned to look at her.

"My name is Unas! As a noble priest, I perform ceremonial magic! I must thank you for waking me!" He said while making strange poses.

" _I wish this guy would stop moving like that, he's making me look like a damn weirdo._ " Nero thought.

"I see that you've cast your consciousness into my precious servant's body and taken it over. I have to say, you've got some guts. Now, leave his body immediately!" Rias demanded.

"I am afraid I cannot abide by your request! I would leave this body if my soul could rest in peace upon returning to this cursed body, but alas, it cannot!" Unas said.

" _Just give me my body back damn it!_ "

"It seems pretty pathetic for a sorcerer to get cursed." Akeno said.

"Silence! It happened when I attempted to summon a high ranking Devil to help advance my sorcery!" Unas said while still making strange poses.

"Who was it?" Rias asked.

"You'll be surprised to hear this! It was a relative of the Grand Duke Agares! But before I could even negotiate our terms, that Devil sealed away my body along with most of my powers! Thus, I had no choice but to enter into a slumber!"

"But you got cursed instead?" Kiba asked.

"Wonder how that happened…" Rias said.

" _Yeah, yeah, boo fucking hoo, now give me my body back!_ "

"As long as I am influenced by this curse, I will not return this body!" Unas said.

" _Hey, I got nothing to do with this! Go take over someone else's body!_ "

"Well, fine. I can't allow you to take the body of my precious servant. Sorcerer Unas, I will lift your curse!" Rias said.

"I can tell that you're quite a powerful Devil yourself. Then I shall rely on you, red haired lady."

"So, what is it that I have to do?"

"There are three curses placed on me. The power of a beautiful Devil are necessary to lift them!" Unas said as he scrounged through the sarcophagus before pulling out a very exposing belly dancer outfit. On the top of the lid was a magic circle. "Put on this outfit and dance before me!"

" _HELL FUCKING NO!_ " Rias gave a deadpanned look at Unas before sighing.

"Very well." She said.

" _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YES?!_ "

"I just have to put it on and dance, yes?" Shortly after, Rias was dressed in the outfit and was dancing.

"Marvelous!" Unas yelled out.

" _You keep ogling her, that body of yours is going to be in pieces when you get it back!_ " Shortly after, Rias had finished the dance and a part of the magic circle had disappeared.

"Lifting the next curse will require the kiss of a female Devil." Unas said as he turned around to look at Koneko. "You there, small lady! You've been watching me intensely for a while now."

"I was trying to ascertain whether it was your stare or the possessed Nero's that was so lustful. That's why I was observing closely." Koneko said.

" _Wow, great to know you think so highly of me._ "

"I don't think so! I felt it! You looked at me with romantic interest! Therefore, I'd like you to lift the next curse! Come! Give me a kiss as intense as that stare!"

" _Knock it off shit head! If you keep doing stupid shit like this, she'll-_ " Nero thought as Koneko punched him directly in the face.

"Stay away from me." Koneko said.

" _Yep, knew that's what she would do and that it would hurt that much._ " Nero thought as he and Unas started to fall back.

"Nero!" Asia yelled as she went to stop them from falling, but tripping on a wire, and landing on top of them, coincidentally kissing them on the cheek.

" _Well, it's better than what that bastard was planning._ " The three of them then got up and looked back at the sarcophagus to see another part of the magic circle had disappeared.

"Anyway, looks like we cleared the second one." Rias said.

" _One more! Just one more and I can fully revive!_ " Nero could hear Unas saying in his thoughts.

" _Revive? This asshole…_ " Nero thought.

"The last curse will be the most difficult to lift."

"How so?" Rias asked.

"To be exact, I must motorboat a girl with huge breasts!" Unas said while looking at Akeno.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HOLD ON JUST A SECOND THERE!_ " Nero thought as Unas was reaching for Akeno, stopping him.

"Don't get in my way! Your release is just a step away!"

" _You're just fucking with us! You said you just wanted to rest in peace, but you're just trying to revive yourself!_ "

"What are you talking about?!"

" _I can hear everything you're thinking asshole! And you have to be the most depraved person I've ever had the misfortune of ever knowing. You must of been one hell of a useless sorcerer!_ "

" _Those boobs are waiting for me! I will indulge in those boobs and fully revive!_ " Unas thought. Nero had managed to get some control over his body.

"No Akeno, don't let him do it!" Nero said.

"Just imagine the pure bliss you'll experience from rubbing your face in those boobs!"

"I don't give a shred of a shit!"

"It'll be true ecstasy that'll take you straight to heaven!"

"I'm a Devil you moron! That shit ain't happening! Now piss off! There's no way in hell that it's even tempting to me!"

"Just imagine that delightful moment!" Unas said as he lunged the two of them forward into Akeno.

" _Son of a bitch… Well, I know I'm not going to be hearing the end of this later. Rias is going to have my ass or possibly break it again._ " Nero thought as he pulled himself away from Akeno. The magic circle on the sarcophagus then had another piece disappear, and it grew larger until an explosion went off, sending the ORC careening out of the hole in the wall the explosion created, into the museum's main hall. Nero and everyone got up as Unas walked out of the hole, laughing.

"I am the great sorcerer Unas! And I have revived! Thank you Devils! That Agares woman's curse has finally been lifted after a millenium! And now, I will see to my revenge!"

"Damn it! Hey Koneko, can you tell if any trace of him is still in me?"

"No. I can't sense any trace of him." Koneko said.

"Good to know!"

"Well, I expected this to be the case." Rias said from atop one of the pillars in the hall. "Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Unas asked.

"How did you manage to get a curse placed on you?"

"The Devil I summoned was stunningly beautiful, so I told her my wish was to marry- er, I mean to have her as my slave!"

"That's pretty ridiculous. When you're dealing with a rival of a Grand Duke, you need an appropriate wish and compensation. No wonder she probably burst into a rage."

"Silence Devil! I will bring you down first!"

"Koneko, Nero!" Kiba called for them while creating one of his blades as Koneko got into a fighting stance and Nero summoned the Red Queen and Blue Rose, and put away his cast and glove. Rias then joined up with them.

"Professor, this mummy man is dangerous. Can we eliminate him?" Rias asked.

"It'd be a waste, but it looks like there's no option. But I'd appreciate it if you could at least leave the sarcophagus intact." Nishiura said.

"We can do that. We'll make sure to destroy only him."

"Your arrogant attitude reminds me of that annoying Devil from back then. Take this!" Unas said before he had the wraps around him tie up the girls and hold them up in the air, Nero and Kiba managing to avoid them.

"What the hell kind of attack is that? Truly befitting of a massive pervert." Nero said. "Either way, let's go Kiba!"

"Don't move! If you do, these girls will be squeezed to death!" Unas said as the girls started to yell out in pain. "These are no ordinary wraps. I poured energy into them for many years. They will not come off easily."

"However, you picked the wrong Devils to mess with! Nero!" Rias called out.

"Yeah?"

"Use _that_."

"You sure? I haven't really practiced with it much yet." Nero asked before the girls yelled out in pain again. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Nero then summoned the Yamato, sheathed and got in a stance to draw it. " _Sorry for whatever happens next._ " Nero then performed Slash Dimension, slash marks appearing all within Nero's vision. " _I made sure to make sure the slashes aren't too strong so I don't cut the girls, just enough to get through the straps._ " Nero then sheathed the Yamato from using the technique, causing the slashes to register, causing the wraps to be cut and fall off of the girls as well as their clothing. Nero made sure to avert his eyes at this as he walked to where Rias was. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"What a wonderful technique! You have impressed me Devil boy!" Unas said before Rias gathered the Power of Destruction in her hand.

"Lawless one who attempts to do vulgar things to Devil ladies, your crime warrants nothing but death. In the name of the Duke Gremory, I'll reduce you to nothing!" Rias said.

"W- wait!"

"Oh my. I know you've just awakened from a long sleep, but we'll have to punish you for misbehaving!" Akeno said with lighting in her hand.

"Damn you!"

"Hold on, hold on! Don't kill him." Nero said.

"Huh?! But Nero-" Rias started but was interrupted by Unas.

"Ah, so you agree with me! I knew it was only a matter of time before my-" Unas started before Nero grabbed him with the Devil Bringer and slammed him into the ground.

"I didn't say a damn thing about that. I want them to not kill you so I can. You stole my body, ogled my girlfriend, forced me into jumping into Akeno's chest, made me use a technique that resulted in the girls' clothes being shredded, and I just overall hate you and your depraved nature." Nero said before he drew the Yamato from its sheath, cutting Unas, then slashed at Unas in a blinding speed before he finally stopped and sheathed the Yamato again, Unas' body falling to the ground in pieces. Rias and Akeno then used magic to get new clothes for themselves, Asia, and Koneko. Rias then used the Power of Destruction to clear the remains of Unas. Nishiura walked to the group and apologized for the trouble that was made and thanked them for preserving the coffin to which Rias said it was okay before the group all left, Xenovia arriving in the club room shortly after them. "So, in the end, the way we've been living and working is fine?"

"We Devils live for a long time, so you can take your time to think about how you want to live your life." Rias said.

"Got it. Right Asia?"

"Yep! Lord, please watch over me so that I'll become a fine Devil!" Asia said as she prayed.

"Still taking full advantage of being able to pray huh?"

"Of course!"

"As long as it makes you happy." Akeno then walked into the room.

"President, we received a request to investigate a coffin from some ancient Chinese ruins." Akeno said.

"Could you ask another high- class Devil to take care of it? That last one was more trouble than he was worth. I'm not taking any more fishy requests." Rias said.

"That'd be for the best." Kiba said.

"No kidding. I'd like to keep my body." Nero said.

"What happened while I was away?" Xenovia asked.

"Tell you about it another time."

 **[And that wraps up the first omake! Now, I'm not really sure when these will be coming out, they'll most likely be just a whenever it does thing. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll see you all in chapter 27. Until then!]**


End file.
